


Final Fantasy VS XIII

by DarkMage13



Category: Final Fantasy Versus XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Death, Decapitation, Demonic Possession, F/M, Final Fantasy Versus XIII Universe, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Night Terrors, Noctella - Freeform, Self-Sacrifice, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 100,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/pseuds/DarkMage13
Summary: On the night of a treaty signing between the technological Empire of Niflhiem and the magical Kingdom of Lucis, Noctis Lucis Caelum knows not all is well. When Stella Nox Flueret of the enemy Tenebrae asks for a meeting, Noctis' brand on his arm flares up, counting down the time he has to complete his unknown task. Fate is cruel to the prince as he loses it all, and must regain it all.A Final Fantasy Versus XIII/Final Fantasy XV fanfiction.





	1. Truth

This is a fantasy based on reality.

The true figure is still hidden in the sleep. A meeting predestined by the divine. Eyes that see the light of expiring souls. A lone kingdom fighting to forestall the outer world from imposing its heretic order. The struggle for the final Crystal is merely a prologue to the chronicles of a new era.

“The world will fall into a sea of darkness forevermore. Etro, the goddess who waits upon those who pass through the gate to their afterlife, shall awake from long slumber and bring due mercy to those who all must experience death as she did.” - Unknown

* * *

"Prince Noctis," his attendant beckoned to him.

Noctis could not stop staring at the brand on his forearm with his wide blue eyes. It wasn't until he heard his name again a second time was he snapped out of his daze. "Huh?"

"Dinner is served, Highness."

"Oh okay." He walked out of his room, trying to sneak peeks at his brand as he walked to the dining room where his father, King Regis waited for him.

Sitting down at the table across his father, Noctis took light sips at his green soup. It tasted like vegetables, his least favorite food. He paused in his stare down of the offending meal and looked up at the sky through the windows. A harsh light, not like the sun, flashed before his eyes. He blinked, and felt a small burn in his forearm.

Regis was quietly whispering to one of his advisors until he took note of his son staring at his brand. "Noctis?" he asked.

"Hmm?" The young boy looked up, blowing a strand of his blue-black hair out of his eyes.

"Not going to touch your food?"

The boy put his spoon down. "It's awful."

"Ah, but you mustn't say so, lest the cook be sent away," Regis took a large spoonful of the soup. Swallowing, he faked gagging, sticking his tongue out with faux disgust. His tongue had changed green.

Noctis smiled. According to all who had been bare witness, the Prince always gave off an infectious smile. He took a spoonful of the green soup, bearing the terrible taste out of respect.

* * *

King Regis sat down at his place at the long table with his council. All of them, including the king himself wore black suits. The dim daylight shone through the windows high up the black polished room. At the King's left his Shield, Clarus Amicitia stood at attention. Sitting on his right is his attendant and main advisor. Regis knew that this meeting concerned the treaty proposed by Niflheim, and it wasn't going to be a pleasant talk. His eyes, just like all Lucian Royalty, turned red in reaction to his contained anger and worry at the hand dealt to him.

"We are losing this war Your Majesty. Lucis cannot rely on the Kingsglaive alone. Accepting the truce may be our best course of action," one council member said.

"You speak of Matters beyond the New Wall. We have no need of a truce here, as long as it stands. And if our position worsens we still have the King's power," another council member spoke.

"Yes, but this will end the fighting altogether. If only we could compromise-"

"Compromise is unwise. We know nothing of Niflheim's true intentions. Do not fool yourselves. The Wall is far from impenetrable." Clarus said.

Regis sat and thought of all he was hearing before giving his verdict.

"We have little choice in the matter. The paths left to us are far and few. We must accept their peace terms," the King spoke. His tone remained final. His council became silent. None shall dare question the King's absolute word.

* * *

I looked at my forearm as I leaned against the door to my father's council hall, trying to listen in. I was always an eavesdropper when I was a child.

"Who knows what he…?"

"Yes but we can…"

"A brand unlike…"

"He is…"

Lain on my forearm was an intricate arrow attached to two circles at the end. The marking's white color starkly contrasted against my pale skin. It appeared there suddenly a week ago and I didn't know why.

I heard my father speak. "Enough. We must observe the brand and see how…"

"Prince Noctis," a gruff voice spoke behind me. I turned around to see Gladio with his neat and tidy uniform and half-shaven hair standing there, arms crossed. "I know you like your mischief and eavesdropping but you're late to practice."

"Oh. I'm sorry." I looked at the door again and then my brand before walking forward. I looked up to see brief surprise on Gladio's face, his eyes darting to my brand.

He wasn't sure how to respond to my situation with my brand. "Well um, let's go. I want to see if you can last a few more seconds before falling on your butt."

I pouted, "I can last forever if I wanted to."

He laughed, "Sure, sure Your Highness."

The mark on my forearm was easily forgotten, if only for a small amount of time.

* * *

"Noct?" Prompto looked at my arm in concern. My high school uniform sleeve had accidentally been pushed up.

"Hmm?" I looked to my chocobo haired friend.

He pointed to my forearm. "What is that?"

My white brand was in full view for him to see. "Just my brand," I reply nonchalantly.

"Why is it white Noct?"

I shrugged, "It's been like that since I was a kid." The white brand usually meant there was no task for me to complete, not yet anyways.

I was thankful for Prompto dropping the subject and talking about King's Knight. I couldn't help but think about my brand after that. Why is it even there if it doesn't have a focus for me? Who even put it there in the first place?

* * *

"Prince Noctis," I vaguely heard in my sleep. No, whatever it was, it can wait. More sleep for me please.

"Prince Noctis," I heard again. Go away; do not disturb the prince who wanted more sleepy time.

"Prince Noctis," Cor spoke to me in a louder voice, shaking me awake from slumber completely.

"Hmm," I nodded my head slightly, eyes groggy from no sleep. I was woken up in the middle of the night right before dawn and dragged out to my own car by Cor. He refused to tell me why I was dragged out of my soft, comfortable bed, or where we were going.

"We will be there soon."

"Oh. Where?"

"You'll see."

I looked out the window, spotting the Citadel in the distance. At the checkpoint exit out of the Crown City a Kingsglaive greeted us, nodding at Cor and letting us through the gate.

We drove and drove till we were out of Insomnia and into the outskirts of Lucis, going past Hammerhead Outpost and towards the middle of nowhere near a cave. He parked the car in front of said cave. "We've arrived."

I get out and stare at the creepy cave entrance. In most video games that was the number one spot for a bonus end-game boss to hide out in. I was not about to go in there.

"Cor? Why are we here? In front of a rather dark cave that I am sure is home to a big Cie'th?" I asked him.

"I am showing you something that you will need once the time calls for it. Upon graduation from your studies in high school usually the next in line for the throne takes a rite of passage with their most trusted servants. They go around Lucis collecting the Royal Arms of the Lucian royalty, buried with them in a tomb. This place is such a sight. But with the war with Niflheim being extra vicious these past few years your father and I thought it was best to postpone it. When Niflheim comes to sign the treaty we want you to undergo the rite afterwards."

I wasn't expecting to be given all this info about past kings and rites of passage. Is there anything else about being king that I don't know about yet? Answer: Yes. "A rite of passage? So how many Royal arms are there?"

"Legend says there are 12 but one was lost to history. Your father only collected 11, as did his father before that, and his father before that."

"So all these arms Dad has access to?"

"Yes."

I thought having access to the Crystal was enough power. "Why tell me now instead of when I was 18?"

"It was best you didn't worry about it too much. Like your l'Cie brand it isn't incredibly consequential at the time for more pressing matters needed addressing first. The war came first."

"And now that's over I can take this rite,"

"Precisely. I do not know what will happen after the treaty is signed but I know that you must take this rite as future King."

I mentally winced at the very mention of me becoming king in the future. Dad wasn't going to die soon. He was perfectly healthy.

"So this is why you dragged me out here so early in the morning."

Cor laughed. "I thought the fresh morning air would do the Prince some good."

I yawned.

* * *

"Dad? Can I ask you something?" I stood in the doorway of my dad's office, looking at the white brand on my forearm. It was on my 9th birthday that I was branded. For the past week no matter who I asked what a L'Cie was, they refused to tell me. I only had one person left to ask.

"Yes Noctis?"

His voice always soothed my anxiety, even now when I had a very pressing question on my mind. "What is a l'Cie?"

I looked up to see his eyes wide. He put his pen down. "Leave us," he gestured the guards away. They left, closing the door behind them.

My father had a rather intimidating presence about him. The way he sat, stood, brushed his hair back, and commanded all beneath him. But to me, he was always Dad. His intimidation never affected me. He was always firm with me, but never raised his voice once. And as all his subjects, I obey without much question.

He stood up from his desk and walked over to me. Holding out his hand, I took it, feeling the metal of his two rings on my hand. He led me to the wide window seats. The view of Insomnia was beautiful. You could probably see the outer wall.

"May I see your arm Noctis?" he asked me. I held it out for him. He ran his fingers over it, analyzing the white blur. "Your mark is the brand of a l'Cie. You of course understand this. Now Noct, a l'Cie is a being who is tasked with a focus, or a mission to complete. You are a l'Cie, as am I."

I raised an eyebrow. "You are?"

He nodded as he pushed his right sleeve of his suit up. On his arm was his white brand, but it was a different shape than mine. It had a skull with feathers fanning out: the symbol of Lucis. "As King I have a focus to always choose what is best for Lucis. But of course I was branded when I took the throne. You Noctis have a different brand not unlike the Insomnia fal'Cie," he pushed his sleeve back up to cover his brand once more. "Each fal'Cie has a different design based on their brands. I was branded by the Lucian fal'Cie. You've seen others with the Lucian brand, yes?" I nodded. "You have also been turned into l'Cie early. Your mark is white because you cannot complete your given focus currently."

"Oh. What is my focus then?"

He gave me a very forced smile, placing his hand on my shoulder. "You will know when the time calls for it. However, a black brand means the clock has begun ticking and you must complete your focus within that time. Now Noct, you are just you, no matter what brand you have on your arm or what title you're addressed."

I nodded in understanding. "What happens if I succeed?"

Dad sighed. "You are granted immortality."

"And what if I fail?"

He hesitated before speaking. "You are doomed to become a Cie'th, the very same monsters that attacked you." He stood up. "It is best for you to know of l'Cie but do not dwell on it my son. You do not have a focus to complete at the present. Let us focus on more pressing issues."

I was no longer just a human. I realized that that day. I am a l'Cie, doomed either way. What my dad didn't tell me was that eternal life consisted of being a crystal statue. Being an l'Cie was a fate worse than death.

* * *

I never cared for formal titles, unless it was from people I didn't like. Prompto likes to call me Noct, as does Dad. But Ignis and Gladio always address me as Prince Noctis, or even Your Highness, even when we're alone away from the eyes and ears of Dad or his council. Even Prompto would use formal titles when in the presence of others.

I wanted to be just me: Noctis. No Lucis Caelum to symbolize my status as Lucian royalty. No l'Cie brand to mark me as special, especially since my brand is unique to any other brand out there. And I certainly don't want to be Noctis: the guy who can see people die.

I pleaded to Etro to explain things but she remained silent. Thanks Etro.

The treaty was to be signed tonight between Niflheim and Lucis, to finally end the war. I knew it was very fishy when Chancellor Ardyn Izunia came into the Citadel asking for peace, and Dad must've thought the same. He told me to find an excuse to not be in the palace tonight. But I wanted to be there for the signing. He relented and allowed me to stay.

Ambassadors from Accordo, Solheim and Tenebrae were to be there as well as Niflheim. The Prince of Tenebrae was currently the favorite of Emperor Aldercapt of Niflheim. Well, good for him I supposed. Not that it matters much since Tenebrae are enemies of Lucis, and it had been like that for a long while.

I left the spar secession with Gladio with my butt severely kicked, my mind wandering on other things.

"The Prince who gets his butt handed to him." Gladio laughed, slapping my shoulder roughly. I would never get used to his strength, possibly ever.

I cleaned up in the shower, throwing on my favorite black shirt and cargo pants. Entering my bedroom I noticed a white letter on my silk bed. It was sealed with the crest of Tenebrae royalty. Tentatively I slowly peel open the letter. How did it even get here in the first place? Inside was glossy white paper, the script in elegant strokes of the finest pen. Only one person could have written this.

_Lord Noctis Lucis Caelum of Lucis,_

_I hope I am not intervening on your plans tonight but I wish to speak with you at the top of The 13th Tower this evening. I thought you might want some place to clear your head during the treaty signing._

_-Princess Stella Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae_

This had to be a trap. But something told me it really wasn't. It has been ten years since I last saw Stella Nox Fleuret, and we got along as children, if only for a brief amount of time.

The Crownsguard would want to escort me no doubt. I didn't want them there though. The Prince skipping the signing of a treaty between warring nations, imagine the scandal. At least Dad got his request.

One person had to know where I was. I would of course tell Dad but Cor, Drautos or any of the Crownsguard would surely insist on escorts. Ignis and Gladio would think this meeting be foolish too. That leaves Prompto, my best friend.

I grabbed my phone and auto-dialed Prompto, quickly running over to my closet to grab nice clothing.

"Yo Noct what's up?" answered Prompto. I dig through my clothes trying to find my suit.

"Hey Prompto. I need to do something tonight and I need you to keep it a secret,"

"What? What is it?"

"Princess Stella of Tenebrae wants to meet with me, tonight, at the 13th Tower,"

"During the signing? I don't know Noct...What if it's a trap?"

"That's why I am telling you and only you about this, in case something goes awry. Promise me you won't tell Ignis and Gladio."

"Alright man. I have to go to the palace tonight anyways. Uh Iggy wanted to discuss something."

"Thank you Prompto. I will see you later," I hung up, finally finding my dry cleaned suit. It bore similarities to what Dad wore, and I am sure if I dress less than formal for a princess I would get an earful from him.

Changing clothes, I look to my fatigues. A part of me knew I would possibly need them. The sense of doom lingered over Insomnia. I never trusted Niflheim. But I cannot help but think why Dad would accept their treaty terms. It was too fishy.

Only a couple more hours till sundown arrived. I make sure my arsenal of weapons was within my reach, among other things. I quietly sneak out of my room, expecting the glaive to be guarding nearby but none were around. That was odd.

I arrived at my father's office. I entered past the guards. Sitting in his chair he wasn't writing, his hand upon his forehead in deep thought.

"Dad?" I spoke to him.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up, smiling at me. "Noct. You look quite like a king."

I was no king. I didn't want to think of the implications that come with me being king. "Hmmph I don't feel like it." I brushed off.

He shook his head. "Oh Noctis. Your tie is not done correctly." He stood up and began fixing my tie. I slouched slightly, rolling my eyes. "A king shouldn't tie his own tie that is usually what servants do," he lectured.

"Then how come you know how to tie a tie?"

"My father claimed the servants never get it right so he showed me in the event a servant doesn't do it correctly. I suppose all those times I have shown you have been lost on your day dreaming head." He finished tightening it and stepped back. "Now you really look like a king." His eyes turned red for a brief second then went back to blue. "Now Noct, why are you here? Dressed like this?"

"Well the treaty signing is tonight, must dress to impress our Niflheim guests."

"Indeed. But I can't help but think you won't be there."

"I was invited to a meeting with the Princess of Tenebrae."

"Diplomatic meeting?"

"You could say that."

"I hope you mind your manners around our guest from Tenebrae."

"As do you for our Niflheim guests. And here I thought you would protest me going out alone on tonight of all nights."

"It would be best if you were not here during the signing. I would rather I deal with the Niflheim Empire myself."

My arm started burning. I gasp from the searing pain. Dad's eyes widened. "Noctis please, let me see your brand, quickly now."

My shaking hand roughly pulled the sleeve up on my arm. My brand was no longer faded and white. It was sharp black. Fear rushed my veins. The timer has begun ticking. I had a focus to complete. The pain quickly faded away, leaving a horrifying sight. 12 years after it appeared on my arm and now it began working as intended.

"Why now?" I whispered to myself.

"Noctis…" Dad had no words. The both of us only stood in silence. My dad couldn't look at my brand while all I could do was stare at it. He reached out to touch it but I yanked my hand away.

"Don't touch," I hissed, covering up my brand. His hand froze in place and I looked up to see the pain shown on his face. I hadn't realized at all he was possibly watching his son suffer the terrible fate of being a l'Cie come to reality. "Sorry, Dad."

He placed his lingering hand on my shoulder. "Remember this Noctis. No matter what shall happen, you are always Noctis, and you can and will be the man you want to be. I will always be proud of you. Walk tall, my son."

"I...I will. Thanks Dad."

He gave me another smile. "Now then, it's nearly sundown we both have places to be."

I nearly forgot about Stella. "Right. I will see you later Dad." I quickly turn around and leave his office, quietly closing the door behind me. I look around and see only the main Crownsguard, no Glaives out on patrols. That was incredibly odd but it gave me the most leeway with sneaking out without Cor or Clarus or even Drautos on my case.

The only way I can leave the palace undetected was through the car garage, in the basement. And I had already squandered enough time as it is. I ran as quietly as I could through the glossy black marble walls of the palace. In my haste however I ran into a guy who too was running, towards the throne room no doubt. I stumbled backwards, watching as the guy rubbed his forehead while leaning against the wall.

"Your Highness forgive me," he apologized. "I was in a rush."

"No sweat man its fine. I was rushing too." I look at his uniform and recognize the Kingsglaive crest on his robe. The first Glaive I have seen all day. "You're a Glaive yes?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Nyx Ulric. I have important news to deliver to your father."

"Glaive business?"

"You could say that."

"You're the first Glaive in the palace that I have seen all day."

Nyx raised an eyebrow at that information. "Really? That's telling."

"I would go with you to see what all this is about but I have very important business to attend to."

"Understandable Your Highness. Good evening," he bowed then rushed off. It wasn't just me who found the lack of glaives around an oddity. If Stella's meeting wasn't so pressing I definitely would have seen what Nyx had to say to Dad. I was sure Dad can handle it though.

Continuing on I slipped into basement, taking the stairs instead of the elevator. The car garage was full, some people driving in but none of the Kingsglaive. My old man's car, the Regalia was nowhere in sight. I moved towards the pedestrian entrance and exit out the door onto the sidewalk. Twilight has arrived. All guards were stationed at the front entrance to the palace, to greet our supposed guests from Niflheim, and pacify the crowd of Insomnia citizens who are glad the war is ending.

I was there watching the glaives when they were first training to use warp-strike for the first time. Many of them got sick or disoriented. One guy even had warped out of their clothes. I was able to hear their chatter. Most glaives were from outer provinces that were taken by Niflheim, and they were very vocal about it.

"They only have us here just because we can use the crystal better than any other Insomnia citizens. How sad."

"And we're fighting for a King who hides behind a wall and his servants."

"Teh. We'd all be thrown to the streets if we weren't magical. At least we're not L'Cie,"

"I heard they induct you into the King's inner circle by bran-"

"Prince Noctis, your personal training session is in five minutes," an attendant informed me before I could hear any more from the glaives.

Walking through the streets of Insomnia without anyone at my side felt...Alien. Even when it was just Prompto and I in high school, I always knew Dad had someone trailing me from a distance. This time I truly was on my own.

The sun was setting very quickly. The 13th Tower was only a few blocks away, but it would be night by the time I arrived. The streets were empty for save a few cars parked on the sides or passing by. The lights and signs lit up as the sun dipped below the horizon. Many shops were closed or idle due to the treaty signing. They usually open up once night has settled. Insomnia rarely sleeps.

I found myself at the front of 13th Tower. The entrance had golden handles and ivory polish on the door. However, it was no Citadel. The rich citizens of Insomnia gathered here to celebrate the signing with wearing expensive simple outfits and drinking a bottle of wine that costs 10,000 gil.

Entering, I used the elevator to ascend to the top of the tower. The very top was an open space with floor to roof windows to take in the magnificent view of Insomnia. A small set of stairs led up to the main gathering area. I got some odd stares as I climbed the stairs. I ignored their gazes, internally laughing at their reactions to seeing their Prince out and about, unguarded of tonight of all nights. Then I paused briefly, seeing the light of a dying person. It happens on occasion, and rarely is it pleasant. It usually means someone died but I did not know them to see their dying breath.

Standing alone away from the crowd was a woman of my age dressed in white. Her blonde locks starkly contrasted against the typically dark haired population of Lucis. She has not changed much from when we were children.

Stella Nox Fleuret stood in front of the painting of Etro, patron goddess of Lucis. The artistic marvel was being held up by a reaper of death. Many have tried to depict the goddess herself, this painting was said to be the one to come closest, or so they say.

"Princess Stella Nox Fleuret," I greeted her. She turned to face me. Her big wide violet eyes bore into mine.

"Hello Lord Noctis Lucis Caelum," she responds in a soft voice. "I am glad you accepted my invitation. Many others would think it is a trap."

"I must admit, Your Highness that I initially thought it was a trap. But I have little reason to doubt you." I tried to be eloquent, as Specs would say. Huh. This was easier than I anticipated.

"Or maybe your good judgment escaped you, Lord Noctis," she ribbed at me, a teasing tone in her words.

For some strange reason my heartbeat accelerated briefly. "It appears it has. If I may ask why did you ask for this meeting?"

"So I get the chance to talk to you before everything changes. Destiny is a very fickle thing. We all play a part in it, regardless if we are aware or not. The treaty signing tonight is...A catalyst of some sorts."

"Isn't your brother Ravus part of Emperor Aldercapt's inner circle?"

"Yes. He is at the meeting right now. By extension, I am also a part of...The Empire, as is dictated by the rules of Tenebrae forging a treaty themselves. Ravus said we have to help the Empire, and so I do my part." She walked up closer to the painting of Etro. I followed suit, curious about the small details of the depiction. The painting was mostly in blues, greys, and whites, Etro herself wearing flowing clothing. "You can see the light, can't you Lord Noctis? I can too."

It wasn't just me then. I felt the sudden urge to walk away from the touchy subject. I try to shuffle away and Stella took note and walked beside me.

"Just now, what you were seeing from the staircase below was that light," she informed me. It was like she could read my mind. Even more weird was that she too can see it.

"I guess so...Since when could you see it?"

"Since I was a child."

"As I thought, did you almost die?" I asked. It was only when I suffered a near-death experience twelve years ago then I could see the light.

"Yes...You too, Lord Noctis?"

I hesitated. "It was a really bad situation."

"The Goddess Etro greets the souls of the deceased and opens the door to the afterlife. When that door opens, the released souls burst out in a streak of light that ascends to Heaven. However very few people are able to see that light. Those who can see the light are given power from the realm of the death. At least, that's the Tenebrae legend."

"But, it's the same here too."

"Lord Noctis, have you been granted that power?"

"Not at all...I don't need such a power. I have enough power for the moment." The crystal powers me enough as it is, and then this weird brand on my arm isn't helping anything.

"Is that so? Even though it's such an amazing power, you need to sacrifice someone to get it. Surely, it would be like a nightmare."

Now that was a terrifying thought. "Yeah...It's just a silly fairy tale. Still, it'd be a good idea not to talk to anybody about the light."

"Why is that?"

I sat down on a sofa. "Being different from others…Isn't it kinda troublesome?"

"But if the Tenebraeian legend is just a fairy tale, then that light...What do you think it really is?"

"It's...just something that's there. Isn't that enough?"

"Perhaps. It's complicated though. Not everything is as it seems. Nothing is simple. There is no such thing as good or bad, but thinking makes it so." She looks straight up at the ceiling, shuffling her feet a little. "Your people of Lucis thrive on the night because of the meaning. Etro, goddess of death. You favor her above Lindzei and Pulse, gods favored by Solheim, Tenebrae and Accordo. Niflheim favors none, believing that the gods stole their crystal. The people of Insomnia seem to enjoy their time before they reach the end of life, am I correct?"

"Yes, it seems so."

"Yet it is...Complexly paradoxical. Humans fear death yet it is an inevitable. Even Etro suffered death. I ask you Prince Noctis, do you fear dying?"

Being once inches from death once I can give a certain answer. "Yes..."

"Interesting answer. I have to go, Lord Noctis." She looked up at the night sky. "I feel as if I was granted the power of that light tonight. I was able to talk with you, even for a brief amount of time."

"Stella...Call me 'Noct'. And...You'll probably get nightmares you know?" I tease.

She smiled. "That was mean of you, Lord Noctis."

"Noct."

"I'll call you that next time we meet. Come to Tenebrae sometime, I'll show you around, now that the treaty ended the war."

"That sounds interesting. I'll think about it."

She quickly walked away, leaving me to stare at the outside. The sky was clear, the stars cutting through the deepest darkest blue. But Stella...she was an enigma. I wasn't sure what to make of her or her words. She certainly has changed since we were children.

Wait, airships are closing in on the palace. Only Niflheim has airships of that design.

It suddenly clicked. The treaty was nothing but a farce to get behind enemy lines. Insomnia was under siege.

The building shook beneath me. Screams of people flooded my ears. I run towards the direction of the screams and see an airship crashed into the side of the building. Magitek troopers poured out of the door, pointing their guns at people but not shooting. The citizens ran off, panic setting in. I walked into the MTs point of view and I could hear a loud click. They were to shoot me in particular: only one thing to do.

I summoned my sword into my grasp and immediately threw it at the nearest trooper in my line of sight. My body immediately materialized next to the MT, my hand curling around the handle of my sword and ripping it out of the MT's shoulder. I slice down the next MT, and then another before they can even shoot their weapons.

When I struck one down another took its place. I think twenty MTs surrounded me. The odds were not in my favor. I threw my sword at the wall of the center of the tower, warping out of their reach. I pull my blade out of the wall and rolled out of their gun point.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I cringed as I pull it out, knowing exactly who it was. "Yeah?" I flinched at the bullets hitting the core wall of the tower.

"Noct, where are you?" The calm and collected voice of Ignis asked.

"Still inside the 13th Tower. I assume Prompto told you everything?"

"Yes he did. People down here are fleeing in panic. What is going on up there?"

"They're shooting at me, the MTs."

"Get out of that tower; we'll meet you at the bottom. Be careful."

He hung up. I knew I was in for a lecture later. I had to get out of this death trap…

Stella had led me into a trap. I was such an idiot.

The MTs only wanted me. If I flee the tower they will leave the citizens alone. My only exit was outside the windows. The lights were everywhere, fast but fleeting. I was half blind but I had no choice. I run out from cover and as soon as I could see the roof of the nearest building I threw my sword at it. This was going to hurt.

Never in my life had I traveled such a far distance with warp-strike before. Upon landing on the concrete I stumbled forward, my hand not releasing the sword fast enough and I slam my free hand down to catch myself. If I don't die from this entire ordeal Gladio will find this particular part amusing.

I stood myself up properly and summon my sword away. Surveying the area below, people poured out of the tower and off to the side was Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio. I quickly summon a dagger and throw it at the lamppost near them. I materialized up high on the lamppost, dangling from the handle. I safely drop down and put the blade away.

"Noctis," said a very familiar proper voice. I inwardly groan as I turn to face Ignis and Gladio. Prompto stood behind them, sheepishly twiddling his thumbs. I can imagine the reactions he got when he had to tell them their Prince was in another tower.

"Hey Specs, did I miss anything?" I said nonchalantly.

"It was very foolish of you to leave the palace without telling anyone besides Prompto,"

"I know that now."

"You're lucky you aren't seriously injured. But you are here now; we need to make our way to the Citadel."

This cannot be good. "Why? What are the Niffs after?"

"My guess is the Crystal. Niflheim has already waged war for crystals in Solheim, Tenebrae, and Accordo."

"Looks like my old man is on the lam then."

"Let's reach him before they do. There's another thing. Half of the Kingsglaive has betrayed Insomnia and the Crown, according to Cor at least."

My fist tightened up. "So we're short on people to protect the citizens and my old man. Great," I said through gritted teeth. This was probably why Nyx was in such a hurry earlier...

"It was too risky to drive here so we ran before Niflheim unleashed their massive MT army. If we are to get back in one piece we will have to fight."

"Fighting I can do. Let's go."

Gladio laughed. "Fight? You sure?"

"Absolutely Gladio."

"Just don't get super cocky please. We need our Prince to stay alive."

"Wait," Ignis pulled a small bundle of clothing out from a satchel. "As much as you look like a king in your current attire I think you would need something more versatile."

It was my favorite skull shirt and jacket, with cargo pants and combat boots. "Thank you Specs."

"You're welcome Noct."

For once they were suddenly calling me Noct.

"Go change quickly before the Niffs get here," Gladio said.

I change clothes quickly in semi-privacy and join my friends. With Dad dealing with the glaive traitors and Niflheim it was up to me to supply them with their weapons.

"Weapon test?" I ask. Ignis summoned daggers, Gladio a great sword, and Prompto a gun. Where Prompto learned to fire a gun or even get one I would have to ask later. "Good. See any Niffs around feel free to unleash hell on them. They will pay for invading Insomnia." For sure my eyes turn red from the rage I hold against Niflheim.

Prompto threw his fist up into the air. "Alright! Let's go! We have a king to save and a kingdom to protect."

We began our journey down the streets. Many buildings were being hit with attacks from the airships, citizens fled to the outside before running headlong into MTs. A few Glaives arrived on the scene.

"Your Highness! We were ordered by Cor to aid you. The larger buildings have been knocked down and you will have to go around." One soldier said, quickly bowing to me.

"Get all the citizens to safety. Underground if you can. We can fight the MTs ourselves." I confidently say.

"We can?" Prompto asked unease in his voice.

"If we are to get to the palace as soon as we can, we will have to go through a large amount of MTs," Ignis answered.

Gladio summoned his great sword. "Let's start hacking through them."

I turned to the Glaives. "You have your orders. Go; get everyone out of tall buildings and off the streets. Etro guide you."

They saluted to me. Man, being king seems...Rather easy in a crisis like this. Of course I am not king. I just want to help my old whenever I can.

Continuing on down the street we find the giant roadblock. The only choice is to go left and meander around the city. Clear the MTs and protect people. Sounds like that one video game about the kid with a key who does nothing but help people from the bad guys. Too bad this isn't a game.

We ran down the street to our left and find a horde of MTs in our way. I immediately throw my sword at the first one and warp-strike them in the head. Prompto aimed low and shot an MT in the leg. I jumped from the shoulders of the dead MT to the crippled one and stab my sword in. Gladio came in on the side of my eye and swept up a bunch with his great sword. Ignis summoned a lance to finish off the enemies I hit and run from. I hop from MT to MT, slamming my body weight into their shoulders and skulls.

When we cleaned out an entire horde of MTs more took their place. We would be fighting these guys forever.

"Noct! We need to devise a tactical retreat." Ignis shouted to me, stabbing his lance into an MT's leg.

I leapt to the side of the horde and summon my great sword to sweep them up. "You have any ideas guys?'

"What about your magic Noct?" Gladio asked, slicing down 4 MTs in front of him.

"Where am I-" I throw my dagger at a distant MT to catch them off guard. "Supposed to get magic to use?"

"That fire in that wreckage caused by the airship landing, Noct. You can use that." Ignis suggests.

"Wait what?" Prompto asked from the back of Ignis. "We gonna blow all this up?"

"Better cover your ears Prompto," answered Gladio.

"Oh boy."

I finish off the MT I was dealing with and warped over to the wreckage caused by the airship. Heat radiated out from the fire. Perfect. I use my great sword to knock down the surrounding MTs. Holding out my hand I absorb the flames into my palm, feeling the power of the crystal turn the fire into something much more deadly. I summon a flask into my free hand and pour all the fire into it. "Got it! Heads up everyone."

"Over here Noct! We have stairs up to the roofs down this alleyway." shouts Gladio.

I warped back to where Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto were, they holding off the horde just for a bit longer. I tossed the flask of magic up above the MTs. "Okay let's get out of here!" Scampering into the alleyway, I hear a very loud boom, the ground vibrating beneath my feet. We scrambled up the fire escape stairs up to the roof of the building. Prompto stumbled forward, not used to running so much.

"I think...We...Bought ourselves some time," Prompto gasped for air.

"We will have to move forward on the rooftops. The streets are either blocked or full of the enemy," Ignis observed.

"Sitting ducks in our own city, great," Gladio grunted.

"At least we can take care of the Niffs, but my old man…" I look into the direction of the Citadel. It was a ways away. I hadn't realized that I walked much further away than I thought.

"Aww Noct, he can handle himself just fine," Prompto leaned an arm on my shoulder. I nodded slightly.

"You're right. We can take care of ourselves and so can he," I tell mostly myself. Dad was probably dealing with the Niffs, but he was powerful. He would be fine.

The four of us proceeded to walk across the rooftops. Some MTs appeared but we dealt with them with ease. We reached a bridge over the highway.

"Noct look out!" Ignis warned me as I walked across the bridge. I froze in place. A massive explosion of fire and force from the highway threw a giant piece of concrete at the bridge. It landed 5 feet from me. MTs from higher buildings nearby attacked, and once again we fight.

The MTs were dead, and I leaned over, supporting my weight on my knees. This was vastly different from training.

"Are we dead?" Ignis asked.

"Maybe," Prompto answered, stretching his sore muscles in his arms.

"Nope, not yet," Gladio cracked his fingers.

"Noct?" Ignis noticed I was hunched over.

I stood up straight, yawning. "Does tired count?" I pull my phone out and right away I see it is midnight. What I would do for a nap right now.

"Sleepy head here has to stay awake till we get to the Citadel," Gladio ribs at me.

Not my problem that I liked sleep. A lot. Prompto and I would stay up till three in the morning playing video games then sleep most of the day. In Insomnia sleep was for the daylight. All this battle stuff though was wearing me out.

"To the Citadel, I guess," I responded.

Seeing the streets of Insomnia empty save for the enemy was unnerving. Once years ago I would walk these sidewalls to get to school, supposedly unguarded. Knowing Cor and Dad though they had some sort of high ranking spy in the Crownsguard keeping tabs on me from a distance.

Now all I see is barren sidewalks and the blood of the MTs on my hands.

It took us another few hours of wandering around the Crown City to finally see our chance to get inside the Citadel. The main entrance was swarming in MTs; Niflheim captured Cie'th and a general in high tech battle armor standing guard outside the gate.

"We will have to get inside past all that, but we are severely outmanned and outgunned." Gladio said as we observed the whole area from up above.

"Yes, getting in will be very difficult, and put our lives at risk," Ignis agreed.

"I don't suppose we can just toss another flask of fiery death in there, can we?" I chuckled at Prompto's suggestion.

"If only we had a source for that," I added. It sounded like a good idea but that giant behemoth and that guy in armor would suffer a punch to the face at most.

White hot pain shook me as I saw the light of someone dying before my eyes. I yelped in shock as the person seconds before they die.

It was Clarus Amicitia, the Shield to the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this fic is based off ideas I got from both Final Fantasy XV and Final Fantasy Versus XIII concepts, hence the title VS XIII (pronounced Versus XIII). Stella is in this fic but not Lunafreya, so this thing is going under the Versus XIII section. THIS IS NOT A LOYAL, TRUE TO NOMURA'S VISION FIC. This became its own thing and bores various similarities but it's not accurate to Nomura's vision completely. This fic is also trying to fix the issues I had with FF15 (I LOVE IT BY THE WAY. I DON'T HATE TABATA AND I DON'T BLAME NOMURA EITHER) Gotta get those disclaimers out of the way. FFXV is a great game but still suffers problems *coughitwasrushedcough*
> 
> I have a lot of trouble with tenses and proof reading things so please catch me if I mess up (I tried to go with Present-Tense in the main bulk of the story and in past events past-tense because flashbacks and stuffs.)
> 
> ANYWAYS if you have read so far thank you! This fic will be 13 chapters long and I will try to explain as much as I can but some plot elements from 15 will be removed to contain the story a little more and make things less complicated. The mythology borrows heavily from Fabula Nova Crystallis (of simply put Final Fantasy XIII's mythos)
> 
> EDIT 3-27-17: Fixed continuity errors and tenses.


	2. Nox Aeterna

"There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so." -William Shakespeare.

* * *

Clarus Amicitia ran alongside Regis. "Your Majesty we cannot hold off any longer. We need to get to the Crystal and protect it."

Regis nodded in agreement, "Yes Clarus. I will get to the Crystal."

Bursting forth from the wall high ranking former Glaives and Niflheim soldiers flooded in. General Glauca marched in with his giant silver mechanized sword. His armor was golden and made with neatly cut metal plates. A golden decorative piece sat on his chest.

Regis ran off, knowing what was about to happen. Reaching the end of the hall, he looked over his shoulder to see his best friend be stabbed straight through the gut. Clarus Amicitia fell over, taking his last words.

"For my king and my goddess."

* * *

"Noct are you okay?" Prompto asked me. I shook my head.

"What's wrong?" Gladio whispered.

I stood up straight. "Clarus is...Dead."

Gladio's eyes widened, his jaw slacked. He looked at the guarded entrances to the Citadel.

It bothered me a lot that only Clarus was with my old man. Where was Cor? Where was Drautos? All three of them swore to protect the king. "Gladio, I am sorry."

"Is the King alright?" I snapped my head up in shock at his words. Of all the things to say in response to his dad dying, he is more worried about my dad.

"Ye-Yes. He is trying to get to the crystal beneath the Citadel," anger rose within me as I thought about how Clarus died brutally for Dad. His sacrifice will not be in vain. The Niffs will pay. My red eyes darted around the main entrance. The guy in battle tech armor walked inside. He was probably called to aid in finding Dad.

"No way am I letting them take him away," I muttered. I warp away, slamming everything out of the way.

"Noct!" Ignis called after me. I continue warping closer to the front.

"Dude we have to fight them off to get in!" Prompto shouted. I stopped in my tracks and notice the giant behemoth incoming on my right.

I span around and unleashed my great sword on the MTs closing in on me. My company jumped down from their spot on the roof to help take care of the rest. I magically dodge the charging behemoth and warp to an MT and slammed their head into one of the abandoned security cars. I was in no mood for anymore delaying. No one else will die.

Prompto placed a hand on my shoulder to pull me back as he took his gun and shot the Behemoth in the paw. I definitely have to interrogate him later on when he got training for a firearm, ever.

The monster fell on its side, showing us an opening for attack. I warped to it, striking at its back. Blood poured out of the wounds inflicted on its underside, thick red dripping on the ground forming a puddle. Prompto shot at it from next to me, the sound of his gun shot hurting my ears. The monster roared in pain as I kept lashing at it. When it stopped struggling I knew it was dead. The behemoth disappeared in black flames.

Only certain creatures disappear after they die. It is the result of a human failing their focus as l'Cie. They become Cie'th, or their ancient name of daemons.

I turned to my friends, a pang of guilt in my chest. "Sorry guys I shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah you were really going to leave us to the wolves, Noct?" Gladio asks, throwing me a wink.

"You realized your mistake. That is what is important," Ignis said.

I smiled, before remembering the matter at hand. "Dad." I turn and sprint into the Citadel.

"Noct!" I heard from Prompto. I stopped.

"I have to find him. Please, I need to get to the Crystal," I pleaded. Dad was in trouble, I couldn't just leave him hanging.

Gladio held up his great sword. "We have your back. Don't get killed out there."

I nodded in understanding, "Thanks guys." I run on ahead, warping past MTs like crazy. I knew the route to the Crystal Throne room like the back of my hand. I notice the corpses strewn about the hallways, blood staining the marble floors. I recognized all of the ones that didn't have their faces covered. I had been witness to all of their deaths, the horror striking me again as I see the lights of their souls. Of course I had seen many deaths, all mashed together like a poorly edited video montage one after another, but Clarus' death was the most noticeable. I even walk by his, the sickening wound visible from the angle I could see. Bile built up in my throat that I forced myself to gag on and continue on. Dad needed me, and I will not let these emotions pull me down. I ran and ran down the halls, searching desperately for that one familiar door to the elevator.

Throwing myself into the elevator I slam the basement button. My head began to hurt, vague visions of my dad fighting against the guy in armor. He can't lose, he just can't. My thoughts and desperations only make my head hurt even more.

I ran out of the elevator and come face to face with Emperor Aldercapt and Chancellor Ardyn Izunia. Well crap, this wasn't going to end well at all. The two of them stood by the door to the sealed Crystal Throne.

"Ah, Noctis Lucis Caelum. So nice to see you," Ardyn greeted in a flippant tone. I didn't have time for this.

I threw my hands up as I notice all the MTs pointing their guns at me. "Where. Is. My. Father?" I demanded through gritted teeth.

Ardyn gestured to the massive door with no lock on it. "Inside, behind your precious Crystal." His stupid red-violet hair needs to be singed and his smirk punched off.

"Surrender now, Prince Noctis," Iedolas Aldercapt spoke, pointing a gun at me. "And General Glauca will let your father live."

I wished I could punch him in the face too. No time for that now. I had to get in there. A brief flash of my old man fighting Glauca hit my eyes. No, I wasn't going to let him die.

"My father…" I spoke, hearing the click of guns echo across the room. "And I will never give up the Throne, or the Crystal. I guess you will just have to deal with it."

An audible click from the ornate doors rang throughout the room. Everyone, including Iedolas and Ardyn turned to see the doors burst open. Lightning bolts surged out, hitting many MTs. A towering old man in a robe much like those dungeon games stood behind Dad. His eyes were violent red as the being behind him sent out lightning bolts from above, the purple jagged light zig-zagging across the room. Never in my life had I seen this old man before. He was much larger than the average human being I can say that. The sheer force of the lightning bolts knocked everyone down, it even pushed me back a little, my boots sliding against the floor. I stand up properly. Lying on the floor to the side of the throne room was General Glauca, knocked out.

"Dad," I said, walking closer to him and whatever was behind him. I was afraid to find out what that old man was exactly.

Dad's eyes wandered over to me, softening at the sight of his son. "Noctis," he spoke, the edges of his mouth curling up into a smile. The giant being behind him faded away.

The distraction was his downfall. Out of the corner of my eye General Glauca rose from the floor and raised his sword.

"Dad watch out!" I shouted a second too late. Dad threw his sword immediately at me, a baffling move on his part. He needed that sword to defend himself and yet he threw it away. His eyes closed, almost as if he was expecting what was coming. "No!" I screamed.

Just like Clarus, I can hear a sickening stab. I see the giant blade protrude from his gut, blood immediately soaking his suit. The bile in my throat returned as I tried to launch myself forward to him. Someone behind me grabbed my arm and attempted to pull me away. "No I have to save him!" I cried out, watching as Dad collapsed to the floor. Whoever was trying to take me away would have to wait.

"Noctis I am under orders to get you out of here," the voice of Supreme Commander Cor spoke behind me, not releasing in his grip on my arm.

I relented hopelessly, seeing the horrifying sight of the enemy standing over my Dad on the floor. Fleeing the room, Cor pulls me into a hidden corridor and down into various secret passages. I hold the heavyweight of my dad's sword in my hand, numbness shaking me. He can't be dead. He can't be. Denial stopped me from moving recklessly for the moment.

Another vision hit me. My dad, King Regis, lay on the floor beside his throne. "I love you, Noctis," he breathed out before he stopped moving completely, eyes lifeless.

My eyes began to water. This was a nightmare; a dream. I had never thought the day would arrive. The day Regis Lucis Caelum died and I Noctis Lucis Caelum would have to take his place in his stead. "Etro guide him through to the Unseen World," I whispered under my breath.

Cor dragged me down into a secret garage, where my three friends were. Inside was the black Regalia, Dad's car. Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio were there, miraculously unharmed from possibly fighting countless MTs. I stumbled forward when Cor stopped suddenly.

"You three know what to do," Cor said. The three of them nodded. "Go; follow the King's final orders. May Etro guide you."

Gladio pulled me into the backseat quickly as Ignis jumped behind the wheel and Prompto took shotgun. I leaned against my seat, trying to blink back the incoming tears. A lump formed in my throat, not of sickness but emotional build up. Ignis stepped on the gas, the door to the garage opening up.

Since when did Ignis knew how to drive like he was in a racing game, I will not know till later. He zipped the Regalia through the streets past MTs before they could even fire, Crownsguard from up above shooting down more MTs in our way. Getting onto the empty highway he really stepped on the gas. Reckless Ignis, Prompto shooting guns like a pro. Why, I asked myself. What was the world coming to, and why does nothing make sense to me.

"Watch out we have Niflheim on our tail!" Gladio declared. I stare outside the window, and surely enough airships were tailing us.

"Duly noted," Ignis answered.

I wanted to go fight those airships off. It was possible for me due to warping. My body however was too numb from the image of my dad being stabbed straight in the back, blood pouring out. And his last words echoed over and over and over in my head. Usually when I saw people die they would mention Etro or in the case of Clarus their sole in focus in life. I was a large part of my dad's world. I blink back tears. Not now. Not with the Niffs onto us.

We went into a tunnel that I didn't recognize. Usually we took one of three exits when leaving Insomnia but this route was completely different from the rest. Another secret passage; just how many of these things were there? Answer: a lot that no one bothered to tell me about for my safety.

I closed my eyes just to rest briefly. Instead I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

I remembered when Dad decided to teach me how to use magic himself, sometime after I was attacked and given the ability to see the light of expiring souls. It was very different from usual tutoring sessions. I sat on the floor of the sparring hall, two guards dressed in black suits standing guard at the front door. Dad walked in with his shield next to him, Clarus Amicitia, and his son Gladiolus Amicitia. It was weird seeing a kid with Clarus, since I only saw Clarus when he was with my dad. Gladio was three years older than me, so he was already able to train constantly just so he can train me one day when Dad was too busy.

"Noctis, this is Gladiolus Amicitia. Gladiolus, this is Prince Noctis, your young charge. You will watch today's session," Clarus said to the both of us. Gladio bowed to me.

"Your Highness," he said to me. I bowed back; even though I was told over and over by my tutors not to since he held lower rank than me. I always bowed to the King and only the King, and the King bows to no one. I was going through my rebel phase in life. Well okay I was always going through my rebel phase in life.

Clarus and Gladio stood off to the side as Dad sat down next to me, on the floor and crossed his legs like me. I leaned on my hand, bored.

"Noctis have you ever tried using magic before?" he asked me.

"No," I answered bluntly.

He smiled briefly before going into the specifics. "As part of the royal bloodline of Lucis, you have access to magic of all sorts. You can absorb magic of all kinds from the world around you and use it to your advantage. But your most important abilities lies in using and summoning objects to aid you." He held his hand out and his sword appeared in hand. The very sword that he would relinquish to me seconds before he died. He pulled out a blue bouncy ball, the same one I loved playing with when I was much younger. He placed into my hands. "Now Noct, I want you to put this ball away and then find it again. Will it away."

I stare at the ball in my small soft hands. I didn't want to lose this ball. "Okay." I think of it evaporating in my hands, off to an unknown hammer space. It was gone within seconds. I stared at my empty hands in disbelief. I was baffled as to how it just up and disappeared like that. "Whoa, where did it go Dad?"

"Off somewhere in the unknown. Now summon it back again."

I concentrate on the ball in my mind. I wanted it back. I wanted to play with it. It did not come. I think harder. Still not back in my hands. This was getting annoying to me.

"Relax Noct. It will reappear."

I tried again. Nothing. I stuck my lips out in intense concentration, searching for that stupid ball. Nothing. I sighed and fell back on my back, wincing in the process because of my wound back there.

"Nothing," I said, pouting. I wanted my ball back darn it.

Dad chuckled. "We'll try again after you blow off some steam, alright Noct?"

"Dad…my back hurts," I said, in pain from my dumb mistake.

He shook his head and laughed, "Oh Noctis." He picked me up off the floor and carried me over his shoulder. I see Gladio in the back trying not to snicker as the precious prince is carried off. But Dad's presence was always calming to me. I didn't care, I liked the comfort of being hugged by him, ever since I suffered my near-death experience.

* * *

Rain poured over Insomnia, darkening the skies. Emperor Aldercapt walked outside the Citadel to get into his private airship, Chancellor Ardyn at his side.

"The Crystal is unresponsive to us. Leave High Commander Ravus to figure out how to move the Crystal so we may destroy it," ordered Iedolas.

"General Glauca," Iedolas said. The armored general stood at attention. "It is high time we server the line of Lucis once and for all."

Ardyn smirked, holding an umbrella over his head. "This is turning into quite the ordeal."

"Of course my liege," Glauca saluted.

"Insomnia is ours. The King is dead, the crystal is ours, the Prince has little places left to hide," the Emperor and his Chancellor walked towards the airship.

Within the walls of the Citadel, Stella Nox Fleuret walked. She stumbled upon Prince Noctis' room. She found her letter with her hand writing on his bed. Sitting down on his bed, she stared at the letter blankly.

"Gentiana?" She said to no one. "I need you to send a message to Noctis."

* * *

I woke up one day with a burning sensation on my forearm. I got up and inspected my arm to find a white arrow. I ran my fingers over it, noticing it was embedded into the skin.

"Prince Noctis are you awake?" my attendant knocked on my door.

"Yes," I replied. Sitting up in bed my attendant came in.

"Your therapy session is in an hour Your Highness…" she stopped and gaped at my forearm. I wasn't sure if it was good so I shoved it underneath my blanket.

"Prince Noctis... You're a…"

"I'm a what?" I asked in confusion.

"A l'Cie!" she ran out of the room. "Cor! King Regis!"

L'Cie, l'Cie, l'Cie…At the time I had heard of them but I didn't know what they do.

* * *

I woke up to the car slowing down. I looked up and see the countryside brightly lit. I squinted as I tried to adjust to the sudden brightness. We must had been driving all night.

"Uh oh," I heard Prompto say. It seemed I slept through a lot since Ignis and Prompto switched drivers.

"What do you mean 'uh oh?'" Gladio asked, annoyed.

The car stopped completely in the middle of the road.

Uh oh indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Chapter 2 (yes I know it is a lot shorter than chapter 1 but I had a lot of crap to shove into the beginning part so we ain't confused and if you have questions and crap they usually will be answered later but feel free to ask me them anyways because I might be able to answer them without giving stuff away.)
> 
> Also don't do this but I listened to the Kingsglaive prologue song while writing a certain very sad scene (the feels hurt me so much)
> 
> So I might as well start this death count now since we are going full George R.R Martin in this story (except the next few chapters don't involve much human killing just random creatures you find in the open world)
> 
> BODY COUNT: 2


	3. Stand By Me

"I count myself in nothing else so happy as in a soul remembering my good friends."

-William Shakespeare

* * *

I sat on the burning asphalt, shaking off my black jacket. Probably not the best idea to wear all black in the desert in a black car with black leather seats. We must've pushed this thing 10 miles and we are still not in range of Hammerhead. Iggy's phone service wasn't working either. Everything was going super swell for us.

At least this car breaking down business took my mind off of what has transpired in Insomnia.

A car drove past us, honking their horn at us hitchhikers. Gladio sighed, "I think we can forget about hitching our way there…Thought people were friendly outside the city."

"You can go so far on the kindness of strangers," Iggy said from the driver's seat.

"Just gonna have to push her all the way."

Prompto sprawled himself out on the ground next to me. "I've already pushed myself...to the brink of death," he said dramatically.

Gladio walked over and shoved my shoulder. "Oh get up." He kicked Prompto's foot. "C'mon, car isn't gonna move itself."

I push myself up from the asphalt as slowly as possible. Shoving cars was the most annoying part of my day, among other things. Prompto groaned and stood himself up as well.

"Sheesh," he said, limping over to the right side of the car. Gladio positioned himself behind the car while I took the left side. "I thought the car was supposed to move us."

"Wouldn't that be nice-" I said before Gladio cut me off.

"Can it. Ready…Steady…Push!"

The three of us gripped the edges of the car and shoved it forward on the road. This thing was way heavier than it looked. I wished there was some way to make cars smaller and easier to move when you run out of gas, it would have made my life in that very instant much more bearable.

"Un. Believable," I said through gritted teeth as I throw all of my strength into pushing the car.

"Look on the bright side, you're getting some sunshine, eh Prince Noctis?" Gladio asked me, failing to cheer me up.

"Indeed. The sun will do us some good," Ignis commented from the front. "However we let ourselves get carried away."

"Look, these things happen!" Prompto defended himself.

"Let's just hope this isn't some kind of omen…" Gladio muttered under his breath. I pretended not to hear since I wasn't supposed to.

"Gladio, do me a favor." I said, trying not to stop pushing the car like a pathetic weakling.

"What?"

"Push this thing by yourself."

"All by myself?"

"You won't even notice if we just let go," chimed in Prompto.

"Prompto, don't even think about it."

"Save some breath for pushing," said Ignis. Of course he would say that, he was the one sitting in the car.

"Ignis, c'mon-time to switch!" I grunted, my legs and arms on fire.

"Nuh-uh! We just switched back there!"

"And it's my turn Noct."

"His 'turn.'" Ignis even put up air quotes.

"My hands are killing me."

"You rather I kill you with mine?"

"Easy there tough guy."

"Any luck?" I asked Specs, trying to ignore the threats from Gladio and Prompto's whines.

"Only a busy signal."

"Hold the phone. Is it just me, or was it supposed to be way closer?"

"I assure you the map is correct."

I sighed. "The map said Hammerhead was right there."

"Literally next door."

"Looks that way on a map of the world."

We continued pushing and pushing the car along. A few times I look up from staring at the asphalt to see the blue sky. For a moment, even after all that has just occurred in Insomnia merely twelve hours ago, I had some hope, some relief in the wide expanse of Eos. The world really is just a big old place.

"Are you guys even pushing?" Gladio demanded.

* * *

Ignis was told at age 8 he was to learn all he can about serving the Prince. While Noctis attended regular public school (as per the king's orders) Ignis would attend private lessons from the King's attendant. He was to learn how to dress properly, how to take notes, how to tutor the Prince in the event he needed aid during his studies, how to cook, the history of Eos and Lucis, how the royal family operated, the nature of the fal'Cie and l'Cie, and how to make logical and just decisions to balance out the Prince's irrationality. Ignis in nature took his studies very seriously. But he couldn't help but be envious of the Prince, who had everything at his finger tips and the devotion of a very busy father. He was left in the dark about many things, also according to the King's orders.

"I hereby decree that Prince Noctis live the normal life I can give him. He need not burden himself with the questionable ways in which we operate till the time is right, when he is to become King," Regis declared to all his servants. "He is to be informed by me of such matters."

Ignis heard the decree loud and clear, understanding the nature of it. Envy never occurred to him during his studies however. He would be devoted to the future King, and provide all he could to help service the kingdom as best he can.

He was hit in the face with jealousy when it was announced that young 11 year old Noctis would begin attending school. The Prince was given more freedom than him, it seems hardly fair to Ignis at the time, but he swallowed it up for a couple years, but he would be lying if he said it didn't start bothering him. He sat in the hallway holding his glasses in his fingers, trying to decide what he was going to do.

"Ignis?" Gladiolus' deep voice rang in his ears. "What's up?"

"I cannot help but feel envious of the Prince. He gets to go to school, interact with other people his age, and I am stuck here, nothing more than a servant."

Gladiolus sat next to him. "Believe me man, it is hard. But we are more just servants you know,"

"Oh really?"

"King Regis has friends too, his commended that you can refer to as servants. My dad, Clarus, is his shield. Cor is Marshall and friends with him. We also alleviate the pressures of King, while preparing him for take it on. We may serve the Prince but to him, we are his friends, someone to talk to. Camaraderie is, as my father told me, the driving force for Lucis. We cannot always be the formal stuffy types. Just keep doing your best."

Ignis smiled. "Thanks Gladiolus."

"Call me Gladio. The kid does."

* * *

"Hey there! Y'all kept a girl waitin'!" I heard in a thick countryside accent from the other side of the Regalia. I imagined this was Cidney. Ignis mentioned that she could fix up the Regalia well. "Now which one's the prince?"

Immediately I push myself up from sitting on the asphalt into view of Cidney. She lightened up at the sight of me. "Hello Your Highness. Are you doing alright?"

To be honest in that moment I had no idea how I felt. "Uh, could be better I suppose."

"His Royal Highness here in Hammerhead...Though I suppose you want to lay low yes?"

"Yes Cidney," Ignis spoke. "Apologies for taking so long."

"You'd better save your apologies for Paw-Paw."

"We take it you're Cidney, Cid's granddaughter?" Gladio asked.

I heard a sigh beside me and I turned my head briefly to see Prompto with hearts in his eyes. I chuckled in amusement.

"Yep."

"Roll'er in while I'm still young!" a grizzled voice spoke. An old man slowly walked over, wearing a Hammerhead cap on his head. This was Cid. "She's a custom classic, not some beat-up ol' clunker. I know you had to gettin' away from the Empire but you still gotta take care of her." He walked around the car. Somehow I knew he had helped put together the Regalia. He stopped in front of me. "Prince Noctis. Yer Daddy told me you would be coming. I heard the news though," Cid sighed. "And now it's like looking at the younger version with the dignity kicked out of him…" he muttered under his breath.

"Uhhh what?"

He continued walking around the Regalia. "Nothing to do about what happened at the Citadel, only thing you can do is become the man the world wants you to be. Though, you've got a long way to go son...In any case, Cidney, you can handle the Regalia with care I trust?"

"Sure can do, Paw-Paw," she answered with a tip of her hat.

Cid turned to me once again. "I'll let ya off easy on the payment. Just go kill some varmints that have been causin' a ruckus around here while Cidney and I take care of the Regalia."

"Uh sure, yeah," I answered, not sure whether he was trying to be kind to me while I was a dog kicked down or insulting me. Both, probably both.

Cid gave me probably the first and only sincere smile. "Good. Now off you go."

Cidney quickly hopped over to me, I swore Prompto would've fainted if he was any closer to her. "Here, it's easy to get lost aroun' here." She presented me with a map of outer Lucis.

"Thanks," I said as Prompto sighed next to me again. I couldn't wait to tease him about this later. We rolled the Regalia into the garage and then we're left to our own devices.

"So now what?" I asked Ignis.

He chuckled at my question. "You are the Prince, you get to decide. But if you're asking for my input we should stock up on our supply of curatives and go hunt the monsters Cid wants us to deal with."

Walking over to the shop, I find Prompto already inside looking over the inventory. "Uhh what's a gil?"

"Currency," Ignis answered.

I felt my stomach growl, remembering I haven't eaten anything in way over twelve hours. "Uh guys, before we head out can we eat?"

I heard Specs sigh. "Yes, but we don't have much funds so we have to be wise with our purchases till we make more."

"Starving and flat broke," complained Prompto.

"We're definitely on our own out here," noted Gladio.

I crossed my arms. "Guess we are."

* * *

After a day of fishing at Galdin Quay, I got into the black car with my attendant Shura. Two other black cars were part of my escort back to Insomnia. Dad promised me that he would join me in fishing that day but something came up. Something always came up.

"The fireflies were very pretty, maybe I should've brought a bottle," I mused.

"Your father will be happy just to hear about your day, Prince Noctis," she said to me with an assuring tone. "It's such a pity he couldn't make it today." I turned my head away.

"He doesn't care," I said, bitter and disappointment in my tone. Yes I had fun but I didn't like being reminded of a broken promise.

The car in the very front of the escort exploded, the intense vibration shaking the vehicle we were in.

"What was that?!" one of the drivers shouted. The drivers of my car pulled over along with the other one.

"Oh no!" Shura screamed, staring at the explosion.

"I'll have a look," one bodyguard said, ready to leave the vehicle.

"Wait," the driver said. I lean my myself up to see what they were seeing in the flames, but I was too short.

"What?! A Cie'th?!"

"What is it doing here in Insomnia?!"

"Protect the Prince!"

I couldn't see what did it but a giant blade skewered the driver and the fate of the bodyguard who went outside the car was left to interpretation. My heart leapt to my throat in fear and Shura opened the door on my left and shoved me out as the monster continued stabbing the front seats. The two of us sprinted away, me seeing vaguely out of the corner of my eye the bloodied bodies of those sworn to protect me. The ground shook beneath me as the car exploded. I hear the slithering of the Cie'th approaching.

Shura cried out as she was slashed on her backside, the blade cutting her deeply enough to instantly kill her. I fell over from the weight of her body, blood pooling out and soaking my clothes, my hand covered in thick crimson. Weakly I looked up from face planting into the ground to see the scaled snake with bitter, human like eyes. A Cie'th. She glared me down with intense hatred as she raised her six arms with blades to strike me down.

My small lithe body was paralyzed. I was going to die. For a brief moment, I saw out of the corner of my eye a woman in white flowing clothes.

Two shining blue blades flew out and slashed at the Cie'th to distract her. Several men had arrived, brandishing blades. Two lunged at the Cie'th, but she quickly cut them down.

"Check for survivors!" I hear the commanding, vaguely furious voice of my dad. The men in suits ran over to me and inspect me. Pain emerged from my back and they began to mend my back with whatever potions they had on hand. They then rolled me gently on my back and inspected for more injuries, including scrapes and trauma to my stomach from falling so hard on uneven ground. I turn my head slightly to see Dad fight with the Cie'th in the distance one on one, Dad remaining composed and steady as he pushed the monster back towards the cliff using his, what I learned later, Armiger. Eventually he shoved her back so far his weapons knocked her right off the cliff into the ocean.

Dad ran over to me, my eyes skipping closed as my body began to fall unconscious.

"Noct! Noct! Noct!" I heard Dad shout, trying to get me to stay awake. Fury and worry was evident on his face. Beside him, for a split second, I see the woman in white again.

Then everything went black.

I woke up back in the Citadel in a hospital bed. My back ached. Dad was holding my hand with tears running down his face.

"Dad," I weakly spoke.

"Noct...you are alive. I promise to always be with you and never let anyone hurt you," he sobbed.

From that moment on, no matter what had come up in his schedule, he always made time for me. Gone were the neglectful feelings.

But as a side effect, I could now see the lights of the dying, and the deaths of those I once knew. If one were to ask me how I knew I was so close to death before, the answer to me was simple: I saw Etro.

* * *

My phone beeped and vibrated in my pocket when I slashed down the last sabertusk. Quickly I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Your Highness is alright yes? It's Cor."

"Yeah we're...okay," I wasn't too sure about how okay I was doing. Being with Prompto, Ignis and Gladio helped but the issue of what occurred yesterday still lingered at the back of my mind.

"Good. I am heading out to the nearby Outpost of that place I showed you. Monica has been sent ahead to speak with you," his voice seemed tired and ragged.

"Oh, yeah. We'll be there soon." I said before I hung up. I turned to the gang. "That was Cor. He seemed tired but he wants to meet up with us at a certain place."

"I'm sure the Regalia is fixed up by now, right?" Prompto said with a dreamy sigh. He really does have the hots for Cidney.

On cue my phone vibrated again. It was the mechanic herself. "Hey y'all. I was hoping y'all could do me a favor. A hunter friend of mine named Dave has gone missing aroun' that area an' I was hoping you can see if he's okay."

"Uh sure. No problem."

"Great! Thanks y'all."

I put my phone away in my pants pocket.

"Let me guess that was Cidney?" Prompto asked me excitedly.

"Yeah. She wants us to find a guy named Dave."

"There's an abandoned house over there," Gladio pointed to a black old wooden building.

"Perhaps he is over there."

"Let's go check it out then," I said as I began jogging, the three of them following suit.

Arriving at the house, upon closer inspection the place of was falling to pieces. I watch my head as I proceed into the open wall. A map was left on a metal rack that stored various tools.

"Huh what's this?" I reach out to grab the map but was stopped immediately by a sabertusk.

"Noct!" screamed Prompto as the monster latched onto my body, forcing me to the floor. I grabbed onto its rough body and struggled to rip it off of me. Eventually after 30 seconds or so it was too weak to keep its grip anymore and I shoved it off. Prompto, ever fearing for his friends offered me a hand up.

"Thanks," I took his hand. Prompto summoned his gun and swiftly shot the creature on the spot, instantly killing it.

"No problem Noct," he replied with a grin.

Ignis and Gladio cleared out the rest of the sabertusks.

"Hmm, seems Dave is not here. But there are a lot of monsters around." Gladio examined the area.

"He has to be around here. Hopefully he's not in grave danger,"

"Let's keep looking then," I said, already walking out of the place. No one else was dying on my watch.

A smaller, grey wooden house sat up ahead next to a steel windmill. Many sabertusks roamed about. Ready to warp and attack, Ignis pulls me down low to talk strategy.

"Noct, perhaps you can use that windmill to your advantage,"

I looked up to the upper bar supports and understood what he meant. "Good call Specs." Ready and able I threw my blade at the windmill, my blade imbedding into the steel. The monsters below have not seen me yet. I see maybe ten of them gathered together. My magic at full strength I warp to the now alerted enemies.

Once we finished taking them out we heard a voice come from the shack while Prompto hummed a victory song.

"Hey, who's out here?" the door opened and a man wearing hunter's gear leaned against the door.

Gladio examined the man for injures. "And look who's in here-the man of the hour, Dave right? Been looking for you."

Dave grunted in pain. "Didn't mean to cause y'all any trouble. Been stuck here on account of my sprained ankle. Somethin' funny 'bout them varmits. I gave them hell, but couldn't finish the job. Still one mean mutt about. Y'all don't look much like hunters, but whadda say? Put that puppy to rest for me?"

At this point I realized just how much my title means little outside of the city. People rarely asked me to do things for them; it was just them doing things for me regardless of asking. There was no harm in saying yes though. What's some adventure without danger? "Oh yeah. We'll take care of it."

Dave seemed surprised at my response. "Y'all got guts, that's for sure. Lemme tell ya where I last saw him." He pointed in the general direction and explained the plateau in between the two large hills.

"Way to show some spunk. Now let's get ready to kick some tail," Gladio commended me. It's not like I had any reason to say no.

As we ran across the desert plains, me clumsily stepping amongst the bumpy plants, I hear Prompto huffing slightly behind me.

"Sometimes I wonder if we'll ever sit inside that beautiful car again."

"Sitting most of the day was pretty nice," commented Gladio.

"Napping was even better," I added.

In the distance we saw the rampaging monster in between the mountainous hills.

"Over there! That's it, right?"

"Huh, that's a dualhorn?" questioned Gladio.

"Yes, but not your run-of-the-mill breed. We best make quick work of it," Ignis informed us.

We got close into its line of sight. My immediate plan was to take my great sword and chop it up but Gladio had other plans.

"Wait a sec," he moved in front of me, summoning his great sword.

"What-scared big guy?"

"You oughta be too. That thing is vicious. I don't need another behemoth incident."

The monster began charging straight at us. Before I could even react properly, Gladio had swung his great sword and sliced its front leg, steering it to the side. I go in with my great sword and slice the monster up, making quick work of it. Once our job was done, my phone went off again.

"Ring ring." Prompto seemed excited.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey! Dave just called an' said he was safe. Thanks for findin' him."

"'Kay."

"Nice work y'all. By the way, the old girl's looking good as new. She'll be waitin' at the garage."

"Gotcha." I hung up and put my phone away.

"Perhaps when we get back into the Regalia I shall take the wheel."

"Whatever you say Specs."

* * *

Getting out of the Regalia at Prairie Outpost, the four of us ran into Monica, a higher level Crownsguard. She helped with my father's security as well as scouted out recruits for the Kingsglaive. Her brunette short hair was somewhat unkempt, and some of the ends of her clothes were singed or torn. Bags formed under her eyes. It truly was a sleepless night in Insomnia.

"Your Highness, Cor sent me ahead to greet you. He will meet up with you once you retrieve the first Royal Arm. You know where it is, yes?"

I nodded in agreement. "Yep. A dark, creepy cave."

"The Empire has units in the area. After the Insomnia attack though I have faith you can deal with them with ease." She placed a key into my hand. "To open the tombs with."

"Easily able to deal with a few MTs no problem," Gladio said with confidence.

Monica bowed slightly. "May Etro watch over you. I await your return."

The four of us turned towards the beat down path.

"Welp, time to start walking," I sighed. Walking was fine, but I did more than my fair share of walking today.

"The exercise will do you some good," Ignis said in response to my complaint.

Moving along the road, the rough ground crunched underneath our shoes. I remembered during the silence between us a tradition that passed down the Lucian line.

As a child I always noticed Dad's soles were bright red on his shoes, as was Cor's and Clarus'. I looked at the servants shoes and I find no red. The Kingsglaive had no red soles either, nor the other Crownsguard.

"Curious about the soles of shoes, Prince Noctis?" Clarus asked me as at stared at his shoes.

"Maybe," I said, pouting my lips out.

Clarus laughed at my innocence. "Only the King and his most trusted advisors are to wear shoes with red soles on the bottom."

I tilted my head to the side. "Why? Does it like...make you more powerful?"

"Haha, I wish. It was just a tradition that started a long time ago, where a King of Lucis was tired of wearing the same black all the time. It wasn't proper for him to wear anything but the most favored color of Lucis so he had the soles of his and his most trusted advisors shoes painted red. It virtually went undetected, but even the public caught on, and used their shoes to indicate Royal Status."

Now my friends and I were wearing red soles on our shoes. The thought depresses me of what it meant. Red soles, the Regalia, the Royal Arm Pilgrimage...I held back the tears and focused on something else. Not now.

"Monica looks beat up," Gladio said out of the blue.

"Yes, I imagine the surviving Crownsguard got as much sleep as we have. I do hope they will be able get some rest tonight," added Ignis.

"At least Noct was able to sleep, I couldn't at all," Prompto complained. "Seriously dude how do you just fall asleep at will?"

I shrugged. "The Crystal wears me out a lot. You learn to sleep at will."

"Also he's lazy."

"I am not lazy Gladio! I just...like sleeping."

"And yet you would stay up past sleep hours playing King's Knight," Ignis laughed.

"That was a one-time thing,"

"Uh huh and we're the Kings of Lucis."

I slumped my head in defeat.

"Your Royal Lazy Highness we're here." Gladio lightly slapped my shoulder. I looked up and see we have arrived close to the cave entrance with MTs in our way.

"Why is the Empire here of all places?" I asked through gritted teeth, immediately summoning my sword, the sword Dad left me at the back of my mind.

"Could be a number of reasons; however that is the least of our concern at the moment. We must take them out." Ignis adjusted his glasses and squinted his eyes at the enemy. "I advise we take them by surprise, Noct."

I scanned the area of the MTs. Most were facing away from us. This required a change in tactic. I swapped out my short sword for a greatsword instead. "Good to go Specs." I throw the massive great sword overhead of the MTs and warped to it. Latching onto the handle I slammed the blade straight into the ground, knocking over all the MTs. Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio rush in behind me and began taking out the group of soldiers. I pulled the great sword out of the ground, albeit with much more effort than Gladio needed. I swipe the area with the great sword, sending MTs flying.

"Where did you learn that one Noct?" Gladio asked, impaling an MT with the tip of his blade.

"Where do ya think?" I said with a laugh. "Only the best."

Within seconds all the MTs surrounding us were dead. I wipe my hands, feeling some relief through beating something up.

"We all good?" Gladio asked.

"Yes indeed."

"All good here!"

"Good to go," I answered, turning to face the cave entrance. It still looked like a giant scary Cie'th was hanging out in there. "And into the dark and dank cave we go."

Prompto's eyes widened. "You mean we have to go in there?"

"Yep," I reply as if it was a normal everyday activity. I walk over to the entrance. I know I was used to the dark but this cave was unsettling. "Here goes nothing," I said to myself mostly, stepping foot inside.

The place was pitch black, the wet plop of dripping water the only sound reaching my ears. Taking another step I froze in place as I heard the sudden shuffling of shoes behind me.

"Perhaps a little light would be nice?" Ignis said, turning on his light attached to his coat, taking out similar pins for the rest of us. Pinning the light onto my jacket I proceed to move forward cautiously. My shoes squeaked slightly on the damp ground with each careful step.

"Huh? Look," Prompto pointed towards the pipes and sacks of sand piled on top of each other. "What is this place?"

"There's a door," Gladio noticed ahead of me.

"It appears to have been a shelter," observed Ignis.

"People lived here?"

"People seeking refuge from war, most like."

"Huh, what's this? A cable…" I looked down at Prompto's mention, sure enough there was a long cable following down the path.

We continued down the path, going through mysterious, creepy doors. Some would randomly open, others only opened on the other side. It was unnerving to me, but Prompto was clearly freaked out by this Cie'th place. I opened one green door and cautiously walk into a much wider room.

"This looks promising."

"Only in an ominous sort of way," grumbled Gladio, always on his guard.

"Stay sharp then."

The peanut gallery quiet, I proceed. A small puddle of very questionable goop was on the floor. It was like purple spider silk. Looking up, my eyes see the giant arachne Cie'th hanging from the ceiling. The monster had the legs and body of an arachnid, and the torso and head of a human. Rage in her eyes, she lunged right at me. I dodged out of the way immediately.

"What should we do Noct?!" Prompto asked, panic in his voice.

"Just do whatever." I shrugged.

"Not helpful," replied Gladio.

I smirked as I warped into the air and with one strike with a great sword, cut the arachne in half. Stowing the blade away, I walk towards the next door.

Ignis nods at me as he too stows his daggers. "And on we go."

Moving deeper into the caves we finally get to a dusty door with a carving of Etro on it. This was the place. Taking out the key Monica gave me, I push it in and turn it, opening the door. Walking in, I step forward to the tomb cautiously. The sarcophagus held in its grip a great battle axe. Grip sweating, I reach out and briefly touch the handle before it turned a translucent blue hue. The axe floated up into the air above the sarcophagus before swiftly darting at my chest. I flinched in surprise, expecting pain, but none occurred. Instead I feel immense energy surging through my blood, like a major chemical reaction. Translucent weapons appear before me, one of my dad's sword and one of the Axe of the Conqueror. They faded away, but I knew I had access to them.

"Whoa," Prompto said next to me. "That is so...cool."

I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I just stood there, realizing that the pilgrimage was a partial lie. Only one can use the Royal Arms. Only one and that was me. My dad had only undertaken his pilgrimage after his father had passed. Cor was ordered to tell me but lied about being a coming of age thing for Royals.

"Let's just go," I choked out. I turn to Ignis who nodded in understanding.

We quickly leave the cave to see Cor standing there, the sun rising soon. We were in the cave all night.

"Your Highness," he bowed. My fist tightened up in anger. "You're alright and well I presume?"

"As well as I ever will be," I said begrudgingly.

He could tell I was angry. My eyes were red. "There is another tomb nearby; it isn't much of a walk to get to it."

"Then let's go," I said, marching past Cor without looking at him.

He sighed. "Of course Your Highness."

Walking up the path, I spotted above my head a bird looking to nose dive me. Not today. Wordlessly I warped up to it, slicing it in half with the giant battle axe I obtained. I didn't care if it was overkill, anger was taking over. Landing on the ground, I don't even bother resting or catching my breath, I kept on walking.

Ignis tried to initiate conversation behind me. "Cor, how is the Crown City?"

"Most of the outer Citadel is in ruins, and the surrounding area. Outlying neighborhoods are untouched. But Insomnia is under Imperial occupation. Emperor Aldercapt has returned to Niflheim for the time being."

"Who has he left in Insomnia?"

"The Chancellor went with him, but the Prince and Princess of Tenebrae have remained to keep order."

My blood boiled at the mention of Princess Stella, fist tightening up. She lured me into a trap, she was my enemy. As if my mood couldn't get any worse.

"What about the Kingsglaive? The Crownsguard?"

"Most of the traitors are dealt with. We are investigating who General Glauca is, since he is wanted by the Crownsguard for killing Regis. Drautos is MIA."

"So you don't know who Glauca is?" Gladio reiterated. "Great. Is Iris okay at least?"

"We are extracting her from the city as we speak. She is being moved to Lestallum."

"Thank you. That's a relief."

We arrived in front of the tomb. No cave this time thankfully. I open the door and step inside.

A sword lay on the tomb. Unlike my own it was very ancient, lacking any modernization. I reached out and briefly touched it, before it like the Axe before absorbed into me, my blood reacting to the power.

"Your Majesty, I know you're upset," Cor began. I turned to face him. "I was ordered to tell you, but your father expected certain events to happen sooner rather than later. He only took his pilgrimage the day his father passed. Only one may use the Royal Arms."

"So you lied...He lied. To lead me to think that he wasn't going to die soon. Why?!" I snapped, slamming my fist down on the table the sarcophagus laid upon. "Why did he just stand there, smiling at me, reassuring me that even with my mark…" I yanked my glove off my arm to bare my brand. "Everything would be okay?! He's dead!" I collapsed to my knees. "He's dead...He is gone; he allowed himself to be killed. I was there. He gave me the world, the power, his sword! And now he is dead because of it! Why…" I let the tears flow after so much holding back. "Why…" I sobbed, gripping my brand. I simply couldn't take it anymore. Reality hit me like a falling boulder. Gone. He was gone. Niflheim took him from me, from his family, friends, comrades, and his kingdom. "Why did he lie to me?" I ask to no one. I feel a hand on my shoulder, knowing it was Prompto, trying to comfort me. I do not shove him away, in too much pain to care.

I would rule and be king if it meant I could have my dad back. I would have burned all of Niflheim in that moment just to have Dad back.

* * *

"Prince Noctis! What's it like living in the Citadel?"

"Prince Noctis can you really use magic and call things to your hands at will?"

Fake. Greedy. They didn't care about me. They only cared about the Prince and his title. Turning around I walked away, not caring if I hurt their feelings.

"Ah, Prince Noctis!"

"Bathroom," I replied coolly.

On my way to a less crowded place in the school, I pass by a blonde chubby kid holding his camera. I nearly bump into him, but I caught myself just in time to slip past the blonde.

* * *

I lay in bed in the tent that night, trying to will the numbness of my body to go away. The pain dulled my senses, lack of emotional relief ever coming. Crying wasn't enough. Asking myself questions weren't enough, it never was enough.

Recovering slightly in the tomb I willed myself to walk with a lot of effort. The reality of the situation finally settled in. Soon, everyone would start addressing me as Majesty. I always dreaded this day coming.

The tent nearby worn down Prairie outpost was our first night's sleeping quarters. I helped pitch the tent with Gladio wordlessly, ate the rice balls Ignis made, and when I saw the opportunity I kick off my boots and threw myself into the sleeping bag. The muffled voices of Ignis, Prompto, Gladio, and Cor lulled me into a sense of dread on top of the pain.

Tears threaten to spill over my eyes, but I simply closed them, exhaustion finally taking me over.

The next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by Ignis.

"Time to get up, Noct."

I unwrap myself from the various blankets I rolled myself into. My eyes hurt from the excessive crying yesterday. Rubbing my eyes open I winced at the morning daylight as I get up and leave the tent.

"Oh, Noct!" Prompto waved to me. "You alright buddy?"

"Yeah, I'm doing alright."

"You know, if you need to talk or just need support, we're here for you," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah Noct, we are here for you," Gladio said.

"Bottling emotions like that isn't healthy for you," added Ignis.

The three of them smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile in return.

"You're always standing by me no matter what happens?" I asked, possibly being the most sincere I had ever been in my life.

"Of course Noct. Why wouldn't we?" Prompto answered.

"Thank you."

"Your Highness," Cor addressed me as he came over. His eye bags were a little better from yesterday. "You doing better?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good because we have a minor problem. The Empire is setting up a base on the west road to Duscae that we need to put out of commission. If left unchecked we lose access to the west, and all the Royal Tombs that lie beyond."

"Hmm, let's burn it down then before they even know what hit them," I declare. Anything to get back at the Empire, even if it's just a small victory. This wasn't just about building my arsenal.

"Come to think of it we did spy a rather large structure on our way here," noted Ignis.

"Yeah, kinda hard to miss an ominous thing like that."

Cor smiled in amusement before getting serious. "Monica is at the base. I'll meet you there to fill you in on the plan."

"Got it."

The four of us plied into the Regalia after we took down camp and had a quick bite. Cor went on ahead of us.

"Ain't gonna be easy takin' down a whole stronghold," commented Gladio.

"Can we really do this?" Prompto asked, uneasy about what we about to do.

"The marshal believes we can, or he wouldn't have asked us," Ignis said while behind the wheel.

"Right," I said, bemused.

We parked the Regalia a safe distance from the base off the side of the road. Getting out we made our way quietly over a crack in the mountains, there stood Monica who seemed more refreshed than yesterday.

"From here we'll split into two groups. Prince Noctis, please join the marshal up ahead," explained Monica. "The rest of you will assist me in the diversionary effort."

So it's just me and Cor huh. It surprised me that Cor trusted my ability in battle way more than Ignis or Gladio did. "I'll see you guys later," I said to them.

"You go give them hell. We'll do the same on our end," Gladio assured me.

The three of them left with Monica. I slip in between the two rocks and sure enough Cor was there waiting for me.

"Once we're in, we launch our ambush, pushing out while support pushes in, crushing the enemy from both sides," he briefly explained.

Cor and I moved forward through the rusty metal structure. Upon entering a new space the two of us instantly took out any MTs we see. He was able to take them out in just one hit with his katana.

"Life's a little easier with Cor around," I joked, wiping my hands.

"Don't get used to it. I'll be gone before you know it."

"I'll enjoy it while I can."

Upon passing through another door MTs pointed their guns at us from the metal scaffolding.

"Above us!" Cor warned.

"Got it!" I warped to the MTs and knocked them off in one go with my great sword. Taking out the weaklings with my sword, I turn to see an axe man about to harm me. "Marshall!" I shouted to him, parrying the axe man MT's weapons. Swiftly he arrived and slammed his blade into the MT, instantly killing it. "Not bad, Marshall."

"You'll get there with experience."

Continuing forth, I couldn't help but worry about Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio. "Will the others be alright on their own?"

"Worrying will only compromise your focus," heeded Cor.

Instinctively I look to my brand on my arm, lightly pulling my glove down to examine the mark. It was at stage 2 of progression. There were 13 stages in all in every single l'Cie brand. "Yeah yeah," I brush off his lecture, my mind occupied by other things now.

Killing more MTs with ease, I felt my confidence rise. This was becoming easier and easier. Though undoubtedly I had lost a little control with my hatred of the Empire.

"Walk in the park," I said once the MTs were cleared out.

"So it should be. Otherwise you'd only get in everyone's way."

"Could've gone it alone if I wanted." I replied, the memory of what happened at 13th Tower hitting me, Okay, maybe not going alone is not the worst idea.

"That mentality could prove your undoing, Highness."

In hindsight he has a point.

We reach the other side of the blockade, disabling the door. The wide gates open and all I see is Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio standing among a wide group of MT corpses.

"Noct!" Prompto waved to me in relief.

"Marshall. It is good to see you and Noct alive and well." Ignis greeted.

"Alright on your end?" I asked.

Gladio crossed his arms in victory. "Right as rain. The Niffs couldn't take their eyes off of us."

Cor turned to Gladio. "Thanks to you we were spared their attention."

I hear a loud familiar engine above me. Looking up I caught sight of another Imperial Airship heading straight to us. On a loud microphone speaker, a cocky pompous voice that would give Ardyn's slime bag arrogant air a run for his gil, declared himself.

"Stay right where you are! Well well if it isn't Cor the Immortal. So you survived the Citadel. Oh look, Prince Noctis too. The Empire is paying really good gil for your head on a stake. You two won't survive what I have in store for you. It's past time Cor the Immortal to have your immortality be proven gone. And such a shame Your Highness that your crown is useless here."

The airship paused in midair and opened up to reveal a new type of magitek machinery that I had never seen before. The machine was from what I could tell, a man-controlled suit of armor. It jumped down from the airship, said airship leaving.

"Sheesh and I thought the Emperor and the Chancellor were cocky, this guy takes the cake," I comment, ready to fight.

"What's the plan Ignis?" the marshal demanded, pulling his katana out of the scabbard.

"Prepare ourselves for the long haul."

Prompto whipped out his gun. "Say your prayers!"

A horde of MTs appeared from other corners of the base, all aiming for either me or Cor. They were like child's play at this point. Once we dealt with them the giant magitek armor was stomping around, and even shooting his guns at us.

"The legs have to be the weakest point!" I shouted to anyone who could hear as I slashed at the legs while trying not to get crushed under Cocky-Guy's foot. Gladio, Cor, and Ignis rush in behind me. I take note of the red beams pointed at me from on top of the cargo containers. I warp to each and every single one of them and knock their guns out of their grips before stabbing them in the head with a dagger.

By the time I was done the armor was crippled on one leg.

"The gloves are off! No more playing games!" Cocky Guy shouted on his mic. He started launching missiles everywhere. Using my magic I dodge with ease, but the guys had a much harder time than me and had to put forth more effort into not being blown to pieces. The five of us keep hacking away at the armor's legs. "This can't be happening!" he continued blabbing on as his systems more than likely started failing. "In the name of Niflheim!"

Rage was refreshed in me as I remember the Citadel, what Niflheim did to Dad. I leapt up with my Royal Arm, the Axe of the Conqueror, and slash down the upper leg with one strike. Unfortunately that was the gas for us. Landing a short distance away from the failing machine, I tell the others to back away. My head hurts as I see the horrified expression of the General inside the armor.

"Nooo!" I hear and see him say on the intercom before the whole thing exploded. The sheer force knocked me over on my knees and hands.

Cor helped me up. "Impressive. Seeing you in action put my mind at ease. It's clear I don't need to worry anymore. I'll return to watch the Niffs. 'Til next time, may Etro watch over you. Let me know if there's something you need done in the city, Your Majesty." He turned and left with Monica to return to Insomnia.

That was the first time I was addressed as Your Majesty, and it truly was with reverence. Cor believed that I could step up to the plate and be King. As much as I dreaded being king for the longest time, I couldn't help but feel like I wanted to be the best King and live up to the respect people give me. I just stood there, my hand lightly brushing over my brand. How long do I have to even be King? Will I even be able to complete my Focus, whatever it was?

I looked to my friends. Ignis pulled up the Regalia and was slowly driving it forward. I found myself smiling dumbly. I had my friends' backs and they got mine.

"You know this place ain't so bad once you get used to it." Gladio mentioned offhandedly.

"Still a lot we haven't seen though," added Prompto.

"And a lot for us to do," quipped Ignis.

"Ahh yeah."

"Buck up. We're just getting started," Gladio said, making Prompto straighten up.

I stop and think to myself once more, a sigh escaping my mouth. The three of them were there. They'll stand by me no matter what. No King to give orders, nor Marshall or General. Unless you counted me as their King.

I won't cry anymore. I have no reason to. If they can keep moving on then so can I.

* * *

Ravus Nox Fleuret wore a white hood over his head, his eyes obscured by the cloth. A long cloak hid his armor underneath. A long time family heirloom was on his back, a stave with a blade on it. The Stave of the Magical. He stalked the halls of the Citadel, searching for his sister.

He found her in her new place of residence in the Citadel. The remaining Crownsguard had little choice but to let the new tenants stay inside the Royal Wing, since technically they were the Crown Prince and Princess of Tenebrae.

"Lady Stella," he knocked on her door before opening. He found her sitting on the window seat, reading a report on the state of Insomnia and where the Prince was last sighted. She looked up from her report to see her brother.

"Lord Ravus," she addressed him. "What may I help you with?"

"Did you hear the orders from Emperor Aldercapt? The Prince's is to be-"

"Executed on sight. Yes I have heard. Anything else to add?"

"Any information about the Prince is to be reported to the Empire. And to add, a group of Lucian rebels took out the Duscae border base. Loqi, the commander there is dead. If you find anything report it immediately."

"Any sights on the Prince's location?"

"None."

"I assume the Empire is still looking?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Lord Ravus for the report. But, why tell me this in person instead of sending a messenger?"

"I wanted to ask you something about the fal'Cie in Tenebrae. What is it protected by?"

"The Royal Family of Tenebrae. I suppose you have forgotten all of your Tenebraeian history?"

Ravus paused. "Hmm, not really. Alright then. Thank you Lady Stella. Maybe you should...mingle around the city to get a feel of Lucian citizens and their culture. I need more information on how they can bring themselves to worship the Goddess of Death."

She nodded. "Alright. As my Lord wishes." He left promptly, leaving Stella alone. She pulled a crystal vial of blue magical liquid out of her pocket of her white stress. "I hope this works. It has to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew this chapter was a pain to get out lol. I decided that updating on a monthly basis is reasonable enough for my time and schedule. This is possibly the most light-hearted chapter of the entire story. (And we still had some heavy stuff in this chapter which tells ya a lot about it XD) Next chapter it is starting to pile on the angst and drama.
> 
> As you may have noticed I am starting to cut more gameplay stuff out since that's not important and I'm now focusing next chapter on the interactions with only references from the game on the Royal Arms and Tombs, Iris and Lestallum stuff. Rest is my own versions. Only major boss battles/more notable fights will be mentioned.
> 
> I even created a playlist of my favorite soundtrack songs both fanmade and written by Yoko Shimomura herself.
> 
> Please do note if I messed up on any grammar during my proof-reading.
> 
> And I will be updating the tags as I go so I know what to tag them as.
> 
> Follow me at Tumblr for updates on the next chapter! ^_^ (dark-mage-13 dot tumblr dot com)


	4. Valse Di Fantastica

"'Tis one thing to be tempted, another thing to fall."

-William Shakespeare.

* * *

I remember clearly how I first met Stella Nox Fleuret. I was ten years old and war had fully broken out between Niflheim and Lucis. Tenebrae, which used to be our ally had sided against Lucis in the conflict long beforehand, ending years of peaceful alliance.

I was forbidden from leaving the Citadel for some time, my old man fearing for my safety. Not that I could fault Dad for the concern. It was a temporary caution. He thought Niflheim was responsible for sending the Cie'th after me a couple years earlier.

"They brought in a prisoner from Niflheim today. Decided to bring this one to the Citadel instead." I heard a couple glaives say as they walked past my open bedroom door. They had captured a prisoner and personally brought them to the Citadel? That was strange. I hopped off my bed, curiosity getting to me.

"Where is the prisoner being kept?"

"In the basement dungeon. That place is so old it dates back to the first King of Lucis."

"No kidding?"

The voices grew farther and farther away.

Usually as far as my young mind knew, prisoners of war were kept somewhere else, far far away from the center of Insomnia. It was already dark out so that meant Insomnia was wide awake, except for the Citadel. Most have retired for the evening. Dad was probably doing more king stuff.

Leaving my room, I see no guards around me. The glaives mysteriously missing. Not that I noticed the oddity. To me it was a convenience. No Cor or Drautos looming over my head. I tip-toe down the hallway to the nearest elevator. Quietly going in with a ding, I press the basement button. The red light above the keycard insert lit up. I had finally gotten the hang of summoning objects to and away at that point. It just so happens I snagged a keycard off of Drautos earlier that day. He wouldn't have noticed if the young innocent prince took it for fun. I summon it to me and insert the keycard. The elevator chimed in approval and began its descent.

Level 12...Level 8...Level 1...then I got to the sub-basement levels. Sub-basement level 13 was the deepest it would go. I step out in the first level of the sub-basement and see a sign stating this was the garage level. I go back into the elevator and go to level 5 for fun. I step out and it was vastly different from the rest of the Citadel. It was like an old fashioned dungeon from those rpg games, with torches (though they were electric), chains hanging from the walls and ceilings, and the floor made of glossy bricks.

I wondered who was so dangerous as to be kept down here. My back ached from the reminder of what happened when I was attacked two years previously. Subconsciously I raised my hand to lightly reassure my muscles somehow. Proceeding forward I look around the place with various cells that actually looked rather...painful to be stuck in. Nothing but benches and whatnot. The cells smelled like dead flesh. I come upon a door on my left that had various locks on it, including one that required the keycard I carried with me. I realized I had no other keys on me except for Dad's car keys. Don't ask why I had his car keys.

I reach up and unlock the outside physical locks and open a latch to find a keyhole. I peek into the old keyhole and I see a white room. The bed was soft with pillowy comforters. For a prison this particular room was very nice. I shifted myself to see more and I see a girl around my age sitting on her bed reading. Now, being the dumb and curious kid I was, I had to ask myself why they imprisoned a girl who looked innocent all the way down here. In a very nice room no less.

I chanced it and summoned a hairpin that I made into a lock pick. Dad always tried to prevent me from going into specific rooms but through the power of the internet I discovered how to lock pick. Yes I did a lot of stupid things when I was a kid. It took a lot of practice on my own door but maybe I could manage.

After about ten minutes fiddling with the lock, I inserted the keycard into its appropriate slot and it clicked open for me. I hear a soft gasp as I pulled the door open with much effort.

"Who are you?" the girl asked. Her blonde hair framed her face perfectly, her side bangs nearly in her face. Her dress was pure white as the room she was in.

"Uhh, Prince Noctis."

"Oh. I am Princess Stella. In Tenebrae we address our equals or superiors as Lord or Lady. So greetings, Lord Noctis."

"Tenebrae?" I tilted my head; more curiosity hitting me.

"Yes. I am from Tenebrae. From your black clothes and Prince title, I think you're the Prince of Lucis. We are supposed to be enemies then."

"Enemies? You don't look like my enemy," I said, thinking of the ugly monstrous Cie'th.

"We are enemies not by our own choice. The adults around us decided so." Her eyes moved to my arm. "What is that on your arm, Lord Noctis?"

I looked at my white brand. "A l'Cie brand."

"Oh. We have a fal'Cie in Tenebrae, though I doubt you have been branded by it."

"Please tell me more about Tenebrae."

* * *

I awoke on the break of dawn, surprisingly. My body felt ache leftover from yesterday's outing. We signed up on a hunt and spent the whole day trying to find it and eventually killed it after much agony in Duscae. At least this place didn't have me shaking dust out of my clothes every five seconds. Ignis was awake as always but Prompto and Gladio still slept.

"I am surprised to see you wide awake this early Noct," Ignis said as I got up and threw on my jacket and boots.

"Yeah I just…felt like getting up and going for some fresh air," I replied. "I'll be back in half an hour tops."

"Alright. Don't get into trouble. It won't do to have the Prince of Lucis kidnapped or killed while wandering about."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for your concern, Specs."

"Anytime."

Leaving the tent, I walk maybe ten feet on the grass before I come face to face with a woman in fine black clothing. The clothing was very old fashioned, from possibly five hundred years ago or more. Her eyes closed, her dark hair framed her face. If I was pale, then she was pure white.

"Uh, hello?" I greeted with a lame wave. She only smiled. Panicked, I tried to think of how she even got there in the first place. Nope, not chancing it. "Ignis, uhhh please come out here!" I called to him in a semi normal tone, louder than usual.

Ignis immediately came out of the tent along with a wide eyed Gladio and a yawning Prompto. "What is it Noct…Oh." Ignis began querying. "Who is this woman?"

The woman in black opened her eyes, keeping a smile on her lips even as she spoke. "I am Gentiana, a personal messenger to Princess Stella Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae."

My jaw clenched. This has to be another trap from the Niffs. "How did you find me?"

"L'Cie are easy to find," she answered. That clearly wasn't unnerving at all. Does my brand come with some sort of tracking device people can just tap into? If it did we all were doomed.

"What?" I gaped at her.

She chuckled. "Or am I wrong that you are a l'Cie?"

As if my brand was burning I ripped off my glove to reveal it . It was at stage 3, another arrow added.

"Hmm good. Your trial as a l'Cie has yet to begin though. I'd best advise you be always prepared."

"Huh? What does that mean?" I questioned, puzzled by her words.

"You will know soon enough." She held out a small crystal bottle with a mysterious blue liquid inside. Somehow she was very insistent I take the bottle, even if she were to say nothing. Gentiana carried a very authoritative air about her, her being far more experienced than the four of us combined.

"This is a special potion concocted for you, Lord Noctis. Lady Stella wants you to take it."

I crossed my arms. Yes because I was obviously going to fall for that again. "And if I refuse?"

She closed her eyes. "If you don't take the potion, your friends will be turned into...statues and given to Niflheim." she whispered.

My eyes widened. It was like a kick to the gut. Take the mysterious blue liquid that may be poisonous or let your friends befall a horrible fate. Normally I would treat it as an empty threat but there was something off about Gentiana. She could possibly destroy me, right here right now. I took the bottle into my hand.

"Take it by midnight or you know what will happen."

She was gone immediately. So much for questions.

"Noct?" Ignis walked over. "What is that?" his eyes darted to the bottle in my palm.

"I dunno. A potion of some sort that Princess Stella wants me to take. Or…"

"Or what?"

"Something really bad happens."

"It could be poison."

"Yeah, tell me about it." I looked at the vial. It burned in my hand, or maybe that was just my anger and fear. I was snapped out of my thoughts when my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was Iris Amicitia.

"Hello? I answered.

"Noct! It's so good to hear your voice! Are you okay?" the upbeat voice of Iris queried.

I have improved since two days ago when I had a total meltdown, but Iris didn't need to know that. "Never better, Iris."

"That's great! We made it to Lestallum. Everyone here is okay. You'll meet up with us right?"

"Yeah we will. It'll be nice to see you again."

"Great! Thanks Noct." She hung up.

"Can't even call her own brother," grunted Gladio.

"To be fair no one knows if Noct is alive currently," Ignis pointed out.

Prompto walked over to me, stretching his arms out.

"Ahhh it's a beautiful day today. Hey Noct, can we go see the chocobos? Please?"

"Yeah sure. I know you've been dying to ride a chocobo ever since Ignis mentioned them."

Gladio grabbed my shoulder. "And then we meet up with Iris right?"

"Yes Gladio."

"Woo hoo! Chocobos!" Prompto fist bumped the sky.

"Got chocobos on the mind?"

"I love chocobos! Ya know...in the right way."

"There's no wrong way to love a chocobo." I said grinning.

Piling into the Regalia, I drove to Wiz's Chocobo Post, upon request of Prompto. Gladio wanted to see his sister but one detour was fine. Iris was in fine company of what remained of the worn down Crownsguard.

Prompto wanted to check the weather and turned on the radio. Immediately the news station was broadcasting updates on the Crown City. Prompto reached to change the channel to the local weather one.

"Don't change it. I want to hear," I said, stopping him in his tracks. He sat back, not questioning my command. I realized that I had just treated my best friend as a servant instead of my brother. Regret hit me like the Regalia going 100 miles per hour into a wall.

_"The Empire has issued out a statement today concerning the Royal Line of Lucis. In the wake of King Regis' death Prince Noctis has disappeared from the city and the public eye. Emperor Aldercapt wants the lost Prince to be found. If you have any information concerning the Prince of Lucis and his whereabouts to inform Imperial Officials immediately."_

_"'My condolences to Prince Noctis on his loss. We need his cooperation to make sure that Lucis and Niflheim can work peacefully together in these trying times. Now that the war is over thanks to removal of King Regis from power we can now go forward in bringing peace to the world. His assistance will be most valuable.'"_

I recognized the voice of Ravus Nox Fleuret. I did not believe his sentiments for one second.

_"The Empire has set up a temporary government in Insomnia, headed by Ravus and Stella Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae."_

_"'It is my hope that Lucis recovers and gets their beloved Prince back. As they say in Lucis, may Etro guide and watch over you and do not fret over these trying times.'"_

That was Stella Nox Fleuret. My grip tightened on the wheel. Why was her soft and gentle voice so angering to me?

_"In other news the Empire is still investigating the fort lost in the Leide Providence last week. Commander Loqi was killed in the assault and leads on the assault lead to rebels of the Empire."_

His cocky attitude is what killed him, or at least that is what I tried to convince myself.

The broadcast had ended with its useful information. Prompto then changed it to the weather channel.

"It's a beautiful sunny day in the Duscae area today. Tonight is clear as day, perfect to see the Meteorite under the stars. Tomorrow is light showers in the forest area."

I smiled. "Nice. Good weather."

"Perfect for riding chocobos! Woo hoo!" Prompto sang, "I like to ride my chocobo all day~! All day~!"

"Kid's got it bad." Gladio mused in the back. I look in the rearview mirror to see Ignis smiling as he continued reading the herb book.

Entering the forest, Prompto turned to me. "Hey Noct, I've been taking pictures of what catches my eye. Anything you want specifically?"

"Hmmm…" That was tough. I wanted pictures of everyone equally. Perhaps more individual shots were my best bet. "Get some nice shots of Gladio."

"Huh? Why me?" Gladio asked in the back.

"No reason."

"Gotcha! I'll keep that in mind." Prompto pulled out his camera.

We arrived at Wiz's chocobo post. Getting out, I saw no chocobos running around. All of them were inside a post.

"Hmm where are the chocobos?" Prompto asked, dejected.

"Let's ask the proprietor."

Wiz was an older dude tending to a chocobo. He heard us approach. "Oh hello. How are ya'll today?"

"Uh, doing well. We'd like to rent out chocobos." I answered. It was still weird having people ask me constantly about how I was. The big city was definitely different from the countryside.

"Aww, I'm sorry fellas. Deadeye has been stalkin' 'bout these parts lately and feeds on chocobos. Until Deadeye is takin' care of we can't let any chocobos leave for their safety."

Prompto sighed behind me. "Aww…"

"What is this Deadeye?" I asked.

"He's wanted by the Hunters. Here," Wiz handed me the local hunt list. Sure enough Deadeye was on it.

"Hmm, we'll take care of your Deadeye problem."

Wiz's eyes widened. "Well uh, hope ya'll stay safe out there."

Prompto looked at the picture of Deadeye in my hand. "Oh...we have to kill that?"

"Yep."

He sighed, "One day Noct we're gonna get killed because of you."

I gave him a cheeky grin.

* * *

Young chubby Prompto walked home, grabbing his daily dinner from a fast food joint on his way. It was always like this. His rather small amount of money could only provide him with so much. He liked walking, not so much running.

But today was different. A man in a black suit was waiting for him at the front door of his house. His eyes widened. He recognized the crest on the man's uniform. The symbol of the Crownsguard.

"Uh, h-hello!" he bowed down in panic, his glasses falling off his face and hitting the concrete.

"Prompto Argentum, yes?"

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Are you a l'Cie?"

"N-no sir!"

"Good. We have important business to speak of."

The man turned and walked into Prompto's house. He stared, lip quivering in fear. How did they even get the keys to his house? He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Picking up his glasses, he followed after the man into the dining room. Sitting at one end of the table, was King Regis himself, his leg kicked up on his knee.

"Hello Prompto Argentum," Regis greeted with a smile.

Prompto thought he was going to die of a heart attack. Have they come to arrest him or execute him? The Lucian Royal Family was revered but feared. They took care of their people, but in questionable ways.

He bowed again, with glasses in his hand this time. "Y-Your Majesty!"

"Rise."

Prompto stood straight up.

Regis leaned forward and folded his fingers. "I have a proposition for you."

The blonde gulped.

* * *

It seemed I whined and groaned enough that Ignis gave into my not-so-subtle demand to stay in a trailer tonight, with a hot shower. My clothes were damp, covered in dirt and smelled like chocobo, smoke, and mud. At least seeing how happy Prompto was being able to see and ride chocobos for the first time was just so...joyful. Like his happiness was infectious. Killing Deadeye for him was worth it.

Cleaning myself up and putting on a fresh set of my clothes, I sat on the roof of the small hobble we were staying at near Wiz's Chocobo ranch. From there I could see the Crystal Meteor, glowing in the night. It looked like the base was on fire, but like a nice radiant fire, not a deadly burst of flame.

Prompto joined me up on the roof as soon his shower was done. For once his chocobo hair was flat for the time being from the water.

"Hey, whatcha doin' Noct?" Prompto sat next to me, towel around his neck.

"Hmm nothin' much. Just...chillin'."

"Hmm cool." He looked in my direction and saw the meteorite in the distance. Pulling out his camera he took a few shots.

"You took some nice shots of Gladio today," I said in encouragement.

"Oh yeah, really?"

"Yep. Tomorrow can you get some of Ignis?"

"Sure can do." He put his camera away.

"This was one busy day, huh?" More like one hell of a week.

"Yeah, but it was fun. It's always good when we're having fun...when we're not getting ourselves killed right?" he elbowed me.

"Admit it, nearly getting smacked by Deadeye was worth being able to pet chocobos."

"Yeah it is totally worth it. I wonder if Cidney likes chocobos."

Ahh yes, Cidney. The totally not-obvious crush. "I bet she does."

"Yeaaaaah, she seems like an animal-lover type girl." He sighed. "To be honest Noct, I never thought I could have been a part of this. Being able to spend time with you even when we're on the run and I am sworn to protect you, is the most I could have ever wanted. Even though home has been lost, I'm glad that we're here, sticking it though. It's...quite an adventure. How long have we been friends? Since beginning of high school right?"

"Yeah but we've known each other long before that. Since elementary school."

He looked surprised at the fact. "Oh, you still remember that?"

"Could hardly forget being gawked at."

"Well, ya know it isn't exactly easy being in the presence of royalty."

"But you know me, I'm not much one for formal titles or addresses or whatever else comes with being royalty. I did remember how...scared the teachers and other kids looked. The Royal family's long reputation didn't exactly escape my notice." I leaned back a little on my hands. "Dad wasn't like that, to me at least."

"I'm...really sorry about what happened to your dad, Noct. King Regis, may Etro guided him beyond." He said sincerely.

"Thanks Prompto."

"No problem buddy. I wish I had known my dad, or have had a relationship with a parent like that. Your old man seemed to be a cool dude."

I closed my eyes and smiled in remembrance of him. "He was." But then I remembered a little important fact. "Wait a minute. When we did meet in high school, you pretended it was the first time."

"Y-Yeah but it was the first time I worked up the nerve to say something."

"You should've said something sooner."

He paused. I struck a nerve there. "Oh Noct. You just wouldn't understand. Back then I was…" Scared? intimidated? I remembered that he was quite chubby as a kid. Now he looks like he works out but has a lot less muscle than me. Was this what this was about? "Actually never mind."

"Hey, you just can't leave it hanging."

"I guess so. I was...quite shy. Never had any friends. To everyone now I come off as a happy-go lucky joker. But on the inside I am just a mess of hang-ups. I'm always feeling inferior to you guys. I'm not royalty, I can't use magic like you do, and I'm not as strong or skilled. I'm nothing really. I'm not like Gladio who can connect with people like a pro. I'm not like Ignis who is really smart and I can't cook a thing to save myself. But when we hang out, it's so much fun I forget about my hang-ups and screw ups. Then I get hit with reality like a cold splash of water and remember I don't really belong. I really want to though. I want to prove I am good enough."

I was taken aback by his sentiments. Is this what Prompto really thinks of me and my station? Or Gladio or Ignis who were both raised in a similar setting as me? I never felt he never belonged within the royal procession. Or at my side as my best friend. Bodyguard job be damned, he is my best friend.

"Think what you want, but I think you're good enough for me," I respond.

He looked me in the eye, shocked by my statement. "So, you think I'm doing okay?"

"Yeah, I do. Anything else?"

"Uh no, nothing at all. Sorry for getting real all of a sudden."

"Nah don't sweat it. Besides, isn't it my job to let you know when you're screwing up?"

"Haha, you're right. I guess."

"You should know better by now. You think I just make time for just any loser?"

"Huh? Why, you mad bro?" I shook my head. "But seriously, thank you for making time for this loser. Feels good to get this off my chest.

"Happy to hear." I got up to jump down to the ground, but I heard Prompto speak.

"Hey Noct…"

"Yeah?"

He paused then spoke again. "Never mind. I forgot what I was gonna say. Anyways I'll just keep on keepin' on, the only way I know how to."

"Yeah, you do that." I leapt down in front of the area. If I were to die tonight from this horrible poison that Stella is forcing me to take, at least it was a great last day. "See ya...later." I said to Prompto. He tilted his head, sensing my hesitation. I smiled too widely and went into the trailer.

My blood began racing as I pulled out the vial. My face felt cold, my fingers quivering slightly as I opened the bottle. I looked at my phone clock. 11:55 pm. Laying down in bed, I looked at Ignis and Gladio, sitting outside and chatting. This was for them, to protect them. I down the entire bottle in one go. Instantaneously I became drowsy and passed out hard.

I found myself standing in the Citadel, the place I called home. Single clicking of heels on the gloss floor approached down the hall. Upon closer inspection I recognize the blonde locks of Stella Nox Fleuret.

"Lord Noctis you arrived," she greeted.

"Princess Stella," I greet, in an obvious contempt tone.

She stopped in front of me, realization evident on her face. "Oh."

"Care to explain what and why have you brought me here?" I demanded. "While threatening to harm my friends?"

"I know I lured you into a trap," she began but I cut her off.

"Yes and it took me away from my father. I could have saved him if I had only stayed!" I shouted. She winced. The hurt expression in her eyes brought me back to reality. I looked away. "I could have saved him...I could have stopped the Empire." I blink back the tears. I failed to mention that Dad wanted me out of the Citadel in the first place. "Somehow my gut told me that wasn't a trap. I was wrong."

"I am sorry for that, Noctis. But think of it, you might have died alongside him," she spoke after a few moments. Silence remained once more till she spoke again. "And I apologize for threatening you into taking that potion; I had to get you to drink it."

"You must think of me as a fool or an idiot. If this was just for you to give an empty apology then this was nothing but a mistake," I turned to leave but Stella grabbed my arm.

"Please Lord Noctis! It was partially to apologize for tricking you like that, but I wanted to talk."

Frozen on the spot by her pleas, I relent. "Alright, but you must answer why you tricked me and threatened me, who ordered you to lure me out of the Citadel so the Empire can kill me separately from my dad?"

"Chancellor Ardyn Izunia. It was his plan. They chose me as the bait," she answered without hesitation. "Niflheim wants you dead, there's nothing I can do about that."

"Why are we here? Where are we?" I disregard her statement. It was a warning. She was probably ordered to kill me.

"The potion you took is a sleeping draught. It usually makes you fall into a deep sleep that is more restful. But I added my own residual magic in, allowing myself to talk to you while we both sleep." She began wandering around the hallway . "It only works once. Once we wake up if we wish to speak again we would have to take the potion again at a similar time. You may think how could I have power still after Tenebrae lost their Crystal, but some of its magic remained, but in small amounts. I fear I only have enough to concoct these potions and nothing more."

"Okay…" This was very weird. I didn't know I was dreaming due to this entire conversation being so vivid. For a second when I arrived I thought I was in the afterlife. "Who is Gentiana?"

"She's my messenger. She usually goes back and forth between Tenebrae and Niflheim."

"She travels so far to deliver messages?"

A smile grew on Stella's soft lips. "She is really good with travel."

She wasn't telling me the truth. "I have a feeling you're holding back the truth from me."

"An ambassador doth not reveal her secrets."

"Neither does a Princess."

"Or a King."

"I…" she was right, not like I was going to admit all my of secrets or feelings to her. Like that time I snuck out of the Citadel for a midnight release of the prequel-sequel-interquel to a game. Or when I misplaced Prompto's 18th birthday gift by summoning it away and it ended up in his room anyways. Or more importantly, how I had a brand from an unknown fal'Cie that was ticking down as we spoke. "Touché." I looked around the black hall. "Why is our shared dream in the Citadel anyways?"

"Because I have been staying there for the time being. And it is a familiar place to you, is it not?"

I admit being back in my home was a little bit of comfort from being on the road so much in a small amount of time. For the past week it has been nothing but driving around in the Regalia, Prompto asking for various photo ops, Ignis not so subtly hinting at me not getting up in the morning, and Gladio making me train at the break of dawn just so Ignis will get off my back.

"It is home, or it used to be," I said in response. The familiar smell of the fresh polish and leather flowed to my nose. It truly felt like home.

"You are the King of Lucis yes? The Empire doesn't recognize you as King of Lucis, no matter what propaganda they put out." Why was I not surprised after what they did to Dad? Oh right. She continued. "My brother Ravus is more than likely to be called King instead by the Empire. King of both Tenebrae and Lucis."

"Too bad he will have to deal with me. The Crown…" I hesitated. I wasn't sure if I was able to vie for the throne. Not yet anyway . Then I remembered who I was talking to. "Gentiana mentioned a test. What is it?"

"In times of great distress and questionable faith, you may be tested by your brand." Her eyes darted to my arm, currently covering my brand with a glove. "Hmm our time grows short Lord Noctis."

"What?" I blinked and then I woke up, very well rested for once. My heart pounded in my chest. From shock? From something else? I didn't know.

* * *

Riding in the Regalia towards Lestallum I couldn't stop thinking about what had occurred last night. Stella sent me a potion that would allow me to speak with her. But why? Why did she want to talk to me? I didn't understand. Nothing about her made sense. Who is Princess Stella Nox Fleuret?

And the talk with her wasn't...bad at all. I felt like she just wanted to talk like we weren't enemies. But there had to be alternative motive. She was a part of the Empire. If she ever wanted to talk to me again, she will not worm anything out of me.

"And here we are." Ignis said as we arrived into the city of Lestallum.

"It's pretty nice to be back in a city after being out in the countryside," said Gladio.

"They even have a cable car!"

"I wonder where it goes."

Parking in the sunshine, I shrug off my jacket. "Man it's hot." I complained.

"Then take your shirt off," advised Gladio.

"Like you? Pass."

"Afraid of showing your scrawny body?"

"Hey, I got muscle. You just can't see it."

"Uh huh." Gladio was not convinced. "Iris is in the Leville."

"Let's go."

The four of us took in the city. Ahhh people. The smell of industrial machinery almost reminded me of home. Almost.

"Whoa the meteorite really is on fire!" one passerby exclaimed.

"It's burning up in here."

I walked closer to the viewpoint of the meteorite. It looked like a giant crystal of a humanoid person. "Whoa is that...a l'Cie in the meteorite?" I gaped at the marvel. I didn't notice this last night at the angle I was sitting while looking. But now I could definitely see the body of a woman.

"Yes, indeed." A very familiar, punchable voice spoke behind me. My eye twitched. Chancellor Ardyn Izunia.

I whipped around, in a defensive stance. "Why are you here?"

He shrugged. "Admiring the view of the Meteorite. The poor l'Cie trapped in the crystal though. Such a shame."

"If you're here to take me into custody then you're setting yourself up for disappointment."

"Oh no Your Highness. Simply I am giving you my condolences. The great King Regis' passing has truly hit all of Lucis hard. I have no reason to have you taken into the Empire. I'll let the military commanders find you first." He looked at the crystal. "The heat from the meteorite is slowly melting the crystal holding it into place. The poor soul trapped within was a l'Cie who was charged with protecting this area and the fal'Cie from the devastation that was to be the meteor. She used her powers along her Eidolon, the Archaean, to halt the descent. Now she is nothing more than a crystal pillar that sleeps alongside the dormant fal'Cie." And then he just walked away.

Once he was out of earshot, I finally spoke up. "I want nothing more than to punch that guy in the face."

"He gives me the creeps," shuddered Prompto.

"He is very shady," Gladio pointed out.

"I wonder why he is here, besides to possibly antagonize us," Ignis thought out loud.

I leaned against the wall. "I just don't like him at all. Let's just go to the Leville."

Prompto pulled out his camera. "One second Noct I want a picture of the Meteorite. I need a good view."

I wandered closer down to the vantage point, walking past a guy with long hair pulled back and a white t-shirt with a camera.

"Hey fellas! I see that camera you got there," the guy called to us. Prompto got his shot and the two of us walked up to him .

"Yeah, what about our camera?" I asked.

"We see I have a job that if you're interested, requires taking some shots. I pay well."

We needed money anyways. "Uh sure. Yeah. You up to it Prompto?"

"Oh yeah! So what shots do ya need?"

"Just some shots of the Crystal Meteorite, a few from the south and a few from the north."

"Got it," I agreed.

"Stay cool in this heat ya hear?" he took out a hand fan to cool himself. Fans in Insomnia were only used as ceremonial decoration, and were either black or white. The fan this photo guy was holding was beige. The more you know.

Upon arriving into the lobby of the Leville, I stopped cold as I saw sitting in a chair, Clarus Amicitia. He looked up at me, or at least I thought he was looking at me. Blood dripped from his chest.

"Noct?" Ignis asked me.

I blinked and Clarus was gone. "Yeah?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nah, nothing."

I look to the stairs and Iris was at the top. "Gladdy!" she exclaimed, quickly rushing down the stairs to hug her brother. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Gladio hugged her back. "Same here Iris."

Iris released him and turned to Ignis, Prompto, and I. "Hey Noct, Prompto, Iggy."

"Hey Iris," I waved.

"Sup Iris!"

"Greetings Iris. How are you?"

"Doing great! We have so much to catch up on," she responded.

A dirty haired boy no older than ten came running into the lobby, stopping in front of me. "Hello Prince Noctis! Remember me, Talcott?"

An older man, who I recognized as Talcott's grandfather Jared, followed in after his grandson. "Talcott mind yourself. Forgive me Your Majesty."

There was that address again. I wasn't ready to be used to it. I didn't want to be used it. I wanted to go back to being Your Highness.

"It's alright. Talcott here has been doing a good job right?" I asked.

"Yep! I will try my best to protect Lady Iris, Prince Noctis." Talcott hopped on his feet eagerly. "Oh yeah we learned something from the people here. There's a legend about a sword that is hidden behind a waterfall."

"That must be one of the Royal Tombs," noted Ignis.

"Let's go find it then," I declared.

"What about…" Gladio nodded to Iris.

She waved at us. "We can catch up when you get back. Go. Be careful of Cie'th. If things get rough, use Gladdy as a meat shield."

"Thanks Iris," Gladio rolled his eyes at his sister.

The four of us nodded at her, then to Jared and Talcott who bowed to us as we left.

We drove all the way across the province to the side of a small mountain range. I took in the beautiful sight of the land before me. Pine trees lined the forests in the distance, Prompto asks us to pull over to catch a pic of the north side of the meteorite. The crystal statue of the woman who sacrificed herself to protect the world from the disastrous meteorite was only halfway visible.

This was Eos, this was Lucis. This was my kingdom. And if I had to rule, I was proud to rule to protect this beauty.

* * *

After sliding all over the place and fighting many Cie'th in the icy grotto behind the waterfall, we reached the Royal Tomb. I reached out, less nervous this time, and absorb the dual Swords of the Wanderer. The magic of the weapons reacted to my blood once again, and I felt even stronger.

"Three down, more to go," I said. So many of these damn things to get. So many Cie'th.

"Does this mean we can go back outside?" Prompto shivered.

"Run around a little and you'll warm up," advised Gladio.

Turning around to exit the tomb, I see behind my friends a lady in a blue robe. She stared at me briefly and then walked away towards the exit of the grotto. Telling them I was ready to go, I followed after the lady. Perhaps this was just another trick of the light like with seeing Clarus. Once we reached the entrance, the lady was gone. The sky was dark and clear, the stars shining down upon us.

"Guess we're camping for the night," Ignis said.

"Another night under the stars," I said, looking at where the lady in blue could have been. She was nowhere to be seen. Strange. Very strange.

Setting up the tent, Ignis set to cook, Prompto sat down with his phone to play King's Knight, and Gladio went to get firewood. I entered the tent, and found another vial of blue liquid on my sleeping bag. Gentiana must've placed it there.

I sigh and roll my eyes. What did Stella want now? Better to take it than have another threat against my friends.

* * *

I was back in the Citadel again. I walked forward down the same hallway, my combat boots thudding on the floor. Eventually Stella came into view.

"Hello, Lord Noctis."

"Princess Stella."

I saw her eyes dart to my brand then back to me. "I suppose you are wondering why I wished to speak with you again?"

"Yeah. I would like to know."

"It's about Niflheim."

"Not this again." I was tired of the Empire. I didn't care about those jackasses.

"I...I should probably tell you what happened when Niflheim came."

"I'm listening."

She took a deep breath and began. "My mother agreed before I was born to throw her weight behind the Empire. King Regis took this as a treasonous act and declared Tenebrae an enemy. Things got complicated when I was born. In some ways I believe Lord Ravus blames me for our mother dying."

That must hurt. To be blamed for your parent's death. In some ways I could be responsible for Dad's death. But I know the Niffs killed him. Whoever General Glauca is, I will find him and deliver justice towards him.

Stella continued, "When I was a young child before I meet you, Niflheim came to collect. They wanted me dead. Easier to deal with one leader than one with a spare. When General Glauca went to murder me, I fled, trying to get away. I was trapped in the corner, nowhere left to run. For a second I saw…" She paused. "Etro. I thought I saw Etro. But I didn't die. My mother jumped in front of the General." Stella turned away. I could hear her voice crack.

She was just a victim of Niflheim. How much more would they take from the world? Dad, Stella's mother, Gladio and Iris' father.

"My people," she hiccupped. "Think of Etro as the weak goddess since she was created with no powers and cast off by her creator. She killed herself as a result. But I knew from that day, that I saw Etro. She truly is the Goddess of Death. Someone prophesied that Etro sleeps and will awaken to bring due mercy upon those who suffer. I just...found myself no longer able to worship Lindzei. I tried running away to Lucis because you worship Etro and I wanted some answers...That's how I got captured by the Kingsglaive."

I lightly put my hand on her shoulder. She twisted around to face me, keeping her face down. Tears fell from her eyes and to the floor. I wanted nothing more to console her in the moment. Another victim of the Empire. I pulled her in close, hugging her, unsure of what else to do. She froze up. I was just as feeling weird about it. Her trying to tell me a rather gruesome part of her past was hard to look at. My enemy who manipulated me and tricked me is still human. I can forgive her for the moment.

She pushed herself away and wiped her eyes. "I apologize for my weakness, Lord Noctis."

I held up a hand to stop her. "Don't apologize. I know...now how it feels." Love is never a weakness. If it was Dad wouldn't have been so angry to kill the Cie'th that attacked me.

She nodded. "So Lord Noctis, I wish for you to tell me more of your culture. Lucis worships Etro. I want to know more."

There was little harm in telling her about that. If she is the temporary government of Lucis then she must know something about it.

"Um well we wear black most often in Lucis, in good will for the Goddess and our thriving of the nighttime. We sleep in late morning and party at night. Night to us symbolizes the end, just like death."

The two of us sat down in the hallway. Stella fired question after question about Lucis and I answered as best as I could.

"Is there something about the Royal Family that people always kept in mind in Lucis?"

"We were revered but feared. Messing with the royal family was a death sentence. Even as a child, I knew I was looked upon with fear as if I could do something to them if they so much crossed my path. The Kings and Queens of Lucis were fair to the kingdom, thanks to the fal'Cie keeping them in check, but I wouldn't have been surprised if they did shady things to forward the best interests of the kingdom."

"How do you feel about that? Do you think it is right?"

I thought about it. It wasn't right in my eyes. "No. We should avoid necessary evils if we can help it. Bad stuff will always happen and we might be forced to choose to do a bad thing but we shouldn't be unable to pick a different option."

"Is that part of your plan when you ascend and take your place as King?"

"Tch. Since when did this become about what I will do when I accept my title?" I smile at her, teasing.

She giggled. Her melodious laugh made my cheeks feel hot. "Oh I forgot. You are still Your Highness, not Majesty. My mistake."

"Right. Hey wait, doesn't Ravus technically become King of Tenebrae?"

Her lips fell into a solemn frown. "The Empire will not recognize the monarchy of Tenebrae. Technically Emperor Aldercapt is King, because he has slain the Queen and destroyed our Crystal."

"Why does he want to destroy the Crystals anyways? Aren't they supposed to be our gift of magic from the gods?"

"Back when Niflheim had a Crystal, it was destroyed by someone. Niflheim waged war after that. If they can't have the Crystal then no one else should."

"And what do you think about that?"

She bit her lip. "To be honest, I think it's just a matter of wounded pride. Your Crystal is gone. You've already proven you have advanced beyond that loss. I do not understand why they chose to cause war. What do they hope to gain?"

"Then why do you work for them if you're against their ideologies?"

"Our time grows short. I will see you later, Lord Noctis."

"Wha...Princess Stella?"

I awoke, feeling refreshed. I felt...somehow ashamed that I enjoyed our conversation. But why won't she tell me why she is working for Niflheim? If she doesn't like it why won't she leave? And when she spoke of her near death experience, the guilt she must've had, and the worthlessness she feels has to be horrible. For once in my life I see Stella as someone who is alone and part of a system that has forced her to do things she doesn't agree with. I wasn't exactly over her manipulation though.

On our way to Lestallum we had various detours; one where Prompto wanted a group picture of the Meteorite, one where we stopped to investigate another Royal Tomb in a nearby forest and found the Shield of the Just in plain sight. That was easy.

Setting up camp the night after we got the Royal tomb, Ignis approached me.

"Noct, may I inquire your time?"

"Yeah Specs, lay it on me."

"I was hoping you could help me in the morning with making breakfast."

Oh no. That meant waking up on the break of dawn, which means less sleep. "It is the most important meal of the day."

"Good. I will see you in the morning."

The sun was setting. I sighed. I had to go bed or else I won't get up in the morning. What I wouldn't give to have that potion right now.

I find something underneath my pillow as soon as I laid down. Another vial.

* * *

"You look grumpy, Lord Noctis," Stella teased.

I groaned, "I just don't like getting up at the break of dawn. I prefer my sleep."

"Oh the great King of Lucis likes his sleep?"

"I wouldn't exactly say 'great' yet…" At that moment I noticed that Stella was no longer wearing her white dress. She was wearing black, a tank top with a short ruffled skirt and black knee high combat boots. The only semblance of her previous white attire was a white shoulder covering.

"You're wearing black?" I asked.

"Yes. In honor of Etro and Insomnia, right?"

"Yeah…" I have to admit, I was rather flattered she changed her attire like that.

"Do I...look okay?"

I think I was staring for a while because I nearly missed her question. "Uhh yeah. Yeah you look really good." Really good? The way she was wearing that outfit made her look downright sexy.

What the hell was I thinking?

I disregard my thoughts of her attire completely. "Um so, why are we here tonight?"

She shrugged. "Maybe because I want to talk to you. You should know of the rankings of Niflheim."

"The Emperor, then the Chancellor," my blood boiled at the mention of those two, especially Ardyn's punchable face. Whereas Stella takes no pleasure in doing things for the Empire, I can tell Ardyn enjoyed every moment of being an ass.

"Ravus is now Supreme High Commander," Stella informed me. "Then below him is Commodore Highwind. Below her is the Commanders such as Loqi. You killed him so they're finding a replacement."

"He got himself killed," I said as a matter of fact. The way Stella looked at me told me she wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure about that Lord Noctis?"

"Yep. Absolutely," I crossed my arms and looked away.

"The reports say otherwise. The cutting of the gas tank was not Loqi's doing, unless he got outside the armor and took a sword to the tank himself."

Ugh. Why must she have reasoning and evidence on her side? "Alright, I killed him. I didn't mean to. If I can, I would rather not kill anyone ever."

"Not even for nightmarish power?"

"Not even." Why would I kill for power is beyond me.

"Right. Of course. Why would I expect something horrible from the beloved Prince of Lucis?"

A thought struck me. "Do you...leave the Citadel and talk to anyone ever?"

She laughed. "Yes I do. I speak with the citizens of Insomnia. They seem to hold the belief that their Prince will return and take his place at the throne. They are fond of you, Lord Noctis." She turned away and began to walk. I walked with her, the sounds of our footsteps echoing and keeping the silence less awkward. "I talked with a shop owner. He said he would give you a free soda on your way to school if you passed your test. Then he laughed and mentioned how about ten minutes after you passed by his shop he would be interrogated by the glaive assigned to watch you."

I knew my old man would never leave things to chance. "Did I ever tell you," I began, wanting to make her laugh again for some reason. "The time I was kidnapped supposedly?"

She raised an eyebrow at that. "What? How? Lord Noctis kidnapped? How absurd."

"I wandered off when I was 4. A man dressed as a glaive approached me and said I was to be taken back to my father. I didn't know any better and I went into his car. I sat in there, and I was completely bored, so I asked to go the arcade. When the man said no, I kept asking, because no one said no to my demands up front except Dad. I knew then that this was not a glaive. So I asked and asked and asked. It drove him nuts to the point where he parked the car on the side of the road and ditched."

Stella started laughing, trying to cover her mouth with her hand. "And then?"

"Cor the Immortal found me using a pin on my shirt which was a tracking device. My dad was in a huge panic. I didn't know exactly at the time. He said 'Noct, whatever can I do to earn your forgiveness?'"

"What was your response?"

"'Get me a milkshake and I will forgive you.'"

Stella laughed uncontrollably, tears forming in her eyes. "Lord Noctis...you had...strange priorities as a child...oh Etro…" It took her some time to regain her composure. Once she did she asked me, "Lord Noctis, would you want have children of your own one day?"

My face felt hot. It never occurred to me even the thought of finding the right woman and marrying her, much less having children. "I guess so, it is my requirement to have children after all."

Once Niflheim is brought to heel and I reclaim my throne, then maybe, I could consider having children more. Nothing wrong with children at all. I still felt like a child myself at the age of 20. Wait, how was I going to reclaim my throne in the first place?

"Princess Stella?"

"Hmm?"

"Once I am strong enough...tell the citizens of Insomnia I am coming back."

She nodded. "Consider it done."

A little hope thrown their way would be enough, or at least I hoped.

Waking up at the brink of dawn, I felt refreshed. It felt like talking to Stella was becoming a regular therapy session and I felt better physically and mentally. I remembered Ignis' request and drag myself out of bed. Exiting the tent I see Ignis already setting out the vegetables to be chopped. Bleh.

"Good morning Noct," he waved to me.

I faked a yawn to prevent him from being suspicious of my lack of tiredness. "Good morning Specs. What's cooking?"

"Omelets. Mind dicing the tomatoes?"

"Not at all." I walked over to the cutting board and saw the offending fruit sitting there to be cut up. "How do you dice exactly?" I asked, a complete newbie at cooking. I can heat up water for Cup of Noodles and I know how to cut things, but beyond that my cooking ability was zero.

"You slice them then slice them again into chunks," Ignis informed me.

I began doing as he said. Huh. This wasn't as hard as I thought.

"Did you sleep well?" Ignis asked as we both did our tasks.

"Yep. As well as it can get when you are up at dawn."

He chuckled. "The fresh morning air does you some good. Plus the sunrise is always a pleasant sight."

I paused briefly to look up to see the sunrise before me. It was pretty, but always fleeting.

"You're doing good dicing, Noct."

"Learned from the best."

I see Ignis out of the corner of my eye smile. I couldn't help but smile as well. It felt good helping my friends.

"Yesterday while we were getting gas I asked the locals if there were any ruins around the area. One man said yes, but it was heavily guarded by Cie'th. It's called Malmalam Thicket You up to finding another Royal Tomb today?"

Ugh a thicket. Means bugs and more bugs. "Anything to improve my own arsenal." And deal with those Niflheim bastards.

"Hey what's cooking?" Gladio asked, stretching his sides out from his morning jog.

"Omelets. Noct here is learning a thing or two about preparing food beyond Cup-O-Noodles," jested Ignis.

"Hey, I know how to make other dishes like...fish and soup."

"Anyone can make soup Noct," Gladio laughed.

"And catching the fish is a lot different from giving it the proper flavor and texture," Ignis cracked eggs into a bowl.

"Highness is probably going to be getting up at dawn every day for a month to learn how not to starve immediately in the event you're not around Iggy."

My face felt hot as Ignis laughed. "Indeed."

Prompto exited the tent a short while later, yawning as Ignis finished up the past omelet over the fire. "I smell good food. Ooo omelets!" he took the plate carefully from Ignis' hand and sat down in a foldable chair next to me by the fire pit to chow down.

"So what's the plan for today?" Gladio asked, taking down the tent.

"We head to Malmalam Thicket and pay a visit to one of my ancestors," I said with another fake yawn. "Then Lestallum."

"You mean…" Prompto's eyes went wide, "Bugs?"

"Yep, lots of bugs," I sighed, taking another bite of my omelet.

* * *

I emerged from the swampy thicket, Scepter of the Pious in my arsenal. All of us smelled of mud and giant insect corpses. Before me at the long winded road down to the Regalia was the Blue Lady. She waved and walked down the path, fading away with each step.

I blinked. Why was I seeing her so often above all other hallucinations? For that matter why the hell was I seeing them in the first place? I thought I was going crazy.

"Noct you alright buddy?" Prompto shook my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just doing fine," I said half-heartedly, the Blue Lady's presence still on my mind.

"Getting dark out," pointed out Gladio. "Better make tracks and settle down for the night."

"Where does his Highness wish to sleep tonight?" Ignis asked me.

"The river, so I can fish," I answered.

"As expected," Ignis laughed.

We set up camp at dusk at the nearest river. I sat down on a smooth stone by the water to try to wipe the muck off my coat and boots. Yuck. Dead flies were in the mud. I looked up to see the dusky sky painted pink and purple. It usually was beautiful, but something about this falling daylight was unnerving to say the least.

"Noct, we have something to inform you of." Ignis said to me. I could sense the hesitation as I stood up to face him.

"Lay it on me, Specs."

He gestured to Prompto. "Show him."

Prompto frowned at me, as if he was betraying me. He twisted his head to reveal more of his neck. Pushing aside his high collared jacket and his hair, a black skull was visible on his skin. The symbol of Lucis. The very same brand that Dad had. Except while Dad's brand was white, Prompto's was black and from what I could tell at stage 3, only the front of the skull and some decor was there.

"What?" I gasped.

Gladio lifted up his jacket, his brand on the side of his hip, partially covered by his leather pants. Ignis took off his right glove and revealed his brand on the back of his hand. All three of them were l'Cie, branded by the Lucian fal'Cie.

"Why…"

"Let me explain."

"Damn better."

Ignis sighed, "Your father ordered this the second Chancellor Izunia came to offer a peace treaty. They induct people into the King's inner circle by bringing them to the fal'Cie to brand them."

They could have left. They were only loyal and staying with me because of my father's orders. That brand was ensuring their loyalty.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked in a low voice. "Why didn't any of you tell me?!"

Prompto looked ashamed. Gladio was unreadable. Ignis only looked at me with a serious expression. "Noct…"

"Don't 'Noct' me. Are all of you just with me because if you don't you will be damned to suffer for an eternity?"

A shock from my brand sent me to my knees. My vision felt blurry as multiple images of my stage 4 brand hovered over my glove. Four arrows were on my forearm, like a clock.

"Noct!" all three of them shouted.

I look up as my pain faded to Prompto pointing to the sky. I followed his finger to see dark clouds swirling around. Out a glimpse of sunlight a humongous dark blue figure with giant swords posing as its wings flew out of the clouds, instantly dispersing them.

It was heading straight towards me. Somehow I was propelled to stand up properly.

"What... what is that?!" Prompto exclaimed.

"It's an Eidolon." Ignis shouted over the wind.

"A what?!"

"A creature of legend. It challenges l'Cie."

"And right now it is challenging Noct," Gladio said. "Do as we swore to protect the King!"

The giant being, now more close up, landed in front of me. His armor was azure, the helm draconic. The wing blades circulated behind him.

_"I am Bahamut the Draconian. Show me your worth l'Cie."_

Summoning the Sword of the Wise to my hand, I show I am ready. Bahamut bowed to me, and I bowed back.

His first strike was a sweep of his main hand blade. I magically dodge his massive sword.

"Noct!" all three of my friends shouted.

"I got this," I stated with a firm voice. The three of them stood back. Their weapons were ready in case I was to be harmed.

Bahamut swept the ground again, only this time it was at my eye level. He raised his sword high and quickly slammed it down, aiming for me. I hold my Royal Arm up in front of me and blocked his massive sword with much concentration and sheer force of magic. I parry it away and mustered up my magic to use my Armiger for the first time. Six weapons circled around me and I gained the upper hand; flying up in the air. Blade after blade from Bahamut's back flew at me. I blocked it with ease with my Armiger. But I had limits. My Armiger ended quickly and I landed on the ground, summoning the Shield of the Just to block more swipes of his blade. Clash, clang. Metal hit metal at a constant rate. Each strike forcing me back little but little. I pushed back.

Eventually I withstood his attacks enough that he stopped. I put down my weapon cautiously. He bowed to me, pointed to my brand and it glowed blue. Bahamut absorbed himself into my brand.

_"Go young King. The world needs you. I offer you my services in return."_

This was the test Gentiana and Stella mentioned.

"Noct you okay?" Prompto worried.

"Yeah, I am okay...for the moment."

"Noct is worthy of an Eidolon…" Gladio said, some disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, and he did it on his own," Ignis said.

I was haunted by the implications that their brands carried, as well as mine. I had no clue what my focus was. Theirs was loud and clear: protect the King. Serve the King. The King is above all. Serve the King so he may serve all. The world is watching as I stumble to accept a role that from the moment I was born, I was raised to fulfill. The second I lost my father I gained the title of King.

But I had not earned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got busy with finals so this is a very late and behind update. I plan to update again on the first of July to get back on track. I would like to thank my beta xPiki for helping me improve this chapter and all previous chapters!
> 
> I apologize if I am skipping dungeons because let's be honest, you all have experienced those in the game already.


	5. Endlessness

**_Chapter V: Endlessness_ **

"Master, go on, and I will follow thee to the last gasp with truth and loyalty."

-William Shakespeare

* * *

"You ready, Prompto?" Cor asked him as the two march up the front steps of the Citadel.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"In a short matter of time you have become quite proficient at handling a firearm," Cor complimented.

"Yeah, just gotta aim right I suppose," Prompto said, scratching his neck.

"I know this is probably terrifying for you, but you would do anything for your best friend, right?"

"Yep. Absolutely. He's my best buddy, and well...The future King."

"I know how loyal you are to Prince Noctis, but his Majesty refuses to leave anything to chance. Noctis would order to be left alone, and Regis would prefer that doesn't happen at all," sighed Cor. "Necessary evil."

"What...what is going to happen?" Prompto asked. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really. Stings a little. The placement is random though."

"Where is yours?"

"My knee."

Prompto felt butterflies in his stomach. The implications of the order the King gave brought dread to the blonde. If he messed up his orders, he would suffer for all eternity. To make it even worse, he is ordered not to tell Noctis. Noctis, who he told every secret but one to. And now he had told every secret except two. It was like betrayal and loyalty wrapped into one.

Walking into the elegant halls of the inner Citadel, the two met up with Ignis and Gladiolus.

"Are you two ready?" Cor asked. "Once the ritual begins it cannot be halted."

"Of course," the two answered.

Descending into the basement, farther down than the dungeons, below the Crystal, is a sealed room. Etro was carved into the stone doors, sleeping while coveting her Crystal.

"'As Etro travelled into the Unseen World, her tears of pain fell onto Eos and crystallized,'" Cor recited.

"So behind this is…" Prompto pointed to the stone.

"Yes. His Majesty will be here in a moment to open the door."

On cue, King Regis stepped out of the elevator behind the four. They all bowed.

"Your Majesty," Cor greeted his king. "We are ready."

Regis nodded. "I know this burden is tough to bear, but it is to protect my son, to humble him, to make him considerate if he isn't already. The ritual is thousands of years old, only the elite undertake it. It is an honor of the highest regard." He paused, sighed, and continued, "I wanted to change this...Lucis, the Royal Family, the Crownsguard, the Kingsglaive, but I do not start with change. Noctis, my son, change starts with him." He approached the door, taking out a dagger, cutting his finger enough to draw fresh blood, and places his hand upon the stone. The doors react to his blood, blue light emitting from the crevasses. Opening up, the five of them walked into the dark room only illuminated by the being resting within. A pale gray lady in black robes three times the size of a normal human floated in the center of the room.

_"O' King, chosen by the Fulgurian, father to the future King, what do you ask of me?"_

"Fal'Cie of Lucis, I order you to brand these three before you, to ensure the Prince, the future King, is protected."

_"Thy King, knows of the circumstances of which they fail?"_

"Yes."

_"And knows of the circumstances in which they succeed, when the King no longer needs protection?"_

"Yes."

_"And if royal blood demands it, thy branded can no longer be l'Cie?"_

"Yes."

_"Then so be it."_

Silver ribbons attached to the fal'Cie shot out from her back, and wrapped themselves around the three. Prompto froze up as the ribbon lightly wrap around his neck like a scarf. Ignis remained unfazed as the ribbon wraps around his hand. Gladio felt slight fear but bit his fears down as the ribbon wrapped around his torso. All three of them felt a light sting in their skin and the ribbons released them and absorbed back into the fal'Cie's back.

_"L'Cie, go and complete your Focus. For Lucis. For the King."_

She said no more.

Ignis couldn't stop looking at the back his hand. The face of the skull of Lucis was embedded into the skin. Prompto felt an itch on his neck.

"Your brand is on your neck Prompto," Gladio said, trying to turn his attention away from his hip where his brand laid.

Prompto placed his hand on his neck just below his hairline. His brand burned to the touch. Gasping, he jerked his hand away. He was a l'Cie. He was just like Noct now. And if he failed protecting Noctis, he would become a Cie'th.

* * *

The truth hurt more than it should have. I was naive to think my old man was above necessary evils. He branded my best friend, my attendant and my shield so they have no choice in the matter. Protect the King not out of loyalty but out of obligation and fear for their own lives. If I could have their brands removed, I would just to see if they would leave me.

I closed my eyes on my sleeping bag in the tent that night after we grabbed the Star of the Rogue from another Royal Tomb in Myrlwood. I passed out almost immediately, finding myself in a completely different place.

I saw Dad sitting upon his throne in the dim throne room, a single large light illuminating the black chair, with smaller lights in the walls to accompany it.

"I see, so you're just using it. However, I'm sorry to say you cannot become king," he thumped his fingers against the armrest. He sat up from his slouched position. "I will not turn over the throne to anyone. I will go down in history as the last king!"

This was terrifying seeing my own father be authoritative, commanding. He was a different person entirely. I turned myself around to see a shadow of a figure.

"I could have been King….once. But you stole it away from me."

"A traitor forfeits the right to rule. Be gone!"

The old towering man in red robes appeared behind the throne, lightning striking down on me. I let out a scream as I felt the electric jolt to my body. I felt like I was on fire, muscles numb and twitching at the same time.

Eyes snapping open, my breathing ragged, my eyes dart around the tent to check on my companions. Relief washed over me. Prompto was sprawled out, hand on Gladio's arm. Ignis remained immobile in his bag.

There was no chance I was going back to sleep after that nightmare. Pushing myself up quietly and stepped outside into the dim dawn, rain lightly sprinkles my hair. A sigh escaped my lips. My poor damp hair was now flat. I plopped myself on the dock on the river. Summoning my fishing rod, I casted the line into the water.

Fishing was my niche. It was always relaxing to me. Dad personally had an entire lake built just for me to fish in. Of course I declared it open to the populace.

But this morning fishing wasn't helping me. The nightmare that crept up on me refused to remove itself from my head. That image of Dad... threatening me? Who was that figure in the shadows?

Dad said it himself in my dream, he would be the last King of Lucis and from his tone he was absolute about it.

I heared footsteps behind me. Familiar footsteps that I only heard back in the Citadel. A figure dressed in a black suit and tie sat down next me.

"So you know."

"Yes," I responded to the man.

"I did it to protect you."

"You always did things to protect me."

"Yes, I know."

"But now you're gone. You can't protect me in the Unseen World. Even Etro can't."

"Everything I did, it was for your future, Noct. Everything."

I turned to face my old man, to see he is not there. Another illusion, just like the dead Clarus and the lady in blue. I held my head down to stare at the water. Throat tight. Vision blurred. A drip and a drop.

* * *

Arriving in Lestallum midday, I noticed that the sun was barely high in the sky at all, the light stuck at sunrise or sunset. That was new.

My mind still couldn't stop thinking of the way my Dad acted. I found myself believing that Dad was a very different person to me than he was to his subjects. He ordered I be removed from the Citadel, sent me away with only my friends. An act of love by the last king. But a king nonetheless feared by Lucians.

"The sun looks like it is setting," said Gladio.

"Kinda eerie but pretty at the same time," Prompto noted, camera out.

"It is odd that the sun is like this at noon," Ignis slowed the Regalia down as we approached Lestallum.

"Why would the sun behave like this?" I asked no one in particular. "The sun is a constant, it never changes."

"If it were to continue like this, the chances of sunrise and sunset being different will dwindle," Gladio informed us.

"There was talk of shorter days in the Crown City. It's summer, that is an oddity in and of itself. But now we're noticing a constant twilight." Ignis said with concern laced into his words.

"Constant twilight…That means one day there won't be any days anymore."

"And Cie'th are free to roam the open streets," Prompto looked down in his lap. "A world where Cie'th are everywhere, I can't imagine."

I sighed. "Neither can I."

My phone rang in my pocket as we got out of the Regalia. Iris again.

"Noct! Noct please! Come right now!" her words were swift, heavy breaths in between her cries.

My eyes widened at her urgency. "What is it Iris?"

"Niflheim! They've-Stop it! Leave them alone!"

"Iris!" I shouted. A beep. Line was dead. "Iris is in trouble," I informed Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio. Gladio's fists clenched up, his jaw tightened.

I ran ahead, my fingers twitching for my blade. Those Niflheim bastards would pay again. I would kill them, every last one of their kind.

"Noct!" I heard Ignis shout after me. I didn't care. No more. No more suffering. I anticipated my vision clouded by the lights of the departed. No lights so far. I pressed on, leaping through the alleys to reach the Leville.

MTs stood at attention outside. I took out my twin swords and ripped right through them, consequences and cover be damned.

A gasp escaped my lips as my head throbbed from pain. My legs limp, I stumbled upstairs. I saw Jared, Talcott's grandfather, laying on the ground in the bedroom, blood pouring out of a gunshot wound in his head. Another one...another expired light.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Iris and Talcott huddling in the corner of the room, quivering at the guns pointed at them. The story of Stella Nox Fleuret doing something in a similar position immediately comes to mind as I tossed myself down the hallway of the third floor. Blood trails and scratches paint the carpet and walls. Following the trail it ended at room 313. Summoning my Armiger I break down the door with the blue translucent weapons. My blades shot to the MTs holding Talcott and Iris at gunpoint, slitting their throats and sending them to the floor. Iris screamed in surprise, Talcott in tears.

I stepped into the room and looked at the two and sighed in relief, but Talcott was still in a fright. I looked down at the floor. Red…and black blood mixed together in a pool.

My hands drop my blades, disappearing into hammer space. Talcott whimpered in the corner as I tried to look at him. I thought about it and remembered my eyes probably have changed color to red. From Talcott's point of view, I was a killer and an angered royal. Jared's body remained on the floor. Etro why?

Jared was the Amicitia's personal butler. He helped raise Gladio and Iris as kids when Clarus had to attend to business in the Citadel. I rarely got to see him as I only visited the Amicitia's mansion once or twice. To see a family friend to Gladio and Iris slaughtered like this…

I had to focus. I had to keep up my appearance, for both Iris and Talcott's sake. Seeing his body dead like this, much like seeing Clarus' body, brought bile to my throat. I pulled out my phone to call Cor. Iris and Talcott couldn't stay here, not anymore.

Prompto ran up into the doorway. "Ignis called Cor. Monica is on her way over. Cor said we need a place to have Iris and Talcott stay."

Huh. Leave it to Ignis to be one step ahead of me. "Alright," I nodded to the blonde, then turn to the two trying to get up from the floor. Iris had tear stains on her cheeks and a bloody wrist. Talcott was unharmed but absolutely terrified and couldn't stop crying. "Iris? Are you alright?" I ask softly, offering a hand to her. Reluctant, she took it and steadied herself. Prompto came over and wrapped a ripped piece of his jacket around her wrist.

"I...I guess so. Thanks Noct, Prompto," she sniffled. "But Talcott...and, and Jared…"

I looked over to Talcott and offered him a hand wordlessly. He turned away from me, not wanting to see Jared in his state.

I whispered in Prompto's ear. "Talcott won't leave till Jared is out of sight."

"Gotcha. I'll tell Gladio and Ignis," he ran back downstairs.

I examined Iris' wrapped wound. "What happened? What did those Niff bastards do?"

"They...they came all of a sudden. Jared was up here and I was down here and, they yanked me so hard with their metal armor that it cut my wrist. I tried getting away but they dragged me upstairs, after Talcott tried running to Jared and then…" more tears flow. "Then you see the rest."

I nod now understanding. "I'm glad we got here when we did. But Jared...May he rest in peace beside Etro."

"May...May Etro guide him," she hiccupped. "We need to get Talcott out of here."

I crouched down to Talcott's level. He kept his gaze away from the door, not like I could blame him. "Talcott, I need you to do me a favor."

He remained silent, rubbing his face of tears and snot.

"I need you to stand up, close your eyes and trust Iris and I, alright? On King's honor."

"Oh...O...Okay Prince Noct-Noctis," he croaked. He stood up and closed his eyes. Iris took his hand and I placed my hand on his shoulder. We walked out of the room and down the hallway. Talcott kept himself tense till we got to the stairs.

"Open up now Talcott," I said in a gentle tone. I spotted Monica in the entrance way, with other Crownsguard holding a man in a red uniform shirt down at gunpoint.

"Stay here," I ordered Iris and Talcott as I quickly walk down stairs.

"Your Highness, I mean, Your Ma-" I cut Monica off.

"You were correct the first time. What's going on?"

"Ignis called and told me of what happened. Prompto told me you already dealt with the Niflheim soldiers," she turned to the man in the red shirt, who I recognized as the front desk guy. "This man here is a Niflheim spy. He informed them when you visited here a few days ago. He was assigned here, as a Kingsglaive unit to watch the Amicitias. It was an oversight on our part. With all the chaos in Insomnia…"

"You never had much chance to weed out this slime." I turned to the spy. "Anything to say?"

"Niflheim was right all along. Your father was a tyrant! His command, the worship of a false goddess, all enforced with threats!"

Absolute nonsense. "Believe what you want, traitor. The ultimate punishment for treason of Lucis is…" Execution. I always knew this. Send them to Etro so she may judge them as they pass through the gate. This man was expecting to die for Niflheim however. If this was my old man, he would've executed him on the spot more than likely. "...Lock him up. Do not let him pass any more information to the Niffs." I turned myself away from him, unwilling to sparing him another glance or thought. The sounds of boots being shuffled and the dragging of cloth and legs indicating the bastard was being taken away.

"Your...Highness we need to evacuate the area and take Lady Iris and Talcott away to a safer place. We are compromised here in Lestallum," Monica informed me. "Unfortunately Insomnia is still not safe to go back to, but it is possibly the only place we can take them."

I thought long and hard about what to do. Taking them with us was too dangerous and harder on us to complete our task. I would be exposed to the Niffs. It struck me.

"Cape Caem, we'll take them to Cape Caem. It is run down from years of disuse," 20 years of disuse to be exact, "...but they will be out of sight of the Niffs. But we'll have to go under the cover of night, tonight right before dawn hits."

Monica quirks an eyebrow but says nothing in protest. "As you wish Your Highness."

* * *

Stella Nox Fleuret walked the streets of Insomnia. Niflheim Magitek troopers patrolled the sidewalks, the rooftops, the skies. The look upon Ravus' face when she had changed her attire to black to appeal to the citizens of Insomnia was emotionless.

Perhaps he was onto her plan. Or maybe he wasn't. She didn't know, ever since their mother died he was always displeased.

For now that did not matter. She had a task to complete in light of the news Gentiana returned with. The news of Noctis passing his test by an Eidolon.

"What Eidolon chose him?" she asked the dark figure.

"The Draconian. He rarely chooses any l'Cie to serve," Gentiana said, eyes closed with a smile. "The New King is certainly capable, and only grows even more so."

"I feel...not very comforted still."

"He shall play his part, as you play yours."

Stella kept Gentiana's words in her mind as she strolled down the backstreet to the shopkeeper who gave young Noctis a treat.

"Ah! Princess Stella! Nice to see you came by again," the shopkeeper greeted.

"Nice to see you again."

"How are things in the Citadel?"

"Coming along well. Especially since the King is going to return soon."

His jaw dropped.

* * *

Gladio was completely okay with transporting his younger sister to Cape Caem in the dark where the big bad Cie'th could come out to kill us.

Okay he was not okay with the transporting in the dark with big bad Cie'th coming out to murder us. He was however okay with Cape Caem being Iris' safe heaven. Monica was assigned to be her guard in Cape Caem, along with another trusted Crownsguard.

Ignis didn't like that I made this decision without consulting him or Gladio. I didn't really care. This would not be like the last time. I could protect Iris and Talcott. If I could prove this, then they would know I am determined and ready. No one else had to die. It was for the better if the Niffs couldn't track us at all during the daytime.

I was a fool to think that Ardyn's presence in Lestallum meant nothing more than childish taunting. Oh noes the king is dead, poor you, Prince Noctis. Bleh.

Behind the wheel of the Regalia, I felt wide awake and ready to fight at a moment's notice. Iris and Talcott were in Monica's car. The radio is playing lulling music, easy listening.

"Glad to know that Iris isn't with a reckless driver," commented Gladio.

"Noct's driving skills are absolutely terrifying," Ignis added. I rolled my eyes.

"Does the peanut gallery have anything else to comment on my perfectly fine driving skills?" I asked, turning to face the two paranoid twenty-somethings.

"Yes, you're better than Prompto."

The blonde next to me opened his mouth to retort. He immediately closed it a second later. "You do have a point."

"Read a book Iggy, it'll take your mind off of Noct's driving."

"I prefer my eyes on the road thank you."

"We ready? Got our weapons handy and everything?"

"Guns loaded, fear in check."

"And the lights better work."

"Noted Specs," I adjusted my mirror. Monica waited on the road for me to pull out of the parking lot. The sun had set a few minutes ago, the blue darkness falling upon us.

I promised to myself that this would not be like last time.

Leaving Lestallum, I got onto the highway going south. The air became chilly, the smell of decaying flesh creeping up on my nose. The light in the sky disappeared more quickly than I would have liked.

"This place just got a lot spookier," Prompto shivered.

"Keep calm and don't hesitate," I advised him. This was not like last time.

"Now if only we could have passed by a swamp to see the fireflies," Prompto hugged himself, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, they're very pretty when night falls."

"Hey Noct, we should turn the radio off so we can keep an ear out for Cie'th." Gladio shifted in his seat.

"Good call Gladio," I reached over and turn off the radio. Only the hum of the Regalia and the wind can be heard now.

Five miles turn into ten. No Cie'th was close enough to attack or catch us. The deadly silence crept up on us.

Red. I saw red. The red of blood stained blades blinds me for a moment. I raised my hand up to signal Monica to stop. I slammed on the brakes, turning the car off to the side of the road.

This was not going to be like the last time, I told myself again. The horror of the night I was attacked twelve years ago is being relieved again. My knees shook, my head hurting, finding it hard to breathe normally.

Standing 20 feet away from us is the giant Cie'th naga with six arms, all gripping the same weapons used to slaughter my protectors. Her expression, from what I can make out from the headlights of the Regalia, was just as full with malice and hatred as ever.

"Noct!" Ignis shouted at me. "Do you have a plan?"

"I have one." Gladio got out of the Regalia and summoned his greatsword. "Protect my sister."

I forced myself out of the Regalia, hands shaking. My back ached from just trying to look at the Cie'th.

"Noct, you alright?" Prompto asked me, shaking me a little.

"Yes-yeah. I think so." This was a mistake. I was reckless. Impulsive. A few Cie'th came out but never had I expected this monster to come back to finish the job. "Help Gladio."

Ignis and Prompto on command run off to help the charging Gladio. I grip the door to the driver's seat to steady myself. Breathe in and out, in and out...breathe…

My headache didn't improve, my back didn't improve, my heart only accelerated and my breathing more regular. I stood at attention, my hand itching for my sword. The Sword of the Wise materialized in my hand.

A loud screech scratched at my ears. Gladio slashed at the Cie'th's abdomen, black blood spilling out. This was my chance. I hurled my blade at the Cie'th's shoulder, feeling my body appear next to her to grab onto the handle of the sword and ripping it out. She let out another screech. I flipped forward to get behind her. Her tail flailed about and heads straight to Gladio who was blindsided as he leaped up to slash her abdomen again.

"Gladio!" I screamed a second too late. I landed on the concrete, stumbling back a few steps. A grunt and a slam was all I could hear. Her massive body was obscuring my view of the guys. She had begun to move forward to them, swords lifted into position to kill. Summoning a lance to my aid, I heaved it into her upper tail to get her attention away from them.

"Noct!" Ignis called out to me, seeing the Cie'th turn to face me.

I stared at her eyes, the same eyes that she looked at me with when she was about to kill me all those years ago.

"Remember me?" I taunted, slowly walking backwards. "You tried to kill me 12 years ago. I have bad news for you, I'm not a weak defenseless child anymore. A sheep that you can just slaughter without remorse. Your focus might have been failed, but just know, Etro will always welcome you with open arms."

Her screech was even louder than before. She slammed down her blades onto me. I rolled back and activate my Armiger. Blue weapons surrounded me as I leapt up into the air. All my arms thrust forward and sliced her arms off.

"Prompto, aim for her head!" I shouted to him as I dodged her tail swipe.

"You got it!" several gunshots proceed his words. Her screams of pain echoed off the cliffs, black blood pouring forth from her wounds. I aimed all my weapons at her chest to finish the job. All of the arms were sent into her chest, head, or abdomen save for one. The Axe of the Conqueror. I latched onto its massive handle and swiped it at her neck.

The loudest scream erupted from her as her head fell onto the road, her body twitching for a good minute before going limp. I floated in the air, bombarded by the sight of the dead Cie'th and Gladio lying on his side in front of the Regalia. The smell of her already rotting flesh grew even stronger. Unfortunately my Armiger could only last so long. I fell ten feet to the ground, knees and hands taking the brunt force. Ow.

I sprinted over to Gladio to help him up. "Anything major, Dr. Specs?"

"Just some bruising. Some rest and water will help him recover."

Gladio shook my hand off. "It's fine. Worry about Iris, not me."

"You're injured though. I'm surprised you didn't take a worse beating,"

"Noct, I am here to take a beating once in a while,"

I stared down at the ground. "This is my fault."

"Noct…" Ignis and Prompto say together.

"No, I made this decision, I did this."

* * *

_"The world will fall into a sea of darkness forevermore."_

The wind from the open road whipped at my hair as I drove as fast as I could trying to flee from Niflheim ships. Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio were simply not there. They were back in the Citadel, protecting Dad and Lucis while the treaty with Niflheim was being signed.

My brand flared up in pain. It felt like my entire forearm was on fire. I tried turning off the road to stop but I was going so fast and hitting the breaks tossed the car forward, rolling. My body was flung from the driver's seat. Before my eyes, Stella Nox Fleuret was standing off in the distance, looking at the Crystal Meteorite. Beside her was Ravus Nox Fleuret, walking away. Compelled to talk to Stella I run after her, but she only turns to me to just smile.

"Lord Noctis...watch out for him, he will make you do things you won't like," she said.

_"Noctis! Please!"_

"What?" I asked her, but she only walked away, her body becoming translucent. "Hey wait a minute, come back!" I run after her. Her body faded from existence.

_A punch, to the face, a kick to her leg, white purity torn to shreds._

What was I looking for? Oh right the Royal Arms. I had to find them...all of them. Legs on fire. Feet bloody stumps. Boots full of sand. Jacket ripped. The Regalia was totaled, and I had no clue where I am. Where was I…

The nearest outpost was a Niflheim base on the sea. Chancellor Ardyn Izunia let me in, on account I didn't cause trouble.

I caused trouble anyways. The MTs figured out exactly who I am. I summoned my weapons and shoved them out of my way. An elevator in sight. If I could just warp over there…

More MTs posed their guns to shoot me. I tossed my greatsword at the elevator and warped to the now open doors. I slammed the close button and whatever floor meant down. Anything to avoid their bullets.

"Lord Noctis?" Stella spoke beside me. I turned to face her. "Are you alright?"

I didn't know, the floor was collapsing beneath my feet.

_Tossed away, landing on her back. Cries of fear erupted from her throat. Her sword held up to block the incoming blow._

I felt myself nearly drown from the water surrounding me. Altissia was in flames, the city collapsing on itself. A massive tsunami rose from the sea. Bodies...lots of dead bodies were in the ruins and in the water around me.

Niflheim shot at me from their airships. I saw Stella in the distance, trying not to drown. "Stella!" I cried out in desperation.

_The sword knocked out her grasp, she cried out once again. "Noctis! Please!"_

Monsters...Cie'th, it was becoming harder and harder to discern which was which. Whatever, they are all the same. Get out of my way. It was my kingdom...or was it? Was it my right? Or was it someone else's right?

Behemoths, MTs, Cie'th, voretooths, flans, reapers...Reapers of Death. I brought death wherever I went. I would be the reaper of death myself. My weapons were gone. My power to the Crystal is cut off.

Holes in my clothes, shirt torn to shreds, tossing it away as I stalked my aim. I didn't need them anymore. The target needed to be rid of from this god-forsaken world. She was trying to flee from me, but I knew better. The Cie'th were listening to me, to my commands. My brand, my Focus, was nearly complete.

Blocked in with nowhere to go, Stella turned to face me, rapier in her hand. We engage in battle, but I always had the upper hand. I had power, glorious, strong power. I didn't need the Crystal. She was weak. She never knew when to quit.

"Noctis! Please!" she shouted to me. No mercy.

She rolled out of the way as I brought an axe down on her, but the Cie'th behind her tossed her away at my command. She ended up landing on her back. Crunch. Cries of fear erupted from her throat as I approach her. No mercy to my target. This was my Focus. For the Fal'Cie who branded me, who demanded her death. My enemy.

Her sword was held up to block the incoming blow I am about to deliver. It is so powerful it sent her back down to the ground. She was weak; she couldn't put up much of a fight anymore.

The sword knocked out her grasp, she cried out once again. "Noctis! Please!" I picked it up.

_"Etro, the goddess who waits upon those who pass through the gate to their afterlife, shall awake from long slumber and bring due mercy to those who all must experience death as she did."_

I pointed the tip of the blade at her throat. Fresh tears run down her dirty face. "Noct...snap out of it."

Slice.

I looked at the rapier in my hand. What...what just happened to me? Why did I have this? The Cie'th surrounded me, all three headed dog like creatures with flames bursting out of their hungry mouths. My brand was on fire again. I dropped the sword in pain, turning to see...it. The image of Stella...lying there in her own blood. I cried in agony as my brand flared up into unbearable pain, but also agony over what I had just done. Horror and sickening feelings bombarded me. My legs felt stiff, cracking. My face too, began to crack. I had failed my focus. Stella wasn't supposed to die. I wasn't supposed to kill her. What had made me do this?

I screamed as my entire body cracks and morphed into a grey skinned Cie'th.

* * *

I snapped awake, sweat soaking the sheets. I checked my brand. Stage 5, another arrow added. My skin was perfectly normal. I had not killed Stella; she was far away, living in the Citadel. Where was I?

Oh right I was inside the house at Cape Caem. I looked around the dark room, everyone sleeping in their individual beds. I felt sticky from the sweat and hot from the absence of air conditioning. I got out of bed and pull on my boots to get some air.

I sneaked out of the house and into the green yard way. The salty sea breeze cooled my flaming face. I closed my eyes, just trying to breathe in and out slowly. The sun would soon be rising above the horizon, warming the air.

When I opened my eyes the lady in blue returned before me. I snapped.

"Who are you?! Why do you keep following me?! How come I see you and it seems no one else can?!" I shouted at her.

She turned and pointed due north.

"L'Cie knows of the fates bestowed upon l'Cie. A l'Cie, supported by the Archean, caught the meteorite of which would have devastated the entire world."

She walked away seemingly going into the direction of the Crystal Meteorite.

* * *

"Stella you look tired," Gentiana frowned.

The blonde woman sighed. "A small price to pay to allow me to talk to Noctis."

"Do you have another potion prepared?"

"Yes. Tonight I want you to give it to him so we may talk once more."

"And Ravus?"

"He seems content on being Niflheim's lapdog," she looked to the sky from the window sill. "But I will support him still. The last thing I need is more antagonism with my own blood."

Gentiana silently agreed.

* * *

Ignis set the timer to go off at Etro forbid 7:00 am, no more later than that. I tossed the pillow at him as he let the alarm beep for at least five minutes.

"Time to awake Your Highness. Be sure to make sure your gunman is awake too."

Prompto and I let out a collective groan. I dragged myself out of bed and slumped down the stairs to lay my head on the table for breakfast. A rough shove from Gladio made me sit up.

"We need to fix our sleep schedule immediately so we are in top shape," Ignis explained as he began making breakfast on the stove. I groaned in disapproval. "One day of relaxation is what we need anyways."

"Now that I can get behind," Prompto yawned, kicking his feet up on a spare chair. "So besides lazing about what's the plan for the day?"

Iris sat down next to me. "There's a plot of land outside, it's perfect for planting a garden."

Eww vegetables.

"Good luck getting Noct over here to eat the food it produces," Gladio laughed.

"Aww Noct, veggies aren't that bad," Iris punched my arm, a fly trying to attack a pole.

"Iris, why don't you go prepare the plot and breakfast will be done soon," Gladio smiled at her, relieved at seeing his sister remain some semblance of normalcy.

She nods and skipped outside.

"Now down to business," Gladio cracked his knuckles. "We have six more Royal Arms to get."

"We have to get them soon," Ignis pointed to the radio on the table. "Something happened in Insomnia. I recorded the broadcast."

Leaning forward, I pressed the playback button.

_"In Insomnia today rumors are widespread of young King Noctis Lucis Caelum returning soon. No source of the rumors but many citizens are ecstatic about their monarch eventually arrival. The Empire has not given their statement on the rumors at this time."_

My stomach tightened and my heart accelerates, but not in fear. Stella. Finding a new admiration for her, my lips fought back a smile.

"No doubt the Niffs spread said rumor to get Noct to come out of hiding," Gladio sat up. "Time is of the essence."

"We can no longer afford delays." Ignis flips the eggs in the pan.

Prompto noticed my cheery expression. I bite it down to prevent suspicion.

Gladio got up and grabbed me by the arm out of my seat unexpectedly. "The hell man?" I hissed as my arm was throbbing from his yanking.

"You endangered Iris and didn't even bother asking us of your reckless decision. For a supposed King who is supposed to be taking advice you damn well don't know how to do it."

"And what else would you have done Gladio? Iris is the leak, Niflheim would have been after her and tracking g her by the sky. She would have gotten us caught in the daylight and where would we be?" I snapped.

"Guys…" Prompto tried to break up the argument.

It seemed Gladio heard my side. "Just remember this Noct, don't let the power go to your head."

"I am not letting it go to my head," I rolled my eyes.

"Enough," Ignis put his foot down. "Bickering like this will not get us anywhere. We have to decide where to go tomorrow as we are on limited time. No more acting like children."

Silence echoed throughout the house. My brain wandered off, thinking of the lady in blue...and the blood that spilled from the Cie'th last night. Black blood, like a dripping abyss.

"Did you notice the blood of the MTs?" I said, shattering the silence. "It's black, like a Cie'th's."

Prompto's jaw dropped. "You mean MTs...might be Cie'th?"

"It's possible. Just a very similar thing I noticed."

"If the Empire is using Cie'th, who knows what they do in their own capital where they manufacture their mech armies." Gladio paced around the room.

"The fact that we are battling Cie'th constantly is disturbing. The armor logically has to protect against the sun's rays."

"Soon they won't need the armor anymore," I said out loud. "Guys, I know what we need to do tomorrow."

"Yes Noct?"

"I need to go to the base of the Crystal Meteorite."

* * *

"Stella?" I called out to her in the pseudo dream world. She approached; bags under her eyes. "Stella? What is wrong?"

She sighed. "I lacked ability to sleep much last night."

"I heard rumors that I was returning to Insomnia. Quite honestly I am surprised. I didn't know I was coming back home," I gave her a cheeky grin. She chuckled.

"Who am I to disobey my monarch?"

"Your monarch?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Well yes. I recognize Lucis' monarchy when Niflheim doesn't."

"So an I your King?" I jested.

She stepped closer to me. "I can't help think of the double connotation you ask of me."

I was such an idiot. I should have shut my mouth. But some part of me liked this. My mind was entertaining the idea of me and Stella….flirting?

"You may take any connotation you please, Lady Stella, as they address you in the nation of Tenebrae."

"Since when did you get so formal, Lord Noctis? Highly uncharacteristic of you."

"Yeah you're right. I feel like my dad whenever I talk like that. Though Clarus was more of a stick in the mud."

"Clarus Amicitia?"

"He was my dad's shield. He died in the attack on Insomnia."

"I am so sorry. May Etro guide him."

"Cor the Immortal was a rebel. He, Clarus, and my dad were all close friends." I left Cid out of the group intentionally. I didn't need Niflheim going after Cid and Cidney.

"Sounds like a King always has company," she looked to the portraits in the hallway we currently stood in. "Tenebraeian Royalty had little luxury in that."

"Why is that?"

"Stricter expectations. My mother wasn't strict but it was just...the expectation of it all. The Prince and Princess had to look a certain way, talk a certain way, eat a certain way, be silent most of the time."

"Sounds awful in my opinion."

"I admire your bluntness, Lord Noctis. But yes it is stifling to say the least. Tenebrae is full of gossips among the wealthy."

"No one would question why their Prince of Lucis was working at 9-5 drive-thru."

"I wonder is that something people don't think or wouldn't dare say?"

I had to tell the truth. "They wouldn't dare, unfortunately."

"Unfortunately?"

"Lucis Royalty is as feared as the Empire, maybe less so," I look to the same portrait Stella was staring at earlier. "We are everywhere. We enforce things...sometimes without telling me about it."

The sting of my three best friends being branded behind my back still lingered.

"Anything wrong, Lord Noctis?"

"Hey wait a minute, I asked you to call me Noct, didn't I?"

"Oh," a look of surprise crossed her face. "Okay then, Noct."

"My friends...my company of loyal comrades, they were branded l'Cie behind my back by my dad."

"What is their Focus?"

"To protect me. Swear an oath to the King to protect him with your life and all that," I sighed. "It hurts to know that he did that, it hurts even more that it was hidden away from me."

"Noct?"

"Yeah?"

She interlocked her fingers together. " You have my support, as a human, and as a king."

"Don't cross your fingers on the King part, I might make a terrible king you know."

I smiled as she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this is nearly a month late. (Life sucks). Anyways here it is! Thank you all for your reviews and support. It keeps the updates coming!
> 
> Next chapter is when shiz hits the fan so hold onto your butts.


	6. Apocalypsis Noctis

 

**_Chapter VI: Apocalypsis Noctis_ **

"Our doubts are traitors and make us lose the good we oft might win by fearing to attempt."

-William Shakespeare.

* * *

Why in Etro's name would a fal'Cie give a l'Cie such an asinine task? "Hey you're a l'Cie now so you must do as I say. Catch this meteorite falling from the sky so it won't devastate the world, and I will turn you into a crystal to hold it. Kay, thanks-bye."

When I asked to go to the Crystal Meteorite Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio all stared at me. Lectures about deadlines and the rumors ensued. Among other things, that blue lady had been driving me insane. Those illusions… so much blood, so much horror. I felt like my mind was slowly being torn apart. The nightmares, the emotions, the hallucinations, all of it felt like chains latched onto my body and mind, dragging me through the dirt. Perhaps if I do as this lady in blue demands, it will stop.

The Regalia's low hum couldn't quell the excitement in my gut. Finally I would get answers. I leaned my arm outside the car, a warm breeze fanning my face.

Somehow, as we passed by Malmalam Thicket, I saw a rock formation that I missed the first time through in the far distance. It looked as though fused molten glass exploded from the side of the volcano.

"Guys, is there something near the thicket?"

"The Rock of Ravatogh lies to the west of the thicket, why do you ask Noct?" Ignis said, slowing down.

I thought on it. Why was I compelled to go to the volcano? Royal Arm? Some other messed up illusion?

"Let's stop there. There might be a Royal Tomb," I said. Ignis pulled over to the nearest parking spot. Getting out, Prompto whistled.

"Still quite a ways away." He squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look at the odd rock formation in the distance.

"It's a good thing we rented chocobos for one more day." I winked.

Prompto perked up at not having to walk.

* * *

"Lady Stella, today's report." A servant handed her a file.

"Thank you." Stella accepted the report. The servant bowed and left the Princess to read.

Opening the file, various papers detailing the doings of High Commander Ravus Nox Fleuret lied within. Stella skimmed over them, searching for anything unusual. Nothing. She sighed and set the Ravus reports aside. A small packet of stapled papers spoke of the Crystal Meteorite's history lied underneath.

"Historians from Niflheim scoured the providence of Duscae, asking locals of the legends and stories behind the Crystal Meteorite's existence. Many claim the l'Cie chosen by the eidolon, the legendary Archean, had caught the meteorite and immediately turned into a giant crystal statue to support it. However, there are scientifically no l'Cie crystal statues recorded that have ever expanded in size. All are reported to have stayed the size of human. Cie'th have been detailed, however, to grow in size tremendously depending on their strength and agony."

A picture of the crystal statue was beside the statements. Stella squinted her eyes at the picture, studying it before reading more.

"The locals also spoke of the fal'Cie that spoke there, which is our target. The fal'Cie disappeared right after the meteorite was caught, never branding another soul since."

Her eyes grew wide.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum has strong ties to the fal'Cie that lies heavily guarded beneath the Citadel in Insomnia. If he were to investigate the Crystal Meteorite, we shall stand by to see what happens. No harm or capture to the heir to the Lucian throne until the Chancellor gives the order."

For all she knew, it was too late to warn Noctis. Maybe she has one more day to warn him, but she doubted it. Once again she was a sitting duck.

* * *

"I hate volcanos." I groaned. The sweat stuck my coat to my back like glue.

"Quit your whining we're almost there," Gladio said behind me.

"Why couldn't chocobos carry us up here?" Prompto whined.

"They are sensitive to dangerous places such as volcanoes," Ignis said as matter of fact.

"Well I'm sensitive to volcanos too Iggy!"

"Remove your jacket and it won't be so scorching."

Prompto threw off his jacket and started carrying it behind his back.

We hopped on rocks, walked, more rocks, walked. This volcano was insane. "Why of all places is there a Royal Tomb here?" I asked as we approached a wall. Yay climbing.

"The magic lingering here more than likely is the deciding factor," Ignis said, gesturing to the wall. "After you, highness."

I latched onto the wall and slowly climbed up. Reaching the top, I nearly fell over when I stood up properly. My hands throbbed from the scratching of the stone on my palms.

"The story of Ravatogh," Ignis began once he got up the top with me, following Gladio helping Prompto up. "Is of the Infernian who in anger tried to attack Etro herself for not allowing him to pass through the gate upon his demise. This was here, where he nearly caused the world to go up in flames. The Glacian arrived and sent him back to where eidolons came from, and he was never heard from again."

"Must suck not being able to rest." Immortality didn't seem so bad though. Death was a horrid experience. The suffering was enough of a deterrent. The Cie'th who tried to kill me still haunted me, even though she's dead. Dead dead. I made sure of that. I was a little bit of a liar when Stella asked me if I feared death.

I was terrified of death.

"And the remains of his wrath stayed here, in a volcano." Gladio shaded his eyes as he stared at the marvel.

"Whoa! Oh no!" Prompto exclaimed behind us. I turn to see what has happened but I am too late. Prompto was falling off the cliff we just climbed up.

"Prompto! No!" I forced out, lunging for him. Ignis and Gladio reached out to grab him but they are not fast enough.

The blonde fell out of sight. I ran over to the ledge and saw he landed with some scratches on his back.

"Prompto you okay?" Ignis asked him.

He groaned in pain. "I...I don't think so. Just go on without me, I am only slowing you down."

"Hell no, that's not happening," I declared. "We'll help you back up Prompto, I promise."

"If only you could, I can't keep going Noct," he laughed, sad mockery in his halfhearted chuckles. "Like...I said I'm not as strong or smart or powerful as you guys."

My fist tightened. He belonged with us.

"Prompto…"

He emitted a scream, his hand reaching to his neck. "What is...what is happening to me?!"

It hurt to watch him writhe in pain.

A loud boom from the sky shook the ground beneath us. Gladio grabbed my shoulder to keep me steady. A large silver machine decorated like a castle with round, massive machine guns for arms came flying out of the sky and landed in the wide space Prompto was lying in. He scampered up, wincing while doing so.

"Wha...What is that!?" he exclaimed, hugging the wall.

"It's an...It's an Eidolon," I said in awe.

_The Mechanian._

"The Mechanian." I said without another thought.

"The what?!" Prompto panicked. "What am I supposed to do?!"

"Arm yourself Prompto," Ignis advised him.

"Show it no fear," Gladio added.

"But I am in fear!"

"Then be brave!" I told him. He pulled out his gun, locking and loading it. He slowly approached the giant mech thing, gun pointing to the ground.

_The Unsure One is to be tested by the Mechanian._

Thanks Bahamut.

The Mechanian began attacking Prompto with a large stomp with the end of its machine gun. He rolled out of the way, running for his life.

"Guys, what am I gonna do?!" he pleaded to us. "He's testing me or something! I have nothing to prove!"

_Do not interfere. I know thy heart demands it._

"Prompto! If he wasn't testing you in the first place then you would have nothing to prove."

"We should help him." Gladio was ready to jump down.

"No. It's not our place. I have faith in Prompto."

He was gonna need a lot more than just my faith in him to survive.

He wanted to scamper up the wall that we climbed, but one jab from the machine gun made him retreat away. I held my breath as I watch the scene before me. Prompto pulled out his gun and tries to shoot for the head, only to have the bullet ricochet off. He drops the gun, holding his hand back behind him. His hand is searching for something. The wall?

The eidolon takes both of its massive machine gun arms and points them right at Prompto, magical energy charging up. He still searched for something with his hand. A spark of energy grew in his hand and appears a circular saw. Not just any saw thanks to Cid upgrading it.

"I am...Prompto Argentum! Best friend to the King! And I have a weapon and I am not afraid to use it!" He ran out of the way of the charged up machine gun blast. He got close to the arms and attacked using the saw, making many quick slices and strikes. The arm shuts down and Prompto moved onto the next one. Both arms shut down, all the eidolon can do was raise its arms up for a massive sonic wave.

"Get down!" Ignis ordered, him and Gladio shoving me down to the ground. Ow.

"Prompto!" I reached out for him, knowing it is a futile effort.

The blonde leapt onto the eidolon, lodging the saw straight into its chest and hanging there.

Slam! Rocks fell from the cliffs surrounding us. The ground jolted underneath us. I gripped the cliff for dear life.

The dust eventually settled. The three of us stood up to spot Prompto still hanging from the saw stuck in the eidolon. He let go and landed on the ground. The eidolon looked at him for a moment. The brand on Prompto's neck glowed, and the eidolon turned into a mist of magic and goes straight into the brand.

He reached up to touch his brand, but decided against it. "Did I just...do that?"

"Yeah, you did." I smiled at him. "Just keep on keeping on."

"Are you injured?" Ignis asked as he inspected the blonde.

"My back aches a little. My arms hurt from hanging in the air. But I can still walk up this mountain."

"If you're sure."

"Let's go. The Royal Tomb is probably gathering more dust," Gladio laughed. "Nice work out there."

We marched up the mountain once more.

"It takes a tough will and inner strength to fight an eidolon like that, Prompto," Ignis complimented.

Prompto's face turned red. "Eheh yeah. To be honest I just went with my gut instincts."

I patted his upper arm. "I thought you always had guts. Besides, we're both able to use eidolons now."

His jaw dropped. "You're right! So cool how we can summon those things. Oh he said his name was uh, Alexandr."

Climbing over more rocks, the heat from the volcano increased in intensity. I sweat even more, which I didn't think is even possible.

"And here we are," Ignis said as I leaned over, breathing heavily. We had arrived at a door with Etro carved into the stone.

"Score! We finally found it." Prompto fist pumps the air.

I took out the keys and open the doors. Stepping inside, I collected the Mace of the Fierce. The raw power of my Armiger made my blood race underneath my skin.

"So uh, should we head back down?" I asked my companions.

"We're going to have to spend the night once we get back down." The setting sun reflected off of Ignis' glasses.

"They days are getting too short for my taste," I said.

"Funny thing to say for a Lucian," Gladio joked.

* * *

"Noct?" Stella rushed to me. My jaw softened at the sight of her.

"Yes Stella?" I asked her. Man it felt hot in here.

"Did you go to the Crystal Meteorite?" her voice was trying to contain a quiver. She grabbed my hand, pulling my attention away.

"Huh? No, I haven't."

"You're planning to?"

"Should I said yes?"

Her grip tightened on my hand. "Niflheim will be there. If the Chancellor gives his word, you could die."

Great. Just great. Chancellor Slime-Bag would be waiting for us. "Why?"

"There's something about the creation of the Meteorite that the local legends have overlooked. What prompts you to go to the Meteorite in the first place?"

"I…" Should I tell her the truth? "I saw an illusion of what I might think is the l'Cie trapped in the meteorite."

Her lips parted, grasp loosening on my hand. I tightened my grip on her hand in return. Mindless. I wasn't even thinking about what I was doing anymore.

"An illusion?"

"More like hallucinations. I haven't even told the guys yet." They might think I was crazy.

"I am so sorry, Noct."

"I mean, for all I know it could be the Meteorite doing something to me to get its attention. The hallucinations though. I can do without those." Understatement of the century. Those horrifying images of Clarus...Dad...Why was I constantly being reminded of the pain?

"I'm sorry you're dealing with it all."

"Nothing I can do except keep on keeping on."

"I…"

"Yes?"

"Nothing, I forgot what I was going to say. Oh right. Niflheim. They are conducting studies on the Crystal Meteorite and they think you're going to appear there to visit it."

"Why?"

"They know you're a l'Cie."

Chancellor Ardyn's random story. How did I not see that coming?

"Why do you warn me of Niflheim?"

She seemed taken aback by the question. "What? Why wouldn't I?"

"Well why would you?"

She tightened her lips in a line, both her hands squeezing my hand. "Because I care about you Noct. Aren't we friends?"

My head spun at her words. First she finally called me Noct now we're friends?

I was happy yet...not entirely.

"Yeah, yeah we are."

I felt her grip fading away. "See you later? Promise me you won't be harmed."

"Yeah, I promise."

* * *

Stella Nox Fleuret. I woke up with her on my mind. Not Niflheim. Not the Meteorite. The way she grabbed my hand still lingered on my mind. Her hair, her smile, her fear of me being killed...We are friends.

And yet my mind was a little unsatisfied with it still. We are friends now. Friends...with my enemy. Never thought that would happen.

"Noct? Time to get up."

I tossed my pillow at Ignis.

Driving the Regalia, the anxiety to get to the Meteorite grew in my gut. If what Stella said is true, this could be a massive trap. I could be in serious danger. Telling the guys, they would either freak out or question where I got the information.

They deserved to know. "Guys, I think Niflheim might be waiting for us."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Gladio said. "What with the Chancellor showing up in Lestallum like that."

"There's more. They know something about the Meteorite. Something is going to happen I can just...feel it."

"Noct, is there something you'd like to say?" Ignis leaned forward behind me.

"When we get there."

He backed off.

Arriving at the outer quarantine zone, Niflheim had already taken over the gates. We all sat in the Regalia for a moment, before Ardyn decided to show us his presence from the top of the wall.

"Greetings Your Highness," he waved to us. "So brave of you to approach Empire Territory."

"If you think I am not going to put up a fight you're wrong," I responded, glaring at the gate in front of me.

"Oh nothing personal against you, Your Highness. I highly revere your abilities I assure you. I know you are here to investigate the Meteorite. Well well, let's see if you can discover the truth of it all for all of us. Open up please! For our dear guest."

The gates opened before us. I drove on through and down the hills on the edge of the canyon the statue rested in the dead center in.

"If he's trying to inspire confidence in him, he's not doing much of a good job," said Prompto.

"The Empire clearly needs us for something." My glare was unwavering.

"But for what?" Gladio asked no one specifically. "It's not like we know exactly why we're here in the first place."

"Just gut instinct on my end," I lied. As we proceeded down the side cliffs, the blue lady appeared before me again. Floating down the cliff, she eventually stopped when the Regalia could go no farther.

The blue lady slipped through the cracks of a wall. "Guess we walk through here," I declared, following after her.

Crawling through cracks and climbing over rocks, I saw a clearing with a Royal Tomb sitting out under the glaring sun. I jumped down from a rock to get closer.

"Is that what I think it is?" Prompto stumbled behind me.

"Didn't expect to find a Royal Tomb out here."

"Would be a shame not to grab that power, eh Highness?"

"Let's just grab it and go." I walked over to it like it was second nature and collected the Blade of the Mystic. That was nine weapons out of twelve known ones. Only three more to go. I thought of Dad, who underwent the same pilgrimage as me. I felt no different than the man who left Insomnia many weeks ago.

The Blue Lady appeared before me.

"Whoa, who is that?" Prompto pointed to the Blue Lady.

"Now you can see her?!" I gaped at him.

"Yeah we can see her. Was she always there?" Ignis questioned.

"Yes but only I could…" My fist tightened up. "Why did you bring us here?"

"My energy weakens. It is due time I awaken from several millennia slumber. However…" She pointed to the Imperial airships coming in. "They seek to extinguish the light from the world."

I looked over the cliff we stand upon. Thousands of MTs stood at attention. Great. Just great.

The Blue Lady disappeared from sight.

"Where did she go?" Gladio demanded.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Oh boy uh guys." Prompto gestured our attention to the large crystal statue. A lady, surrounded in pure crystal-like explosions, held in her arms a meteorite covered in crystal. But most of the coating is worn away from the heat.

"Isn't it odd how big the l'Cie's crystal statue came out to be enormous?" Ignis pondered, hand underneath his chin.

"From the pictures I have seen of l'Cie completing their focus, they are usually human sized…" I said out loud. "Guys, that's not a l'Cie." The ground began shaking beneath us. "That's a fal'Cie!"

"Oh crap! Is she waking up?" Prompto grabbed onto the nearest sturdy rock he could find.

"I guess she is." Gladio latched onto my arm to prevent me from falling. The ground starts crumbling to pieces beneath our feet.

"Get away from here, quickly!" Ignis warned. Gladio and I scrambled away but we were too close to the ledge and slide down the cliff.

Landing on my backside, I sat up in ache to see shards of crystal break off and fall from the meteorite. The shards hit the thousands of MTs sitting at the base of the now collapsing statue. Another earthquake from behind us shook the very earth we were on.

"Noct! Gladio!" Ignis called out from above us.

"Ignis! Prompto! Get out of there we'll meet up later!" I shouted back.

"What?! We're going where?" Prompto said in a panic.

"Come on this place is gonna explode on us." Gladio grabbed my shirt to pull me aside. I stumbled back into the wall of fulgurite. "Let's go!" He started sprinting. I followed suit. Hiding underneath caverns of rocks and mineral, heat escaped from the cracks of earth, making me sweat. What was with this area of Lucis and heat?

I squinted my eyes at the area we were in a minute ago to see a hand burst forth from the soil and stone. The hand was bigger than the grasp of Bahamut or the machine gun of Alexandr. A head followed. Another hand appears to help claw its way out of the earth.

"What is that?" I asked Gladio.

"Whatever it is, it's huge and we need to get out of here."

"Right behind ya big guy."

Running under the crevasses of the scorched earth, we ascended higher up to get a better look of both the meteorite and the giant rising from the dirt like the dead. The guy had muscles no human alive could possibly achieve. His skin was smoky black, patches of it greyed away from age. White tattoos traced his entire body.

_The Archean has finally awakened after millennia._

Oh crap. The fal'Cie has summoned her eidolon to protect herself.

"It's the Archean!" I told Gladio.

"The same Archean that helped catch the meteor?"

"The very same."

"I'm not waiting around to see if he'll crush us or shake hands with us. Run!"

"Best advice you've given all day."

We leap down the cliff we stood upon, trying to get around to the other side of the collapsing statue and out of range of the Archean. I looked to my left to see the statue wiggle her feet, the crystal becoming flesh. It is the blue lady, the fal'Cie.

The Archean's voice booms in my ears.

_"Mortals who attack the fal'Cie, disrupt the order of the world shall face repentance for their sins. The King of Lucis fights for the fal'Cie."_

"I fight for the fal'Cie?!" I gasped for air, still running. "The hell does that mean?"

"Noct look up." Gladio jabbed his thumb up to the sky. A giant airship with a fleet of smaller airships were flying overhead.

"That's...a lot of MTs inside."

"Noct!" I heard Ignis calling to me. He and Prompto finally catch up to us. "They're trying to kill the fal'Cie."

"Why? What do they gain from that?"

"I don't know. We have an obligation to protect it."

"That Archean guy seems keen on us helping him."

"So he won't squish us flat?" Prompto demonstrated the action by slamming his fist into his palm.

"I don't think so," I said, turning around. "Those MTs are attacking the feet to cripple the fal'Cie. Get rid of them first."

"Yes, your Majesty," all three of them said.

I paused. Majesty? I shook my head. "Let's go."

As we ran back towards the Archean, the fal'Cie set down the meteorite it was holding. A large dust cloud came upon us.

"Get down!" Gladio pushed us down to take cover from the dust. Sand and dirt go down my shirt and into my hair. Standing up, the fal'Cie bowed to me, now completely flesh and alive. Her long hair was like ribbons, swirling around her body in magical waves. She raised her hands to gather energy into her palms. The orbs of magic sparked out. She attempted once more.

"We have to stop Niflheim before they kill her. If she can get her magic up and going again…"

_My energy weakens._

"No time to stand around yakking. Let's go! I see the big guy in the distance." Prompto pointed to the Archean smashing at the army of MTs.

I summoned the Blade of the Mystic and threw it at the closest MT, which was at least 100 feet away. The blade landed in the head of the MT. My body warped to it, ripping the blade right out of its head. I threw my blade again at another MT, summoning mid-warp the Star of the Rogue. The star allowed me to start spinning in the air, splitting into two daggers so I can throw them through tons of MTs.

Another tremor shook the earth near me. I faced the direction of the tremor and saw the Archean had slammed his fist down on a pack of MTs. Nodding at the eidolon staring at me, I leapt for the MTs he missed. I put the Star away and switched to the Blade of the Mystic. I sliced up massive amounts of MTs in a whirlwind surrounding me.

"Noct! I suggest you take out those airships above us. They're aiming for the fal'Cie!" Ignis threw a dagger in the head of an MT behind me.

"Got it!"

"Don't be reckless, Your Highness."

"Yeah yeah," I waved him off, warping to the nearest airship. A dozen MTs were at the ready. I activated my Armiger to quickly dispose of them. Blades of all types zoomed to the MTs, striking them in their chests. Getting onto the ship's flight console, I aimed it far away from the battleground and the fal'Cie before warping out of the doomed aircraft. Landing back on solid ground I watched as the ship crashed into the side of the canyon.

At least a dozen or more Imperial airships appeared.

"Etro guide me, there's too many out there for me to deal with," I said to myself, stabbing an MT in the back with a dagger.

The Archean was grabbing airships out of the sky and crushing them in his grip.

Most of the army on the ground was wiped out by now. I caught up to my friends.

"Guys, there's too many airships for me to deal with. Plan B?" I said.

"Plan B? More like Plan R!" Prompto gasped for air.

"Plan R?" Gladio, Ignis, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Retreat! The fal'Cie is gearing up for it!" The blonde pointed to the energy growing in the palms of the fal'Cie.

The four of us start sprinting away like mad. The Archean remained unfazed and he continued eliminating aircrafts and heaps of leftover soldiers. We ran into a steep wall as a dead end.

"Now what? We're gonna die here?!" Prompto's voice cracked.

I stared at the possibly immobile eidolon who punched down another ship. "I have a crazy plan."

"Name of this plan?" Gladio clenched his jaw in frustration.

"Plan G. Get up on the Archean's back!" I declared, running towards the giant feet of the eidolon.

"What?! Are you crazy Noct?" Gladio demanded.

"Trust me okay!"

The three of them followed suit. The Archean looked at me, blinking his eyes before leaning down to show his open palm before us. Gladio and I climbed on, helping Prompto on. Ignis followed after. He lifted us up onto a higher cliff so we may be farther away from the possible explosion incoming.

The largest airship of the fleet had raised an enormous gun pointed straight at the fal'Cie. The lady's palms were still charging, but not enough magic to fully protect her or stop the fleet. The Archean ran to her, spotting the gun charging up.

"I accept my fate." Her loud voice boomed across the canyon.

The gun fired a large amount of miasma energy straight at the fal'Cie. The magical energy she had gathered turned into a shield, forcing the miasma ray to spread out. Quickly the beam overcame the shield and shattered it like glass. The Archean jumped up and grabbed a hold of the airship but it was too late. The energy exploded.

"Everyone get down!" Ignis said. All four of us ducked down on the side of the cliff.

White. It was all white. The ground crumbled, shouts for me were heard, but all I saw was white.

On my side with my legs twisted and my arms crossing at an angle, I untangled my limbs and blinked the blindness away. A short distance away from me was the lady in blue, human sized again. I looked to my right to see the actual fal'Cie on the ground, twitching. The Archean was gone.

The illusion before me laid on the ground, trying to stand properly. I get up, my body limp in ache. I walked over to her, crouching down to make eye contact.

"The conquerors have destroyed other fal'Cie before I. They know not of the consequences such actions elicit. We, the fal'Cie, were charged with maintaining balance in the world. The Cie'th, our own creations, threatens the fabric of Eos itself."

"Noct!" Ignis said behind me.

"Buddy!" Prompto said in relief.

The three of my friends limped over to me. I asked only one question of the dying fal'Cie before them.

"What will happen if all the fal'Cie die?"

"Only three remain. The one you call Cleigne, the one you call Altissia, and the one you call Lucii. If all shall leave this world and pass through the gate, days will cease to exist. The damned will fester until nothing remains."

She faded away. The Duscae fal'Cie was dead.

I stood up to face my companions.

"You guys heard what she said right?" Prompto breaks the silence. "If anymore fal'Cie dies…"

"Night will reign eternal," Ignis finished.

"We failed to protect the fal'Cie," I said out loud. "We just...failed."

"She accepted her fate of dying."

"I know Ignis. But I didn't do enough."

Gladio grabbed my shoulder to force me to look at him. "We cannot dwell on our failures. You suck it up and move on and learn from it."

I shoved him off. "You don't get it."

Out of the corner of my eye, Dad was walking away, a bloody hole in his back. The impact of his death once again hit me like a thousand bricks to the face. Fresh tears dripped down my cheeks.

* * *

"Noct?" Stella looked at me in concern. "Are you okay? I saw what happened on a video cast and…"

"I am...not sure. I think I tore some muscles or hit my back in my sore spot but other than that I'm okay."

"But mentally?"

"That's a different story."

"The illusions?"

"That and more. I had a duty to protect my Dad when he needed me most, I failed. I had a duty to protect the Duscae fal'Cie, I failed. Then I see the ones I lost and it just hurts so damn much."

She nodded. "Words cannot express how much I am sorry."

"It...sorry can't bring back the fal'Cie."

"Noct...You're too harsh on yourself. You can't dwell on your faults all the time. I know I...felt the same way."

"Heh. You and Gladio agree."

"Gladio?"

"My...Shield."

"You seem hesitant there."

"I well, he's also my friend too. But as the King's Shield, his duty sometimes comes first over us paling around."

"As our duties comes first before friendship. Still, it's nice to see a monarch regard his closest council to him as friends." She stepped closer to me. I held my breath for a moment. "Niflheim doesn't recognize Tenebrae's monarchy yet they're willing to put Ravus as king of Lucis. Seems quite the paradoxical situation."

"The Empire wants to rule Lucis. Shatter the culture we have by replacing the long line of kings with one who worships another god." I crossed my arms. "A worshipper of Lindzei ruling a kingdom whose patron goddess is Etro? The hysteria would be worse than the attack on the Citadel. Do you recognize your brother as future king?" The answer I thought was yes.

"No. Why should I when the true king is right in front of me."

"In a dreamscape."

"A very vivid dreamscape."

"True, if I could, I would show you the real Citadel myself. It smells and feels like home here but isn't."

"Tenebrae has so much to offer despite its shortcomings."

"One day, you're going to have to show me. After all, a King needs to visit to restore diplomatic relations."

She stared at me, her mouth dropping open at my words. "You...want to restore our relations before Niflheim?"

"Aren't we already?" I shrugged. "I mean, still we are enemies technically but I see no harm."

"It's not that simple Noct. Ravus would have to approve of such a treaty and Niflheim…"

"Leave me to deal with Niflheim. They took my home, I'm taking it back."

"Spoken like a true king."

"I...am still not sure if I am king. I know I have a duty to my people to remove Niflheim from the place I grew up in, but…"

"You're not ready to rule."

"No."

She sighed. "When I spoke to the citizens, they spoke of how you were a commoner prince to them. You lived amongst them, went to their schools. You would improve their lives just by noticing some small injustice in the system to your father."

"I just...did the right thing really. I tended to avoid people because well, they only cared I was a prince, not a person."

"Attitudes change Noct. Why else would they call you the Commoner Prince?" She placed a delicate hand on my shoulder. "I'd say if you're improving things even when you were younger, you're doing great as a king. Our doubts are traitors to ourselves make us lose the good we might win by fearing to attempt."

I smiled, inner guilt melting. "Well then Stell, I need your counsel. Do you know what happens if all the fal'Cie are killed?"

"Daylight will expire. Night will reign."

"Exactly. As a child I always questioned why we kept fal'Cie around if they curse us." I raised my arm, pulling off my glove to show my halfway complete brand. "Now I know. A once true story turned into a bedtime story that scares l'Cie off from fighting the beings that branded them."

"Niflheim only regards them as bedtime stories and we will pay for it."

"What do they gain from destroying fal'Cie?"

She shrugs. "Perhaps the reason you mentioned. Prevent more Cie'th from being created from l'Cie."

"That sounds counterproductive."

"Counterproductive?"

"Don't they need Cie'th for their armies?"

Her head was tilted in confusion. "What?"

"MTs are made from Cie'th."

"That's...I…"

The horror on her face made me want to smack myself upside the head. Stupid stupid.

She shook her head. "I can't believe they use...Cie'th." Her eyes looked to my brand. "Noct, do you know your focus?"

"Can't say I do. I...seem to find more questions than answers."

"Not even a clue as to what branded you?"

"Nope. I've lived with this for so long I forget it is even there. I will fail...at this rate."

"Remember what you said to me earlier?"

"What?"

"Just keep on keeping on. Whatever you're doing right Noct, keep going. That might be your focus the second it turned black."

I was waking up. "Stell, will I turn into a Cie'th?"

She smiled. "No. I don't think you will. I have faith in you Noct, just like the people in Insomnia waiting for you."

 


	7. Omnis Lacrima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for being over a week late with this one.

"The course of true love never did run smooth."

-William Shakespeare.

* * *

I hummed to myself as I stirred the breakfast soup for Ignis.

"You seem elated this morning, Noct," Ignis said, cleaning the cutting board.

"Oh? I just feel good this morning."

"Usually you drag your feet at getting up so early."

"I am well rested after exhausting myself out from yesterday."

"Hmm…" He put down his cutting board. The clang of the wood stopped my arm in place. "Noct, you're hiding something from us."

"What?"

"Your mood today, the hunch about Niflheim, the illusion the fal'Cie sent to us. You need to tell us before it is too late Noct."

I looked away from him. The soup bubbled in the pot as I paused stirring.

* * *

King Regis Lucis Caelum sat in his throne room, his son Noctis standing before him with his hands on his hips.

"You want me...among the ranks of the Kingsglaive?" The dark haired prince raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that dangerous? And risky for the future line?"

"To raise morale. They won't know of your status as prince, as do most of the people of Insomnia. You're quite good at your magical ability now Noct."

"You honestly think I'm going to blend in that well? May I remind you everyone figured out in elementary school on the second day that I was the prince when a limo pulled up."

The doors slammed open. Regis sat up in his seat, Noctis moved to his side.

"Your Majesty," a Crownsguard greeted. "Niflheim sent an envoy to the gate in light of the retreat against the Glaive. The envoy wishes to discuss matters."

Regis rested his hand in his chin. "Send them in." His finger gestured for Noctis to lean down closer. "Do not say a word to the envoy, understood?"

Swallowing, Noctis obliged. "Yes...Your Majesty."

A man with maroon hair strode in like he was right at home in the heart of the Citadel. The dim blue lighting cast a shadow upon his face. "Hello there, Your Majesty, and Your Highness."

Noctis' jaw tightened at the sight of him.

"Has the Empire grown so bold as to send their own Chancellor to our front door?" Regis slouched back.

"Ah yes, well, in light of the recent retreat, it was in good taste to allow us offer terms of peace."

"Your Emperor decided now to ask for peace?"

"Oh yes. This senseless violence must come to an end, and we'd rather have it end with peaceful terms, like with Tenebrae."

"The Tenebrae Treaty was an act of treason against Lucis, and I declared it so, 22 years ago.

"You and Tenebrae can reunite again under our terms of peace." His mouth curled into a smile, one that made Noctis' hair stand on end. "The terms are relatively simple: a permanent ceasefire will be invoked. Lucis will surrender the outlying provinces save for Insomnia to Niflheim control."

"There's more."

"Just one: I'd rather discuss it without your son or any others in the room for their input."

Regis nodded to Noctis. "Go, Prince Noctis. I shall be with you shortly."

The Prince didn't want to move from his spot at all. He wanted to hear the final term of this treaty. "Yes...Your Majesty." He practically stomped out of the room, the loud clicking of his boots echoing.

Regis sighed. "Your terms, Chancellor?"

"Why yes. See, the last term will involve your son. He will be King of Lucis still if, and only if, you surrender the Crystal to our possession. If not, your son will not be your successor. You must turn over your throne to Niflheim control."

The King's hand squeezed into a fist of anger for a second, before loosening. "Thank you for your options, I must consider them before proceeding."

Ardyn tipped his hat before leaving. "Thank you, Your Majesty," he said, almost like it was a mocking statement.

* * *

As the King sat in his council hall, his thoughts were a hurricane. What options did he have? Noctis not being king in the future meant his comfort and stability is unknown. Surely supporters would rise up and declare his son the rightful heir, but others not so much. If he gave up the Crystal, Niflheim would destroy it just like Solheim, just like Accordo, just like Tenebrae. And the war, the endless war. The protection given by the Crystal was infinite to a degree. It also required Regis' support of the fal'Cie, a slave to it like every other l'Cie. He could surrender the throne to keep the Crystal, become like Tenebrae, but at what cost to Noctis? To his people? Would it even be worth it in the end?

His brand burned on his arm. The echoes of the fal'Cie beneath the Citadel several hundred feet whispered in his ears.

_A future without a king is an endless darkness._

He knew this.

_But...a trick and a trap away and the magic that lives in your son shall be free._

His mind was made up.

Noctis leaned against the wall in the hallway outside the Council Hall, waiting for his father's final verdict. Regis let his council leave first, men and women in suits exiting one by one. The Prince slipped into the hall, walking to his father's side.

"Well?" Noctis asked, arms crossed.

"I have accepted the treaty, and you're no longer to be enlisted into the Kingsglaive."

Noctis shook his head. "What? But why? Those Niflheim bastards are up to something. Why accept a treaty like this? We lose all this land, our economy…"

"Enough Noctis. I have my orders, and I wish for you to be out of the Citadel during the treaty signing."

"No way old man, I'm staying. This is suspicious to me, I want to be there at your side."

"Noctis you are failing to understand why you should be not here."

"Why? Because I'm just the lowly Prince? Because I can't protect my king?"

"Because if everything goes wrong the last thing I need is my own son getting caught in the crossfire, now you bow to me, and obey me as your king."

"So now you're using that card on me of all times? Don't you think I should be there? To give the Niffs a good impression?"

"Noct...why are you being so stubborn?"

"Because I don't want my dad to go at this alone!" He slammed his fist on the table.

Regis, startled, looked up at his son. Once it was yesterday he was a small child; helpless, defenseless, and young. Now he was a young man, aged 20, and refusing to back down. "My son…"

"Dad please, I need to be here in the Citadel."

Regis internally pleaded to Etro for some divine intervention. The last thing he needed now was some bad blood between him and Noctis. He had a plan, but the outcome was unknown at best. "Alright, you may stay. I prefer it if you were outside of the Citadel but yes, you may accompany me to the signing ceremony." The brand on his arm ceased burning.

* * *

"You mean that Stella was the one who spread the rumor of our King returning to Insomnia?" Gladio demanded through clenched teeth. "Why didn't you say this earlier?"

"Because, Gladio, I thought you guys would want me to stop talking to her. Besides, it was my idea in the first place; she's merely proving herself an ally by doing as I asked." I crossed my arms.

"Noct, this is a very dangerous and risky thing you're doing." Ignis adjusted his glasses.

"Tell me more about it. She has been super useful though, telling me about the Niffs before we got to the front gate of the Meteorite."

"But Noct…" Prompto sighed. "What if...I mean...what if you let something slip? What if she lets something slip? It's very risky."

I sighed. "Guys, this has been going on for several weeks, and as far as I can tell, she wants to be our ally. Ever since Tenebrae and Lucis became enemies 22 years ago, relations have been tense. The war is over, Niflheim have what they want for now. Stella is on the inside, she knows everything. The risk to me is worth the benefit."

"Noct," Ignis set his bowl down, "I can see you've thought about this a considerable amount, I still think it's entirely too dangerous, but knowing you, you would do it anyways regardless if we approved of such actions."

Gladio looked at Ignis in disbelief. "So you're not telling him no?"

"I'm not telling him yes either. He is our prince, soon to be king. It is his decision ultimately whether to continue forging an alliance behind Niflheim's back." Ignis turned to me and smirked. "Besides, I think His Highness wants to spend more time with Her Highness anyways."

The sun beating overhead began to burn my face. "What? I mean yes but I-"

"Ohh is someone enjoying the company of the Princess?" Prompto elbowed my ribs.

"Guys…"

"Better make him brush up on his manners Ignis," Gladio said. "Wouldn't want him to embarrass himself in front of Her Highness."

"I do not have any feelings for Her Highness at all. Besides, we are still technically enemies and as you said, she could slip or I could slip. Let's just leave it at that," I said in a huff.

Maybe I was lying for a brief moment. My feelings were nothing more than feelings of fond friendship, nothing more. Perhaps that was also a lie.

"Alright then Your Highness, we'll leave you be." Ignis took a sip of his Ebony Coffee. "We need you to decide where we are going today."

Prompto held up the map. "The locals told us about, uh, um, these two places that are home to mystical things and lots of dangerous Cie'th."

Gladio leaned forward to read the map. "Bet you those places are the best bet for Royal Arms."

I squinted my eyes at the crinkled map. "One of those places is hidden inside a mountain and the other is out in the middle of rough landscape with no roads. How are we going to get there? Unless we get the Regalia to fly or become a dune buggy…"

Prompto smiled so wide at my mention of the Regalia. "Oh oh maybe we can go ask Cidney about improving the Regalia."

Gladio sighed. "Now you've really done it Noct; you got Cidney on the brain."

I scratched at the back of my neck. "Eheh, my bad."

* * *

"And you still haven't found him?" Emperor Aldercapt sat on his large white and red throne in the heart of Niflheim's capital, Gralea. His wrinkled mouth frowned at the less than stellar report from Chancellor Ardyn, Commodore Highwind, Research Chief Verstael, and High Commander Ravus.

"Unfortunately he got away when the fal'Cie exploded in the Meteorite," Ardyn explained, flippant in tone.

"I propose we return to Insomnia, sire." Ravus stepped forward, his hood obscuring his eyes. His mouth curled into a smirk. "The rumors of 'His Majesty' returning, whether true or not, will prompt him to return." He held up a diagram of the Crystal. "The magical enchantment then can be broken, the Lucis Caelum bloodline eliminated, and the Crystal yours."

"Is General Glauca still on standby?" Verstael asked. "I imagine your dear sister is being protected by him."

"Yes, he is. He will most pleased when he is able to eliminate the prince." Ravus took out a report on the remaining Kingsglaive and Crownsguard. "However, the King's most loyal servants are still missing. We need a much larger task force to root them out."

"Very well," Aldercapt spoke. "I have other matters to deal with before I return to Insomnia. Commodore, Chief, and High Commander, you return to Insomnia at once."

The three of them saluted. "Yes Your Majesty."

* * *

"Hey ya'll!" Cidney waved to us as we pulled into the front walk of the garage. "How's it been goin'?"

I hold back a snicker as Prompto stumbles to get out of the passenger seat. "Uh well you know, getting around and stuff."

"Sounds like ya'll have been in some interesting adventures out there. What brings ya all here?"

"We've come to seek your expertise, Cidney," Ignis said, closing the driver's door.

I gestured to the Regalia. "We need to go to places out of our reach, got an ideas?"

She put her finger on her chin in thought. "Hmm...I got an idea. Will take a while though."

"We've got time," I lied. Technically we were on a time crunch. Those rumors had had unfortunate consequences that I had not considered. If we wait too long to return, hope in the citizens would dim and Niflheim would be prepared fully for us.

"Great! Bet ya'll are staying the night yes?" Cidney asked us, happiness in her tone to rival a kid in toyland.

"Yeah, we are," Prompto said, slinging his arm over my shoulders. "We gotta poke around for stuff in these parts anyhow."

Smooth man, very smooth.

"Alrighty, I'll get started. Don't get hurt ya'll." She tipped her baseball cap to us and set to work inspecting the Regalia before pulling it into the garage.

Prompto released his arm to pull out his camera. A punch from Gladio to my arm grabbed my attention.

"Yes?" I said, rubbing my nearly bruised arm.

"I gotta take off for a little bit. Got some business of my own to deal with."

"Say wha?" Prompto tilted his head at Gladio's statement.

So he wanted to fly solo for a bit? Alrighty then. I wondered exactly what brought this on. "Do your thing. Not like we could stop you anyway." I sighed, a wink thrown his way.

Gladio smiled like we were truly best buds back in the training room of the Citadel. "You know me too well. See ya 'round guys." He took off running down the highway.

"That was odd. Wondering what business Gladio is up to?" I said out loud to myself.

"He'll be okay Noct. First things first though, I'm starving." Prompto hopped over to the diner.

My stomach growled at the mention of food.

* * *

"Our duty as an Amicitia, Gladiolus, is to protect the King at any cost."

The words of Clarus rang in his mind as he sat on a log in front of a cave inside a mountain. Roughing it out here was fine and fun and a departure from the big city...and it had been somewhat humbling to the prince. Yet he yearned for the Citadel, for it was far easier to keep an eye out for dangers lurking around the corner. Noctis had zero qualms about wandering off, talking to the very same enemy princess who had tricked him the night Insomnia was attacked, and dove headfirst into danger. At least he could take care of himself…

But that brand burned into his hip put more anxiety on Gladio's mind. It wasn't just simple anymore. Before he was branded as insurance, his job was nothing more than protect Noctis from non-self-inflicted physical harm. Now, with the fal'Cie's will crushing his shoulders, to protect Noctis was beyond physical. It was mental. Emotional. The meaning of one's focus could be twisted to mean anything to one's benefit or curse. It was his curse as Noctis' mental health and emotional health were on the line for Gladiolus.

And what of Ignis and Prompto? They were unofficial shields now. They only had their focus to worry about, but that was a selfish thought. Oppression games would do nothing but fester inner wounds.

His phone buzzed in his pants pocket. Taking it out, it was a text from Cor.

Are you sure you wish to proceed with your task?

With one hand, Gladio typed out a reply.

Yes. I need this.

Sent.

Alright. One thing: ignore the voices.

He put his phone away. Voices? What voices? Why the voices?

Shedding his jacket and baring his muscles to the world, he set aside his phone and rucksack. Cracking his knuckles, he stood up and glared down the entrance to the dim cave. Threads of blue fog emitted from its depths.

"For the King," he said to himself.

* * *

"Noct?" Stella Nox Fleuret greeted me. "I believe I owe you a tour of Tenebrae."

I raised an eyebrow, thinking back to the night we talked in the 13th Tower in Insomnia. "Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders, reaching out to grab me by the wrist. Her grip was like steel strangely. "Why not? Now, close your eyes Noct."

I did as I was told. It was weird that I was a living manifestation of myself while I slept. This dream realm was warping on Stella's command, just as it appeared to me and her as the Citadel as a place of familiarity. My brand's energy fluxed for a moment as I felt the world beneath my feet change.

"Open up," she spoke, releasing her grip on my wrist.

My jaw dropped as my eyes were hit with the most unbelievable images ever. The two of us stood on a small dock at the bottom of a canyon covered in moss and foliage, waterfalls on various sides. The mist of the crashing waves dampened my hair. The night sky was painted in blues and clouds of purple. The fireflies came out, illuminating the water around us with a million reflections.

"This is Tenebrae?" I asked, awe-stricken.

"Yes, from what I remember of it," I heard her answer.

"Wow...This place is...whoa."

"I see your words escape you."

I turned away from gaping at the sky to look at her. In the light of the fireflies she clasped her arm, her cheeks pink. The cool breeze fanned her hair, the ruffles on her skirt fluttered…

Whoa.

"I mean...yeah words would flee at the sight of this place…" Man I am such an idiot. "So uh, how did this come about? Like how…"

"Can we see this?" Stella finished. "You will it to be. We're in the realm of sleep, where it bends to what we perceive our realities to be. That's why it was the Citadel for you when we first met here."

"So we're in the realm of sleep…" I said. "Does Etro linger here?"

She shook her head. "I have no idea. Never seen her here."

"But you and I know what she looks like."

"Yes. I suppose recognizing a goddess wouldn't be too difficult."

The echoes of the crashing waterfalls filled the silence as we both stared up at the stars.

"Stella?"

"Yes Noct?"

"Thank you for showing me this, even if it is just a dream." My stomach fluttered as I heard her last words for the night.

"One day, you might get to see the real version."

* * *

Sitting in the diner, I glared at the stupid mobile game in my hand as Prompto stuffed his face with a breakfast burrito.

"Eat any faster and you'll choke, Prompto," Ignis scolded.

"Shcorry," he said in between bites.

"You fellas get along fine without me?" Gladio's gruff voice greeted us. I put down my phone after losing another fight in King's Knight.

"Whoa, what happened to you man?" Prompto piped up next to me. I look up to Gladio sporting a new scar stretched across his forehead.

"It's a long story. Might be better for another time. So, is Cidney all done?" said Gladio.

I shrugged. "Haven't checked up on her yet."

"Is Prompto done stuffing his face then?"

Prompto rolled his eyes. "Yeah I'm done. Let's go! Cidney awaits us."

Leaving the diner and approaching the garage, Cidney pulls the Regalia out...with some larger wheels on it, and the outer coating turned into something out of a dark comic book. I don't even think my old man had a car like this before.

"The Regalia Type-F!" Cidney gestured to the car. "It can fly you anywhere you want."

"Fly?" I gawked. "You mean it's an airship?"

"Yep! Be sure to fly her carefully though. Don't wanna bang her up badly."

I swore I gave Ignis and Gladio a heart attack when I looked to them with a wide smile. "Well? Better get going now."

The four of us hopped into the Regalia, me behind the driver's wheel. Cidney leaned over on my side to show me how to activate the airship.

"You press this button right there and it activates the wings and the lift-off action. Be sure to buckle up though I don't need ya'll to get hurt okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" Prompto saluted.

I turned on the car. "We'll be careful out there. I promise to bring the Regalia back in one piece. King's word."

She tipped her cap to me. "Thank you Your Majesty. Good luck."

I paused before pressing on the gas. Majesty. It was the one address that reminded me that this was real. Dad was gone. I was taking his place, whether I wanted to or not.

Moving out of Hammerhead, Prompto had his camera secured to his hand. I could see in the rearview mirror Gladio had his jaw clenched and Ignis' white knuckles gripped the edge of his seat.

"You guys are quiet," I teased.

"Noct, are you absolutely sure you can fly at all?" Ignis secured his seat belt.

"Do you want me to give an honest answer or lie for your own comfort?"

"Lie."

"Okay I am 100% percent confident that I know how to fly an airship."

"That does not make me feel anymore comforted."

Gladio elbowed Ignis' ribs. "I would say focus on the road but where we're going there is no road."

Ignis sighed. "That's what I am afraid of."

Pressing the airship button, The car lurched into high gear. In panic I latched onto the wheel tightly to maintain some semblance of control.

"Whoa!" Prompto exclaimed, looking over his side of the car to see the wings fold out.

"Noct, do you even know how to lift off?" Ignis questioned. An oncoming car was headed for us, and I doubted the wings were not to going clip the poor sod.

"Uhh, up?" I jerked up on the wheel. The car went up a little. "Oh so that's how it works."

"You're doing really bad to ensure Iggy's confidence back here," Gladio laughed.

I pulled up on the wheel again, the airship taking off on the road. The wing narrowly missed the oncoming car by a few feet. The honking of their horn was relieving in a way, since I didn't feel anything hit them.

The airship automatically put the roof over our heads. I released the wheel once we got to what I thought was cruising altitude. Don't ask me if I knew this stuff I didn't have a pilot's license.

"This is awesome!" Gladio spoke.

Ignis' shoulders relaxed. A smile grew on his face. "Now this gives 'taking the high road' a new meaning."

I laughed. "Where we're going, we don't need roads."

Prompto held up his thumb. "Until we need to land of course."

"Well uh yeah about that…"

Gladio crossed his arms and smirked. "You have no clue how to land do you?"

"Nope."

Ignis sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Uh guys, shouldn't we be looking at a map?" Prompto said.

* * *

Cor's phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw just one text from Gladio.

I'm alive. Thanks man.

Relief washed over his shoulders. The fear of losing the King's Shield was too great of a risk right now, but who was he to try to stop him? He was too stubborn, like his King.

"Marshal, we have another family in need of assistance," informed a Crownsguard.

"Show them to me."

The guard nodded.

Cor put his phone away. "I hope our King comes back soon. We need him," he whispered to himself.

* * *

"We certainly need to work on your landing, Noct." Ignis gestured to the damaged front bumper.

I shrugged. "Hey at least we made it in one piece."

We landed on a tiny strip on the side of a mountain hidden in the forests of Duscae. The nearest roads were too far for us to have drove to it. Prompto had the map out to figure out exactly what this place was. "We're close to it according to this map. It's supposed to be a tower of some sort."

"A tower? Should be easy to spot." I crossed my arms. "Let's go."

Marching through the thick trees, we found a dirt path covered in overgrown vines and dead tree branches.

"Guess we're on the right track," Gladio said while taking big steps over the overgrowth.

Ignis took smaller steps with caution. "I'd imagine it's been years since your father had journeyed through here."

I scoffed. "I have a feeling he hasn't come here at all."

Prompto was ahead of us, camera out trying to snag pictures of the area.

"Watch your step Prompto," Ignis warned.

Click. The blonde took another picture before releasing his camera. "Sorry. Just taking pictures for documentation. I don't think any book in Insomnia details this place."

"I wonder why that is," I muttered, stumbling over a stray piece of branch. My hands reach out to latch onto a nearby tree to steady myself.

"Guys I think we found it." Gladio pointed to a clearing. On the side of another mountain was a tower, a huge tower. The outside of it was worn marble, much like the Citadel's glossy black floors. Vines and moss coated most of it. Most impressive was how it stretched past the clouds.

"I guess it's too late to get the Regalia and fly up to it?" Prompto gulped.

"The Regalia isn't built for that, besides, playing enough games makes me think there's some sort of anti-aircraft measure in place," I said, brushing off a stray leaf. "Welp, I guess we have to go inside."

Walking up to the door, I brush aside the dust and dirt. Carved into the thick concrete doors was Etro surrounded by the stars. Engraved on the bottom was the name: Stellaris Tower.

"Well now, who wants to bet this tower has something to do with the stars?" I asked no one in particular.

"Who wants to bet there's tons of rampant Cie'th inside?" Prompto shuddered.

"Be on your guard," advised Ignis. I pushed the doors open and stepped inside, turning on the light clipped to my jacket pocket.

The entire inside was the dark night sky. Everything from the tops of the stairs to the walls to the floors. Even the arched ceiling was the night sky. Almost as if someone took the night and just painted it so vividly in this tower. Even worse was how disorienting the stars moved whenever I moved, much like when staring at the real sky. It was like a window to the night.

"This is trippy," commented Prompto.

"Imagine what could have made this place…" Gladio stared at the ceiling.

"Followers of Etro no doubt. Perhaps ancient Lucians?"

"I mean..." I began walking up the trippy stairs. It was like walking on the literal night sky. "There is a Royal Arm here more than likely. Lucians would have to have been here at some point."

"Noct, look out!" Gladio slammed me aside as a Cie'th launched at me from above. His greatsword pushed the four-legged Cie'th up the stairs, allowing him to stab it once to kill it.

"Thanks man."

"Yeah. Better have your ears and eyes open in this place."

I nodded to him. "Eyes and ears open."

"And a hand on your weapon," Ignis added.

This tower was dragging down on me already.

* * *

 

Slice! Stab! Bash! Gladio whipped his greatsword around the cave as a dozen Cie'th sieged upon him. His mind couldn't focus on the skirmish at hand though. The words of his father continued to echo around in his ears.

"Duty is first before your emotions."

Ignore the voices, he thought. Gladio continued on, trying desperately to push aside the words. "Words are just that, words."

"Our demons cannot get in the way."

He grunted. "Speak for yourself."

* * *

"Ugh, can't there be less gross Cie'th wandering around this place?" I wiped slime off my elbows from a flan, shuddering at the sticky, goopy texture.

"You could always shoot them," said Prompto, twirling his gun in his hand. I threw some slime at his hair. His eyes widened as it dripped down his neck. "Augh! Thank Noct!" he shouted, trying to wipe it off.

"When you're done fellas, we have a door to open in front of us." Gladio stared at another stone door with the likeliness of Etro. Above her head were lines of words in an ancient language.

"I uh, what does it say?" I asked.

Ignis put his finger underneath his chin. "It's written in a Lucian dialect so old there would be no resources out there that could translate it."

Reaching out and brushing my fingers over the words, the words light up in a blue glow. The letters remained the same, but a burst of magical energy surged up my spine, a shudder escaping my mouth. Squinting at the letters again, I could understand them.

_Her divinity came from nothing_

_Cast aside by her creator_

_Power from one's death_

_By her own hand_

_Stars wept_

_And thus she commands them._

"Whoa...That's new," I spoke, dragging my fingertips across the carvings.

"What does it say, Noct?" Ignis pushed his glasses up to study the words more closely.

I repeated the words I could now read out loud verbatim. "This sounds like a verse from the story of Etro, only more...old," I added.

A shudder from the stone and the door opened before us.

Prompto scratched at his cheek. "Looks...dark in there. Spooky."

My hand remained frozen in place where I rested it on the stone. "That's one way to open a door."

"Just speak some words out loud and hope for the best?" The blonde readied his gun.

"Yep." I pulled out the Blade of the Mystic, proceeding forward.

The room was a wide spire or maybe that was just the night sky painted on the walls tricking my mind. The floor was once again the night sky, giving off the illusion we were walking on glass. The Royal Tomb was standing in the far back of the room.

"Seems odd nothing is here," Ignis noted.

Gladio prepared his great sword over his shoulder. "Better keep all senses open. Don't know what could be lurking in the dark."

Flames burst out of thin air. Without thinking, I shoved all three of my friends to the sides to get them out of range. Ignis slammed into Prompto, sending both of them to the floor. Gladio tripped and hit the wall, using his great sword to regain balance. Immediately activating my Armiger I blocked almost all the flames being shot at me. The tips of my coat and boots scorched.

"Noct!" Ignis shouted as I strained to block the wave of flames. My shield of weapons caused the fire to ricochet off to the sides. The flames hit whatever was trying to kill us in the face. In the brief heat I could make out a snout of the creature.

Flipping on my light, I pointed it at the creature. Its head was that of a cheetah, legs of a bull, another head out of its back of a goat, wings made of feathers, and the tail of a hissing snake. It jumped back at the flames, the snake rising up and letting out a wail, a fork of lightning shot out of its mouth towards me. I phased out of the energy's way, the thunder shaking the room. Having its attention, I flied up with my Armiger, phasing to the side.

"Wha, what is this thing?!" Prompto cried out in a panic as he scrambled to get off the floor and summon a machine gun.

"A chimera! A creature lost to history," Ignis stated, summoning a lance to his hand.

Teleporting away, I launched all my weapons at it, zooming in close to its mouth. "So not a Cie'th then. Got it." The chimera screamed, the slashes I inflicted on the cheetah's head oozing black blood. "Never mind guys. It's a Cie'th." Unknown to me, it raised its giant fist and slammed me to the side. The part of my back that was scarred hit the wall in full force. Hot pain shot across my scars, my vision going black for a moment.

"Noct! Are you okay?" I heard Prompto ask me as he ran over to aid me. Shoving a potion in my hand, I gulped it down and tossed the bottle aside. The searing pain dulled but still lingered.

"Yeah, I am," I answered with confidence. "How are we going to deal with this thing? It hits like a truck."

Gladio was parrying the chimera's flaming fist. "How about magic?" he suggested through gritted teeth.

Ignis held up his lance, trying to find an opening from behind the chimera, but was distracted by the snake tail instead. "Might need a very specific type of magic there."

"Noct?" Prompto pulled me up and pointed to fragments of crystals nearby. "Are those magical?"

My heart pounded, whether in reaction to the magical properties within the naturally occurring crystals or in excitement I was not sure. "Indeed those are. Quick, Prompto, get me a flask." I sprinted over to the rock formations, crystals inside holding magics of all types. Heat, energy, and cold. I absorb a little bit of the heat and energy into my palm. Prompto hands me a flask and I poured it in. Turning to the cold crystals, my grasp pulls in all I can hold, pouring it into the flask.

"Hurry up over there!" Gladio parried the giant fist away, only to nearly be hit with the other.

"Hold on." I poured the last of the cold magic into the flask. "One more thing just to make sure." Summoning an antidote to my hand, I filled the flask. The magic swirling inside turned a sickly green for a moment.

"Quickly Noct! It's taking off!" Ignis warned me. Shutting the flask tightly, I ready myself to toss it but the beast had spread its wings and flew around the room. My Armiger had worn off, so I had to think.

"Prompto, I need your help to get that thing out of the air," I ordered him, readying my sword for warp.

"You got it!" He pulled out his machine gun. Adjusting it, he took aim. "Whenever you're ready Noct."

I warped to its cheetah face, slashing at it once again. Taking a lance into my grip, I launch over behind it to face the snake. "Now, Prompto!" A series of continuous shots from Prompto sent the chimera on a flailing rage. Swapping out the lance for my greatsword, I sliced the snake off the chimera. In pure pain, it fell to the ground. I tossed the flask at the beast. "Get down guys!"

The room instantly felt colder than the grotto underneath the waterfall. The chimera gasped out trying to breathe fire. Poison seeped into its open wounds. Collapsing on its last legs, I warped to it and stabbed the Blade of the Mystic into its head. The chimera eventually stopped moving, turning into black smoke, but all its black blood remained.

I wiped my hands of the blood. "That was messy and gross."

Gladio put his greatsword away. "Wonder how long that thing has been here."

"Centuries probably, if Noct's father hasn't been here before," Ignis pondered.

"Let's grab what we came here for and go." I walked over to the tomb. The sarcophagus held in its grasp a bow. I collected it as usual. The Bow of the Clever.

I was only getting stronger and stronger. One more weapon to gain in the outer provinces of Lucis that we know of.

"Let's get out of here Noct." Prompto shivered. "That magic flask was certainly potent."

* * *

Reaching a door in the cavern, Gladio paused, setting his great sword down. "I don't fear death, or this guy…" He looked down at his palm. "But if I cannot gain power, how will I protect Noctis and the future? If this isn't my answer in the end, what is?"

His hip burned. He flinched as he put pressure right on his brand. "The hell is this?"

The ground rumbled as a crack in the rock floor opened up. A grey hand burst forth from the crack. As the crack grew, another hand appeared out of the ground.

Gladio's brand stopped hurting as he saw a head pop up. Latching onto his weapon for stability, he could only marvel at the Archean climbing out of an abyss.

_"I am Titan. Prove your strength to me l'Cie."_

"Oh great my turn right?" Gladio pulled his sword out of the ground. "Alright, you want me to prove myself, I will!" With a battle cry he launched himself at the foot of Titan. The Archean growled as the steel blade connected with his ankle. Raising his foot to kick the l'Cie, Gladio rolled back out of range. "Huh. This is gonna be tough."

Looking up, he could see the giant has shrunk himself down to be able to navigate the cavern. His head was a mere 10 feet away from the high ceiling. Gladio thought back to when Noct and Prompto dealt with their eidolons. Noct held Bahamut off as long as he could. Prompto somehow knew the weakness of Alexandr. The Shield thought to himself...what could he do to prove his strength? Raw force was going to collapse the cave.

As Titan swiped at him with his hand, Gladio held up his great sword to block the blow. Even with all his muscle power being thrown into the block he was still being pushed back effortlessly by Titan's grip.

He caught a glimpse of the giant's face. A scar ran down his right eye, much like how Gladio himself had a scar on his left eye. But pieces of the crystal meteorite remained around Titan's eye.

Parrying the hand away, Gladio put away his greatsword and pulled out his shield. Titan picked up a boulder and tossed it Gladio's way. The l'Cie grabbed onto a ledge on the wall and began climbing up. He paused to deflect the boulder away with his shield.

"You're definitely not making this easy." Gladio smirked. "Good thing I go down fighting."

Ascending higher and higher, Gladio had to jump from ledge to ledge of rocks just to avoid more boulders being thrown his way. Once he was high enough, he switched out his shield to his blade. He leapt forward, stabbing the great sword right into Titan's weakened eye. He growled in pain, his hand reaching up to pull the greatsword out. Gladio summoned it away and leapt back down to the ground.

_"I see now. Your desire to protect this land lends you strength. I concede l'Cie."_

His eye healed up immediately. He bowed to Gladio before absorbing himself into his brand.

Gladio laughed. "That...was interesting to say the least. Though I wonder why after the fal'Cie's death her eidolon choose me."

"Gladdy?" the voice of Iris echoed in the cavern.

A frown grew on Gladio's face. "Iris? What?"

Iris came into view. Dirt covered her knees and hands. "You're alive."

"Iris? Why the hell are you here?"

"Cor told Monica you were here and I begged her to bring me to you."

"Iris go home to Cape Caem, now."

"No! Cape Caem is not my home Gladio! Insomnia is!"

"Insomnia is gone Iris."

She crossed her arms. "Don't think I'm a fool Gladiolus. I know of the rumors of Noct's return. Insomnia will be reclaimed, and maybe we can put Dad to rest." A tear slipped out. "He was our world Gladio. And now he lives on in you. All this nonsense you're doing for strength and power to protect the King...Do you honestly think I can just stand by and watch you and Dad die again?!"

Gladio couldn't say anything. His conquest for power was truly selfish.

"Cor told me the reason Dad never undertook the challenge of Gilgamesh. It was because his duty was to the King. He knew already he was strong enough to protect his King to the very end. You, I thought you knew better than this. What if Gilgamesh kills you? What about Noct? Your king?!"

What about Iris? Gladio knew she was implying it. He looked to the door that held Gilgamesh within. After being chosen by an eidolon, did he really need to prove himself to a merciless soldier? No, he concluded. Gilgamesh would have to wait for the next fool to come around.

He walked over and hugged his sister. "You're right, Iris. Right now I have a duty to my king, and that is enough."

The two walked out of the cave together. "Tell Noct that he has the best Shield in the world," she whispered in his chest.

He smiled. "I will."

* * *

"So how do we get there again?" I asked Prompto who was staring at the map of Eos for the past ten minutes. Hands on the wheel of the Regalia, I steer the airship out into unknown but very sandy territory. I hate sand, especially when it gets everywhere in your shoes and clothes.

"Uh uhm well uh...Left?"

"I went left twice already, going left again will make me go in a circle."

Prompto crinkled up the map and tossed it in the back to look out his window.

"Please fold it up properly next time Prompto," scolded Ignis as he began to fix the map up.

"Sorry Iggy. Noct, We're right above where we need to be, can you land?"

"Certainly," I answered.

"If he doesn't crash us," Gladio added.

"Quiet in the peanut gallery please."

I could see his smirk in the rearview mirror. Pulling the wheel down, I slowly ascend down to the ground to get a better view of a landing point. A tiny road out in the middle of the sandy wasteland was my target. This was going to suck.

Going even lower, I nudged the airship into what I presumed was the right direction. MY body was jerked forward when we finally hit land, and I slammed on the breaks like mad.

We stopped a mere feet away from this stone gate entrance underneath a rock.

I let out a sigh in relief. "At least that's less damage Cidney will have to repair."

Prompto gave me thumbs up. "And he sticks the landing folks!"

"I'm just glad to be alive," Ignis spoke.

Getting out of the Regalia, I walked over to the doors. Not only was Etro depicted on it, but also two other figures on it. Pulse and Lindzei.

"That's new. What is this place?" I said.

"According to the locals it's a temple," Ignis informed me.

"This place has got to be older than even the Stellaris Tower," Gladio commented.

Prompto reached for his weapon. "What do you think we'll find inside? More Cie'th?"

My fingers traced the ineligible words carved above Etro's head. "Something tells me we'll find much more than Cie'th." Pushing the doors open, stairs lead into a dark abyss before me. "This looks promising." I go forward, taking each step carefully.

Ascending into the darkness, I turned on my light to take note of the murals painted on the walls of the narrow passageway. One was of a male figure, searching for something. The next mural was of him creating the three gods, Pulse, Lindzei and Etro. The farther I went in, the darker the murals became. Then the stories depicted only through words became more familiar. Etro killing herself, the blood from her death creating humanity, ascending to the Unseen Realm, fondness for humanity…

That bothered me, like an unreachable itch. If Etro was so fond of us humans then why does she sit around and do nothing? Why does she let Niflheim do as they please? Why couldn't she have done something when Dad could have been saved? Insomnia wouldn't have been lost, my world wouldn't have gone to pieces…

The last mural at the bottom of the stairs showed the gate to the afterlife, where Etro rests upon.

"Wow, this must be where they began worshipping the gods a long time ago." Prompto gawked at the mural.

"They say that once the world was united in their belief and worship of Pulse, Lindzei, and Etro," Gladio said.

"Then people began disagreeing on who was worth worshipping," Ignis continued. "Many thought Etro was weak for having no abilities, and succumbing to death itself."

"And so," I added. "They split up into factions, which grew into the kingdoms we know. Tenebrae and Accordo who believe in Lindzei, who created humanity itself. Niflheim and Solheim, who believed in Pulse because he created the world. And then Lucis, who worships Etro because she is thought to be fond of humanity."

"The crystals are believed to be artifacts left behind by the gods." Ignis adjusted his glasses. "Each kingdom had their own that they swore to protect. But in the events of wars, only one remains, and Lucis grows into a powerful magical nation from all the rest."

Prompto's jaw was nearly to the floor. "Man, some history in this place."

"This was a temple from so long ago," I said, kicking up dust. "So long ago, even from before Lucis."

"Question, who created Pulse, Lindzei, and Etro?" Prompto asked.

"No one knows. That information was lost to history," Gladio answered.

"Oh. That sucks."

We reached the very bottom of the stairs only to be greeted by an open room with a statue of the three gods in the center, reaching out. A single keyhole in Etro's dress was carved in.

"Wanna bet this is where we need to go?" I pointed to the keyhole.

"Aww, the key might be lost," Prompto sighed.

"No shame in poking around this place," I said. "Though it is dark and creepy here." I pointed my light around the room. Sure enough there was torches around just begging to be lit. Lighting a small flame in my hand, I ignited the torches, causing the dark room to glow with a yellow light.

The directions the statue of three faced determined the room's colors. The direction Etro faced was black. Lindzei was white. Pulse's red. It was hard to tell with all the dust and dirt on the floor at first.

"I wouldn't be surprised if this started when people started getting divided over who was worthy of their time." Gladio brushed the dust off a wall.

"Ah, I guess we should start searching these hallways," I quipped, staring down a hallway off to the left of the statue with tons of broken doors inside.

"We have to go into every single room?" Prompto whined.

"Yep."

First room had a flan. "Ah crap!" I shouted as I dodged out of their slimy grossness.

No key.

"Noct, do guns actually phase these things?" Prompto questioned as he pried an imp off his face.

"I don't know."

"That's not helpful."

No key.

I winced as Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio's hair was burned at the tips from the fire bomb I threw into the room. "My bad."

No key.

A reaper swiped his scythe right at me, but I stabbed him right in the bone with the Sword of the Wise in time before he beheaded me.

"Noct, can you not almost die next time?" grunted Gladio.

"Maybe."

No key.

"I swear there's sand in my underwear," Prompto groaned, trying to remove dust from his shoes.

"Quit your whining and open this door." Gladio rolled his eyes.

No key.

"We searched this entire complex from top to bottom and no key." I threw up my hands in exasperation in the main hall. "Unless..." I was such an idiot. I took out the key used to open all the previous tombs and inserted it into the statue. A turn and click, and the wall between the left and right hallways opened up.

"Wait...all that work for a key we already had?" Prompto tore at his hair.

I shrugged. "Eh, it was just worth a shot. I question why this key is the same one for all the other tombs barring Stellaris Tower."

The part of the statue that was Etro was facing the very door we just opened before us. Huh.

"Whatever the reason is, we can figure it out later. Let's get a move on," Gladio said.

The room was dark like the top of Stellaris Tower. Before us immediately was the tomb, and within, its weapon. The last weapon I needed.

Before I could reach out to collect the Greatsword of the Tall, the sound of shifting feet in front of the tomb stopped me.

"Who is there?" Prompto echoed in the room. I summoned my engine blade to my hand.

"The...light...of...the...Crystal...shines...so bright," a voice rasped. I turned my light to point at the figure before the tomb. It was a woman, half her face rotting away, hair frayed and falling off. Her clothes were so ancient, not a semblance of the modern age. Feathers ripped down to the bone adorned her rusted armor. "My...king...you...have returned…" She limped forward. "The world...so forsaken…You're...tainted...like them…" She drew her blade. "Let me...put you...out of your misery...Come power of...Etro!"

She summoned a barrage of clones of herself.

"That's a lot of Cie'th!" Prompto pulled out his gun in panic. He shot at one clone, and then they all leapt at us.

I sliced one down, and then another, and another. The crazed warrior of Etro screamed randomly, the echoes off the walls making it harder to discern who was real.

"Keep your eyes peeled. There has to be a tell on which one is our enemy." Ignis stabbed another clone with a dagger.

A cold grasp on my elbow yanked me up into the air. "Ack!" I activated my Armiger, allowing myself to float in the air. The real version of Etro's warrior floated before me.

"Tainted...just like me...just like all of them…" She launched herself at me with her dark blade. I used all ten of my Royal Arms to block the attack. But then she immediately unleashed another strike, and then another. I fanned out my weapons to catch her. The Blade of the Mystic caught her in the gut, but she ripped the translucent weapon right out. Blood dripped from her stomach and onto her rusted armor. Effortlessly, I commanded all of my weapons to pin her down to the ground while she was distracted.

I float over her as she struggled to get up. "Bhun...Bhunivelze...what...have you...wrought...upon us?" she rasped.

All the clones shattered like mirrors. Her body faded away in black ashes.

I crossed my arms. "Bhunivelze?"

"That name could be to anyone. A monarch, the real name of a fal'Cie.." Ignis pondered.

"Or it's the name of the guy who created Pulse, Lindzei, and Etro," Gladio suggested.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was Bhunivelze," I said, looking to where the Cie'th died. "Rest in peace, warrior of Etro."

"Can we uh, get a move on before some other ancient being comes to kill us again?" Prompto asked.

"Yeah yeah." I collected the last Royal Arm. The Greatsword of the Tall. "Let's get out of this place. I'm sure night has fallen by now."

"I just wanna look around a little bit, see what else is in here," I said, looking around the dusty walls. Writing coated the walls, in ancient writing even older than the language used in Stellaris Tower. I reached out to the center wall's writing, for it only had one piece on it. Brushing the dirt away with my grasp, my mind suddenly could understand the words before me. "This is interesting."

"What does it say?" Gladio asked.

"It's a poem." I took a deep breath and read it out loud in one go.

Reading the poem out loud, it shook me to the core.

* * *

"Stell?" I asked as she approached me in the dream.

"Yes Noct?"

"Your name means star right?"

She paused, eyes widening. "Yes?"

"Why the name Stella?"

She cleared her throat. "My mother said that stars never go out. Their light is always there, always constant during the day, and during the night. Now then Noctis, your name means night? Why your name?"

My face turned at least thirty different shades of red. Crap. "Uh well, I was born during the night. My mother thought it fitting."

"Did you ever know your mother?"

I shrugged. "Nothing. She died when I was still a baby. Dad took care of me for my entire life."

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

My heart thudded in my chest at the way she said it, as if it was her fault. Face hot...Etro please make it stop. "Don't be Stell. Stuff happens outside of our control."

She smiled at me. "At least you have the ability to take control of your own life, right?"

I'm a lost cause. No...No way. I was thinking about it too hard. "Y-Yeah. Control." Was I losing control over the situation?

Why can't I stop staring at her? The words of Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio came to mind when we spoke of my decision to talk to her.

_"What if...I mean...what if you let something slip? What if she lets something slip? It's very risky."_

_"Besides, I think His Highness wants to spend more time with Her Highness anyways."_

_"Ohh is someone enjoying the company of the Princess?"_

_"Better make him brush up on his manners Ignis. Wouldn't want him to embarrass himself in front of Her Highness."_

Shut up. Why wouldn't they shut up? Why can't I breathe? The smell...wait no her aroma was clouding my judgment.

"Noct? Noctis?" She waved her hand in front of me. "You look like death warmed over. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing Stell I just...well I nearly died twice in the past two days."

"And yet you didn't." She grasped my hand. "Please tell me what's been going on that put you into danger?"

I proceeded to tell her, but it was more of talking at her because I was too occupied with how pretty she looked, the way she fidgeted with her petite hands…

Gah Noctis Lucis Caelum get a grip. She was too distracting...and the words of the guys didn't help either.

"We must continue later Noct. We're about to wake up."

Oh I was waking up. But no, I wanted to stay with her. Her company was too enjoyable. "See ya...Stella."

* * *

I awoke with a start. My mind in full blown panic. There was just no way. I felt like a traitor, the very thing I hated. I hated those Glaives who betrayed my old man, I hated those bastard Niffs for tricking and lying to Lucis, I hated them. All of them. And I most loathed myself for feeling this way. The guys were right.

I thought about my options. If I took back Lucis and reigned as King, would the politics even let me consider any type of courtship with a strained relationship? Who knows. I couldn't twist everything to satisfy my own selfish desires. My feelings as King should be distant from my choices. Dad kept me safe because he needed an heir, his love for me came second to that. I of course would need a Queen to rule beside me eventually, but with how Dad declared Tenebrae enemies long before I was born complicates the matter considerably. But a part of me still hoped foolishly. That I could have a courtship, be selfish. The first King of Lucis who in one fell swoop fell into a strong romantic love and brought two kingdoms together. But right now we were enemies first, friends second. It didn't matter at all. Friendship is one thing, but if anyone suspected there was romantic affection involved that made it even harder. Kingdoms and alliances are not forged by love. She still worked for the Niffs and I was the unofficial King of Lucis.

It was hard for me to swallow. I, Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum of Lucis, was undoubtedly in love with Princess Stella Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae.


	8. Apocalypsis Aquarius

"Are you sure/That we are awake? It seems to me/That yet we sleep, we dream"

-William Shakespeare.

* * *

"Can we go to the fal'Cie in Cleigne?" I asked as we all sat around the camp, stuffing our faces with steaks.

"We should at least check it out. Who knows, it might have some secrets to tell Noct," Prompto said in between bites of meat.

I still couldn't stop thinking about Stella. So maybe I wasn't in love with her, but I felt a very strong attraction to her. Undoubtedly I wanted to be with her, talk with her, see her smile…

Prompto shook me by the shoulder to snap me out of my daydreaming.

"...of Niflheim should they attack." Ignis finished. "But we should get a good night's rest and set out in the morning."

I nodded mindlessly. Sleep. Meaning I could speak with Stella again. And sure enough, when I went to my small sleeping bag, a vial of the potion was underneath my pillow.

Once again in the sleeping realm, the world materialized around me as the inside of the Citadel. Stella approached me again, her blonde hair swaying as she walked. "Greetings, Noct."

Damn Etro, this was not fair. "Hey Stell," I addressed her, staring at something other than her.

"You seem lost in thought, Noct," she mused.

"Oh um, just thinking about life. What I am going to do once I return to Insomnia." Now that I thought about it, how was I going to approach Insomnia? How was I going to take back the Citadel?

"The Emperor will not be happy about that…"

That piqued my interest. "The Emperor?"

"Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt is returning to Insomnia in three days' time. My brother, Ravus, he still remains ever as loyal to Aldercapt."

"And where does that put you?" It was wishful thinking at this part. Beautiful, kind, strong, and yet I can only do nothing to further my interest.

"Ravus suspects something for sure. He hides himself away in the training room, practicing his battle skills."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was practice for removing my head." I dragged a finger across my throat to mimic the gesture.

"That is what is more frightening than anything. Noct, Lucis needs you on the throne. Niflheim doesn't want you on the throne. The people of your kingdom still resist, if the rumors are any indication. If you...die, Niflheim will have it all." She placed her hand on my arm, setting my face on fire. "Do not take their threats lightly."

"I will Stell. Don't worry about me so much. I can take down a few Niffs."

"But what about the Emperor, Chancellor and High Commander with their blades pointed at you?"

"I will unleash whatever they did to my dad ten-fold on them. It's my kingdom. I grew up in Insomnia. It's home to me, and the Niffs are not welcome there."

A pause. "Noct, what weapon do you prefer?" she asked, loosening her grip on my arm.

"Huh?" That was an odd question.

"In battle, you must use an arm of some sort."

"Oh, sword. I use a custom blade to fight most of the time." The Royal Arms were a family secret. None other could know.

"I may have used a sword before...once or twice." She winked at me.

Etro better have some mercy. "Oh, doth my lady fight with a blade herself? It is so unlike of you."

"When you've had to stand up for yourself in the face of adversity, you learn things most wouldn't expect," she said. "Showing Niflheim I am worth keeping was tougher than it was worth sometimes."

How does one respond to that? "What do you mean? 'Tougher than it was worth'?"

She sighed, her hand dropping down dangerously close to mine. "Niflheim tried to kill me but then my mother she…"

The urge to grasp her hand was intense, but I bite it down. "Say no more. I know this is a sore topic for you. I still...haven't fully gotten over my dad's passing."

"At least your own brother doesn't blame you."

I shrugged. "I blame myself all the same."

She stared at me. "What? But it wasn't your fault."

I looked away from her face. "It was. If I hadn't been there as a distraction to him, he might have lived." Unconsciously I grasped her hand into mine.

"Oh Noct," she took a step forward and put her hand on my burning face, forcing me to look her in the eyes. I had a sudden urge to run off and dunk my head into a bucket of ice water at that very moment. "Nothing you could've done would have prevented the inevitable."

I smiled, thinking of what Dad would have thought of Stella Nox Fleuret now, all grown up. I doubt he would have had approved of my affections for her, but who was to say he wouldn't if we didn't have this diplomatic mess. "Thank you, Stell."

She smiled. "You're welcome, Noct."

I awoke with a stupid grin on my face.

* * *

The ride to Cleigne was uneventful. I was too lost in thought about Stella and her words. Did she truly care about me? Enough to warn me about Niflheim, their threats, and worry about my sake? Perhaps...

No, she would never return my affections, and I needed to choke down my own feelings towards her.

"Is that lake where the fal'Cie is?" Prompto pointed to the dead water where a giant being in golden robes rested upon the side. Surrounding the lake was Do Not Cross tape. Surely they put that there when they didn't want people getting branded by the fal'Cie.

"Yes indeed," answered Ignis as he pulled up to the yellow tape off road. Getting out of the Regalia, I notice something was not right. The fal'Cie laid upon the sand, arms up blocking her face and chest, unmoving. I could feel the magical energy radiating in the air.

Airships hovered above us. Great, just great, I thought.

I walked over to the fal'Cie without warning.

"Noct be careful it's probably a trap," Gladio warned. I didn't care in that moment. I had to see the fal'Cie.

The Chancellor of Niflheim appeared from behind the fal'Cie laying on the ground. I stopped in my tracks, pulling out my sword.

"Why hello there Your Highness. We thought you would be here, but unfortunately if you wanted to ask the Cleigne fal'Cie questions, you're out of luck."

My eyes flickered to red. "You bastard! You killed the Duscae fal'Cie purposely. Do you not know of the consequences you wrought?"

"Both of them attacked us without warning as far as anyone is concerned. We were investigating, flying overhead, minding our own business and suddenly they attacked us." He gestured to the fal'Cie's corpse.

"Is that the lie they're selling in Niflheim now?" I gripped my blade tighter, pointing it at Ardyn. "'They attacked us first, so we had to kill them first.'"

"Believe all you want, Your Highness. But tell me, the brands your friends wear, aren't they not a curse themselves? A result of the fal'Cie like the one we stand near?"

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you're killing the fal'Cie without cause. Damn you. Damn you and the people who destroyed my home. You scum are the reason why the days get shorter. You...are the reason Insomnia suffers. Why Tenebrae, Accordo, and Solheim suffer."

"I suppose I should at least let you know that this fal'Cie was killed only 24 hours ago, and we already have another setup waiting for the Altissia fal'Cie. So if you have any desire to protect it you're too far out of reach."

A metal click of MT armor came from all sides.

"Noct, he's just toying with us," Prompto said behind me. "I think we should get out of here."

"Listen to your dear friend...who told you all his secrets save for one." Ardyn smirked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a brief illusion of the fal'Cie in gold, human sized. She pointed to her corpse before disappearing.

"If you're trying to throw me off with meaningless words it's not working. We shall be going...after we leave with what we are here for."

"Oh really, Your Highness?"

"Yeah." I raised the tip of my blade up to point directly to him. "By the way, Chancellor, it's 'Your Majesty'."

I leaped at him, sword poised to strike at him. He grinned at me, anticipating my blow. But at the last second I threw my sword at the ground behind him. His eyes widened. Warping away, I grabbed my sword out of the ground and sprinted to the fal'Cie.

"Noct! Watch out!" all three of my friends called out to me, more than likely being held back by a swarm of MTs. If I could just get to the fal'Cie…

"Stop him!" Ardyn commanded the MTs to chase after me, guns from the airships above shooting at me. I warped to the fal'Cie's side. Her magical power emitted from her corpse.

_"L'Cie...I draw my last breath. You...have...to...see…"_

"See what?" I asked, hands out. "What is it you need me to see?" Unconsciously I touched her skin and felt raw power surge through my body. It was like the Royal Arms upon first touch reacting to my blood, but with the force of an oncoming truck.

"Noct!" Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio screamed. My throat couldn't speak my screams, my pain, my worries. The world spun beneath me. My brand was an inferno on my forearm. Through gritted teeth, I shut my eyes, shaking uncontrollably.

* * *

"Emperor Aldercapt, right this way," a Crownsguard greeted. They led the Niflheim Emperor down the hall into the King's Council Room, where King Regis Lucis Caelum awaited with his council standing on his left. Aldercapt's council, excluding the Chancellor, Ardyn, was on his left.

Standing by the Emperor, Regis composed himself to remain as indifferent as possible.

"So, you've decided which was more important to you? Your crown or your crystal? Hmm?" Aldercapt asked, a smirk on his lips.

"Whatever I decided does not matter in the long run as long as there's peace in my kingdom," Regis gave a curt reply.

"Good to know that peace reigns in your conscience."

"Tell me, Your Majesty," Regis began as the handler of the treaty walked over to place it on the table before them. "What do you do when the thing you prize most is in harm's way?"

"I take it and protect it somewhere safe of course."

"And what if someone wanted to harm it? What is the punishment for thievery in Niflheim?"

"A grave offense, not one to be taken lightly. We lock them up, keep them away from our possessions."

"A better solution compared to some." The treaty was set on the table.

"Where is the Prince? I thought he would want to be here on this momentous occasion."

"He declared he had business to attend to better our new alliance."

"Interesting."

Regis leaned down, ink pen in his hand ready to sign. "Here in Lucis, we lock up our possessions to prevent thievery." He feigned reading the document set before him. "What is your most prized possession then?"

"The throne I keep of course. Yours?"

Regis smirked at Iedolas. "My son." He dropped the pen on the table and summoned his glaive, the Sword of the Father. All the supporters in the room drew their arms, Niflheim with magitek guns and Lucis with swords, all pointing at their adversaries. "So, you've come for the crystal?" Regis asked, glaring at the Emperor, his sword one strike away from killing him.

"I needn't even tell you," Iedolas pointed his gun right at Regis' heart. "The final crystal left to this world…Shall be mine."

"In Lucis, thieves are not welcome here," Regis responded. "I believe you and your supporters should leave."

* * *

When the pain subsided, I collapsed to the ground, eyes still closed. The ground was textured stone, the type used by the wealthy for outdoor patios and pathways. Not a single blade of grass from the beach from the side of the lake.

Crashing waves, the scent of sea water, laughter from children, and chatter from locals. My head throbbed from it all. I opened my eyes. The stone felt just like it was, damp from the mist of the nearby waterfalls. The sun was not so glaring like it was in the desert. Warm, like I could nap in it.

Standing up, I noticed the white arches over my head. "The hell?" Moving forward, I pass through the arches in search of some indicator of where I was. A crowded street had a sign that read "13th Street." Joining the crowd, I passed by buildings cut from limestone and covered in red rooftops.

"So many Imperial airships coming in. I wonder what they're doing here," said a random passerby.

"The Secretary said it is urgent and important."

"At least we can watch the spectacle on this beautiful day."

The Altissia fal'Cie, that was what the Cleigne fal'Cie wanted me to see, wanted me to save. I pull out my phone to call Ignis. "Come on," I said as it rang and rang.

Ignis finally picked up.  _"Noct?"_

"Ignis, are you guys alright?"

_"We're fine Noct, where are you?"_

"I'm in Altissia."

 _"Altissia?!"_  I heard Prompto shout in the background.  _"That's nowhere near Lucis."_

 _"Noct, we're...coming...to…"_  Ignis' voice was covered in static.

"Ignis? Ignis!" The line went dead. "Damn it." I shoved my phone back into my pocket.

Blonde hair...and black ruffles caught my eye. I blinked. The crowd continued walking on, and she was still there. No, it couldn't have been...could it? I pursued the woman; quickly weaving through the crowd of tourists.

"Excuse me, pardon me, coming through," I said trying to get closer to the woman. She took a left onto an empty road. I began sprinting after her, trying to catch up. "Stell? Please, wait up." I turned the corner, seeing her still. "Stell!"

She continued walking away. She must've not heard me. "Stella!"

Running down the road, an airship flies overhead, heading over to the other airships hovering above a wide space of the ocean. On the other side of the open space was what I assumed to be a cathedral. The architecture was not like the limestone buildings. Statues of Lindzei graced it.

My focus returned to Stella, who was out of sight. "Stella." I turned another corner and there she was, at the dead end admiring the view of the ocean. "Stella? It's Noct," I greeted her.

She turned around and sure enough it was her. Her beautiful face, her petite hands… She began to move forward but slipped and fell backwards right into the ocean. "Stella!" I screamed, reaching out for her too late. She fell out of sight right into the water. I dove into the ocean without thinking. Stella had her hand out to reach me in the dark depths. Swimming farther and farther, I stretched my arm out to grab her.

My hand went right through hers and she disappeared. In surprise I let out what air I had left. I clawed my way to the surface. My lungs burned in relief as I inhaled fresh air. "Damn it!" I shouted in anguish. The illusion tricked me, nearly drowning me. My heart made me into such a fool. The real Stella was in the Citadel no doubt. First the nightmare then this…

The water was eerily calm. The waves that once gently rolled about only a few minutes ago stopped.

Another illusion appeared before me. A woman in green and white flowing robes floated above the water.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

She spoke with a voice with not a shred of empathy. "I am Altissia. I need your aid, mortal, if you value the lives of the people."

What kind of a statement was that? "Why?"

"My power holds this very city together. I doubt you'd want it to crumble to pieces." She disappeared, just like the illusion of Stella.

Niflheim wants to destroy the fal'Cie beneath the city, but it will destroy the city itself. The waves returned, but were rolling like ones in a storm. I braced myself for an incoming rogue wave. It sent me underwater again, bubbles forced into my face. I struggled to get air, coughing as I breached the surface.

The airships had awakened the fal'Cie beneath the depths, and she was not happy. A giant serpent burst forth from the depths, sending out a larger rogue wave. Her massive body was accompanied by fins as large as airships if not even bigger. Swimming away from it was not going to help. I latched onto the wall of the building. The wave hit me with such force it knocked the wind out of me. My lungs desperately wanted air, my body tired out by the giant slam from the wind. I scampered out of the water onto dry ground. I coughed up all the water in my lungs onto the ground.

The serpent's tail decided to take a swipe at the building I was in, destroying it in one go. Thrown back into the sea, I struggled to keep afloat to study the scene lain before me. The serpent growled at the airships before her.

_"Fools who dare wake the powerful fal'Cie who grants you stability, prepare to face absent mercy and penance for your selfish deeds. Be gone man! Fear the wrath of Leviathan, the Hydrean!"_

The Niflheim airships began firing upon the Hydrean. I couldn't believe this. Niflheim purposely awoke the fal'Cie and now invoked the wrath of her Eidolon. They didn't even bother evacuating the citizens of the city.

Water spouts formed from the sea. I helplessly stayed afloat for as much as I could, unsure of how to make this play out. A plan was needed severely.

But it seemed Leviathan didn't discern from friend or foe. The water spouts were going sporadic directions, including towards the fleeing citizens off in the distance. No, I wasn't going to allow those bastards' plans get more people killed. I raised my hand up, focusing my magic into my brand.

"Bahamut! I need your aid!" I shouted to the darkening day. The heavens answered as a light burst forth from my brand in a streak and shot to the sky. Out of the clouds came Bahamut, wings and blades brandished.

_"I hear your call, young King."_

He picked me up into his large grasp. I climbed onto his back. "Get me close to the Niffs."

Without any warning, he shot off towards the giant serpent. It lashed out and began creating a massive swirling maelstrom. Internally I pleaded to Etro to please don't let me drown from this. Bahamut got me as close as he could to the nearest airship. I stood up on his back, and warped inside. MTs poised their guns and electric weapons at me. I slashed them all down with my engine blade with short swipes. I warped to the main engine, taking out the Axe of the Conqueror, and proceeded to slam it down on everything I could. A red light and siren came on, giving me the signal to move on. Jumping out onto Bahamut's back, we fly to the other airships that approached the Hydrean.

Someone had already beaten us to them though. Alexandr latched himself onto the airships and used his machinations to disable them. The ships fell from the sky and into the sea. Alexandr approached me, Leviathan still attacking everything in sight.

_"Orders?"_

"Protect the citizens!" I demanded, seeing a wave tossing a large chunk of destroyed building at the fleeing crowd. "Bahamut, go with him."

_"As you wish young King."_

I leapt off his back, only to land on a flying piece of building. The two Eidolons flew off to defend the people fleeing the devastation. Latching onto the side, I braced myself for dear life as it crashed into another, more stable building. Screams of citizens came in all directions. My head throbbed at all the noise and the possible damage the debris did to me. In order to get to Leviathan I had to preserve my magic. Getting up from the mess, I spot stairs up ahead, covered in MTs.

"Not you guys again." I rolled my eyes. My engine sword came to hand, and I start walking through, swinging the sword left and right, slitting the throats of the Cie'th within them. Some of them came at me with giant bended swords. Dodging back, I knocked the sword out of their grasp and stabbed them in the head. The maelstrom created by the Hydrean picked up, lifting the building I was in up from the water.

"This is not good," I said, grabbing my last ether potion and drinking it while performing the best balancing act the world had ever seen. The building wobbled and turned on its side. I fell through the arches. Stabbing my sword into the stone last second prevented me from being caught in the ocean again. Another flying piece of debris passed by. I warped to it, then to another piece heading towards the Hydrean. It passed by the capitol building, the wind tearing at it brick by brick. I warped a long distance to rest for a moment inside the open tower on top. More buildings were being torn apart by the maelstrom. A wall of water taller than any skyscrapers in Insomnia rose up from the waves. Wind blasted at my hair. Gripping the pole on the tower to not get blown away, I spot a rogue chunk of street making its way towards the Hydrean. Another warp.

The stone was crumbling as I scampered up it to get to the highest vantage point. Leaping off, I summoned a greatsword and warped several meters to the nose of Leviathan. I shoved it in deep and cut deeply. Taken back by my sudden appearance and attack, she roared as she flinched back in pain. I activated my Armiger consisting of 11 weapons to keep myself in the air within range of the raging eidolon. The continuous use of it increased my ability to last with raw power surging through my entire being akin to a thousand lightning strikes. Facing Leviathan, I poised my barrage of weapons to strike.

"Alright Leviathan, it's just you versus me," I declared.

_"Flesh and bone, foolish l'Cie. You dare defend these pitiful souls?"_

"I do. I may not be their ruler but I will not stand by and watch as your wrath ruins them as the Empire ruined my people!" Arms spread wide, all 11 of my weapons lunged at the mouth of Leviathan. She screamed as the weapons tore at the edge of her mouth. Her various fins flailed about, nearly smacking me out of the sky. I fly to one of them, attacking half way from the tip to break it off. I moved back as it cracked and fell off into the ocean, inciting a screech from Leviathan.

More tendrils of water shot at me. Flying away to the other appendages, I sent my weapons to block them. Taking out my engine sword, I manually scratched at the fin until it broke off as well. Repeating this with the other ones, it seemed I only enraged the eidolon even more.

"You do not know what of forces you tamper with, l'Cie!"

I latched onto the side of her face. "I think I have a pretty good idea of what forces I am dealing with." I stabbed my blade straight into her eye.

A roar erupted from her that shook me off of her scales. My weapons returned back to me to help regain balance. Zooming up towards her, I unleash a full barrage of endless attack after attack on her blindside. With a whine she flops down onto a slab of hard stone, allowing me to unleash another full-throttle attack. So many slashes cut deep enough to break her upper scale fins. The opening was not for long however, and she forced herself back up.

"Etro lend me your strength," I whispered, blocking more water spouts.

A loud whirring of a machine distracted me. Smack! Her broken fin clipped me and threw me back against a floating wall. The whirring sound came from the very same airship I witnessed kill the Duscae fal'Cie.

Leviathan growled at the airship approaching. Forcing a potion down my throat, I return to the fray, weapons poised and ready to stop the airship.

I could not sustain my Armiger anymore. Power was draining out of me rapidly. My grasp on my array of arms weakened, and I began to fall out of the sky. "No! No!" I screamed. The laser on the giant airship pointed itself at the bottom of Leviathan, where the fal'Cie must have been. "No…"

I fight closing my eyes, but my body was too drained. All the power that flowed through me zapped away at my energy and now I was paying the price. "Stella."

As the laser shot out a bright beam of energy at the wailing Hydrean, a strong grasp caught me, and I fell into a blissful rest.


	9. Sorrow Without Solace

"Thine eyes I love, and they, as pitying me, Knowing thy heart torment me with disdain, Have put on black and loving mourners be, Looking with pretty ruth upon my pain."

-William Shakespeare.

* * *

Rain poured on my suit. An umbrella laid at my feet. I swallowed; my throat dry. I haven't spoken to anyone in so, so long.

Stones sat in the ground, several of them. All of them had names engraved on them.

_Regis Lucis Caelum: Beloved King and Father_

_Clarus Amicitia: A protector to his children and his country._

_Ignis Scientia: Friend and Son._

_Gladiolus Amicitia: Brother and Son._

_Prompto Argentum: A Best Friend Forever._

"Why…" I asked the stones. "Why?" Tears flowed freely down my cheeks.

"Because you betrayed them, Noctis," Stella said behind me. She wore all black, in mourning.

I turned around to face her, tears never ceasing. "I… I didn't."

"You chose your feelings for me over them, over your crown," she sobbed.

"N-No…"

"And now you're dead Noct."

I reached out to touch her hand but went right through her. "No...I can't be dead!" I collapsed to the ground, trying to pull at the grass. "No...no no no!" I couldn't be dead.

How did I die? Why did I die? What killed them? What killed me?

I screamed in anguish.

* * *

The hard beating of wings awoke me from my slumber. Opening my eyes, the dusty sun blared. Was it setting or rising? My head throbbed from dehydration as I moved to look up. Bahamut was carrying me in his large hands, flying past dead trees and sandy rocks.

"What happened…?" I groaned, trying to move my stiff arms and legs.

Bahamut remained silent.

"Where are you taking me?"

_"To a place you need to be."_

"Let me walk please," I ordered. He descended to the ground. What had happened before I passed out? How did I end up being carried around by Bahamut? He landed on wide grassland, and then gently placed me on the ground. Sitting up, my head throbbed. What did occur? Standing up, I reached into my pocket mindlessly for my phone. Black screen, refused to turn on. "Great," I said. I couldn't even call Ignis to find out where he, Gladio and Prompto were.

I began moving forward, Bahamut watching me from behind. I had to think, to clear my head. What happened before? What caused all this? What separated me from my friends? Crunch. Through my stumbling, my foot stepped on brittle grass. A trail of frost led through the forest. It was fresh. I had to follow it. Perhaps my throbbing head was trying to make sense of it and decided forward was the best option.

A chill slithered down my spine. Frost gnawed at my ears. The trees became covered in frost, the plants shriveling up from the burst of cold. Frost exploded from the trail and covered all the grass around me; my breath visible to me.

"What…is…This?" I shivered, hugging myself for warmth.

 _"The Glacian, she is here,"_  said Bahamut behind me.

"Th-The Glacian?" I asked. No answer.

Slowly moving forward, the cold nipped at my bare finger tips, ears, and the skin just above my boots.

My energy had not restored at all. My memory was still in a haze, and sleep was oh so tempting right now.

A giant rock came into view. I leaned against it, my breathing ragged. "S-So damn cold…" I breathed into my hands. "N-Need…shelter…Bahamut."

His hand reached out and pushed me across the rock. Apparently there was an opening into a cave, some leftover tinder sat in a dirt pile. I rubbed my hands together as much as I could, reaching for any heat with me. A fire lit in my palm and I tossed it onto the tinder, immediately igniting it. Lacking any more energy to stand, my body collapsed by the campfire.

 _"Fore there was no soul braver or gentler than the 113_ _th_ _ruler of Lucis,"_ the soft, lulling voice of a woman whispered in my ears. I fought to keep my eyes open to get a clear view of the approaching figure, but all I could make out was an icy blue blur. She emitted nothing but the deep chill of the bitterest winter.

 _"O' young king, who bears a heart that yearns for so much, sleep now. Do not fight till the time is right."_ She leaned down and placed something in my grasp with her cold touch.

She placed her finger on my nose, and her magic instantly lulls me into a deep slumber.

* * *

Regis Lucis Caelum sat upon his throne, gripping his phone so tightly the backing was cracking. His little boy was missing. Young, gentle Noctis was missing.

His phone buzzed in his fist. He jammed his finger on the answer call button. It was Cor.

_"Your Majesty, we are close to finding Noct."_

"Bring me with. I want to comfort my son when we find him."

_"Yes Your Majesty."_

"And…bring me the criminal for judgment afterwards."

When Noct was found, Regis asked for his forgiveness. The young Prince simply asked for a milkshake in exchange. Feeding and putting his son to bed, Regis returned to his throne.

Cor stood by his side. "We're ready to proceed with judgment, Your Majesty."

"Bring the prisoner forward then," Regis said.

Drautos, the leader of the newly created Kingsglaive, walked through the doors, two glaive agents holding the kidnapper, an unshaven man in worn clothes.

"Your Majesty, this man stole a Kingsglaive vehicle which was used to take Prince Noctis away. It was abandoned but we found him not too far away on foot," Drautos explained.

Regis' eyes turned red. "Look at me," he commanded.

The criminal stared at the floor.

"Drautos?"

The commander grabbed the straw hair of the man and forced him to look up towards his king.

Clarus began to recite the charges. "His Majesty, King Regis Lucis Caelum CXII, shall decide your punishment based on the following accusations: grand theft auto, kidnapping of Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, and attempted bribery of the Citadel authority."

Regis' red eyes lingered on the man. "I will not bother asking why you did it. You have tried to take my most precious treasure from me and that is your gravest mistake."

"Hmph, whatcha gonna do to me old man? Torture me? Leave me to rot in the dungeon? Use your oh-so special powers of the Crystal on me?"

"Oh if only. May Etro greet you at her gate."

The man's eyes widened. "Wait, no…No no I swear I won't do it again…"

"I sentence you to death...by my hand," proclaimed Regis. "Restrain him."

"What...please no! Anything, anything but that…!"

Regis summoned his blade to his hand. Standing up, he slowly walked over to the kidnapper. The man, doomed to execution, hyperventilated and trembled before the king.

Pointing the tip of his blade at his neck, the King whispered, "May Etro have mercy on you."

A slice and a choke. The criminal, Grimi Nalis, went limp.

* * *

The bitter cold from the Glacian melted away. I finally awoke from my dreamless sleep. For once no nightmares…or a talk with Stella. I sat up in the dirt pit; the fire had died a long while ago. It was almost pitch black in the cave, save for the moonlight trying to peek in. Exactly how long have I been resting? Turning on my light on my jacket, I get up.

Bahamut had stood at attention outside the cave while I slept.

"Where am I?" I asked.

No response. Of course, somewhere I needed to be. But where did I need to be?

My memory was still trying to recall the events that led me here, but so far all I could remember was passing out from something, waking up, then the Glacian forcing me to go back to sleep.

A vial laid on the ground. I picked it up and tossed it in my pocket.

Only one way to go: forward. Leaving the cave, Bahamut followed after me diligently, his arms always crossed.

My stomach growled. "Man I'm starving," I said to no one. Walking through the woods, I searched for something edible. Not like anything would be anyways, half the stuff was probably loaded with bugs or poison.

A familiar sight greeted me past the tall trees. A wall made of steel beams and filled with concrete. The outer wall of Insomnia.

"That's where you've taken me, I am needed back in Insomnia," I said to Bahamut.

He nodded.

It was a good thing it was late at night. "Welp, guess I have no choice but to fly over this wall."

I climbed onto the back of Bahamut. Only the sound of his bladed beating wings could be heard in the night as he rose up into the air and over the wall.

The lights of the city lit the way. The inner wall was still very far off, and airships were circling the skies. Lowering down closer to the street, I hopped off of Bahamut's back and onto the concrete. Turning into a wisp, Bahamut disappeared in thin air.

I was alone on the empty streets of Insomnia. My phone still could not work. A single street light was in the distance. There had to be a map near the light.

A man sitting out near a bar read his newspaper next to a radio. The radio caught my attention especially. I strolled over, trying to get a peek at the headline in his hand in the dim light.

_ALTISSIA FALLEN: HEIR TO LUCIAN THRONE DECLARED DEAD_

It came flooding back to me. Cleigne fal'Cie being killed by Niflheim, she teleporting me to Altissia, the Altissia fal'Cie summoning Leviathan, and the Empire shooting a deadly laser beam at the Hydrean.

"Sad thing that happened. Most of the kingdom is in mourning," the man holding the paper said. "Brave souls going to the temples and placing candles. Lucians all over are raising a glass to his name."

I was relieved he didn't recognize me. "Yeah, a sad thing indeed. Um, I am a little bit lost and my wallet is missing so is there a place I can get some food with little cash?"

"Yep. The pub right here has some cheap snacks. There's a map by the stoplight over there once you need to find your way back. We're on the 31st block."

I nodded. "Thank you. May Etro guide you."

He shook his head. "More like Etro guide His Majesty."

Walking into the pub and sitting down at the counter, the bartender was cleaning a glass.

"What can I get you young man?" he asked. "You look tired."

"Water for now, thank you. Rough day."

He nodded. "Yeah. My wife is still in shock over the death of the Commoner Prince."

I raised an eyebrow. "Commoner Prince? My apologies, I'm from Galahad and new around here."

"Ah yes, the Commoner Prince. He went to school like the common folk, he worked a job like the common folk, and some say he even talked like a commoner. He was our best chance for change but since he died fighting against that horrible monster…All we have left is the Empire for stability."

I leaned on the counter, my head lost in thought about that headline. Either Niflheim is seizing the opportunity to squish any support for the Royal Family, or everyone has little evidence to think that Crown Prince Noctis was alive. I had to let Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio know that I was still alive and here, in Insomnia somehow.

I was stupid and hungry. Needed food badly. Why did I let Ignis hold onto the money? I reached into my pocket and pulled out some money. 100 gil total.

The bartender handed me a glass of water. "Anything else?"

I slid the money forward. "What can I get for food?"

He pushed it back. "You don't need to pay. On the house."

I shook my head. "No, I should pay."

"Kid, you look like you've had it rough lately, the least I can do is just make sure you don't starve. What can I get you?"

He was right. My clothes were worn and torn, and even if I had gotten tons of sleep I wouldn't be surprised if I looked into the mirror and saw bags underneath my eyes. "Noodles would be good."

The bartender nodded and went into the kitchen in the back. Leaning on my hand, I turned up the radio to the news station.

_"Thousands of Lucian followers gathered at the temples to Etro to pay respects for their lost Prince in the wake of the destruction of Altissia. Indeed no monarch of Lucis has seen such popularity in history than Crown Prince Noctis. He has sadly passed away in the waves that consumed the city of Altissia. Accordo Officials said they could not aid the Prince during the emergency evacuation. The Empire stated they could not find his body in the waters."_

How convenient of the Empire.

 _"'Today we mourn a young king who was on the path to leading Lucis through these troubled times. May Etro guide him, and know that King Noctis fought bravely against the monster to prevent tragedy,'"_ spoke Stella's voice on the radio. Her voice was stoic, as if she wasn't truly upset at my passing. She knew I was alive.

Even when I was dead I had good PR.

_"The Empire is currently setting up a more permanent government in Lucis to stabilize the coming times. More updates will be released in the coming days."_

Stella's words reminded me of what this "permanent government" would look like. Ravus Nox Fleuret would be on my throne, a non-Lucian and a follower of Lindzei. Belief in Etro would slowly shatter. Our patron goddess, forgotten and disbelieved in.

The bartender returned with a bowl of noodles. "Here you go young man."

"Thank you."

As I ate, the radio news continued on about the destruction of Altissia.

_"Officials state that there at least 10,000 casualties from the sinking of the city, with at least 5,000 missing. Only 30,000 people were able to evacuate on boats and airships. Some ships are also missing and rescue ships and helicopters are scouring the coast. Thousands of volunteers are digging the rubble above water to find more missing persons. The Empire has been providing food and water and transport to local villages and towns in Accordo. Secretary Camelia Claustra has been confirmed dead along with Crown Prince Noctis of Lucis. The young Prince was seen trying to stop the fabled monster that slept beneath the sea from destroying the city. He was unsuccessful and was pulled under the waves. Many survivors pay their respects to the King who bought them time to escape, and mourn with the Lucians."_

If I could, I would personally take them in as refugees, just as my dad did when Galahad fell several years ago.

Thinking about it, those same refugees were the very Kingsglaive that betrayed my old man. Trying not to think about it in case my eyes turned red, I focused on eating my food.

_"Scientists report the unusual phenomenon of nighttime getting longer and longer are due to the incoming fall season. More studies are being conducted but they say we have little to fear."_

Yeah right. Is this more damage control done by the Empire for their own messes?

Finishing up my noodles, I bid adieu to the bartender.

He waved back. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

My face drained of color. "Uhm Majesty I don't know what you're talking about."

He laughed. "Of course not. I'll keep your secret though."

Walking out into the night again, all I had left to go was forward towards the Citadel or a payphone with the pocket change I saved. Or even just finding Cor, wherever he might be.

Small statues of Etro sat in front of people's houses, all lit up with candles. Notes were taped to the feet of the statue.

_Come back King Noctis!_

_We've got your back Commoner Prince._

_Rest in peace King Noctis Lucis Caelum._

Stella's work no doubt. I smiled and continued on down the vacant street. I remembered the vial the Glacian left with me. It was the same vial of potion Stella had been giving me. Looking at a nearby street clock, it was only 2 am in the morning. I need to find a place to sleep.

Searching through the houses, I found an empty shed in an open backyard. It was better than nothing I supposed. Grabbing the tarp I wrapped myself up in it to keep warm and laid down on the dry dirt inside the open shed. I popped open the vial and drank the potion in one gulp.

Quickly falling asleep, I arrived in the Citadel once again.

Stella was admiring a portrait of a past King of Lucis when she noticed me. "Noct! I…Oh I thought you weren't going to make it."

I smiled so widely my mouth hurt. "You didn't believe for a second I was dead, did you?"

She nodded. "Gentiana delivered the vial to you. Besides, I saw on the broadcast that you were caught by some invisible force and then disappeared. If you did fall beneath the waves like the Empire said then perhaps I would have believed it. But knowing Niflheim…"

"They're seizing any chance to remove faith in me." And Etro.

"Yes…And soon they will probably prop up my brother as the new 'ruler'."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," I grumbled. Then I saw her face, her beautiful face. The relief of seeing me again was all too evident by her content expression. A faint smile graced her lips. "Stell, I want to thank you."

"For?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I saw the support being shown for me. I never truly knew this…and thanks to you," I stepped forward and took her hand. "Now I know. They may mourn me but I will be there for them in this time of need. Thank you Stell."

She nodded. "Of course. You're quite welcome, Noct."

I grinned, brushing a stray hair out of her lovely face. "You're a strong, kind, beautiful woman Stella. I want you to know that." I complimented, squeezing her hand. My face was practically on fire. Was I actually confessing my feelings for her?

She noticed our proximity. "Oh…" She shook off my hand. "I'm sorry…Lord Noctis." Stepping back, she looked away from me. I instinctively reached out for her.

"Sorry for what?" I questioned in my confusion. "What are you talking about."

"This…I can't. I let this happen…I let myself and you…" she muttered.

"Let what happen? Stell?"

"Lord Noctis we cannot speak anymore." She composed herself.

"What?" I gaped. "But why?"

"I lied to you Lord Noctis," she stated in a firm, stoic voice.

"About what?" My vision blurred.

"Lord Noctis Lucis Caelum, I was the one who devised the plan to distract you away from the Citadel, no one else. All this has been nothing but a distraction to you, to use you. The potion too, was a part of the plan. It's like an addiction. The second you stop taking it, you get chronic nightmares for however long you take the potion. A sacrifice to get close to you. Now I have no more use for you."

My heart stopped. "Stella…" I wasn't able to move. Do something Noct! Anything. This couldn't be happening. Reach out for her. Deny her words. Move. Yell. Shout. Scream.

"Goodbye, Lord Noctis." She waved her hand and I was forced awake.

* * *

A young man looked to the stars, his l'Cie brand covered by his sleeves. Hope was brightly lit in his heart. Faith in his goddess kept him going.

"May Etro guide us all," he prayed.

* * *

The vial was still in my hand. Tossing off the tarp, I looked outside of the shed. Rain poured down like bullets in the night. But the sunrise would come soon…eventually.

My heart ached at Stella's evident lies. She lied and used me. I had thought she was a worthy ally. I was such a fool. I gave in, I let her in. Her tragic life story was played up just to get close to me. I just wanted to forget everything, everything I said to her, her kind words of support. All of it lies. Fake.

Leaving the shed, I dragged myself towards the still dark street. I plopped down on a soaked bench to wallow in my pain. My heart felt like it was ripped out of my chest. I knew falling for her was a mistake; nothing good could have come from it. I gasped as some tears slipped out. Why was I so upset? Why couldn't I stop feeling like this? Etro, make it stop. Erase my memory of her so the pain can fade and I could move on. Betrayal. Never had such a word been so appropriate in that moment.

Footsteps approached, breaking the surface of the puddles beneath my shoes. The person sat down next to me. A woman from her black sandals.

"My son, why do you weep?" she spoke.

I shook my head. Not this again. "I am not crying." Looking up, a woman with bluish black hair in a black dress suit sat next to me.

"You are. Because Stella lied to you."

"Please don't speak her name," my voice rasped. "Why are you even here?"

"Because I've always wanted to be there for you."

"And yet, you're still not there. You're just an illusion," my head was buried in my hands. "I don't even know you, my own mother. You died so long ago I don't even remember you."

"At least...Your father did a fine job raising you. You're as handsome, kind, smart, and brave as he is."

"Empty words. Those are the ones I want to hear...always wanted to hear."

"But you're not your father. Would you lie to your own son about your duties?"

"...No."

"Would you refuse to let others tell you your story? Like that woman?"

"No."

"You're not your father, Noct."

"I know...But I am also a traitor to my own line."

"Ourselves make ourselves traitors and doubts." She smiled at me. "Now the question is, Noctis, what are you going to do? Your brand is progressing, you're alone, your heart is broken and confused."

"Let you go, Mom. You're not real…"

"But you wish I was real?" she asked.

"Yes."

She was gone.

Another stab at my heart.

Blinking back my tears in desperation, I ripped off my glove to glare at my brand. It was more than halfway across the clock. 8 arrows were added, and I was no closer to knowing or completing my focus. With all that has happened, there was little time to think about it. Eventually the consequences will catch up to me. Right now, I had no luxury to worry about my focus. Stopping Niflheim was the pressing matter, even if I turned into a Cie'th.

No phone, no comfort, no money except pocket change.

I forced myself to stand up and check the clock again. 8 am. How long will the night last? I loved the night but this was bad.

Some people were getting up. Lucis usually sleeps late but there was always someone who is up early. Cars drove by, splashing water on my clothes. Soaked, I brushed it off and continued walking towards the direction of the Citadel.

I had little money to spend. Was it worth getting that one phone call to Ignis? For all I know they could be at Altissia searching for me. I needed help here.

Cor was somewhere in Insomnia. I had to find a payphone. But what if the Empire was checking all signals used from payphones? Not like my cellphone would be much better now that I was in their own territory. A block away was a payphone in sight through the heavy rain. Mind numb, pain stabbing at me, I walked a sluggish pace over to the payphone. Throwing 10 gil in, the phone accepted my money. I jabbed my finger on the numbers to Cor's cell. Dial tone for 1…2 seconds. He picked up.

 _"Hello?"_ answered Cor.

"Cor…it's Noct," I croaked.

_"Oh Etro Noct. Where are you?"_

"In Insomnia. Where are the guys?"

_"They last said they were in Altissia looking for you and helping the survivors. It will take a few days for them to get to you."_

I sighed. "At least they're okay. But I uh, I have no money, no car, and I am freezing."

_"Listen carefully Noct, because I can only say this once. From which you learned and experienced, the Commoner Prince shall collect what is his. Follow the 13_ _th_ _hallway till you see the Skull of the Lucii. Good luck, I will contact Ignis to let him know you're alive."_

"What? Cor?" I asked, but he had already hanged up. "Great." I slammed the phone back on the receiver.

From which you learned and experienced, the Commoner Prince shall collect what is his. Follow the 13th hallway till you see the Skull of the Lucii.

A riddle, great. Cor cannot communicate where he is if the Niffs are listening. It was up to me to find him.

The Commoner Prince thing was definitely a part of it. Go to collect what is his…where?

The high school. It was where I learned and experienced daily life. The entrance was there. It was quite a ways away, several miles at the very least. It wasn't as far the Citadel, thank Etro. I needed to get to Cor as fast as possible, least he wants to continue worrying about his lost Prince.

The underground train and public transit were completely out of the question. A bike perhaps…Unless that bartender has something I could use. I ran back to the bar where I ate food for the first time in days. Some locals were sitting inside. Composing myself, I walked into the bar like nothing was urgent. The bartender looked at me with an eyebrow raised. He adjusted his monocle.

I leaned in close, talking in a low volume. "You know who I am, why?"

"You look like your father of course," he chuckled.

"Who are you?"

"Weskham Armaugh. Owner of this bar, Maagho. I used to cater for your father's parties when it was a much different time."

"You knew my father?"

"For some time yes. When he became King though, we hadn't spoken in years afterwards."

"I need your help."

"Of course."

"Do you have a car? Or a bike? I need to get to Cor."

"I do have a motorbike actually. I used it a lot in my youth but in recent years all it gets is a polish."

"Good enough for me."

Weskham reached into his pocket and took out his keys. "Out back to the garage. Tell Cor and Cid if you see them I've got their back."

I nodded. "Thank you. May if I have another glass of water before I go?"

"Yes you may."

Drinking down the glass quickly, I said goodbye again to Weskham. "Thank you for everything."

He smiled. "Anything for Reggie's boy."

I stopped by a map next to the stoplight quick to see where I was supposed to go. It was a ways away and I would have to use the backstreets to avoid the highway to avoid the Niffs. Opening the garage in the back, I spotted a modern Lucian black motorbike. It looked like it matched the Regalia perfectly.

I wonder if Ignis refused to let Prompto fly the Regalia. Shaking my head, I grabbed the black helmet and put it on. Okay, I had never touched a motorbike in my life except for that one time where I "borrowed" Gladio's to go rescue Prompto from a particular embarrassing incident at school. How hard could this be? As hard as flying the Regalia?

I turned on the bike and quickly left the garage and into the streets of outer Insomnia. I wished I could go past the speed limit, but between lacking experience, Niflheim undoubtedly patrolling the streets, and the heavy rain, that was probably the worst idea.

* * *

"…From which you learned and experienced, the Commoner Prince shall collect what is his. Follow the 13th hallway till you see the Skull of the Lucii. Good luck, I will contact Ignis to let him know you're alive," Cor said, then immediately hanging up before Noctis could ask questions. Anymore time spent on the phone with the Prince was more of an opening and giveaway to the Empire.

The Marshal flipped through his latest contacts and pressed the number for Ignis Scientia. Ring, ring, ring. Ignis picked up.

 _"Marshal?"_ answered Ignis.

"Noctis is alive, here, in Insomnia," Cor said, abrupt.

_"Thank Etro. Is he with you?"_

"Not yet. He's coming towards my location."

_"It might be a few days before we return back to the city. Altissia is in chaos currently and we need to help these people while we can."_

"I understand…I bet His Majesty understands as well."

_"We saw the headlines of his death. I didn't think he was dead but we had to make sure."_

"His phone is more than likely damaged or dead."

_"My thoughts exactly. Anyways, thank you for informing us that Noct is okay. We have to get back to work. We'll be there as soon as we can."_

Cor sighed. "Yes. May Etro Guide you. Wait. One more thing."

_"Yes?"_

"Prepare yourselves. Once you guys arrive, we're starting the operation."

_"Yes Marshal. Take care. May Etro guide you."_

* * *

As I arrived closer to the main and most populated parts of Insomnia, MTs were patrolling the sidewalks, and silver cars driven by Niflheim officials patrolled the streets. Other cars, black ones, and even one other guy on a black motorcycle passed by me. Once I made this left turn towards the high school I was in the clear. Keeping my cool, I made my turn at the last stoplight with ease.

The high school was shut down to mourn my death. Perfect, I didn't have to wait until the end of the day.

I parked the bike in-between the thick bushes. Weskham might not like that I did that but how else was I supposed to hide the evidence?

Taking the helmet off, I shake my damp hair out so it didn't stick to my face. Bleh. I needed a shower after this.

Nightwing High School. I graduated here only three years ago. Or was it four? Time has passed so quickly since the night of the treaty signing I didn't even remember when my birthday was anymore. Fall was approaching, so I am probably 21 already.

I warped to the top of the building, moving down into the open courtyard. The entire school had several hallways, all leading to other larger parts of the complex.

Follow the 13th hallway till you see the Skull of the Lucii, Cor said. The hallways were labelled with numbers alright, in roman numerals. The concrete before the opening floor tiles had the numerals stamped into them. The first one I stumbled upon was X. The next one was XI. One more to the right and I was at the 13th hallway.

Trying to make very little noise, I lightly shuffle down the hall, looking around for a Skull of the Lucii.

On the side of the second set of lockers was a sticker of the Lucian symbol. The very same skull that Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio had as their brands. I had placed that sticker there my first year of high school because that was my locker.

The wall was considerably newer than the rest of it, but no one would have noticed upon first inspection. It was painted to look dated like the rest of the school. I placed my hand upon it, pushing rather hard to get it to bulge. The wall folded in, opening up a passage underground. I slip inside, closing the door behind me.

The wooden stairs spiraled downwards deep underneath the school. Since when was this put in? How long has this even been here? And for what purpose? Cor will have to answer my questions.

Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I was in old and ancient territory now. Stone, just like the ones on the doors to the tombs, was the floor. The walls were just natural rock, dusty and covered in roots. I turned on my light to see forward better. Near the stairs was a pile of malfunctioning MT bodies, twitching and short-circuiting. Well that explains the lack of patrols in the school.

Statues of past kings and queens of Lucis lined the walls down the tunnel. It was like the statues of Etro outside the Citadel entrance. Dust covered them in a thick layer. How long has this place existed?

The tunnel extended past a door with Etro carved into it. Two extinguished torches hang from the sides. Flicking a small flame in my palm to life, I lit the two torches. The two stone doors lit up, blue light seeping through the crevasses. They shook the ground as they opened before me.

I stepped inside the dark abyss. My light shone on the Royal Tomb before me. Huh, who knew there was another Royal Arm in this very city?

Reaching out to collect the katana from the tomb, my hand instead touches a thin veil covering the tomb. "What?" I gasped.

Blue magical holograms of past kings of Lucis appeared around me. The doors behind shut closed. "Oh, instead of Cie'th hanging out here, the past kings are here to test me. Great," I said, summoning my engine blade to my grip.

 _"O' new King of Lucis. You come here seeking a blade to aid in your conquest? To rule as we did?"_  the most central hologram spoke, a katana in his grip.

I rolled my eyes. "No, I shall rule Lucis my way."

_"Then forfeit your claim to the throne!"_

"Nah, I think I am good."

The two nearest holograms before me, the wielders of the Sword of the Wise and the Axe of the Conqueror, raised their weapons and darted at me. I activated my armiger to block their blows, casually swinging my blade to parry their next blows. Once I managed a hit on the both of them they shattered. The next two to come at me were the wielders of the Swords of the Wanderer and the Scepter of the Pious. The Wandering King leapt into the air and unleashed a sweeping attack with his dual swords. I leaned back to avoid the razor blades before using my armiger to duel. He parried every single one of my swipes of my array of translucent weapons. Taking out the real Axe of the Conqueror, I leapt down on the Wandering King and shattered his hologram. The wielder of the Shield of the just tried to bum-rush me but I was having none of it. Taking out a lance I twirled around him and skewed his hologram from the backside.

The Star of the Rogue King latched himself onto the star and started spinning towards me rapidly. I sent my entire armiger at him, knocking him off and shattering the hologram. The wielders of the Mace of the Fierce and the Blade of the Mystic launched themselves at me next. The mace was slammed down on top of me and the blade was being rammed towards me. I dodged out of the way and took my lance and parried the blade in time to diverge it to my right. I threw my lance through the two holograms with ease.

The King with the Bow of the Clever positioned himself by the doors, taking proper aim the entire time. My armiger blocked the incoming shot behind me as I leapt back from a giant swing of the Greatsword of the Tall. I shot out my weapons barrage to take out the Clever King while I took out my own greatsword to block the blows from the Tall King. He forced me back, my boots sliding against the stone floor. I forced his sword to my left and I immediately used my engine blade to slice at his torso.

Only one hologram left to shatter. The Warrior King, wielder of the Katana of the Warrior.

 _"I see, your skill and resolve is unwavering,"_  he said.  _"Alright, new King, prove to me once and for all you have exactly what it takes."_

I poised my sword, my armiger ending. "Bring it."

He unsheathed his katana and darted at me, aiming to slice at my gut. I lowered my blade barely in time to block the attack. He kept the pressure on me as he flipped backwards and continuously swiped at me with his katana. I struggled to barely keep up with the strikes. How was I supposed to defeat almost a ninja? I needed to be quick on my feet. I stopped trying to stab at him and put my blade in front of my face. Eyes closed, I hear the Warrior King stop attacking me.

 _"What are you doing?"_  he questioned me.

"This," I whispered, then striking right through the hologram.

As the hologram of the past king slowly shattered from his feet up, he bowed to me.  _"May Etro guide your actions, King Noctis."_

The test was over. My breathing heavy from the insane adrenaline rush, I make my way over to the tomb. The Katana of the Warrior reacted to my magical blood, absorbing into me. I felt even more powerful than before.

The doors to the tomb opened again. I took off my glove again to see my brand, a 9th arrow was added. Time was running low for me. I had to stop Niflheim, restore my kingdom, and reclaim my place on the throne before my focus' was failed. Consequences towards me be damned, I was done running, I was done standing by and letting others die due to the Imperial Empire. I sighed and went to place my glove back on my hand.

A click of a gun stopped me in my tracks. "Put your hands up where I can see them," a woman said behind me.


	10. Veiled In Black

**_Chapter X: Veiled in Black_ **

"If chance will have me king, why, chance may crown me. Without my stir."

-William Shakespeare.

* * *

I slowly put my hands up behind my head. My pulse was racing. I was almost doomed if this was an MT or some Niflheim kiss-up.

"Turn around," the woman ordered. I obeyed.

The woman had brown hair piled up in a messy ponytail, and she wore the black gear of a Kingsglaive agent. Well shit.

Her gun was pointed at me. She continued her glare until she recognized my face in the dim lighting. "Prince Noctis?"

"Uh yeah?" I played off casually. "And you are? Besides wearing the uniform of the band of people who betrayed my old man."

She rolled her eyes. "Believe me, Niflheim is a much worse group to fall in league to. The name is Crowe Altius, Kingsglaive agent. Cor is expecting you."

I lowered my hands. "Okay, Cor sent you to retrieve me?"

"No, my job is to lead refugees who have caught wind to come here so we may escort them out of the city through the underground network."

"Why is that?"

"In the main city at least, Niflheim is cracking down on supporters of the Lucian Royal Family. Big names. Also the Priestesses of Etro have been locked up. Niflheim allowed Lucis their one day of mourning for your death but after that they're either making public humiliations and executions or quietly silencing those who dare speak out against the Empire. It wasn't this bad before but with your death demoralizing many, the Niffs see their opportunity. The high school has been shut down for quite some time. Educating the masses with pro-Lucian views? Bad PR for the Niffs automatically."

"They're taking over, and eventually they'll replace the monarch on the throne with a non-Lucian, like Ravus Nox Fleuret," I added.

"The Prince of Tenebrae? Whose crown doesn't even sit on his head?"

"He's their lapdog at least. What better irony than a worshipper of Lindzei on the Lucian throne?"

"We cannot allow that to happen. Our faith in Etro must remain strong. Come, the Marshal needs to speak to you," she gestured down the tunnel.

Crowe left the doorway of the tomb, and I followed. She stowed her gun on her belt.

"Why are you using Niflheim's technology?" I questioned. "Seems suspicious."

"Because we have very little options on our side. Ever since your father died the remaining loyal Kingsglaive were rendered powerless. Even Cor."

"Even Cor?"

"He's relied on his sword, a non-magical katana, to fight. But now that you're here, we can turn the tide to our favor."

"Of course. Crowe…you said you're a glaive. Where are you from?" I asked. All of the Kingsglaive were refugees from outside of Insomnia.

"Galahad. It's been over a decade since I was orphaned."

"Why didn't you betray my father like the rest of the glaive?"

"What would I gain to do that? Pride in knowing that I lied to a man who trusted me? Who, despite having some shady dealings, was just trying to protect his country? I may have fought and yes, I was angry when it seemingly was all our hard work fighting the Niffs was thrown down the drain for nothing. But really, what my comrades did…giving into the Niffs out of anger. Do they forget that the Niffs destroyed their home? Galahad is in ruins because of Niflheim, not the late King Regis." She sighed. "Of course I know why now the King wasn't entirely all there when Galahad was sieged over a decade ago."

"Why?" I asked.

"His son was attacked."

I stopped in my tracks. "You mean…Oh. I am sorry."

Crowe shook her head. "It was a devised tactic. Distract the king so much that he won't have the focus to prevent an entire province of his from being destroyed."

How much else was hidden from me? "I never knew…"

"You're quite sheltered for a new King," she quipped, turning to look at me. "Pardon my curtness Your Highness but I feel like as if you were told next to nothing of the past 21 years."

I crossed my arms. "I would try to debate you on that but yes, I was kept in the dark, and I am still kept in the dark about most things during my dad's reign." My eyes moved to stare at the ceiling. "The war started before I was born. Tenebrae had signed a treaty of an alliance, my dad declaring them an enemy. I was raised among the common people; therefore I earned the nickname of Commoner Prince. When I was 8 I was attacked and earned my brand." Rolling up my sleeve to show off my brand, Crowe gaped at the black arrows neatly arranged like a star, each arrow representing an hour on a clock. Only 3 more stages before I became a Cie'th. "The Kingsglaive were made because refugees had a gift in magic on loan from the King and the Crystal. But I knew they were angry and bitter, and sad to say their betrayal didn't shock me as much as it should have."

Crowe nodded. "Do you know of your father's influence?"

"Only a little. I know now he was a different man when I was around. Fear, intimidation, was the influence of the Royal Family."

She looked forward. "So no. You don't know."

"Know what?"

"It's not my place to say. You will have to ask the Marshall. We're almost there."

A steel door sealed with a tiny lock in the rocky walls greeted us. Crowe knocked 3 times on the door, and a tiny window slid open.

"Password?"

"The King who sees Etro."

Curious choice of a password. The door opened into a large room akin to a military barrack. Many bunk beds were occupied by civilians; some had some Crownsguard and Kingsglaive sitting or resting on them. At the center of it all was a large table covered by a map of the city. Cor was leaning over it, studying and moving markers around the map. Another glaive, the one who warned my father of the impending siege on the Citadel no doubt, Nyx Ulric was also looking over the map.

"Sir," Crowe said. "I bring the King to you."

Cor looked up. "Noct, you're alright," he said with a smile. "You look like you've been better though."

"Tell me about it," I said. What a hell of a day. "What is this place? Since when was it here?"

Cor stood up straight. "The Royal Tomb has been here since before the high school was established. This bunker though, was built 22 years ago on order of King Regis CXII, in secret. Only I, Regis, Clarus, and Drautos knew about it."

"Wait, where is Drautos? I haven't seen him since the siege months ago."

"He's the leader of the Kingsglaive traitors," he simply said.

"What?" My fist clenched up. "My father trusted him with his life and he just stabs him in the back?"

"We haven't seen him since the attack," he stated. "His whereabouts and what information he gave to Niflheim are unknown. We are limited on time before the Niffs find us. For now, our only options are making sure these loyal supporters are escorted out of the city and we prepare to siege the Citadel."

I leaned on my hand on the table. "Cor, please tell me as your king, what my father refused to tell me, what he hid away from me every day I saw him."

Cor looked down on the table. He reached under a stack of files to the one on the very bottom and pulled out one with a black tab. He presented it to me. "These are records of newspaper headlines and various reports on criminal activity in Insomnia."

I opened up the file to the first sheet.

_Name: Grimi Nalis._

_Age: 30_

_Economic Status: Unemployed._

_Crime: Grand theft auto, kidnapping of Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, bribery of Crownsguard agents._

_Execution: Beheading – King's Hand._

I flipped to the next page. It was a headline from a newspaper.

_ACCUSED RAPIST TURNS UP DEAD IN HOME BEFORE JUDGEMENT_

The next paper had several reports of how punishment and loyalty was given to the King's most inner circle, by branding them a l'Cie where the focus was determined by the King and if the King thought a person failed they were turned into a Cie'th. I shoved the paper away in disgust. The next one was another headline from a much older newspaper.

_CEO OF LUCII BANK ASSASSINATED AFTER BUBBLE BURST_

A magazine had my father, much younger aged, on the front page.

_"Wealthiest Man in Lucis is Our King: Reveals Secrets to Making Great Financial Decisions."_

"Let's just say Noct, he got his wealth through less than legitimate means," Cor said.

A paper written by a scholar had the title: "Gambling and Loan-Sharking: Does the Crown Turn a Blind Eye?"

"The scholar was silenced through bribes," Cor added.

My stomach churned at all this. The image I had held so long of my father was shattered. "How long has this been going on?"

"Generation after generation of Kings and Queens of Lucis."

I shoved the papers back into the folder. "I suppose this would be another reason the glaives were willing to go with Niflheim?"

"Precisely."

I sighed. I could imagine the face of the man executed for kidnapping me. The fear...I don't even want to think about the method my dad used. "Why did he hide it from me?"

"Let me ask you Noct, would you execute a man on the spot for a crime?"

"No."

"Would you charge protection fees from loan sharks and other suspicious people just to keep the money rolling in?"

"No."

"That's why your father hid it away from you. He was desensitized to it all, he wanted to atone for it after you were born, and you were his life and light."

"He wanted me to be the change…?" I looked at my covered brand. There was little time left for me to enact the change people needed. "Then let's get started."

"Your Majesty, we are planning an assault on the Citadel to recapture it from enemy hands." Nyx Ulric stepped forward, holding an intelligence report. "We stole this from the Niffs."

_"Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt returns at 1600 hours on the full moon. Method of transportation is airship, the Ceasar Duncan. Accompanied by Chancellor Ardyn Izunia. Received and greeted by Lord Ravus Nox Fleuret and Lady Stella Nox Fleuret."_

"We need you on the throne to enact change. Will you lead the charge, King Noctis?" Cor said, bowing to me. Everyone in the room, including the bystanders, bowed.

I nodded. "What's the plan then?"

"We strike at 1800 hours," Nyx pointed to the map. "Now that you're here we have an advantage against the Niffs and their technology."

Crowe stepped closer to the table. "You are our enabler for magic. With the Crystal's power on our side we have an opportunity to catch them by surprise. The higher ups in Niflheim know you live but the lower ranked ones do not. I have created massive storms before, but I had other glaives with me. Most of the glaive is dead or a traitor. A smaller storm will have to do."

"What about just plain heavy rainfall? I can conjure up lightning storms easily to add to the distraction. Well…You gotta teach me first. I can usually only use power from a source."

"It's quite hard and will take some mastering, Your Majesty."

"That's a risk I am willing to take. What else?"

Cor pointed to various red circles drawn on the map all around the Citadel and the inner city of Insomnia. "These points are where the airships usually hover and patrol. If we can disable enough of them we can move forward. We'll enter from the basement up into the main floors. Ulric and Noct, you two are the most proficient with warping so you'll be in charge of taking the ships out. Khara?"

A glaive stepped forward, a big grin on his face. His hair was the messiest rat's nest I had ever seen, and I'm sure my own hair at that point was a complete mess. "Your Majesty," he bowed. "Name's Pelna Khara. I developed a small piece of tech that can disable an airship just by being plugged straight into their systems. We were able to finish these when we hijacked one of their airships during the siege."

Nyx crossed his arms. "You can thank Pelna for having the balls to go into one of those death traps."

Pelna shrugged. "I only saw the Prince at the time warping out of a collapsing building like a ballsy daredevil and thought 'I should do it'."

"And you almost died," said Nyx.

"Well…yeah but that's a risk I decided to take when I joined the glaive." Pelna placed the device in my hand. "You can look it over, Your Majesty."

On the device, which was nothing more than a flash drive, was the Lucian Skull. "Why did you guys remain, when all your comrades didn't? Why stay loyal, knowing that my father and his father and so on operated underneath a table?" I asked, rubbing my thumb over the skull.

Nyx Ulric chuckled. "To be honest with you, while I was loyal to your father...Bumping into you right before the siege made me think 'This guy is the road to change.' I thought, if we had any chance after kicking Niflheim, that chance would be with the new king. Galahad fell 12 years ago, when the King couldn't react because he was so torn between his grief for his son nearly dying and the city. I came from there, as did most of the glaive. You came from Insomnia, a city that fell. I lost a mother and a sister, you lost your father. You know how it feels to be in our shoes."

Crowe nodded. "We wanted to help the people of Insomnia, including their Commoner King."

"King?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Commoner King."

Pelna placed his arms on the shoulders of both Nyx and Crowe. "We're here to serve you Your Majesty. We knew, we just knew, you would return and help your people in a different way than your father. We were given Niflheim's offer but saw no good outcome from that."

I smiled. "Thank you."

The three bowed. Cor placed a hand on my shoulder. "Your father would be proud of you already," he said.

"I miss him still, even knowing the truth," I said, seeing an illusion of him standing in the back, with my mother.

"Now Noct, we must finish planning then you need rest. The full moon is coming upon us in three days."

The illusions vanished.

* * *

Dread seeped into my slumber. The words from Stella stung still.

_The potion too, was a part of the plan. It's like an addiction. The second you stop taking it, you get chronic nightmares for however long you take the potion._

Take the potion to remove the painful nightmares. I had taken it for an extensive amount of time, almost everyday for months. How long would the nightmares occur? I was a fool for not noticing it sooner.

Stella knew the entire time too, calling it a worthy sacrifice to get to me. She filled my head with false hope. My brand's focus was unknown, no matter what I did would result in me becoming a Cie'th.

Was being a Cie'th a fate worse than death? Or was death a worse curse?

The question plagued me as I lied on the metal bunk bed, eventually exhausting myself out.

* * *

Nyx Ulric patrolled the outer wall of Insomnia. Night was falling soon, and still no sign of Libertus Ostium. That little stunt the two pulled in the last battle landed them in hot water with Drautos, and thus assigned to guarding the wall. He remembered the words of his commander.

_"The disobedience of you two cannot be tolerated. As much as we are grateful for your rescue of Crowe Altius you two are hereby assigned to wall duty as punishment. Etro guide you, and we shall strike back again soon. For hearth and home."_

"Libertus I am going to kick your ass when you get here," Nyx grumbled, looking at his watch. He looked over the edge on the other side to expect some trees.

A giant airship was parked in the forest. Niflheim. Nyx's eyes widened as he ran down the section. Sure enough, there was more airships behind the trees. Too many to count. Nyx clicked down on his ear piece. "Libertus you son of a bitch you better answer." No response. "Luche, is the commander on air?"

_"No Nyx. Why?"_

"Let's just say we've got a problem. Try to patch me in to the commander."

_"Alrighty Nyx. What's the situation?"_

"The Niffs are planning a mass siege. Over and out."

Nyx had to warn the King of the impending attack. Without Drautos the glaive could only be deployed by His Majesty.

He needed to get to the Citadel fast, but how? Baring his dagger, Nyx had one, rather very stupid option. He tossed his blade as far as he could, then warped to it. Landing on the roof of a house, he stumbled a little. He had never warped that far before, not even in battle. And he had to do it over and over.

Good thing his stomach was able to withstand warping.

Eventually reaching the Citadel Gate, Nyx began to run on the ground, weaving through the crowd that gathered out front of the front doors. He had to slip into the fortress through the garage. Pelna, who was patrolling the front entrance, noticed Nyx. Leaving his post, he caught up with his friend.

"What's going on? What's this about a siege?" Pelna asked.

"Niflheim has many airships parked outside of the wall. An attack is imminent. Where in Etro's name is Libertus?" Nyx asked.

"No clue, haven't seen him since the treaty announcement. Maybe he's just blowing off steam?"

"He could have blown off steam by patrolling the outer wall. Is Crowe still in the infirmary?"

"Yeah. They are removing her sling today. Might wanna tell her of the situation when you get inside the Citadel. I'll keep an eye out on the Niffs."

"Thanks man," Nyx salute to Pelna before going into the side door of the garage. No cars in sight, not even the King's. Odd. Very odd. Where was Drautos? Cor was no doubt with the King…or was he?

Nyx pulled out his phone and dialed Cor's number as he continued rushing down the large empty garage.

_"Hello, Cor speaking."_

"Sir, this is Nyx Ulric of the Kingsglaive. Drautos is missing, are you with His Majesty?"

_"Drautos is missing? Hmm, no I am not with the King. Why? What's wrong?"_

"We need to deploy the glaive. Niflheim is double crossing us."

_"Do you know where Prince Noctis is? It's very important."_

"No Sir, I haven't seen him. I'm on my way to the King right now."

_"Get to him then. If you know of any glaive agents near the Citadel tell them to find Prince Noctis."_

"Yes sir."

_"The King is more than likely in his office. May Etro guide you."_

Hanging up, Nyx hastened his pace. Ascending the elevator to the main floor of the Citadel, he rushed out at full speed while staring at his watch. The treaty signing was to start soon.

Panic hit him as he ran right into the Prince himself. Noctis stumbled backwards from the force, while Nyx rubbed his forehead from slamming into him.

"Your Highness forgive me," he apologized. "I was in a rush." Oh sweet Etro what exactly was the Prince going to do? Chop a finger off? Be rude and brush off his apology? He did not need this right now, not with Insomnia and the King on the line. Nyx stared right into Noctis' eyes, which were blue at the moment.

"No sweat man it's fine. I was rushing too. You're a glaive yes?" Noctis said, looking over Nyx's black uniform.

"Yes, Your Highness. Nyx Ulric. I have important news to deliver to your father."

"Glaive business?"

"You could say that."

"You're the first Glaive in the palace that I have seen all day."

Nyx raised an eyebrow at that information. The first glaive he has seen all day? First Libertus, then Drautos, now all of the glaive? "Really? That's telling."

"I would go with you to see what all this is about but I have very important business to attend to."

"Understandable Your Highness. Good evening," he bowed then continued down to the throne room, where the signing was taking place. Wherever the Prince was heading to was surely none of his business. But Cor needed to know.

Once Noctis was out of earshot, Nyx pinged Pelna.

"Pelna, the prince is leaving the garage. Keep an eye on him and let Cor know."

_"Got it. Don't get killed you hear?"_

Nyx rolled his eyes. "I won't." He continued on towards the King's office.

King Regis was leaving towards the signing room, right on time, with two Crownsguard as his escort.

"Your Majesty!" Nyx exclaimed, out of breath. "We need to deploy the glaive. Commander Drautos is missing and the Niffs have tons of airships parked outside the wall."

Regis' eyes turned red. "Gather the glaives, whoever you can find. Strike at the airships. If what you say is true…Then Niflheim's treaty was a trap all along. The New Wall is possibly our only line of defense for now…Unless I can get a chance after keeping up appearances."

"Yes Your Majesty," Nyx bowed, taking his leave. "Luche, can you gather the glaives? Or find them? We must strike at the airships," he spoke into his earpiece.

_"Of course Nyx, I'll find the other glaives…but we won't strike."_

He nearly stopped in his tracks. "What?"

_"Long live the Emperor."_

"Luche?! Luche you son of a…"

The line went dead. He began sprinting towards the infirmary where Crowe was. On his way there he passed by the Prince's attendant, Shield, and a blonde guy who Nyx presumed was his friend or bodyguard.

"Pardon me, glaive, have you seen Prince Noctis? It's very urgent," the attendant asked politely, adjusting his glasses.

Nyx pointed behind him. "He was heading out of the garage last time I saw him."

"Thanks for the tip," the bodyguard said. The three bowed then ran off after their Prince. Nyx continued onward to Crowe, hoping she was okay.

_"Nyx! Run!" his mother cried out to him from behind the crackling flames._

Not again. Not with Insomnia. Not like Galahad.

No communication with the other glaives, all he had so far was Pelna and hopefully Crowe. She wouldn't betray the king…Wouldn't she?

* * *

"All that fighting…for nothing," she spat, looking away from the television screen. The news anchor continued reporting the terms of the treaty, but she didn't want to hear anymore. Libertus was livid, his face bright red.

"Our homes, our people, and the King is just going to throw all that away?" he said, bitterness laced in his voice.

Nyx stayed quiet. Libertus was still clinging to what he had, thinking he could go back to it once the war was over. But Nyx knew better. There was no Galahad anymore; there hasn't been so for over a decade.

It was clear to him that the King felt he was out of options. Risk all the lives of the glaive or surrender peacefully?

* * *

Crowe hadn't said much since the day it was announced.

Nurses and servants were frightened by the rushing glaive. Bursting through the door to the infirmary, he finds Crowe sitting on a bed with a doctor inspecting her arm.

"Crowe?" Nyx called out to her, breathing ragged. "You alright?"

"Yes I am Nyx, what's gotten you all tuckered out?"

The doc finished his check up of her arm wrapped in a cast. "You can fight now but be wary of using excessive force on that arm."

"Thank you, doc," Crowe said, inspecting her arm. "So Nyx, what's up?"

"Niflheim is double-crossing us."

"What?" She was taken aback.

"They have a lot of airships ready to go to siege the city. The King ordered me to gather the glaive. Drautos is missing. Unfortunately, Luche and Etro knows who else is aligned with the Niffs."

"Why betray their own country? Niflheim was the one who destroyed Galahad."

"That's what I want to know. Only glaives so far that are loyal are Pelna and you. Libertus is MIA."

"You cannot be suggesting he's a traitor, are you?" she glared at him. "Libertus can't be a traitor."

"Crowe, he still hasn't accepted that home is gone. Galahad is gone…All gone. All we have left is each other. I wished Libertus knew that." He placed his hands on her arms. "I'm sorry Crowe. I don't want to believe it either, since he is my best friend. Let's hope we can get down to the truth. Where's your ear piece?"

She pulled it out of her bag. "I took it off because I didn't know if I could stand sitting around not being able to do anything." Clipping it onto her ear, the piece flickered blue. Only static greeted her on the glaive channel. "Luche shut down the channel didn't he?"

"He did."

 _"Attention all Kingsglaive,"_ Cor's voice spoke in everyone's earpieces.  _"Or at least, the loyal ones. I know it hurts that you lost Galahad, and that it hurts that what you've been fighting for feels like a wasted effort. But believe me, it is not. The King wishes for a brighter future for all of you. His Majesty implores you, those who remain loyal, to aid him tonight in protecting his citizens, and in the future, protect his son. He is our hope, our road for the future. If there are any glaives inside the Citadel as we speak, please get to the signing room as soon as possible, we need every last line of defense to get the King out of there. Cor out."_

Nyx and Crowe stared at each other. Recalling the Prince's attitude to him, Nyx felt…relief and hope for the first time in a long time. Whatever happens tonight will determine the future, with Prince Noctis at the center of it all.

"Let's get going," Crowe said.

"What about your arm?"

She lifted it up. "What about it? I have a duty to my king, do I not?"

"I won't be able to stop you won't I?"

"Nope. I know that Libertus will kick your ass if I got hurt again though."

_"Hey uh, Nyx?"_

"Yes Pelna?" he answered.

 _"I just saw an airship crash right into the 13_ _th_ _Tower, where Prince Noctis is. His bodyguards are here though."_

"Make sure everyone is out safely then head towards the Citadel."

_"On my way."_

The ground shook beneath them. The nurses and doctors ran for cover under the metal beds.

Crowe grabbed Nyx's hand. "Come on Nyx we have our orders."

"Right." The siege had begun.

The two ran down the massive hallways, servants fleeing in fear in the opposite direction. Upon reaching the Council Hall, dozens of Magitek soldiers blocked the way. The King was trapped inside.

Nyx summoned his twin blades, Crowe her daggers. Flickering lightning in her palm, the two poised to fight.

"For King," she said.

"And for Goddess," he finished.

* * *

A man in gold and silver armor, his face covered by a flat helm, busted through the windows of the Council Hall, breaking the deadlock between the Emperor and the King.

"General Glauca!" Clarus shouted, slicing down more MT soldiers.

Regis glared his red eyes at the Emperor and Chancellor as they climbed up a ladder through the windows into their airship.

"Oh Your Majesty, where do you keep your Crystal?" Ardyn asked, hanging from the ladder. "It would be so useful to know."

"I will die before you get your hands on it, thief!" Regis declared.

Glauca bared his giant blade, trails of golden sparks flying off of it. Regis activated his Armiger to duel.

"A King who hides behind his underhanded practices to keep his citizens placated doesn't deserve the title," Glauca said, his voice booming and monstrous.

"Is that what you think?" Regis sent multiple illusionary weapons soaring at the general. "So be it."

* * *

"Noct!" the cheery voice of Prompto snapped me out of my latest nightmare.

"Prompto?" I groaned, sitting up in my metal bed.

"Morning sleeping beauty," greeted Gladio.

"It's good to see you again, Noct," said Ignis.

"You guys…are okay," I said in a sleepy haze. "Since when did you get here?"

"About five minutes ago," answered Prompto. "Nyx escorted us here through the tunnels that lead to outside of the wall."

"We went to Altissia only to find the Empire declaring you were dead. We knew it had to be a lie but we had to be sure. Then we got Cor's phone call," Ignis informed me.

A smile crossed my lips. "I am here now; ready to fight alongside you guys."

"We should go over the strategy beforehand." Ignis gestured to the map. "Of course, after a quick meal."

"What time is it?" I scratched my head. How long was I actually asleep?

"The siege starts in three hours," said Crowe.

Examining the room, I see there are no refugees left. "Wait, where did everyone go?"

"While you slept we escorted the remaining citizens out. Monica and some glaives are taking them to Cape Caem for now," Cor explained. "To talk strategy, Noct, you and Crowe will start up a very heavy rain around the Citadel. Once that is done, Noctis and Nyx will disable the airships. Once they're almost done we move in from the underground networking tunnels. Ignis, Prompto, Gladiolus, you are with us on the ground."

"Yes sir." All three of them saluted.

Cor turned to me. "Your Majesty, we move on your command."

"Thank you Marshall," I said.

* * *

Stella Nox Fleuret stood next to her brother, Ravus, as the Chancellor and Emperor departed their car before the Citadel.

"Ah, Ravus and Stella Nox Fleuret, so nice to see you two doing well," greeted Ardyn. "I trust you've been taking care of the beautiful city of Insomnia?"

The way he spoke of Insomnia, as if it was a pesky fly in one's face, made Stella's hair stand on end. If only she could have completed her task before he got here. Oh well, it's probably nothing yet. She would have to slip out of sight once Ravus and the Emperor started talking.

"Indeed we have, Chancellor," Stella responded.

"Your speech was a delight to hear. I'm sure the people of Insomnia are at ease, wouldn't you say?"

The two stared at each other, Ardyn smirking at forcing the woman's hand.

"Yes, I'm sure they're at ease, knowing their monarch is at rest and the Empire is doing well to take care of them," she lied. Ravus looked at her.

Her heart thudded in fear. Did Ravus see through her lies so easily?

"Ravus, Stella," Iedolas spoke. "Get me to the throne room. How is my crystal doing?"

Ravus bowed. "No farther on breaking the enchantment yet, Your Majesty."

Stella swallowed. The enchantment would soon be broken, if Noctis was already returning to Insomnia. Hopefully he had a plan.

* * *

Standing next to Crowe and Nyx on a rooftop in the darkest of night, I ignited lightning in my palm.

"Ready?" Crowe asked; lightning crackling in her palms as well. "Unleash your heaviest and most fiery of emotions to give the storm power."

An image of Stella Nox Fleuret appeared in my mind. "Got it." I raised up my hands and felt the natural course of the weather change. Clouds began to form around the Citadel, almost black, and very large. Sparks of electricity flashed within the clouds. I poured more energy into making it rain, the image of Stella fueling my power.

"I can take over from here, Your Majesty." Crowe snapped me out of my concentration. "You've got the devices?"

I reached into my pocket. The airship disablers were there. "Yep."

"Let's go then." Nyx gestured up to the sky. Airships were circling about, at least 20 of them.

The two of us warp strike towards the nearest one. I dig my blade into the metal hull as Nyx climbed up and into a window. As the airship continued flying on, it got closer to another ship which I warped to. Scampering up the side, I ripped the door off with my great sword and leapt inside. MTs pointed their guns at me but I used my lance to knock them off their feet. Using my gun, I fired at all five of them to subdue them. Once the last one stopped struggling, I went over to their main computer system. I took out one of the flash drives and plugged it in. The light turned on. The screen glitched out as it was replaced with the Kingsglaive symbol.

"Systems offline. Please evacuate immediately," said the overhead voice.

"And is my cue," I said, opening the cargo ramp, and leaping out. I spotted another airship in the distance, warping to it without another thought.

1 then 2 then 5 then 15 then I was out of airship disablers. One more airship remained. I could just manually disable it like I did in Altissia.

I leapt right onto the top of the flying airship. This one was huge, larger than the ones I disabled.

The ship stopped suddenly. I fell forward from the force. It was heading right for the Citadel. Niflheim finally caught on.

"Deploy the Dragoon!" a voice, Ravus, sounded on the intercom system. "Traitors to the Empire are sabotaging our airships."

Up above, a smaller airship was incoming. The cargo ramp opened up, and a person dressed in white cloth and black metal armor leapt out. Latching onto their giant lance, they shot down towards me like a spinning tornado. I lifted up my blade to block the impact. The so called Dragoon was surprised at my move. Flipping backwards and pointing the lance at me, I could see it was a woman. Her face was obscured by a black bladed helm.

"So the Prince is alive after all," she remarked. "Show me what you've got pretty boy."

She leapt at me with her lance. I blocked it again. I warped to the side, and then warped immediately back to her and unleashed a flurry of sword strikes. She used the smaller part of her massive lance to block with precision. Forcing me back, she leapt back into the air, using her lance to propel herself. I warped into the air after her, slicing up with my sword to knock her off balance before she could spin back down to the roof of the airship.

The two of us briefly floated in the air, before I attempted to strike at her again, only for her to parry my attack. As we fell, I swirled around to attempt another jab at her but she blocked. She lifted her leg up to kick my leg, but my blade collided with her armor instead. She was about to slam her lance into me again and I warped back to the airship. Her spin began again, heading straight for me. Sprinting over to her position, I parried her lance successfully, slamming her to the side.

Recovering her balance from being forced back, she skidded across the roof to a screeching halt. A smirk grew on her lips. "I can see you've got things covered on your end. Quittin' time. Sorry, this girl doesn't work after hours. I could but there wouldn't be a single gil in it for me. Aww, we should play again sometime pretty boy." She jumped back up into her airship. "Tell that Emperor for me that my men and I resign and I'm going back to doing what I do best," she shouted to me.

Crash! The airship had collided into the side of the Citadel. I fell on my butt from the impact. My phone began to ring. "Hello?" I answered amidst the airship falling. I ran off the tilting airship to warp to the nearest building's roof.

 _"Noct, we're moving up into the building. We heard a crash,"_ said Ignis.

"Yep, nothing like an airship slamming into the side of a building." I peered over the wall of the Citadel, trying to see through the thick curtain of rain. A figure, the same person in heavy golden MT armor emerged from the shadows. And suddenly I was reminded of what had happened months earlier.

This was Dad's killer.

My eyes turned red at the thought of him still walking around.

"I'm coming in through the front door, once I clear out the Niffs."

_"Noct-"_

I hung up.

Nyx caught up to me. "Is that General Glauca?"

"Yes…He murdered the King. As the new King I decree that General Glauca of Niflheim dies…By my hand," I said before warping straight towards the general. Landing in front of him, I brandish my blade and pointed it at him. "Recognize me? The child of the King that which you assassinated?"

"A fool in the grander scheme," he retorted.

"You're a fool. You took my father from me, now pay penance for your deed!" I yelled, throwing my sword at him. His giant mechanical greatsword blocked it with ease.

"Your Majesty!" Nyx shouted behind me, warping over to throw his dagger at Glauca's head. The blade dented his armor and obscured his vision.

I flicked a flame to life in my hands. It wasn't as potent as gathering raw elements from outside resources but it would do enough damage. My anger was aflame, boosting my magic. I created a ball of fire and launched it right at Glauca. Nyx and I rolled away, looking away as the blast shook the ground.

"You honestly think one little bomb of your precious magic is going to hold us back?" Glauca. "The revolution has already won, pathetic King. You've lost your title, and we have reclaimed our hearth and home at least."

"Nothing could ever be good going with how one of your so called commanders just resigned five minutes ago!" I shouted, launching myself at the general with my Greatsword of the Tall in my grip. I stabbed the blade into the ground to twirl myself around and kick him in the face.

"Wait…Noct get his helm off!" Nyx shouted behind me. He warped behind Glauca as I landed a kick to his head, my greatsword swiping at his legs. Nyx stabbed in his dagger into the general's pauldrons. Enraged, he knocked me away with his greatsword. I rolled down the steps, my jaw slammed into the stone. My arms and legs numb, I raised my hand and summoned a lightning strike from the rainstorm above. Glauca flung Nyx off right before lightning struck his armor, shattering most of it. Pieces of metal went flying everywhere, including the helm.

The face of Drautos, covered in blood and black powder, glared me down.

"You…" I struggled to force the right words out. "You…bastard! You murdered my father, your own king! You betrayed your own kingdom!"

"Because of a king hiding behind his walls and illegal activity just to save his son. Galahad would be around still if it wasn't for the king worrying about his precious son. Now that one King is gone, I can remove the other," he said, hunched over in pain from the lightning strike.

"Nyx! Noct!" exclaimed Crowe.

I forced myself to get up. "You…You were there, you served my father since I was a child. You are the reason most of the Glaive had hope…And you turned their hope against them. That, on top of everything else you've done, is worse than stabbing my father in the back. And now Etro will guide you beyond right here, right now." I limped backwards; my legs in so much pain after the numbness wore off. Falling down again, I cried out in immense agony.

"Crowe help the King!" Nyx ordered, throwing fire at Drautos' back before knocking him into the air to duel.

Crowe sprinted over to me and helped me stand up. My knees shook and buckled. I stumbled to the side of the stairs instead, leaning on the railing to maintain some balance. She rose her arm up to channel up another lightning strike. I aided her, pouring more power into the heavy storm. Wind blew at us, almost trying to knock me over.

Drautos noticed us trying to summon another lightning strike. He moved down with his crackling greatsword to swipe at Crowe and I. Crowe moved herself to be in front of me.

"And now the line of Lucis ends, and the Crystal's protection shall fail," he declared.

He didn't hit me or Crowe. He hit Nyx instead.

"Nyx!" she cried out. Nyx stood before us, twin blades out trying to block the swipe, but missed by a mere few inches. The greatsword sliced his gut, blood pouring out onto the steps and mixing with the draining rain.

"No…" I whispered underneath my breath. Crowe and I released the lightning strike, and the rain added fuel to the fire. It struck Drautos directly in the chest, shattering what was left of his armor. Both Nyx and Drautos collapsed.

"No, no, no Nyx you're gonna be fine," Crowe said as she caught him. I pulled out a potion to heal his open wounds, but it still wasn't enough. He had lost a lot of blood. The blade had cut too deep

He coughed. "Crowe, it was going to happen one way or another. I was willing to die if it meant a brighter future under our new king. Crowe, tell Libertus that Galahad will only return if Noctis is on his throne."

She grabbed his hand. "I will…"

"No you can tell me yourself you son of a bitch," a bulky man said, walking out of the Citadel. "don't you dare die on me now, Nyx."

"Libertus…I don't blame you for what you've done. All…All I ask is you give Noctis a chance," Nyx coughed up more blood. "Drautos was wrong to use hope against us, against the king. Now, I know you guys can restore our faith…"

I swallowed, a lump in my throat. "May Etro guide you safely, Nyx Ulric. Loyal to the end."

* * *

Stella Nox Fleuret was to greet the Commodore at the front doors of the Citadel, just hours before the Kingsglaive sieged the Citadel. As she stood there overlooking the giant courtyard, the Commodore, dressed in black armor, stepped out of her car. Removing her black bladed helm, she shook out her grey hair.

Stella bowed. "Commodore Highwind, nice to see you here. I assume the Emperor sent you ahead for security?" The two began walking side by side into the main halls of the Citadel.

"Yeah. Him and his Chancellor are arriving in 6 hours. To be honest I don't think I'll stick around though. The Emperor keeps going on and on about his precious Crystal and how the fal'Cie is standing in his way, and the Chancellor, I just can't stand that guy."

Stella smiled briefly. "Perhaps…I share the same sentiment."

"Who could blame you? The Empire has always treated you like garbage from Day 1. While I am only here for the money, there's just something not right about the current leadership. Maybe it's time I left…But only after they get here and I can gracefully bow out. Maybe even go out with a bang."

"I wish you luck, Aranea."

"You too Fleuret. Be watchful of your brother though, who knows what's going on inside his head."

Aranea made a turn down a hallway, leaving Stella to her thoughts. If she had the choice, like Aranea Highwind, she would have left the Empire a long time ago. But she was here, on the inside, staying out of obligation and the fact they can kill her anytime they pleased.

_Kill the fal'Cie._

She nearly jumped out of her skin. What was that voice? Where was it coming from?

_Kill me._

The fal'Cie? No, this had to be a trick. Was it attacking the fal'Cie? Lucii? That wasn't possible; the fal'Cie had a spell protecting her, one created by the late king. And yet curiosity was a plague on her mind. She had to go look.

_Kill me. Kill the fal'Cie._

Stella walked over to the elevator, and pressed the sub basement button. She remembered this place vaguely from when she was taken captive 12 years ago, when she met Noctis. Her heart leapt at the thought of him. No, it was over. Any hope to recover what she lost with him was diminished.

The elevator descended. Stella entered a trance-like state of mind. What was going on…? Why was she so compelled to go see the fal'Cie?

Why…

* * *

Libertus, Crowe, and I silently walked into the antechamber of the Citadel. My legs stopped hurting once I used an elixir. My phone rang, shattering the silence.

"Hello?" I answered as I picked up.

 _"Noct we're inside the main parts of the Citadel. The MTs are everywhere, especially the throne room,"_  Cor responded, out of breath.

"That has to be where the Emperor and Chancellor are hiding. Eliminate the MTs, we're coming." I hung up.

"So now what, Your Majesty?" Libertus asked. "I take it from Nyx's word that you're different from the rest of the kings?"

I turned to face him. "I…Now that I…" Murdered. "Got rid of Drautos for treason…I feel like I might be becoming the king my father didn't want me to be."

Libertus was surprised. "If you're that aware then no, you're not."

Crowe crossed her arms. "When you saw what your father did behind your back, you were disgusted. That is you. That's who you are. If you didn't stop Drautos, I would have been dead along with Nyx."

I nodded. "There's only one thing left to do, remove the Emperor from my rightful throne." Turning to face forward, I summoned my blade and opened the door to the main grand hall.

MTs by the dozens began to shoot at us. My Armiger blocked all their shots. "Ready?" I asked the two glaives.

"Yes Your Majesty!"

* * *

Young Prompto stopped shaking when he heard the king's request. "I'm sorry your Majesty you want to do what, exactly?"

"Befriend my son, Prince Noctis," Regis said as if it was the easiest task ever. "We know about your origins, Prompto Argentum. Your parents are always busy fighting in the war they're rarely home to take care of you. That is to change. I want you to be friends with Noctis. He's always alone, always brushing kids his age off. He is no fool. But you Prompto, you're just as closed off as he is."

"But Your Majesty…" Prompto wanted so much to tell the truth. A Prince like Noctis was cool and level headed. Prompt was a chubby, shy kid. Who would want to hang out with a social outcast like him? "I accept. I promise, I won't let you down!" he bowed.

Regis nodded. "Do whatever you believe it will take." He and his men began walking out of the front door of Prompto's house, leaving the kid to think about what he just accepted himself into.

The blonde looked down at his stomach. His shirt barely covered his belly, always having to pull it down. Noctis was a skinny kid. He had to be, with the combat training required within the Citadel no doubt. And his eyesight was perfect, unlike Prompto's. The kid took his glasses off. Contacts wouldn't be so bad, right?

Do whatever you believe it will take, the king said. But how could he approach the prince in his current state? He wasn't worthy…At all.

He had to try.

Waking up in the morning, Prompto looked at his wrist. Noctis shall never know, he could never know. Pulling on his bracelet and sweats, he was prepared to go jogging.

But jogging was so hard. His feet hurt, and he began sweating instantly in the cool morning air. His breath was short within a minute.

A buff man in green workout shirt and shorts jogged by at a steady rate. "Hello!" he greeted with a genuine smile, as if to say "You're doing great!"

"Hello!" Prompto managed to gasp out.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

"Noct! You alright buddy?" Prompto greeted me as I sliced down another MT in front of the throne room.

"Yeah I'm fine. Glad you guys made through the mess in one piece," I said.

"Where is Nyx?" Gladio asked.

"He…Sacrificed himself to prevent Drautos from killing me," I answered, looking down. "Drautos was the one who…killed my father."

"Noct…" Ignis put a hand on my shoulder. "You have my sympathies."

"Thank you Specs."

"Your Majesty," Cor greeted. "Inside is Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt of Niflheim. He sits on your throne."

"Then Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio will join me. Everyone else I want you to clear out the Niffs from the rest of the main floors of the Citadel. It is crucial we are able to bring in my own citizens because I know Niflheim will retaliate very quickly."

Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio saluted to me.

"Don't worry; the Emperor won't be able to best us!" Prompto said, pulling out his gun. "Ready to go."

Cor and all of the Kingsglaive bowed to me. "Good luck, Your Majesty."

I smiled. "And to you as well, Marshall."

Turning away from them, I faced the door to the throne. Lifting my hand up, the Sword of the Father appeared in my grip. Prompto and Gladio pushed open the doors, and I stepped inside, my royal retinue following close behind me.

Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt sat upon my throne in the dim blue light seeping in through the walls. My red eyes scanned the room. No MTs or Niflheim officials in sight.

"So the king returns. He could not cut his losses while he could, could he?" Iedolas commented.

"This is not your kingdom. As the ruler I declare you and your associates unwelcome in my country any longer," I said. "That throne is mine, and only mine. I suggest you take your business elsewhere."

"Not until I get my crystal!" he snapped, pulling a gun out of his white robes. "Lost because of a foolish l'Cie sent by a fal'Cie to destroy what was mine! Your magic doesn't belong in a world that all can't have." He raised his hand. Your goddess is blasphemy. Death is a curse upon all! How you Lucians can even dare worship a curse is smearing the real gods, Lindzei and Pulse!" His eyes turned red and black. His gun was twirling in his hand. "So now go meet your precious goddess, son of a blasphemer!" he threatened in a twisted, borderline demonic voice.

The entire room fell into darkness. I turned on my light only to see a malfunctioning MT with half a helm on in front of me. On reflex I cut them down.

"Noct! Be aware, we're surrounded on all sides," Ignis explained as he slashed at the MTs with his daggers.

"Let's shed a little light on the subject, shall we?" Iedolas laughed as the lights came back on, but red. "I shall rule Lucis as the one True King. Niflheim will reclaim its former glory!"

The gun in his hand clicked, and he began to shoot at us. "Look out!" I cried out, dodging back and tackling Prompto to the side. I activated my Armiger to deflect the bullets. Iedolas changed targets and went for Ignis and Gladio, who scattered about the room trying to dodge the bullets as the gun continuously shot off. How much could one magazine carry?

I stepped in front of Ignis. Gladio had his shield out to block.

"This guy's gone off the deep end," Prompto said, moving behind Gladio. Once the magazine ran out in Iedolas' gun he pulled out another magazine, and another gun. Oh great.

"He's just one guy against four of us, he doesn't have endless shots," I said over the double barrage of bullets.

"One experienced inheritor to an empire against a young and clueless king," Iedolas mocked. He stopped shooting at us. In a demonic voice again, he continued. "I have seen true suffering unlike which you will never know; power beyond your imagination." His guns unfolded and became laser pointers. Deadly laser pointers.

My Armiger ended when I didn't want it to. "Damn it! Everyone scatter he can't get all of us at once."

"Running is certainly something I can do," Prompto said, stumbling to the sides, hiding behind a pillar.

"I swear this guy has gone insane like a Cie'th!" Gladio commented, summoning a larger body shield to deflect the lasers. It hit the crystal chandelier above me.

"Noct look out!" cried out Prompto. Ignis pulled me out of the way in time as the chandelier fell.

"Prompto, I need you to get your gun out again. You and I are gonna try getting a good shot at him."

"But he has deadly lasers!"

"So? I can't warp to him with those lasers. Last thing I need is to be intercepted by red beams of death," I commented, summoning my gun to my hand. I stood behind Gladio.

Prompt scampered around behind the pillars while Ignis drew Iedolas' fire. I would try to aim at him but he would remember I was watching and turn his fire back on Gladio.

There was one more thing I could do. I stepped out from behind Gladio.

"What are you doing Noct?" Gladio grunted, having been stuck in his shield stance.

"What a King must do," I said. My Armiger wasn't recharged yet, but I had a plan. I took out my great sword and deflected the laser right at Iedolas' feet. He screamed in agony, and Prompto shot straight at his hand. The bullet landed right in the back of his hand, causing him to drop both guns as he grasped his wounded one.

I warped straight to Iedolas. He looked up to see my red eyes. I summoned all my weapons before me, all pointing at him.

"Whoa Noct, where did that blue symbol behind you come from?" Prompto asked.

"Yeah that's new," Gladio commented. I looked behind me and sure enough there was a symbol, wide and glowing blue right behind me. I had to focus though. I turned back around to focus on the shocked Emperor of Niflheim.

My voice was devoid of any emotion or feeling as I delivered the last words he would hear. "May Etro have mercy on your soul."

I never got a chance to deal the final blow.

"The champion of the goddess shouldn't be so naughty, lest she decides not to have mercy on you," the voice of Ardyn spoke.

"What?" I gasped. A forceful gale of wind pushed me backwards off the throne's platform.

Ardyn walked out from behind the throne. "Oh how the greedy have fallen so far. I think I'll spare you the agony of having to kill another again." He smirked and snapped his fingers. Iedolas screamed in agony as his body became twisted into a horrific Cie'th. Flesh and bone was all he was left, splotches of black trailed down his limbs as wings sprouted out of his arms and ankles.

Ardyn leaned on the throne. "Too bad for him, he'll never know that the l'Cie that destroyed his own crystal…was his own advisor." He reached into his coat and pulled out a razor sharp dagger and stabbed straight into Aldercapt's chest.

The Cie'th of Iedolas twitched and screamed in agony, black blood pouring out from his wounds. Eventually he stopped twitching, slumping down onto the floor.

"Oh dear such a mess, I shall clean it up for you," Ardyn said, snapping his fingers once again. A portal made of a black mass formed beneath the body, absorbing it into the abyss. It was like it was never there to be begin with.

"You…" I said in disbelief. "What in Etro's name are you, you sick bastard?!"

Ardyn laughed. "They call me Izunia for so long I had forgotten where I had gotten where I got it from. My real name is Ardyn Lucis Caelum."

"And I should believe you why?" I said through gritted teeth. "All you've done is mock me and my family. What's once more?"

"You can choose to believe, or not believe all you want Your Majesty. I would never tell a lie."

"What did you do to the Emperor?!" I asked. I knew the guy was a power-hungry jerk but he didn't deserve that fate of being cursed for all eternity. No one does.

"Tried out the new powers I got thanks to the assistance of Stella Nox Fleuret. Perhaps you should go ask her."

"Liar!" I shouted. Stella would never help Ardyn…Would she?

"Ah ah ah, I said I would never tell a lie now did I? I fear there's nothing left for me here…for now."

And just like that he was gone. The red lights returned to blue, illuminating the room much better now.

I looked to my throne, empty, unscathed despite all the chaos. "Guys, please go check on everyone outside."

"You sure?" Gladio asked.

"I am sure. I need a moment."

The three nodded and turned to leave the throne room.

A sickening feeling, one of confusion and rage towards Ardyn and Stella, stirred in my gut. Why was this happening? What was causing all this? My head was spinning with questions. My goal was there for me to reclaim, but was it enough? It felt nothing more than a hollow victory. The Empire will crumble once word gets out that their emperor is dead, but Ardyn…Ardyn was the one pulling the strings the entire time. A headache started just thinking about it. I needed rest, even if for a brief moment.

I slowly walked up to the throne. I brushed my fingers along the intricate armrests. Never had I thought I would be here, where my father once sat, where his father sat, and so on. I sat down, placing my elbow on the armrest, and leaned on my fist, my eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy the next chapter is gonna really be a doozy. It is basically the chapter that motivated me to write this entire fic in the first place. Feel free to leave a review if you wish, see ya in December!


	11. Somnus

**_Chapter XI: Somnus_ **

“For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo.”

-William Shakespeare

* * *

 

            “King Noctis,” Cor’s voice echoed in the throne room.

            No, let me get five more minutes.

            “King Noctis,” he said again.

            Leave me in blissful slumber.

            “King Noctis wake up I’m not a fool.”

            I groaned in irritation as my eyes opened. Another nightmare survived. But it wasn’t a nightmare. Ardyn Izunia was really Ardyn Lucis Caelum. Aldercapt was dead, murdered by his own chancellor in the most horrific of ways.

            Cor stood before me at the foot of the stairs leading to my throne. The blue light cast a shadow on his war-torn face. “Your Majesty, pardon me for waking you, but we need you to open the doors to the Crystal and fal’Cie. I fear something has gone wrong.”

            I sat up, my eyes still red. “What is it?”

            Cor brushed his sleeve up. “My brand, and every other l’Cie branded by Lucii, has turned white. I feel my duty to protect the new king, as was assigned to me by your father, is not fulfilled yet. Something is amiss.”

            My thoughts turned to my own brand. I pushed up my glove to stare at the brand full of 12 black arrows. Soon, very soon, I would be a Cie’th. If I couldn’t stop Ardyn myself, it would be left in the hands of my friends. They will not suffer my fate.

            And what of Stella? Her words still sting, but even so, she looked like a beacon to me, even for a little while. My heart just won’t let go. I had to see her one more time.

            “I’ll go check it out myself then in a moment.” Best not to let others see what would befall me. Cor bowed and quickly left the room.

            “Noctis, there are tons of Niflheim soldiers coming in. All the airships have been disabled but they’re approaching from strategic points. The glaive wants to know how to proceed,” Ignis informed me from my left.

            Ah. The ones who took my home haven’t given up have they? “Do you have a strategy? Hit them ten times fold.” I said as I got up and walked past him on my way to the Crystal chamber.

            “I’ll consider hundredfold times,” he answered, seeing the glint in my eye.

            “You may deal with them then. I trust you. My attention is drawn to the Crystal first.”

            I raised my hand and pressed my finger against the door. Blue light flowed from my finger through the cracks of the door like liquid. A click and it opened before me. Walking into the room, it was illuminated just like the throne room, but only had a long platform instead of stairs leading to the heart of it.

            A figure cloaked in white stood in front of the crystal. Who dared intrude? They were plotting to destroy the crystal. Upon taking a closer look the Crystal lit up with the blue insignia that appeared before I was about to strike down Aldercapt. The figure seemed to be in prayer, in a language that was unfamiliar to my ears.

            He heard my footsteps and turned around, removing his hood in the process. I summoned my entire arsenal to point it at him. I knew that blonde hair anywhere. His eyes shrouded by a blindfold, he summoned  his one weapon, a stave, and pointed it around me. Several blue insignias surrounded me in protection.

            “Ravus Nox Fleuret,” I said, keeping my grasp up. One small misstep towards me or the crystal and I would not hesitate. “How did you get in here? What are you planning to do?”

            He chuckled. “So the king returns to protect his own source of power, does he?”

            “I thought Niflheim destroyed your Crystal.” My finger twitched, making the weapons inch closer to Ravus.

            “That’s what the Empire likes to think. But my mother was a clever woman. Queen Sylva of Tenebrae knew the Empire was after the crystal, so she produced a duplicate, and hid the real one far below the palace. It was severely weakened however, and still needs to recover.” His stave twitched. “Niflheim bought the lie. Never questioned the magic Stella and I carry.”

            The one glaive he had was the only power he could muster from his crystal. “How did you get in?”

            “Chancellor Ardyn let me in.”

            If I had any more doubts before about Ardyn being some freaky long-lost relative, they were gone. Only those of royal blood could access the chambers that held the Crystal.

            “I hate you, Noctis Lucis Caelum,” Ravus said. “I’ve seen what Stella put herself through just to talk to you. She thinks she can save face, but I knew, the bags under her eyes, the power she had to exert. You forced her hand. Wandering off to shirk your responsibilities while my own sister danced around in the shadows, risking her own life under Niflheim’s nose. She would be executed had her conspiring with you came to light. Her and her guardian felt the need to go out of their way to help you, the king who ran away when his own father fell before him.”

            At least he was honest. “And yet I am here now.”

            “And yet you still don’t realize the full consequences of your actions.”

            “Hmph. I didn’t ask to be removed from Lucis when it needed me most.” I inched the glaives closer to him. “Where is Stella?”

            “How should I know? She’s far too secretive to ever be kept track of.”

            “Then where is Ardyn Izu…Where is the Chancellor?” I asked.

            “Probably off doing what he does, manipulating the Emperor.”

            “The Emperor is dead, killed by his own Chancellor.”

            Ravus frowned. “So he was done using his puppet at last. I do not know of Ardyn’s intentions, but I know he was using Aldercapt for his own gains.” He stepped forward, ice emitting from his feet. His single glaive retreated. “Now prove to me you are a king to follow.”

            My glaives disappeared away from the magic user. Only my engine blade appeared in my grasp. “Alright then.”

            The entire room froze in ice beneath my feet. Only us and the Crystal remained untouched. “You have power from the Crystal, and your precious l’Cie brand backing you. All I have is a spell book and a weakened source of magic.” Ice crystals shot out from the staff, flying towards me. Lifting up my sword the bullets ricochet off the metal. “You had everything in your life handed to you on a silver platter. My parents died before I was even a teenager.”

            A ring of fire formed around him, orbs of electricity swirling around him in a protective barrier. He darted forward, swinging his staff coated in sparks of lightning and flame.

            My body shivered from the cold, I slammed myself into the side pillar to avoid his attack, the ice propelling my speed. Ravus, with a snap of his fingers, shattered all the ice in the room, replacing it with fire instead. The floor began to crack beneath my feet. I warped across the room up the pillar to avoid the hot floor.

            “Your father, rather than aiding us, decided to break centuries of friendship just so he could protect you and his best interests,” Ravus continued, creating several swords of ice to fly out toward me. One sword stabbed into the wall, I pulled out another one to parry his blade.

            “Where is your goddess now after the destruction of your kingdom? What is that they say in Lucis? ‘Keep your faith and Etro will offer you guidance and salvation, in life and death’?” he spat as I knocked him back. The flames died out, and then he jumped up, floating using wings of fire. “Only death will be our salvation. It was my mother’s, it was your father’s.”

            He created a large bubble of water, engulfing the both of us in it. Holding my breath, I struggled against the tide to pull my blade out. Almost losing all my air in the process, I began to choke. I threw my sword out of the bubble, warping out. I slide across the cracked floor, coughing up water. Ravus stayed inside the body of water, an air bubble around his head to breathe.

            Summoning forth all my weapons, they popped the bubble at all directions. Water fell to the floor, Ravus included. He coughed and gasped for air as I sparked lightning in my hand. “One more step Ravus Nox Fleuret and I will not hesitate to kill you,” I said, pointing my blade at his throat.

            Still breathing heavily, he smirked. “I underestimated you, King Noctis. Still, best to rely on your wit and skill, not power.”

            “You do not know where Stella is?”

            “No, I don’t,” he said. I put my sword away and held out my hand to him. He took it and stood up. “What do you need, Your Majesty?”

            The crystal still had its glow illuminating the room. I turned to it and pressed my hand to it. It shimmered beneath my palm. Residue magic from an outside source lingered around the crystal.

            “There was a spell on the crystal, a protection, but it’s been broken recently,” I said, thinking out loud. “It needs protection still. Will you watch over it?”

            “Of course, Your Majesty, but,” he grabbed my arm. His blindfold covered his eyes but I could tell he was glaring at me. “You will not harm Stella any more than what you’ve already done to her.”

            I nodded. “Yes. I promise.”

            I wouldn’t hurt her, but I wanted answers. She hurt my heart; I just wanted to know why.

            Walking out of the crystal hall and back into the throne room, Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio stood by the throne, waiting for me.

            “Your Majesty…Noct, we saw Stella flee the Citadel. We would have gone after her but there’s a horde of MTs outside the front gate,” Prompto informed. “We uh, didn’t want to proceed unless we have your say. Some people were caught in the fight and we had to pull back.”

            “Do you want us to create a diversion?” Gladio asked. “We’re ready and able.”

            “No. I will deal with the MTs myself,” I ordered. “But before that, I need to figure out what Stella left behind.”

            “She left this in your quarters.” Ignis presented a worn book with the same ancient written language in the tombs we found. I took it from his hand, and opened up to the bookmarked pages Stella left behind.

            She had left sticky notes all over the page, some with arrows pointing to various sentences. It was about, from what I could decipher, about the powers granted by the crystal. One sentence in particular stood out.

            _If one of the crystal bloodline has realized their purpose or ascended to the throne, will create a symbol of their line upon drawing their arm. It is primarily a way to identify the house or bloodline of the crystal’s descendants, during a time where dueling among crystal wielders was a popular pastime._

Was that it? Was I actually fully realized? What was my purpose, if I couldn’t even figure out my own focus? I was king but I still had a usurper to deal with.

            “I’m going out to find the Princess. You guys stay here and hold down the Citadel. Make sure the servants and civilians are escorted out.”

            “You sure?” Prompto placed his hand upon my shoulder. “We can back you up.”

            “It’s personal. I will be fine, Prompto,” I smiled, placing the book back in Ignis’ grasp. “I will return in a few hours.”

            The three of them bowed to me. I walked out of the throne room into the main hall, where various servants and Crownsguard bowed to me.

            Crowe and Libertus guarded the main front gates. Pulling it open, Libertus nodded to me. “Be careful of the MTs. The King can’t be shot to death.”

            “Of course, Libertus.” I chuckled.

            “Nyx was right, you’re not as we thought you would be,” Crowe commented with a smiled.

            I nodded to the both of them. “I hope I can be more during my reign.”

            Walking outside, the click and clang of MT armor reached my ears. Night had fallen, lightning, real lightning, thundered in the distance.

            The bodies of various glaives and guards laid upon the stairs. The body of Drautos still laid upon the side of the stairs. Nyx’s was carried in and put to rest, passing beyond to the realm of the dead.

            MTs stood at the bottom of the stairs, guns positioned at me.

            “Rely on your wit and skill, not power,” I whispered to myself, eyes turning red at having to face more of the adversaries who dared to steal what I’ve reclaimed. I’ve fought so many MTs at this point, but not quite as many at once. I thought of myself many months ago, faced with this large of a horde up in a tower, and my first instinct is to escape.

            No more running.

            I began walking down the stairs. They began to shoot. Bullets beating against the stone steps. My Armiger activated, the weapons blocked every single bullet, sending them flying right back at the MTs. I summoned my engine blade to my grasp, my large arsenal of glaives appearing above me and swirling around me in a large protective shield. I sprinted forward, engine blade in hand and began slashing at the MTs, my weapon shield eliminating other caught off to the sides. I leapt up and bounced off an MT’s head to deck the one behind it. Stabbing my sword through the body into the ground my body twists in a circle around the blade, kicking another soldier in the head. My ankles latched onto an MT’s head and snapped its neck. Black blood poured from their wounds. The Armiger amidst all that stood in front of the still firing soldiers, causing the bullets to ricochet back into them, penetrating their armor.

            Turning around to face the Citadel I spotted various MTs coming down from the walls, most likely from airships. I teleported up the stairs; feeling raw power fueling my warp capabilities. No longer would I have to use a weapon to move. More ground soldiers came charging at me from behind, the click of their armors alerting me. The translucent glaives knocked the entire squad back down the stairs in one swoop.

            I warped up the side of the Citadel, falling towards one of the soldiers clinging to the wall. I kicked him off using my weight, then warped back up with my sword in hand. Removing it from the wall I warped across the way to the other side of the entrance then made my descent. One on the ground started to shoot at me. I took my Greatsword of the Tall and sliced one MT and the other I cut the rope they hung from. Warping back up I impaled the shooter in the gut with my sword.

            Teleporting back down onto the stairs, the MTs tried firing grenades at me while my back was turned. My glaives blocked it with ease, the blade shaking against the explosions.

            Turning around I see the troopers had stopped in their places.

            “What?” I asked no one.

            Ardyn stepped out in front of the trooper who shot the grenades from his launcher. “So willing to slaughter tons of poor innocents who just happen to be Cie’th? I would tell your dear Stella about this but I doubt she would care anyways.”

            My grip on my sword grew tighter.

            Seeing his face made me sick. He was related to me, somehow.

            “Oh yes, looking for your dear princess? If you do find her,” he said, walking over to an immobile MT, knocking its gun out of its grasp. “Tell her she has my gratitude for killing the fal’Cie for me and giving me its power.”

            My blood ran cold. “The fal’Cie is gone?”

            Ardyn grinned, looking down. “And the power to create l’Cie is all mine now.”

            I lifted my sword up to point at the monster standing at the bottom of the staircase.

            He pulled an apple from his pocket and took a bite out of it. “Tell me Noct, I can called you that right, Noct? The meaning of your name is night yes?”

            “What does that have to do with anything?” I growled.

            “Oh it has to do with everything. See, since the fal’Cie, the last line of defense against the corruption spread by the existence of Cie’th is all but gone, soon the day will expire, and night, that is, you, the new king, will reign eternally. Fitting, isn’t it?”

            “You knew all along the consequences of killing the fal’Cie and yet you did it anyways!”

            “Oh, I didn’t kill all of them. I killed the ones who killed them for me, save for the Tenebraeian Princess anyways. She distracted it while I merely…finished the job.” He tossed the apple away.

            “And what’s all this for? So Cie’th can terrorize the entire world? What is your gain?”

            “I can do much more than just terrorize, Noct. I can create Cie’th at will. Brand a l’Cie without a focus? They instantly turn into Cie’th. This will be my new kingdom, the entire world, from which it has wronged me for eons over.”

            I threw my sword at him, but he teleported away.

            All the MTs stayed frozen. “There now, go find your dear princess now, Noct,” Ardyn’s voice echoed against the walls.

            His plan made me sick. The entire world covered in darkness…Cie’th everywhere…And Ardyn controlling the madness at its core.

            But I had to find Stella first. I had to ask her why she was trying to kill the fal’Cie.

            I didn’t even want to think of what I might have to do if she was one of Ardyn’s thralls, or even sided with him.

            Walking down the streets, I remembered how much more lively everything seemed so long ago, even when devoid of people. The dim lights of the skyscrapers in the distance did nothing to ease the empty feeling. The trees off the side of the street were perfectly still, no wind at all. Had the world already entered eternal night?

            There she was in the moonlight, Stella Nox Fleuret. She still wore the black dress and boots she decided to wear out of worship of Etro. It left a sour taste in my mouth. Was she truly serious in her worship for my deity? Or was it another lie?

            She was staring at the ground, lost in thought. I stepped closer to her.

            “Princess Stella Nox Fleuret?” I asked in a cold tone.

            She looked up, her eyes widening in surprise. Wordlessly she ran closer to me but then stopped as she remembered something.

            “Lord Noctis…” she almost whispered. A purple glow formed around her. A golden insignia, much like the one I had, appeared behind her.

            In instinct mine appeared as well.

            “This is my last duty as her servant,” she said as she summoned her glaive, a rapier. The hilt was golden, the blade shining from the light of the moon. I summoned my glaive in my hand.

            So this was how it was to end between us then.

            “You lied,” I stated, poised to strike.

            “I know.”

            “Do you regret?”

            She didn’t answer; she darted towards me, lifting her blade to slam down on me. I blocked her blow, being forced backwards a little. I warped up and began descend upon her. Running back a few steps, she too warped to me. Our blades clashed, my anger towards her silence all but communicated in each swipe I took at her. She moved to swipe at my side but I moved out of the way with ease, taking my blade and forcing her up by her rapier up into the air. I grabbed her ankle and fling her towards the building. She landed on her feet gracefully.

            Rapier still firmly in her grip, she leapt forward again, instead doing jabs with the tip of her weapon. I twisted around in midair to miss her strike but she caught my jacket instead. Her weight pulled on her sword and formed a huge tear down the back. As I’m falling backwards from the impact Stella teleports up above me, her knee poised to hit my gut. My armiger activates precisely at that moment and blocked the impending hit. Her knee gets briefly hit as she teleported away, back onto the ground.

            I warped back to her summoning twin blades to slash at her legs and arms. Expertly she redirected my first two blows away, leaving me open for punishment. She forced me on the defensive; delivering quick blows that made me stagger back trying to block every hit. She knocked one of my twin blades out of my hands. I balled my hand up into a fist and punched her in the cheek. She cried out in pain, stepping away from me. I leapt at her with my only twin blade to take advantage of the opening, but still she was able to lift her rapier up to block me. The shock of pain dazed her and she retreated backwards up onto the side of the building. I launched myself into the air and deployed the rest of my arsenal of weapons, sending them at her individually. She sprinted across the side of the building, her blade bared for protection. Some of the glaives caught up with her, but she deflected them with a golden shield of magic. Jumping off the building she tried to strike at me once again, but I grabbed her arm and launched the both of us towards the ground. She kicked my leg and broke free, aiming us at an angle towards the hard concrete. I used my Armiger to stop my descent while she positioned her legs and blade to slow herself down as she skidded across the ground.

            I landed on the ground with a roll. On her knees, she leaned on her sword to force herself to get up. Looking up she was greeted with all my glaives pointed right at her at all angles, my engine blade in front of her chin.

            Nothing could be heard except her heavy panting. Collapsing to her knees, Stella dropped her rapier in my direction. “King Noctis Lucis Caelum, you’ve…won. Take this, as your final gift.” She pushed the rapier to me. “A gift given, long ago as a sign of friendship between Lucis and Tenebrae. The Rapier of the Lover.”

            I reached down and the glaive reacted to my blood, absorbing into my body.

            “And thus…you have proven yourself as King…and her l’Cie. My…focus is complete,” she spoke, sadness laced within her words.

            I lowered my blade. “Focus?” My head swirled with many questions. She was a l’Cie? “You’re a l’Cie? Branded by whom?”

            She sheds her flimsy white cover, revealing on her right shoulder a l’Cie brand, with twelve stark black arrows arranged like a clock. It was the same exact brand as mine. “Branded by Etro, the goddess of death herself. Tasked with ensuring the king of the coming age was ready to face the dangers lain before him. Your task, King Noctis, is to be the king you need to be. Now that my task is complete…”

            Her body began to crystallize, her skin shimmering in the moonlight. “This is my immortality taking shape. I am…so sorry for lying to you. I enjoyed every moment I was able to talk to you. I’m sorry for the hallucinations and the nightmares. I’m so sorry for tricking you…And I’m sorry for lying about using you. Goodbye…Noct.”

            A single tear fell down her cheek as she continued to crystalize. Standing up, she reached out to me. Her hand, her real, actual hand, touched my cheek. I dropped my sword to feel her hand but it was too late. In a bright flash of light, her transformation was complete. Her body was immobilized. Swirls of crystal waves surrounded her in the back.

            Her apologies…her words…her tears…The way we attacked each other…My heart couldn’t take it. I had to talk to her more, I had to. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to tell her how I felt about her. How I forgive her…How much I loved her. I wanted it so, so much. I would do anything to see her, even hear her voice again.

            “No, Stell!” I cried out, holding my free hand up to cup her crystal cheek. “I won’t let go. My heart won’t let go! I need to tell you…everything. I forgive you! Let me speak to you!” I screamed into the night in pain. How much else would be taken away from me? So many words left unsaid to my father…and so many words left unsaid to Stella. “Etro please! I want to talk to her one more time! Please! Please…please…”

            My forearm burned. I had failed my focus.

            Accepting my fate, I looked at my brand. A small blue dot in the center of the cluster of arrows was added. The 13th stage. I looked away from it, taking one last look at Stella. Even in crystal form she was beautiful, untarnished.

            My forearm felt strange. It wasn’t in pain; it felt alien, like a rolling wave was washing over my body. Was this how Cie’th were created? Was the nightmare just a trick of the mind?

            I saw my arm shimmering. My movement became sluggish. I kept my hand on Stella’s cheek, just as her hand was on my cheek.

            My conscious was lulled into a deep slumber.

* * *

 

            Where am I? What happened to me? Is this eternal damnation?

            “From which your brand has granted thy mercy in the wake of despair,” a voice, a powerful, alien voice, echoed in my ears.

            I floated in a blue space, my body that of a child. This was familiar, I had been here before.

            “You, my child, are in the realm of sleep. You are in Crystal Stasis,” the voice spoke again. I looked up and before me was the woman in white.

            “We’ve…met once before right?” my voice squeaked out.

            “Indeed we have. I am Etro, a fal’Cie who guards the gate to the Unseen Realm,” she reached out to me and pressed her finger to my forehead.

            I was back to my adult form. I was confused. So many questions. “You’re a fal’Cie?”

            “Yes. However I am not like the others. The ones that once were in the Realm of the Living were tasked by the three of us, Pulse, Lindzei, and I, to protect the light and prevent darkness from falling over the world. However, we had unintentionally gave them the very tools to create that darkness.”

            “If you’re a fal’Cie…That’s how you branded me, isn’t it? But why brand me?”

            “Because you came close to death once, thus able to see the light of expiring souls. It is a power granted to you, but to him as well.”

            “Him? Ardyn?”

            “Yes. Like you I branded him. Pure, young heart, able to aid those who suffered. But then…It went wrong. Horribly wrong. Now he made the Empire murder innocent souls in front of me, knowing that I would hesitate to help those I was fond of for fear of my interference making it worse again. I granted you your brand to aid you in stopping the monster he has become. I only wish I didn’t place this burden on you, or on your beloved Stella. She too, can see the light that seeps out from the gate to the Unseen. You two shared similar pain, that’s why I tasked her with making you into the best king you can be.”

            “What happened with Ardyn? What went so wrong in the past? How long ago was this?” I asked.

* * *

 

            Eons ago, when the world had split up in its unity between worship of the three gods, Pulse, Lindzei, and Etro, one king was rising above the chaos.

            The fallen and disgraced King Lux Caelum of the Helheim Empire, of which had three rulers, took his people, those who follow Etro and see her as the deity to dedicate to, east and declared the land Lucis. He had two sons; one would be the first King of Lucis. The eldest was named Ardyn Lucis Caelum, his hair was an unusual maroon; the second was Izunia Lucis Caelum, his hair was a blue dark as night.

            One day Izunia was resting within his chambers under the soft blankets in comfort, when young maroon haired Ardyn burst through his doors.

            “Izunia! Brother! I was branded by Etro! Oh a glorious day indeed!” Ardyn declared.

            Izunia rubbed his eyes of sleep. “Branded by Etro? What’s your focus?”

            “I believe Etro wants me to do good by her, perhaps aid the fal’Cie in protecting the light.”

            “Is that what you think?”

            “What else could it be? Etro is fond of us, it’s not like she wants us to destroy the world or something.”

            “Fair enough, now please Ardyn, may I sleep?”

            “Don’t get lost in the sleeping realm dear brother,” Ardyn winked at Izunia.

            Izunia threw his pillow at his sibling.

            It was with sadness to Izunia when Ardyn had to depart the settlement of Insomnia to journey about, protecting the light in Etro’s name. His brand was a gift, for it granted him powers of beyond.

            “Goodbye brother.” Izunia waved.

            “Goodbye my son.” King Lux waved.

            “Goodbye brother, father.” Ardyn waved. “I shall return in due time.

            And thus Etro watched in comfort as the young man, a hopeful with a great heart, healed the sick and injured, battled against those who lurked in the dark.

            One particular night, he was sitting in a tavern, resting up for the nightfall ahead of him. Cie’th would be lurking about.

            “You, yes you,” said a gruff man to the youth. “Yer that servant of the goddess of death yeh?”

            Ardyn knew about this. The people his father led away from didn’t believe that worshipping a goddess of death was a good idea. “What about the servant?”

            The man had too much to drink, for he grabbed the youth by his shirt and lifted him up. “You know, those dirty goddess blasphemers who fled us because they refuse to accept the truth, yer one of them.” He raised his fist toward Ardyn’s face, but the prince was quick, and summoned his blade to stab his arm.

            Screaming in pain, falling backwards into the tables, Ardyn stared in shock at what he had done. He harmed another human. Dizzy with guilt, he quickly ran off and hid away, into the dark night.

            An hour passed. Ardyn was no longer dizzy. He had to go back and fix his mess. Heal the drunkard, as his goddess was fond of all humans.

            Returning to the tavern, the barkeeper nodded to him. “We bandaged up the drunk as much as we could. My apologies for his behavior. You did nothing wrong.”

            Ardyn nodded. “Allow me to heal his wounds please.”

            “Of course. He’s up stairs, passed out.”

            After healing the man’s wounds, Ardyn went back out into the night. Internally, he pleaded to Etro to forgive him for his transgressions. “O’ wise and all seeing Etro, please spare me punishment.” He kneeled and stared at the ground.

            No answer was given, save for the moon peeking out from behind the clouds to shine upon on him. He looked up to see a brief glimpse of the moon before it retreated back behind the clouds. Looking to the stars, hope was brightly lit in his heart. Faith in his goddess kept him going.

            “May Etro guide us all,” he prayed.

            After many years tt came the time when he returned home, battle battered from fighting alongside the fal’Cie. But it seemed another fal’Cie has been discovered, that which everyone in the settlement called Lucii.

            “Our future king has returned!” villagers cried out. It brought a smile to Etro’s champion. He soon would inherit the new kingdom.

            To greet him at the front door of the newly constructed Citadel, a fortress made of black obsidian dug up from the mountains, was King Lux of Helheim, and his brother Izunia.

            Ardyn missed his brother so, and embraced him.

            The two decided to take a walk in the newly built gardens, made as a gift from King Lux to his people.

            “It was amazing Izunia,” exclaimed Ardyn. “You should have seen all those sights! But even better were the battles, oh how they were exhilarating. And the many faces I have met, you must come with me next time I leave.”

            Izunia nodded. “I would but you seem to enjoy your focus more than anyone. But…”

            “But?”

            “You have to leave again?”

            “Of course! Etro needs me. Her will is just. I cannot leave people when so much more work has to be done. But don’t worry, I’m sure everything will be all done by the time I ascend to the throne.”

            “Hmm, what are your plans for being king anyways? I’m sure you’ve thought about it.”

            “Absolutely! How dare you think I haven’t?” Ardyn winked at his younger brother. “All people shall be equal. No evil shall go unpunished. The light shall protect the people. A holiday in the name of our father every year. Free meals for the poor, oh I could go on all day.”

            Yet Izunia had doubts. “When will you be leaving again, Ardyn?”

            “In a few days’ time.”

            “Oh, then I should tell you then brother. I meet someone…and I was thinking of marrying her.”

            Ardyn gave his brother a tight hug. “Congratulations Izunia! I bet she’s a lovely woman.”

            Izunia smile faded. “Yeah, she is.” His thoughts were no longer plagued by his soon proposal and his brother finally home, but what will come of Ardyn’s focus and the kingdom.”

            When Ardyn left again, Izunia approached his father. “Your Majesty, we must talk of Ardyn.”

            Lux turned to his youngest. “After your recent proposal? My son, do you miss him already? Do you not have concerns with your future wedding?”

            “I do worry about the wedding, but I worry more about the kingdom. Ardyn’s focus…He cannot travel around as king, fighting alongside all the fal’Cie within our grasp. And what if he fails? What if he becomes Cie’th? And in the chance he does succeed, he will be crystal. There’s very few reasons to have him as king. He feels his task is tangible, but I have reason to think it’s a constant fight. He will not be complacent to sit upon a throne while his focus compels him to fight for Etro.”

            A moment of silence, before Lux answered Izunia’s concerns of the heart and home. “You shall be declared king then.”

            “After losing Ardyn?”

            “No, after losing I.”

            Izunia was taken aback. “What? Father? Me as the heir? That’s bold. The rules of succession of Helheim stated that the eldest child was the inheritor.”

            “Ah my dear son, we are not in Helheim anymore. This is your future kingdom, Izunia. You shall be the first King of Lucis upon my passing. Etro shall guide you, just as she has guided Ardyn.”

            Izunia felt betrayal for his brother, but if this was to be the answer to Ardyn being a l’Cie with an unusual task, then he would do his duty, even if the idea of being king was daunting. If this was for the best for the kingdom…He made a silent promise to himself he would enact his brother’s ideas for him.

            A sad day fell upon the new kingdom when King Lux passed away. The news did not reach Ardyn until years after, when he returned home.

            Bursting through the gate to Insomnia, he expected the villagers to welcome him with open arms. Never shall they fear, their future king was home once again. But no one surprised him with grandeur. Instead, people went on as usual.

            Entering the Citadel, Ardyn stalked through the halls. The servants welcomed him back home, but they never addressed him as king or prince. Only Your Grace. The doors to the throne room opened, and upon the intricate throne was his brother, Izunia Lucis Caelum I.

            “Hello dear brother…Where is father?” Ardyn asked, confused as to why his brother was on his throne.

            “He died years ago, brother. May Etro guide him.”

            “What?” Ardyn asked with a heavy heart. “Why are you upon my throne?”

            “Brother, he renounced you as the heir. Due to your focus he deemed it best that I was king instead, for stability.”

            “I…” Anger plagued him. Why would father take away what was his? “But…”

            “Do not be angry at father please. It was I who raised the concern. He wanted what was best for the new kingdom.”

            “No no, dear brother, I understand. I shall retire to my chambers for the night, think through this, mourn our father.”

            Lying in bed, Ardyn’s thoughts were a hurricane. His birthright was gone. His younger brother was King.

            Perhaps it was for the best. He still had a task to complete for his goddess.

            And so for years Ardyn watched his younger brother with a heavy heart. Izunia implemented his own policies and rules, even had a son, who he named Luxu.

            Ardyn travelled around once again for a year, but his jealousy grew. Everyone soon praised his brother Izunia far more than him. Once when he was praised for his work for Etro, everyone shouted his name in glee. Now all they could speak about was King Izunia Lucis Caelum.

            He returned home on the holiday that celebrated the light that protects the world, the Day of Lux.

            “Come brother,” said King Izunia. “Celebrate the work you give, and a toast to our father!”

            Ardyn smiled, still jealous of his king. It was him to be king. He had hoped to sit upon his throne. It was his kingdom. He was promised it from birth. Etro branded him as his champion, who else would be the perfect candidate as the new king? Izunia loved sleep as much as he cared about Etro. Ardyn felt he could have done more. Expand their borders, use the crystal’s magic to protect all. Spread the word of Etro. Protect the light as he. But no, he refused.

            “Ardyn, I do not seek war. Our borders are fine as is,” Izunia said. “Our people need to be taken care of first. I cannot aid everyone in every corner of the world.”

            “Yes but…”

            “Ardyn, I trust your judgment, but this discussion is over.”

            Retiring to his chambers for the night, Ardyn felt a sense of betrayal similar to the moment he was told he was denied his throne and given to his younger brother. His mind picked over Izunia’s choices, criticizing every single one. Providing free medicine to the poor and sick? They are dirty and live in the streets, of course they are sick. Taxiing the rich so heavily? Why they will surely lose their wealth! Having tough measures for business services provided to all? That will prevent growth! Forging an alliance with Tenebrae? Those worshippers of Lindzei? That will surely come to nothing.

            Izunia was not fit be on the throne of Lucis, that much was clear to him. By divine right, Ardyn was to be king, and he would do anything to get his claim back.

            Ardyn summoned forth his weapon in hand and left his room in the middle of the darkest and blackest of nights. He stalked the halls towards the King’s main chambers.

            Opening the door slowly, King Izunia slept in a comfortable bed, his wife by his side. Lifting his blade up, he covered his brother’s mouth with his hand and stabbed the sword straight into his gut.

            The scream was muffled. The Queen still slept.

            “You…Usurper!” shouted the now adult Luxu, pointing his glaive right at Ardyn. “You…demon! You betrayed my father, your own brother?!”

            The queen woke up and screamed at the sight of her husband’s corpse.

            “Crownsguard! Seize the monster!” Luxu ordered.

            Ardyn warped out of the room. “Your father was not fit to be king! Etro demanded that I be king!”

            Luxu shook his head. “Etro never declared you king.”

            Running out of the Citadel and into the city, Ardyn ran and ran until he was far out of sight of Insomnia. The reality set in. He…murdered his own brother.

            “Etro please, Izunia is dead! They saw me; they will never let me be king now! What have I done? What have I done?! I will see the line of Izunia Lucis Caelum dead! And I shall be the last King of Lucis!”

            His brand burned to the bone. His focus was failed. His body became grey and stiff. “No! No!” It was the most unimaginable pain he had ever experienced, and when the transformation was done, his resolve was clear.

            And thus time went on, and the names of the two brothers were lost to history. King Izunia Lucis Caelum was reduced to nothing more than the First King. Ardyn was never written into any history book. King Luxu Lucis Caelum wiped his name from them all.

            And Ardyn sat by for eons, watching as his lost kingdom grew into a jewel called the Crown City. His faith in Etro was replaced by bitterness. He wanted to die so many times, but thus cannot. Cie’th never pass on, they only reform after being defeated. And over and over, Ardyn committed various atrocities, knowing his goddess, for fear of ruining another’s life, would not interfere again. So many souls were ferried to the Unseen Realm, wearing down on the goddess so much she fell into a deep sleep. Now only her magic seeps out to open the gate briefly, and many souls are reincarnated over and over, never allowed to rest.

            The world will fall into a sea of darkness forevermore caused by Ardyn. Etro shall awake from long slumber and bring due mercy to those who all must experience death as she did.

* * *

 

            “I branded you when you were only a child, sleeping as much as you did after you faced death itself. You, and Stella. I could only brand you through the sleeping realm. My cursed slumber will end soon, and Ardyn will be waiting to end the line of Lucis once and for all. I ask of you Noctis Lucis Caelum to end the eternal night in what means you deem necessary. Now go, find your heart’s desire, my child. Focus your magic, and you shall gain the means to defeat the Fallen King.”

            She faded away.

            The sleeping realm was endless. Where could I find Stella? “Stella? Stell?” I called out into the void.

            “Noctis?” her soft voice called out to me. “Is that you?” She wasn’t in my view but I knew she was there. A crystallized version of her appeared before me.

            “Yes…It is, Stell. I…I couldn’t say so before, but I had to tell you now. I wish we could have talked more…But I had to ask. Why did you lie to me?”

            “Because I felt it was necessary to complete my focus, but I was wrong, Noctis. I have to to get this out when I couldn’t before,” she looked straight into my eyes, tears brimming on the edge of her eyes. “I care about you Noctis, I care about you so much it hurts. I feel horrible for treating you like that. If we ever awake from our crystal slumber, I will never ever do that to you ever again, you won’t even have to speak to me ever again either.”

            Her words rang in my ears. Her sobs shook me to the core. All I wanted to do was hug her, whisper my forgiveness into her ears.

            “Stell?”

            “Yes?”

            “I forgive you…And I love you.”

            “You…You do?” she hiccupped.

            “I do.” I smiled at her. “I care about you. I believe your story of losing your mother, of losing your kingdom. I believe that Stella Nox Fleuret is beautiful and fights for her beliefs. You are strong, you are smart, you have power.”

            “And I believe that Noctis Lucis Caelum is handsome, sharp witted, and fights for his family and friends. You have power, you have strength, and you have a kind heart. I love you.”

            A moment of silence passed before she spoke again. “We’re in the sleeping realm. Ardyn is out there, using the power of the fal’Cie to create an army unlike which the world has ever seen.”

            “Ardyn said you aided him in gaining this power, is that true?”

            “The fal’Cie Lucii begged me to kill her before Ardyn came to steal her power. As I was about to deal the finishing blow however, he dealt the last hit. One who kills a fal’Cie inherits their power.”

            “And Ardyn has managed to get the power of all the fal’Cie in the world,” I said in disbelief. The conquest of Niflheim to remove all the fal’Cie to prevent l’Cie being created was nothing more than a ploy for Ardyn to create even more. “He said branding a person without a focus immediately makes them Cie’th. We have to stop him.”

            “How? We need to kill him, and Cie’th do not pass on upon being defeated, they simply are denied passage due to having a focus to complete still. L’Cie who die…They become Cie’th. He has unimaginable power right now, with all the fal’Cie’s powers combined into one person. Plus his brand adds to it.”

            “Etro told me,” I looked around. “That I must focus my magic to draw in strength to defeat Ardyn. Hopefully…” I thought of Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio. Iris, Talcott, Monica, Cor, Crowe, Libertus, Cidney, Cid. “Everyone will be alright.”

            _Powers of the Crystal, granted to thy bloodline, please come unto me._

            A light burst forth from the crystal, shooting out in a large orb, floating high above, and zooming towards its target. It absorbed into the grasp of the crystal statue of Noctis Lucis Caelum. More orbs of light formed from the crystal and headed towards his grasp, cutting through the darkness that enshrouded the world in a blanket of eternal night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before the climax. The next chapter will be the closing of most things. I rarely ask this of my readers, but if you wish to leave a review, I would like to ask if there's anything, any questions, plotlines, character moments, that you would like to see resolved/included by the end.
> 
> Feel free to leave a review :)
> 
> Side Note:  
> *SPOILERS AHEAD FOR EPISODE IGNIS*
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> I wrote this before the release of Episode Ignis.
> 
> I did not anticipate finding out that Ardyn's brother was the one who casted him out and demonized him at all. I legit did write this about two weeks before the DLC was released and I was very surprised that my mini prediction came to be true. (Now if his name is revealed to be Izunia I would most definitely be surprised.)
> 
> *END OF SPOILERS*


	12. Choosing Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Minor Self harm. You've been warned.

**_Chapter XII: Choosing Hope_**

"True hope is swift, and flies with swallow's wings."

-William Shakespeare.

* * *

_Noctis?_

_Stella?_

_What will we do once we have enough power? How will we awake when we deemed ourselves ready?_

_You might think I'm crazy Stell when I tell you my theory of how I crystallized._

_Hmm, indulge me._

_I believe I forced myself to crystallize._

_Why?_

_Because I wanted to speak to you again._

_Oh? You…really wanted to talk to me?_

_Why wouldn't I?_

_Hmmm, I just never thought until you confessed to me you ever had feelings for me._

_I never thought you would return the sentiment._

_With the way we fought…I'm surprised you even did._

_Forgive me for punching you?_

_If you forgive me for trying to hurt you._

_All is forgiven. Now, I believe we can break free of our crystal prisons if we will it enough._

_You sure?_

_It's all I have to go on._

* * *

"Noct should have been back by now," noted Prompto. "We should go out and find him."

"He would want us to stay here, but I know Noct, he's stubborn," Gladio said.

"He gets it from you big guy."

"I should go out and find him," Ignis volunteered, standing up from his seat in the main hall.

"I'm going with you," spoke an unknown voice. Ravus, his hood up, approached. "My duty is to protect the crystal, but I know he went out to find my sister. I have to know she's alright."

"Alright, we will go and find them. You stay here and watch out for everyone. Noct left us with orders."

Prompto saluted to Ignis and Ravus. "Hope you find them."

Gladio nodded. "Be careful out there."

The two looked to each other. "Let's go," said Ravus.

Leaving the front door of the Citadel, the two immediately stumbled upon scores of Magitek troopers, frozen in their movements. Many corpses of the troopers lay upon the stairs.

"I'm guessing Noct has something to do with this," noted Ignis.

"Then why are the remaining troops frozen?" Ravus asked, waving his hand in front of one.

"I have a feeling this is the work of Ardyn."

"Oh your feeling is quite right," said the voice of Ardyn, leaning on a street light. "Come to find your King and Princess? Want to see what befell the two lovers?"

Ravus pointed his stave at Ardyn. "What did you do to Stella?!"

Ardyn used his finger to brush the blade away. "I did nothing. The goddess simply granted her blessing upon her. I'm sure you'll understand; after all, Stella probably is more devoted to Etro than most Lucians. Follow the side street towards the ruins of the 13th Tower and you shall find what you seek."

He disappeared, leaving Ignis and Ravus alone once more.

"What gamble is he playing? Surely this is nothing more than a trap," Ravus growled.

"You're most likely right, but if Noct and Stella are where he says they are, we must find out."

The two, with weapons out, cautiously walked down the empty street, leaving the protective barrier of the Citadel. Ignis watched their backs, waiting for Ardyn or any Niflheim troops to appear.

"No!" Ravus exclaimed. In surprise Ignis whipped around, ready to attack what was before them, and nearly dropped his dagger in surprise.

Ravus sprinted over to the sight of Stella and Noctis, now crystalized. He tried to brush Stella's hair aside, but it was frozen in place. "No…Her focus was complete. I did not even know she was a l'Cie. I had hoped…The she could live life happily, once the Empire was removed, and she would be free to love and dream."

Ignis looked at the statue of Noctis. Once, long ago when he had met Noctis, he was just a little boy, full of innocence, and now he was now trapped in crystal stasis. The words of King Regis rang through his mind.

_Listen well. A king cannot lead by standing still. A king pushes onward always, accepting the consequences, and never looking back._

"Noct's focus has also completed…We are without our king, for now."

"What?" Ravus stared at Ignis. "Most crystalized l'Cie do not awaken for the slumber, and if they do, not for centuries."

_That said, a king cannot accept nothing without first accepting himself._

Ignis shook his head. "I know Noct. He would never leave the world knowing that Ardyn, the strings behind Niflheim, was out here to lead the world to ruin. We need to relocate them to somewhere safe. Get them out of Insomnia."

Ravus nodded. "If you believe the King shall return, then I trust you. Where shall they go?"

Ignis picked up his phone and dialed Prompto. He heard the blonde pick up. "Iggy?"

"Prompto, get the Kingsglaive. We're at 13th Street, near the fallen tower. Bring any heavy lifting equipment you have."

"What? Why?"

"Noctis and Stella have crystallized."

Ignis heard a clang and some shuffling. "Y-Yes Ignis we're on it."

Suddenly dozens of MTs surrounded them. "Prompto hurry please!" Ignis exclaimed before hanging up.

Ardyn appeared before them again. "You honestly think it will be that easy? I know that your precious king is important to you. Let's face it; you should just give up now. The pain will be much more bearable this way."

Ravus and Ignis pulled out their weapons.

_Should he stand still, I ask you to stand by him and lend him a hand as his friend…and as his brother. Please, take care of my son._

Ignis stepped forward, determination driving him. As a child he once envied Noctis' luxury, but that was mere foolishness compared to now. He did not envy Noct's position, but he would be damned by Etro if it meant making his burden a little easier. "I swore an oath to stand by Noct and keep him safe. Whatever it takes, I will protect him!"

Ardyn was surprised. "Well then, have fun with the Cie'th. Be sure to give them your most warm welcome."

The armor on the MagiTeck troops was ripped off, revealing the disfigured people underneath. Purple and black tar oozed around their eyes and limbs.

"There's too many to fight off!" Ravus declared. "At this rate we will be dead by the time the glaive arrives."

Ignis remembered one important event that happened when Noctis was suddenly teleported away to Altissia. He was tested by the divine, his own brand, and thus granted the power to protect Noctis. The eidolon that once protected the Leide fal'Cie now befalls to him.

"Yojimbo, lend me your aid in protecting the king!" Ignis declared to the bleak skies.

From the sides in a flurry of cherry blossom petals, a deadly warrior in black and white robes appeared; his katana on his shoulders.

"The Praesidian," Ravus whispered.

_I hear your call._

"Clear the way for others to move Noctis and Stella!" Ignis ordered.

Yojimbo nodded. He proceeded to slice down a swarm of Cie'th with one stroke of his katana.

More were coming. More and more flooded the streets. Ravus stood by the crystal statues, using spells after spells to fight off Cie'th that got past Yojimbo's blade. Eventually it seemed to both men that the swarm was endless. Niflheim had manufactured so many MTs over the years and now this was the result, a mad man taking control over all of them.

Ravus had one idea, one incredibly far-fetched. But he had to do something to protect the statues. "Bellatorian, I seek your aid in protecting the Princess of Tenebrae and the King of Lucis. I know I am not branded but I am of the crystal's blood! Lindzei lend me your strength!" he pleaded.

A portal opened in the sky. Rose petals swirled in a maelstrom of blinding white light. A warrior in tarnished silver on a white horse flew out of the portal. The horse galloped over the buildings, the warrior slicing away at the MTs.

_One of Tenebrae's royal blood, I answer to thee as Odin._

"Aid us in placing the King and Princess to a safe haven!" Ravus ordered, enveloping himself in an aura sphere of fire, lightning, and ice.

Odin rode off in a line down the street, slashing other Cie'th. Yojimbo stood by, clearing out the ones nearby. He took out three daggers and threw them in an arc, clipping any Cie'th in its path.

Ignis looked up amidst moving through the wave after wave. A huge armor, the Mechanian, was flying above the street. Prompto and Gladio rode on top of it. "We got you Ignis!" Prompto pumped his fist.

"Watch out for the glaive!" Gladio shouted.

On the street a speeding Regalia raced down the concrete. Cor was at the front wheel, Crowe and Libertus stood in the back, Crowe using her arsenal of magical lightning to zap at passing by enemies while Libertus shot at them with various guns.

"We've got company!" Cor announced. "Behind us!"

A large truck followed behind the Regalia. It was worn from the years but still have massive power left in it. Cidney drove, her eyes focused on avoiding the Cie'th as much as possible. Cid was half hanging out the side, shooting a shotgun.

"Yeehew! I haven't been in a brawl like this in years!" Cid laughed, reloading his shotgun.

"We're coming fellas! Hold on!" Cidney said, stepping on the gas. Hanging out in the back were more glaives, trying to eliminate the Cie'th army.

Ignis cleared room around the statues with Ravus until the Glaive reached them. Cor slammed on the breaks, parking off to the side of the statues. Cidney also slowed down, moving past the group around to load up the crystals in the back.

Cidney hopped out and grabbed the chains. "Help me load 'em up!"

Alexandr lowered himself down to the ground so Prompto and Gladio could leap off to help. Everyone stared at the two statues of crystal.

Prompto's jaw nearly hit the concrete. "So Noct is truly in stasis now?"

Ignis nodded.

Ravus pointed towards the Citadel. "Look out! Ardyn is sending more reinforcements."

Sure enough, more Cie'th formed from the ground, but now not even remotely humanoid. Giant monsters in haunted armor, bomb shaped, or flans approached.

"Yojimbo, I need you to take out the large Cie'th," Ignis ordered. "I will take out the smaller ones."

"Odin, keep the area clear. Eliminate any that get past Ignis," Ravus said, going to Ignis' side.

"Alexandr, make sure the path for us is free once we are able to move Noct and Stella," Prompt grunted, trying to help lift Noctis' crystal up.

"Need help boys?" the voice of Aranea asked. The woman walked over, lifting up her black bladed helmet to reveal a pretty face with grey hair. "King Noctis' gang right?"

Prompto nearly loosened his grip on the crystal. "Yeah yeah, sure."

Gladio rolled his eyes. Aranea ran over and aided Prompto and Crowe in lifting the crystal onto the truck.

Ignis and Ravus continued to cut down the hordes and hordes of Cie'th coming their way.

"Almost got it," Gladio said, lifting up Stella's crystal up with Libertus and Cor.

"Better hurry, ere's more coming!" Cid pointed to another massive group of Cie'th reforming.

Cidney and Crowe threw chains and ropes around the two crystals, tying them down as secure as they could. "We're ready! Paw paw let's hit the road!"

"Gladio?" Prompto asked as he hopped into the back of the truck to help shoot down the Cie'th following after.

"One sec," Gladio said, standing his ground. "Titan!" his brand shimmered. "We need you."

Ignis and Ravus felt the ground shake beneath them. Cor pulled the Regalia up behind them. "Get in!" Cor shouted. Aranea stood up in the front passenger seat, knocking any Cie'th away from them.

Ravus and Ignis leapt into the back of the car. The rest of the Kingsglaive hopped into the back of the truck. The two ordered their eidolons to keep the monsters at bay.

"Now that's just too easy," spoke Ardyn as Cidney and Cor slammed on the gas. He pulled Ravus and Ignis up from their seats using an orb of red light. "Your fates are in my hands now. Imagine this tale, the King's faithful advisor and the Princess' dear brother tragically failed to protect them as they slept in blissful crystal stasis. Your little friends will be heartbroken, unable to fulfill your dying request to bring His Majesty to safety."

Ignis struggled to move against the orbs suspending him by his one arm in mid-air. "All must…Sacrifice all for the King, for the King to sacrifice himself for all. I…"

_Standing before Ignis was young shy Noctis Lucis Caelum. The boy was only 8 years old. Ignis expected a much more boisterous child. Presenting his hand out to him, Noctis took it, and gave an infectious smile. A kind heart that will soon touch millions._

"I always stand by him, even when the world has gone dark, the night has fallen, and the moon is the last light I will see!" Ignis took out his dagger and stabbed Ardyn right in the arm, causing the orb spell to release him and Ravus. Ravus shot out balls of flame from his staff.

"The true king will restore the light and free the souls trapped in your grasp!" Ravus declared. The two began to free fall to the ground.

Ardyn shook out his hand. "The last light you will see?" He teleported to Ignis' side. "Then take a good final look at the moon." His dark magic exploded from his hand and absorbed into Ignis eyes. His glasses fell off, melting away into nothing.

"No!" he screamed, his vision burning away into eternal darkness.

Ardyn teleported to the falling Ravus. "As for you, a trapped soul seems ideal to me, doesn't it, Ravus Nox Fleuret?"

"What? No…No!"

Ardyn placed his hand on Ravus' arm and burned a brand into his skin. "And you have no focus either."

The brand was of the fallen Tenebraeian fal'Cie. The brand dulled immediately and purple ooze and black blood spread from the black tattoo, down his arms, to his legs to his head. His screams pierced through the night, bouncing off the hollow and empty buildings.

Ignis couldn't remove his hands from his eyes, the pain was unbearable. He could hear the screams of Ravus, but he could do nothing. For once in his life, Ignis was helpless. Is this how he was to die?

"I'm sorry…Your Majesty," he whispered.

He was caught by something. A large hand from the rough texture of it. It had to be Titan, Gladiolus' eidolon. "Take me…to them please," he rasped out.

He heard the loud thumping of the giant as it ran towards the group transporting Noctis and Stella away.

Ravus landed on the solid concrete, his body all consumed in eternal pain. Is this the eternal damnation that the stories told him about? Ardyn's voice was lingering in his mind.

_Join me Ravus. We can rule the world that rejects us._

He forced himself to stand up. "Face me yourself, you monster," he gasped out. Half his body was covered in purple ooze, his skin greyed.

Ardyn appeared before him, his skin crumbling to show only dark grey skin underneath. His eyes were golden, the whites now black. "Better take me up on my offer. We can destroy the pathetic false king and his friends."

Ravus shook his head. "You still don't get it do you? If I can't live with life and love in this world, then at least…His Majesty and Her Highness can!" He drew his stave, pointing it right at the usurper.

Ardyn took out his own weapon, a purple orb of dark energy in his palm.

The clash began, unrelenting.

* * *

_Ravus!_

_You saw it too, didn't you, Stell?_

_Yes…Oh Etro why? Why would Ardyn do such a thing?_

_I'm sorry Stell. Truly I am._

_All we can do now is gather strength._

* * *

Cie'th chased the group. Crowe and Aranea leapt to the back of the Regalia, shooting and cleaving Cie'th on their tail.

The eidolons continued their best attempts to keep the path clear, but Odin suddenly disappeared, flying away. Titan came running after them, destroying anything in its way. Bypasses, small buildings, pillars, all crumbled from his force.

"Is that Ignis in the Archean's hand?" Prompto asked.

"Yeah it is. Bring him to us!" Gladio ordered. Once the Archean caught up, he placed the wounded Ignis down. The skin around his eyes was frayed and burned. The man was on the verge of passing out.

"Contain Ardyn's threat...Until we can get all out of Insomnia…" he whispered, finally falling into an unrestful sleep.

It seemed the Praesidian heard his commands, for he went to the forefront of Ardyn's Cie'th assault. Prompto and Gladio looked at each other.

"We have to, once we get Noctis and Stella out, we will need to get the remaining forces and citizens out of Insomnia," Gladio explained. Prompto nodded.

The two stood up, channeling their brands.

"Archean!"

"Mechanian!"

"Hold the daemon infestation at bay until we have saved the people of the Crown City!" the two commanded together.

Alexandr and Titan turned around and headed back to the Citadel.

Ravus dodged another swipe of Ardyn's hand. Out of the corner of his eye, the eidolons had returned, constantly fighting the Cie'th struggling to leak out into the rest of the city.

He remembered there were still people inside the Citadel. Not even the Kingsglaive had anticipated a large army of…Dare he say their ancient name, daemons.

"Odin, my final request of you, please get every single last person out of the Citadel to safety with the rest of the Kingsglaive," he ordered.

Ardyn laughed. "So desperate to protect the people who never thought of you once as their king?"

"I don't need a crown to protect people. His Majesty, King Noctis, didn't either." He swung an ice blade around, pushing Ardyn back. "I don't need a crown to tell me that you're nothing more than a bitter Cie'th."

The maroon haired man chuckled. "If that's how you see it. Such a shame." He pushed Ravus back with an explosion of dark energy. "You will submit to my will, just as all have."

Noctis. Stella. I hope you two can return and stop this madness soon.

Ravus yelled as he coated his staff in bolts of lightning and magically commanded it to shoot at Ardyn.

* * *

_Ravus still draws power from the crystal. I can't take that from him._

_Ardyn still draws his power from mine. I am trying to steal as much of it as I can._

_Noctis?_

_Yes?_

_We can't wait any longer._

_I know Stell. I wish there was more we could do._

_All we can do at this point is awaken._

_You're right._

* * *

My body tingled with the overflow of magic power absorbing into my body. I paused the process; shaking at all the souls I had seen depart from the world into a hell beyond imaginable. More souls were fleeing to the gate, only to be denied. Guilt in my heart grew. This curse only served to remind me of the suffering being caused, and I just sitting around not stopping it.

It was time to awaken. Stella was right. It would be longer and longer as Ardyn is wreaking havoc all over the world, the more power he draws from the crystal. The time was now.

A question still lingered on my mind. How was one to stop him from returning. Even if we did kill him, he would still return.

I closed my eyes. I thought of the time I shared with my friends. Prompto, my best friend. Gladio, my shield. Ignis, my advisor. My brothers. My power.

The line between the realm of sleep and the realm of the living blurred before me. My body moved from being free movement to being immobile.

Stella…Who was there to speak to and listen to the words I couldn't always say to others.

My father, who raised me and loved me until his last breath. Who sacrificed all for me.

Something within my brand was pulling at my mind. My magic tapped into it. Suddenly I had a grasp over my own brand, my want and desires taking charge.

"I am Noctis Lucis Caelum. I want nothing more than to ensure a brighter future for my friends," I stated. "I am Noctis Lucis Caelum. I want to restore the light onto the world."

My brand flared in my forearm. "I am Noctis Lucis Caelum, 113th Ruler of Lucis. I wish to protect my kingdom from the Fallen King."

A crack. "I am Noctis Lucis Caelum, and I am awake."

Suddenly the crystal shattered. My body no longer immobilized, I flinched forward, losing balance. I caught myself in time before I bumped into Stella, still in crystal stasis.

A second later she returned to normal. She still looked battered and bruised from the night we fought.

"Stell?" I asked. She nodded, trying to regain balance. I caught her as she nearly fell over. "I got you," I almost whispered.

"Thank you, Noct," she responded, standing up properly. My hands still lingered on her upper arms. This was the first time we were ever this close. No dream world. No anger or blades between us. This was real. Her eyes were red from the tears she shed; her hair a bird's nest. Her flimsy white jacket was gone, tossed away to bare her now white brand to me.

I looked at my own brand. It was white, but completed instead of just one tiny arrow.

My attention was turned back to Stella when she placed her hands on the collar of my ripped jacket. "Noct? You okay?"

"Yes. I am," I responded. My cheeks felt hot as I stared into her violet eyes, at her golden locks, her pink, slightly puffy lips. She hiccupped quietly. Her eyes were half lidded. "Are you okay, Stell?" I whispered, pulling her in closer. Her scent was sweet, like a pretty Tenebraeian violet.

"Yes, I am."

Eyes closed, I pressed my lips to hers. Her grasp on my coat got tighter. My hands released her shoulders and slid down to her waist, pulling her against me, never wanting to let her go. Our lips moved together in sync, slowly, softly.

We separated for air. Never had a kiss to me feel so sweet. My stomach fluttered with joy. My heart pounded. Stella…Was the woman I loved.

"Noct, where are we?" she questioned.

The place we were in was dimly illuminated. Only a single lantern, one of those long lasting ones made for camping, was our source of light.

By the lantern was a note stuck to it. I ripped the paper off and read it.

_You're on Angelguard, an island off the coast, near Galdin Quay. Be waiting in Hammerhead._

Stella looked outside the stone prison. "Noct…There is hardly any moonlight out there left. The stars have been blinked out."

I peeked out into the darkness. The moon was reduced to nothing more than a sickly green glow that barely cut through the night. All the stars light was gone. "How long were we in stasis?"

Stella continued to stare at the moon. "Could be months, could be years. What matters now is returning to finish what we started. Restore the light, just as Etro would have wanted."

"Right... Hopefully whoever put us here will have left us a boat," I left the tiny prison cell with the lantern in hand. "Let's go."

The waves were small, the sea nearly silent. The soft crashes upon the shore did little to ease my fears. The time in stasis felt like a mere goodnight sleep. The world was just on the cusp of falling into darkness.

A boat was anchored off shore of the rock. The two of us, still having our physical energy low from our duel, took small steps down the rough black rock. I grabbed Stella's hand out of instinct. Her knee was still scraped and needed attention to it once we reached Hammer Head.

Climbing aboard the boat, I open up the glove compartment and pulled out the keys. Sitting down on the driver's seat I was about to start up the motor when Stella tugged at my jacket.

"May I mend it?" she asked.

I nodded and took it off. Despite the chill in the air, neither of us complained about the cold. How she wasn't freezing in her black mini dress was anyone's guess. She sat down in the seat next to me, summoning forth a small sewing kit in her lap. She pulled out a needle and thread and began to repair the giant tear down the back.

"Fixing it before I get a lecture from Ignis?" I joked.

She smiled as she worked. "Does Ignis fret over your state of appearance?"

"Yes. He usually does the fixing of my clothes, tears, rips, broken buttons. A king must look kingly all the time you know?"

"As a princess must always be pretty and perfect," Stella added. "I learned to sew when I was 16. I tripped over my dress and tore it. Gentiana taught me how to fix it, to keep up appearances for Niflheim."

A thought occurred to me. "I wonder what happened to Niflheim, now that Aldercapt is dead and their Chancellor is a bitter maniacal Cie'th."

Stella continued her mending. "The control over all their lands, including Tenebrae, has been lost. If it wasn't for the Cie'th running around most places would have independent governments right now. But I have a feeling…"

"A feeling?"

"A feeling that to protect entire cities constantly was a near impossible task," she sighed. "Let's just hope that's not the case."

All I could be sure of was that Insomnia was lost in all the chaos. No doubt Ardyn was ruling the place with me gone. She handed me my jacket once it was finished.

We reached Galdin. The place looked worn down, like it hasn't been touched in several months. The decks were empty and devoid of life, save for the Cie'th lurking around.

"Noct?" Stella said, gaping at the docks. "There's no one around."

Indeed no one was around. I parked the boat by the docks and the two of us hopped out, only to be faced with Cie'th.

"Stell, we can't waste time on these small fry," I said, grabbing a hold of her hand. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded. "I do."

"Good because I have never warped with a person on hand before."

Stella raised an eyebrow. "Wait, Noct? Wha?"

I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her close to me and threw my sword across the dock underneath the visor. The two of us teleported across the way, past the Cie'th goblins and imps. Warping more and more across the decks, we eventually got to the parking lot. A giant armor patrolled the area, his massive sword being carelessly tossed around and destroying what was left of the parking spot roofs and the fishing shack.

"You okay?" I asked Stella, hoping she wasn't dizzy or sick.

She nodded. "It was strange to say the least. I never warped with others before either.

Let's go." She clung to me as I threw my sword high over the head of the giant armor. It growled as we zipped across his path and landed safely on the concrete. My magic in that moment was too drained from extended usage with another being.

"Run!" Stella yelled, grabbing my hand and pulling me forward up the road.

The giant armor chased after us, continuous growls coming from the inanimate armor. The road up ahead was winding so we moved onto the grass and kept sprinting away from the monster. To think, the King and Princess were fleeing from a giant monster before they were to go fight the biggest threat the world had ever seen.

We arrived on the main road, devoid of any vehicles. This wasn't like the Regalia failing and us trying to hitchhike, this time we had no choice but to run. No Regalia, no people to beg from.

The plants were wilting. The brushes and cacti were grayed or yellow, dead. Lack of sun was getting to the world. A few more years and soon all life will cease. The world grows cold. Why did Ardyn want the world to burn so much after all he had done while he lived to protect it?

"Noctis he's catching up!" Stella cried in panic.

A sound, a very familiar sound in the far off distance alerted my ears. It had a low hum to it, but was much more prominent now than it was years ago. Was it truly years ago now?

"Greetings Your Majesty!" two men, who I have never met before shouted to me.

One of them powered up his machine gun and pelted the Cie'th with bullets. The armor wasn't so impenetrable it seemed for it growled in supposed pain. Deep dents were made in its plates. They drove right up to us. They wore thick coats and uniforms, a symbol of the Crownsguard on their chest.

"Get in Your Majesty! Your Highness!" the driver said.

Stella and I jumped into the back of the Regalia and the man stepped on the gas. The armor tried pursuing us but eventually was out of sight, out of mind. I leaned back against the familiarity of the car. It felt like home again to me. Like my father was with me. Prompto, Ignis, Gladio were with me...

"Sorry about that Sire. We saw you two were in a pickle and had to get you two outta there, yeah?" the passenger in a white uniform said. "Name's Wedge."

The driver in grey raised his arm. "Biggs. Aranea sent us, or as you probably know her as the Dragoon."

"Aranea is her name? Why did she send you?" I asked.

"Aranea? She's alright then?" Stella added. She knew her.

"We knew that you two would return one day so the captain sent us to patrol the area for you," Wedge informed us. "Welcome back, Your Majesty, Your Highness."

"How long were we in stasis?" Stella questioned.

"Been almost a long two years, Your Highness."

"Two years? Feels like the world suffered for ten," I commented. "Only two?"

"Yep. Everyone abandoned Insomnia, the Empire crumbled to pieces and Aranea decided to take the company to a much better allegiance," said Biggs, slowing down the Regalia.

"Allegiance?"

"Yes. The Crownsguard has been changed around. Most of them hunt Cie'th now. Hammer Head is now mostly a headquarters for hunters."

"We brought you two to Angelguard, though to be once a holy place to keep you safe," added Wedge. "The world has changed drastically. Lestallum is the last human bastion on Eos."

Stella softly gasped. My body froze. Ardyn had brought upon the apocalypse.

"Etro..." Guide us. But she couldn't. Her power was too weak. She had been in slumber for millennia after millennia. "Watch over us," I whispered under my breath. "How are Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio?"

"Those three boys? They've been keeping on keeping on, as Prompto says. He tries to get the attention of Cidney but she's pretty much married to her work." Biggs laughed. "Cid was asked to move the garage to Lestallum but he would rather have the Cie'th trample his dead body first before that happened. Miss Cidney keeps herself busy. The boys are mostly off on their own though."

It was like I was the glue holding them together. "Oh," was all I could say.

"Better tell him about Iris the Cie'th Slayer," Wedge said. "Girl's got some punch to her now."

"Iris?" I raised an eyebrow. She had to be 17 or 18 by now. I'm guessing she had to definitely learn how to fight more and more as the days ended.

"Yeah. The captain and her been doing some hard training."

Stella leaned forward. "What of my brother, Ravus?"

Silence followed. The two looked at each other, not knowing what to say. My gut twisted. That was not good. Seeing Ravus being turned into a Cie'th while in stasis, had to be a trick. It couldn't have been our curse.

"He's...You'll have to ask the Marshal."

We arrived at Hammer Head. It was now enclosed with high metal fences and bright florescent lights constantly on. Biggs pulled the Regalia in. Two guards closed the gate behind us.

"Noct?" a cheery voice greeted me.

Stella and I exited the car only to be faced with Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio. Prompto had started to grow a goatee; Gladio's hair grew much longer to the point he had to pull it back from falling into his face, and around Ignis' left eye was scarred. He has green visors on.

"Guys?" I asked. "What's up?"

Gladio playfully smacked my shoulder. "Been gone for three years and that's all you have to say?" He winked at me.

"Is this Lady Stella Nox Fleuret?" Prompto asked me.

"Better introduce us, Noct," Ignis smiled. "It is rude for a King not to tell us about his girlfriend."

My face felt hot at the mention of girlfriend. "Guys, this is Stella Nox Fleuret, Princess of Tenebrae."

She curtsied. "Nice to meet you all. Noctis has told me so much about you three. He speaks of you as his brothers."

Prompto took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Milady, tis an honor."

I rolled my eyes with a smirk. "That's not how you greet a royal."

Stella laughed. "Oh please Noct, Remember when you first greeted me?"

"That was different. I did not know you."

"Yet it was almost entirely outside of protocol outside of stating my title and name."

"His Majesty is slacking it seems," Gladio jested, taking his turn to kiss Stella's hand. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, Gladiolus."

Ignis walked forward, a cane in his hand, lightly touching the ground to tell his positioning.

His eyes and the cane...He lost his eyesight. "A pleasure to meet you, Lady Stella Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae." She held out the back of her hand farther than usual, lightly brushing her finger tips along Ignis' grip. He lightly grasped her hand and lifted it up to kiss it.

"So, we've got a lot of catching up to do, Noct," Gladio said.

"I shall call the Glaive to tell them the news." Ignis pulled out his phone from his jacket.

Prompto pointed to what once was the diner, but now was turned into a break/stock room for the Crownsguard. "We can sit down in there. I bet you're tired."

I was about to respond but Stella beat me to it. ""Maybe a little with all that sprinting I did with Noctis." She winked at me.

"Ohh right, lots of sprinting yes?" Prompto grinned very widely at me while Gladio simply gave me a thumbs up.

"Guys..." I grumbled, then a smile grew on my face. I couldn't be irritated. I was just happy to be back with them again.

"The Marshal is on his way," said Ignis, walking back over. "Shall we chat inside?"

"Yep." Prompto marched over to the diner. Stella's hand grasped mine as we walked together.

Inside the diner were a couple of black couches and a small makeshift coffee table in-between.

I sat down next to Stella and Ignis, Prompto and Gladio across from us.

"Biggs and Wedge gave us some of the details of what happened the past three years," Stella simply stated. "Care to give us more? They didn't want to tell me about Ravus. Please, is he okay? Please?" She didn't want what we saw to be true. Ravus was alright. He had to be.

Ignis looked down, pushing his glasses up. "Ardyn branded him. He tried to take control of him but Ravus instead is fighting back. He's been holding Ardyn at bay in the Crown city ever since you two went into stasis."

Stella gasped, ready to leap out of her seat; I placed my hand on her knee and shook my head. She nodded in understanding and calmed down for the moment. The truth had hurt.

"Oh Stella, you need that bandaged," Prompto said. "Let me get the first aid kit."

She and I remembered the scrape on her other knee. "Thank you, Prompto," she said.

"Ardyn sent his entire army upon us when we found you two," Ignis continued. "That is how I lost my vision. A small sacrifice in the grander scheme of things."

I shook my head. "No Ignis…You shouldn't have ever lost it in the first place." I slammed my fist on the couch cushion. "What kind of a king am I if I can't even protect the ones I love?"

"Noctis, I swore an oath to protect the king. We all did. Brand, or no brand, we made a promise."

"Our brands turned white after Lucii was killed," Gladio said, pointing to Ignis' gloves. Prompto came over to Stella with some antibiotics and gauze.

"Yeah Noct, we swore an oath to stand by you. The brand changes nothing," Prompto added, wrapping Stella's knee up.

"I…" No words.

"We know Noct. After all your father had done to ensure loyalty I too would be skeptical," said Ignis. "Onto another matter, Niflheim fell to pieces, accelerated by Ardyn's doing. They scrambled to find a new leader but most were gone, either killed, resigned, or turned into Cie'th."

Prompto cut the gauze and tied it tightly with some tape for good measure. "There, Lady Stella. All fixed…F-For now."

She gave him a sweet smile. "Thank you, Sir Prompto."

* * *

"So uh, Noct, you're wondering why I am here, talking to you…Again," Prompto said to the immobile crystal statue of Noctis. "Well, I'm on a secret mission to find out what happened to Niflheim. The truth is Noct, I was not from Lucis. I mean I am from Lucis, but I was born in Lucis. I mean if you couldn't tell from my hair I'm not Lucian. Some people mistaken me for a Tenebraeian but…I am from Niflheim. I was adopted by nobles after King Regis had an elite taskforce take me away from the Empire."

Noctis said nothing. The crystal only continued to glow in the dim lantern lighting. Prompto sighed.

"Right. You can't hear my words, or at least I think you can't. I wonder if Talcott can find me some books on l'Cie crystals about that. Anyways, I'll…See you later, Noct."

He left the cell and departed on his own boat from Angelguard, towards Niflheim.

The docks of the eastside of Niflheim were all abandoned. Snow covered the wood. It had been at least a few months since Noctis went into stasis and Ardyn unleashed his Cie'th army upon the world. The plague in the air they brought spread like wildfire. The world had its last glimpse of light one week ago. The Kingsglaive and Crownsguard had reformed itself and now only called itself the Kingsglaive.

Ignis remained in Hammer Head, still struggling to get by but refused Prompto's help. Gladio was off blowing off steam by taking out Cie'th. That left Prompto.

He missed the days in high school when he and Noct would hang at the arcade and talk about the next girl who tripped over herself trying to flirt with Noctis, or the guys who tried to be cool to be best buds with him but came off as jerks instead. They would always play Justice Monsters Five, or if they were supposed to be studying at Noct's apartment they would take their phones out and play King's Knight until Ignis turned his back around to lecture them.

He missed it. He missed his best friend.

Prompto looked at his wrist, a bar code hiding under his bracelet. In all his years, Noctis never noticed, never asked. Noctis told him about his accident, which is why he hates it when people touched his back.

Niflheim gave him this bar code. What did it truly mean?

Slogging through the snow with only a GPS in his grip, Prompto pushed onwards. In sight there was a building, but the wind and chill made it harder to progress.

His bones became frozen, his lips quivering from the shivering cold.

"Hey, why are you out here kid?" a woman's voice called out to him through the snowstorm.

He felt tired. No, he couldn't look behind him. It had to be a trick of the storm; he had to get to shelter…warmth…

A cave before him was opened up. Sprinting through the knee deep snow in the darkness he arrived at the cave, collapsing in exhaustion.

"Oh boy…" the woman spoke again behind him.

When he awoke, there was a fire before him, keeping him warm. His gloves and scarf were taken off of him to dry by the fire. Sitting up, he just now noticed Aranea before him, dressed in a thick blue winter coat.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty," she greeted.

"Morning…Ugh my head," Prompto groaned. "Why are you here, Aranea?"

She crossed her arms. "Making sure you don't get yourself killed. Wouldn't want his Kingliness to kick our asses when he wakes up to find his best friend dead."

Prompto stared at the swirls in his thumbs. His best friend was asleep, he was reminded of again. "Y-Yeah, wouldn't want that."

Aranea scrutinized Prompto, catching onto his reaction at the mention of Noctis. "You miss him, don't you?

"Yeah, I do. Noct was my first friend, my only friend for the longest time. Sometimes I wonder…Because he's not here anymore I'm losing the friends he did give me. What he doesn't wake up? What if he wakes up and its centuries later? It should have been me crystallized…It should have been me instead of him." Prompto felt hid brand burn briefly on his neck. Scratching at his, it wanted to get rid of his brand, trigger it, become crystallized, anything. "It should have been me. Not Noct. He could stop this, all this insanity. Let Ravus stop fighting, let the glaive stop fighting." Blood was on his fingertips. He had opened up a wound on the skin where he magical brand lay.

"You honestly thought that would work?" Aranea asked, moving over to hand him a potion to heal the open wound.

He shook his head, looking to other brand, the barcode on his wrist. "I'm not…like them. I wasn't born in Lucis, I was born in Niflheim. No matter how much my l'Cie brand defines me, I will still always have this!" he bared his barcode to Aranea. "A brand of a traitor, of someone not of Lucis. The enemy! For all I know tomorrow I will become a threat, used by Ardyn to fight and destroy what I love." He grabbed a stick from the lit flame, holding it dangerously close to his barcode. "Why do I even have it? Why can't it just go away? I couldn't even tell Noct…or Gladio or Iggy about it."

Aranea grabbed his hand holding the torch before it could touch his skin. Yanking it away, she tossed it back to the fire. She looked in genuine concern at the blonde, trying to hold back his emotions.

"I wanted answers before…But now I fear what lies ahead. Do I even want those answers? Or just burn the past and forget?" he asked Aranea. The memories of s a self-loathing chubby child plagued him. Unhealthy, eating his feelings, his self-esteem non-existent. But yet, being healthy had given him some self-confidence, even for a little while. He had feared Noct would one day remember and he would just ditch him.

He had to remind himself that Noctis was not like that. A kind heart, worth being loyal to, through and through.

"It's one thing to burn the past and kill it, it's another to learn from it but not let it define your self-worth. I was a mercenary, started the group when I was just a teenager. We worked for the highest bidder, even the questionable ones. Working for Niflheim opened my eyes that the gil was probably not worth it. Seeing a world at peace was worth more than all the gil in the universe. Only His Majesty can restore that, once he awakes. Even if it takes ten years for him to awake, I'm willing to keep going. The past doesn't define me, my actions now, do."

She placed a hand on Prompto's shoulder. "No matter what you will find out in this place, you're still gonna be wanted by your friends. They sent me here to make sure you're alright. I'm not leaving without you."

Prompto nodded, shivering slightly from the wind chill coming into the cave. She was right. Noctis, Gladiolus, and Ignis shouldn't care about the past. Noct didn't seem too hung up on it.

The memories of their road trip across Lucis brought a sting to his eyes. Noctis, his best friend, would probably say don't sweat the details. "Alright…Aranea."

Fear ruled his heart though. If what he found out in the Niflheim facility was something they wouldn't like, how would they take it?

The two ventured out into the cold, approaching a metal building.

No going back.

* * *

"Noct?" I heard a girl…No, a woman's voice squeak out. I turned in my seat to see Iris in the doorway. Her hair grew out to be as long as Gladio's, and even pulled back in a similar fashion. She wore a skin tight black leather vest instead of the standard glaive uniform, the Kingsglaive crest on her various assortment of belts.

Aranea, relatively unchanged except for shorter grey hair, was behind her. "Hey, Majesty. Haven't aged a day last time I saw you."

"Noct…ehrm Your Majesty, you're back!" Iris exclaimed, hopping over to behind our couch. "This is Lady Stella, yes? Nice to meet you, Your Highness, I'm Iris Amicitia." She held out her hand to shake.

Stella took it with a grin. "Nice to meet you, Iris."

Aranea took a seat next to Prompto on the couch. "Aranea Highwind, Your Kinglyness. I served under the Empire until you saw me take my graceful leave. Biggs and Wedge are in my company of mercenaries."

I nodded. "They said you decided to go under a new allegiance, I'm assuming it's the Kingsglaive?"

"Yeah. Seeing your comrades trying to get you and Stella out of Insomnia in the face of Ardyn's wraith made me think, this guy is one worth fighting for. You've got guts, and clearly luck is on your side if you've completed your focus."

"It's not done yet. We have to stop Ardyn for it to truly be complete," Stella said.

"The only thing is…How do we stop Ardyn permanently?" I asked everyone in the room.

"How to stop that monster?" Crowe asked from the doorway. Libertus, Pelna, Cor, Monica, Cidney, Talcott, and Cid were beside her. "You've got a plan?"

Stella and I nodded. "Yes."

"But you mentioned permanently," Libertus said. "That means you can stop him now but not forever."

"Cie'th don't pass onto the realm of the dead when they die, they regenerate back into the world of the living because their focus is still left unfinished. Ardyn failed his focus, keeping the light safe, a long time ago," Stella informed them. "Defeating Ardyn after so much effort, we will probably have to fight him again. He will return."

Ignis put his finger underneath his chin in thought. "At least, stopping him now we can gain the powers he stole from the fal'Cie. That would put a stop to his massive army."

"And reverse Ravus' curse," Stella said, looking down in her lap. I placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked to me, eyes wet, she was about to cry.

"He only gained the powers from the fal'Cie once they were dead. He dealt the final blow thus; if one of us kills him they gain his power to create l'Cie," I said.

"Defeat Ardyn then." Aranea slouched in her seat. "Now we got a plan. Insomnia is running amok with Cie'th. Most branded people are a part of the army. We will clear a way for you, Your Majesty."

Libertus patted his chest. "Yeah, we will hold them back long enough for you and Her Highness to get to the Usurper. If he comes back, we will strike back ten-fold."

Cid walked over; still looking the same as the day we meet in Hammer Head, except large bags under his eyes. "Yer nothin' like Reggie, but in the end, you still got yer heart in the right place, King Noctis."

Cidney grinned. "We got yer back, Noct, Stella. Just say the word and we shall clear the way."

Everyone looked at me and Stella and bowed.

"King Noctis? Princess Stella?" Talcott asked. He had grown. He was about nine or ten by now. "Why is it Stella isn't Queen?"

"Tenebrae have very strict rules on ascension to the throne. It doesn't help that Niflheim pretty much destroyed the monarchy," Ignis explained. "Lucis rules are far more relaxed. Noct became king when Regis passed."

Stella twiddled her thumbs in her lap. "When my mother died, the monarch, the rules were that once the eldest was wed they would ascend to the throne. With Niflheim however, that never happened."

"Once we retake your kingdom," I began, pulling her close to me. "You can reestablish your right to rule."

"How? Ravus is the eldest, he would be king first."

I laughed. "Not unless you marry first."

"King Noctis, is that a proposal?" she asked in jest. "Too soon to be popping the question tsk tsk."

"Hey, it's a mere suggestion."

"I can see it now, Noct's wedding," Prompto sighed. "Can I be the photographer?"

"Who will be the best man is the real question," Gladio chimed in.

"Clearly it's Iggy," Prompto said.

Ignis shook his head. "Why don't we ask Cid?"

Cid grunted. "With how you're debating this, Ravus would be the best man or something."

"But that violates the bro code, can't be the best man to the man your sister is marrying," Prompto said.

"Can't violate the bro code so it has to be one of us," Gladio stated.

"Guys…" I spoke up. "We can debate this after we kick the Usurper off my throne."

Ignis stood up. "You're right. Prepare yourselves."

"Wait, before you all leave," I said. "I just want to say…Thank you, for your sacrifice, for your loyalty to an unsure king. I…I appreciate it. No matter what happens after this, we will strive to push onwards, and never look back." I stood up, staring at my thumbs. "I know it took me a while, probably too late, but I am here, to serve you all as your king."

Everyone saluted and parted ways to prepare themselves. Prompto poked me in the arm. "I need to tell you guys something. You, Gladio, and Iggy."

"Alright, I'm all ears."

Gladio and Ignis walked over.

Prompto raised his wrist up before me and removed his bangle. On his inner wrist was a barcode tattooed onto his skin. "I…In a lab in Niflheim, when I went to go investigate what had befallen Gralea; I discovered what this barcode is. Noct, I'm not a Lucian. I was meant to be one of them…One of the Magitek troopers, manufactured in a lab. They all had barcodes just like this one. I am…sorry."

Why was he sorry? Sorry for what? "Why are you sorry?" I questioned. "That's not you."

His eyes widened. "Because well…I thought you would look down on me for it, or call me a threat or traitor."

I shook my head. "You're Prompto Argentum, Lucian Citizen, Member of the Kingsglaive. You're as Lucian to me as Gladio and Ignis and I."

His eyes began to water. "Noct…"

"Prompto, you're my best friend. Nothing can change that," I said, patting him on the shoulder.

Gladio and Ignis nodded. "You're a Lucian at heart, Prompto," Gladio said.

"It is not of where you were born or intended to be but where your loyalties lie," said Ignis.

He was trying to hold back the tears but failing. "Thank you…guys."

"I say…" I began. "Once this is all over, break down the borders, come together as one nation. Tenebrae, Solheim, Accordo, Niflheim, Lucis, an alliance not defined by what one doesn't have, but what strengths we share together."

Stella walked over, grasping my hand as she nodded. "Separate we were torn apart, unity however, will protect against future darkness."

Prompto couldn't stop crying. He tried wiping his eyes but more tears flowed out. "I…Thank you so much."

I stepped forward and hugged him briefly. With a smile, I said "No, thank you, Prompto."

Gladio ruffled his hair. "Thank you, Prompto."

Ignis shook his hand. "Prompto, you have my thanks."

Stella gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you Prompto, for being you."

He rubbed his cheek, a smile on his face. "Y-You're welcome."

Ignis handed him a handkerchief.

"Your Majesty," Monica spoke as she walked in. "Your Highness, there's something we'd like to show you." She gestured to outside. Stella and I followed her out to the Regalia. It was beaten up, scratched, and even converted into more of an armored car upon closer inspection.

Monica popped open the trunk. She handed me folded up clothes with a golden chained cape on top. She handed Stella a folded up white dress and white knee high boots.

"A King and Queen must look the part after all," she said, a weary smile upon her lips. Bags under her eyes, a scar on her lip. The past two years were hard on all.

"Noct," Ignis approached me, leaning on his cane. "The glaive said it will be several hours until the pathway is safe enough to get to the Citadel. May I suggest…One last camp out? Rest up?"

"Yes, indeed. Sounds like a fine idea. But, shouldn't we help them out?"

Monica shook her head. "We want our King in prime form for the difficult task ahead."

"There is a perfect spot upon a hill towards the front gate," added Ignis. "Get changed first then we will head out."

"Oh right," Monica said. "You three also have your Kingsglaive uniforms. Let's just hope they still fit after nearly three years."

Never would I ever thought to see my brothers in Kingsglaive gear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been split into two.


	13. Magna Insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions of Suicide and Death occurs in this chapter. You've been warned.

**_Chapter XIII: Magna Insomnia_**

"To be, or not to be, that is the question."

-William Shakespeare.

* * *

 

Two tents were set up upon a hill away from Hammerhead; one for us guys and one for Stella. She had to accompany us, for I wanted to share with her what our usual campout was like. It felt like eons ago since we last camped. Only this time, the stars were gone. No tracing the constellations.

Stella. Star. Once we rid the world of Ardyn I had to camp out with her again, under the stars.

Ignis had Prompto chop a large piece of meat for him for the meal. Gladio was showing Stella how to pitch a tent while I set up all five chairs and set up the campfire. A small flame flickered to life on my finger tip and bounced onto the kindling, igniting it.

In the light of the fire, Stella looked beautiful. Her white dress faded to black on the way down to her feet. A slit in the fabric from her knee allowed free movement, showing her white knee high combat boots. Her wrists adorned with golden bracelets.

"Like what you see?" she teased. Heat rose to my cheeks. I realized I was gawking at her from my seat. I sat up and adjusted my tie.

"Yes," I mumbled, looking away. "Sorry."

She walked over and leaned down and pecked my lips. "No need to. I find myself staring at you in that devilishly handsome suit." She raised an eyebrow at my tie. "Oh Noct, do you not know how to tie a tie?"

My dad would kill me if he found out. "Not entirely," I grinned sheepishly.

Her fingers traced the silk around my neck down to the half-hearted knot and undid it. "A king must look perfect in his first appearance at court." She finished tying it and sat down next to me. "There, now you truly look like a king."

"Dinner is served," Ignis announced, presenting a plate with a sliced up piece of meat, covered in spices, ginger, and even onions on the side for flavor. "Longwythe's Peak."

Prompto served up everyone's plates and all five of us sat down to eat.

"Ignis, this is absolutely delicious," Stella said in between bites.

"Thank you milady," he responded.

"You can call me Stella, or Stell," she added.

"Alright then, Stell. May I ask, what was your focus?"

She set her plat down on her armrest. "To prepare Noctis, to fight alongside him and cleanse the world of eternal darkness. It was a task I was given when I was a child. It was…difficult to understand at first until I meet Gentiana. Though you all might know her as the Glacian."

Prompto had his mouth stuffed full. "The Glacian? The eidolon of ice?"

"Yes. She, like Etro, is fond of humans."

"That does raise another question," Gladio began. "If Etro is so fond of us how come she hasn't tried to stop anything in a direct means? Why brand you and Noct instead? And for that matter, why hasn't she interfered since this whole mess with Ardyn started?"

"Because," I said. "Etro has grown weak and could not awaken from her slumber in the Realm of Sleep."

Stella nodded. "There's a strong consequence for a goddess like her to interfere, even at all. Sometimes I wonder if Pulse and Lindzei realized this and disappeared for that reason. But we'll never know. People worship them but…I can't help but think it's just clinging to a past and hoping for a wish that shall never come true. 'One day they will return. They have to'. All that remains of that time are the eidolons, warriors chosen by the goddess herself as a way to take pity on l'Cie. The Glacian pitied me most." She turned to face me. "But then the Draconian choose you, Noct. He almost rarely ever chooses a l'Cie to serve."

"So I am special after all. Whew, I thought my dad only told me that to make me feel better," I joked.

"Don't get too egotistical, we all have eidolons now," Gladio said. "We are ready of course to fight alongside them if Ardyn pulls his full hand out."

"They did a lot for us. I feel we can never fully repay them for their services enough," Ignis noted.

Prompto nodded. "I wonder though, what will happen to us not branded by Etro. Ardyn has the full weight of our brands in his grasp. Both Noct and Stella are the only ones safe from Ardyn."

Silence followed before Gladio spoke up. "Cie'th or not, if Ravus can defy Ardyn, then so shall we. For the King."

"Gladio…" I said. No more. No one else should have to suffer on my account.

"No, we swore an oath to you. We will be beside you, as human, as l'Cie, as Cie'th," Ignis declared.

"Yeah Noct. We will be there till the end."

"Let's just hope I can stop Ardyn then before you are turned into Cie'th," I said. "I believe we should be getting some rest now."

"Of course," Ignis stood up.

"I'll help put the dishes away Iggy." Gladio volunteered.

* * *

I stood a little bit outside the camp to stare at the moonless sky before me. Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus were packing up the cooking ware.

My mind buzzed with the ever lingering question. As much as I wanted to get the powers of the fal'Cie away from Ardyn, if he were to return he would surely kill me and thus repeat the cycle. There had to be a way for me to prevent such measures. The world would be better off without his terror. I didn't want to let him return.

If no one had powers of the fal'Cie, then he would be powerless. No more Cie'th.

But I would…

It was hard for me to swallow. My body trembled at the thought of it. The transferring of fal'Cie abilities was upon death.

I would have to die by my own hand.

A tap on the shoulder. I turned to face Stella. "Oh, it's you," I greeted, pulling her close to me.

"You seem in a daze. A lot on your mind, Noct?" she giggled.

"Too much," I said before kissing her briefly. "I promise to help save Ravus."

She looked down at her feet. "Noct…What if you don't have enough power to defeat Ardyn? What then?"

"I…"

"Noct please, I need to be sure…I care about you."

"Nothing will happen, I promise, we are ready."

"I…I believe you," she whispered, leaning in to kiss my lips again. I pressed back, deeply kissing her with intense love.

I loved her. And now I was going to lose her.

Should I tell her? Should I tell anyone? The guys? They would surely dissuade me from my decision. I didn't want to die. Death was an omen, a thing to be feared.

But I couldn't bear to have the world fall into darkness again.

Pulling away from the bliss, I gave her a smile. "We can only hope for a sunrise."

"Right…I love you, Noctis Lucis Caelum," she said.

"I love you, Stella Nox Fleuret."

With another quick kiss, Stella turned to go to her tent. She paused, and twisted around to say one more thing.

"Noctis, do you remember when we met in that tower all that time ago?" she asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I believed you looked very handsome in that suit then too," she winked at me.

I laughed. "You looked beautiful in that dress too."

As she giggled and walked away, I caught a small glimpse of her brand, now white, on her chest, mostly covered by the thick straps of her dress.

I pushed up my sleeves of my suit to see my own brand one more time. White. Blurred, just like when I was a child.

I lied in the tent, facing away from the guys. Stella slept in her own tent, but I could tell she was having trouble sleeping too. Being in stasis for that long, I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to sleep, and neither could she.

A shadow of a woman approached my tent. It was my mother. I could hear her voice again. Another being joined her. I recognized his shadow too. It was my dad.

"I remember when I held you in my arms, my body ailing," my mother, Aulea spoke to me. "I couldn't bear to tell your father that I was dying."

"My son," Regis began. "I wish I could have told you what was to come. My death…My sacrifice was for you. Now you're making the most difficult decision a king could make. Look back and fight another day, or end the fight once and for all?"

I couldn't say anything for fear of waking the guys up.

"You don't have to die, Noctis," Aulea said. "You can defeat Ardyn and move on with your life."

But I couldn't. I couldn't live my life knowing I could have permanently ended it.

"It's your choice, Noct. Whatever you decide, we will support it, always," Regis said. The two faded away.

I couldn't tell them. I couldn't tell them what I had to do. This was the hardest thing I could ever do. No one else would suffer for me.

All sacrificed everything for the King, so the King could sacrifice himself for all.

I lightly gasped as hot tears flowed down my face.

* * *

At some point in the two years, Ravus had to ask himself as he mindlessly distracted Ardyn, the now scourge upon Eos, what was he fighting for? Himself? For Stella? For Tenebrae? The world?

The answer was yes to all. But there was one more.

Forced to be a servant to Niflheim so they spare his only family, the envy he held for Noctis Lucis Caelum nearly blinded him from his purpose. Stella forced herself through pain and sleepless nights just to help Noctis, even hiding her brand and focus from Ravus. What was so special about Noctis anyways? Why was he so worth going through this effort for? His father basically sacrificed his entire kingdom for the hapless Prince.

Then Ravus saw on the television the live feed of the Prince fighting off the enraged eidolon by himself. He tried his hardest to minimize the damage inflicted on Altissia and its people. Still, even if he had a good heart, Ravus was unsure of his ability to actually do anything. He had failed to stop the destruction of Altissia, expending all his strength foolishly.

Then he and Stella crystallized and suddenly it occurred to Ravus, Noctis managed to complete his focus, whatever it might be. That had to count for something.

Up above, Ravus caught a glimpse of the orbs of light shooting across the dark night. It had to come from the Caelum crystal. Behind him the symbol of the Tenebraeian House appeared in gold.

Ravus smiled on the inside as he blocked another strike from Ardyn.

* * *

"Your Majesty, Your Highness, the way is cleared before you," Cor stated as the five of us suited up. Monica clipped the cape to my back, the golden chain clipped to the front of my jacket. Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus put on their Kingsglaive jackets. "I promised your father that I would protect you," Cor continued. "Now it seems my job is done. You grew into the king we all are proud of."

Everyone surrounded us and bowed.

I smiled, a heavy heart making it hard to keep up appearances. "Walk tall, everyone."

"Any final orders, Your Majesty?" Aranea asked.

"Make sure…to protect the people who remain of Insomnia." I and the others got into the Regalia. "The Usurper shall be gone soon. Be prepared."

"Yes, Your Majesty" Aranea, Cor, Monica, Iris, Crowe, Libertus, Biggs and Wedge all saluted to me.

I turned the keys and started the motor. "May Etro give us strength."

Driving through the gates into Insomnia, the main road was mostly clear of Cie'th. I tried so hard to keep concentration on the road, but I could only think about their faces. It would be the last time I ever saw them.

We stopped a block away from the Citadel. Within were Ardyn and Ravus, fighting a never ending battle. A giant Cie'th, twice the size of a behemoth but looked like one formed out of the ground. All five of us retreated out of the Regalia as it took a giant swipe at us. I pushed Stella out of the way towards the sidewalk. The two of us landed on our backs as I watched the monster smash the Regalia to pieces.

The memories of my father coming home in that car, taking me on joy rides, felt like they were torn to shreds, and all I had left were small pieces.

"Home sweet home?" Prompto said, running over to Stella and I. "You guys okay?"

"We're fine," Stella said. "We have to devise a plan. This thing isn't going to let us in."

"Ardyn clearly wanted no one to interrupt his duel with Ravus," Gladio grunted as he ran in with his greatsword, slicing at its leg.

Ignis tossed his cane away and summoned a lance to use instead.

I summoned my engine blade, a new one that Cid upgraded. It was light in my grasp, yet longer, more stable.

Stella summoned her rapier. "Surround it, based on Ignis' location. He can't target all of us at once." She ran off to Ignis' left, which was to the side of the behemoth.

I ran to the right with Prompto, his guns poised at the beast.

"Ready yourselves to attack at once," Stella called out. Gladio ducked another swipe of Behemoth's claw. "Go!"

Prompto began firing all his bullets off. I warped up and slashed at its spine, using the Star of the Rogue to tear up its back. Black blood dripped from the wounds and stained my weapon. Ignis jammed his lance into the side of its head.

It screamed in agony, charging up a large attack of energy from its horns. "Get down!" Gladio shouted. I warped to Ignis' side and pulled him out of the way. Stell, Gladio, and Prompto ducked behind a concrete wall. I pulled Ignis to behind the subway stairs.

A shockwave shook the ground and blasted us back. A monstrous roar echoed off the walls and the behemoth disappeared in black smoke and ooze.

"Nice stratagem, Your Highness," Gladio complimented.

"Thank you," Stella said.

We all got up and faced the gate to the Citadel. There was no going back.

Perhaps…It would be harder to die than it would be to kill.

"What we have been waiting for," Prompto sighed.

"Indeed," said Ignis.

"Next stop, the Citadel." Gladio put his black stained blade on his back.

Stella grasped my hand. "You ready, Noct?"

I nodded. I was more than ready to face Ardyn. I was not ready to face death again. "Yes."

I pushed open the small grated gate and proceeded on through. The road and stairs leading up to the main front doors of the Citadel were no longer littered with corpses of MTs or Cie'th.

Up above was Ravus, half covered in black ooze and corruption, being pushed back by Ardyn's blade. Ardyn kicked Ravus in the gut and raised his blade up to upper cut him.

"Ravus!" Stella cried out, summoning her rapier and warped in front of Ardyn's red glaive, blocking it. She charged up a golden shield of magical energy and blasted Ardyn back, hitting the front steps of the Citadel.

Ravus fell to the concrete faster than we could catch him. His eyes were closed, his breathing ragged. "Stell…la? You're…awake?" he gasped out. "Heh. Been a long time."

Gladio and Prompto propped up. Stella warped to his side and placed her hand on his greyed out cheek. "Ravus…I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry…for not telling you earlier why I was obedient to Niflheim. Perhaps…Perhaps we could have…mended our bond. I…kept fighting…So you'd have a chance to defeat that monster." He turned his head to face me. "Repay…his favor ten-fold for me, Your Majesty."

I nodded. "Glad to."

"The pain," he moaned. "It's always constant…always."

Stella sighed, trying to use a potion to heal his ailments. "Ravus…Please hold on."

"I would but I can't die anyways. I'm as cursed as he is."

Ardyn grunted as he struggled to get up from the steps. "It's been…two years of stasis…and now you're finally here. I suppose I have to admit, your stealing of the magic from the crystal has…weakened my power. But no matter, I shall…recover." He raised his right forearm to the sky. "Ifrit… I call upon your aid."

In the center of the courtyard, a red insignia of the House of Caelum glowed bright like a flame in the night. From the insignia in a wall of flames came a being, a large human like being, equal to the size of Bahamut or greater, sitting on a throne made of twisted imbued obsidian. Horns protruded from his head. He leaned on his cheek, as if he was bored.

"Give them all your most warm welcome," Ardyn ordered. "Spare none but the True King."

All our eyes widened. "The Infernian," Stella gasped. "The most powerful of all eidolons."

Prompto gaped. "All eidolons?"

Stella nodded. "Yes. Please, get Ravus out of here!"

Gladio picked him up by the arm and lifted the passed out man out using his shoulder. Ignis grabbed the other shoulder and wrapped his arm around him. "Quickly now."

"How do you fight him?" I asked in panic to the stunned Stella. "I've fought an eidolon before but that was a test. I have a feeling this guy is not going to hold back.

"Fight eidolons….With eidolons," she said, placing her hand on her lower shoulder. "Gentiana! Shiva! I need your help."

"Bahamut! Please aid us!" I shouted to the sky, raising my left forearm.

Gladio and Ignis ran back to us. "Ravus is safe," Gladio informed me.

"Alexandr!"

"Yojimbo!"

"Titan!"

Before the light of Bahamut came forth from the dark sky, I noticed Ifrit raised his hand. "Stay cool, he's gonna bring the heat," I told my comrades. The five of us marched forward, until I saw a spark flicker from his palm. "Get down!" I pushed them to the side and took a full blast of intense searing flames to the face, making me fly back ten feet, all my energy wiped from me. My clothes were on fire, and I grunted in pain, rolling on the ground to extinguish the flames. My skin felt like it was roasted.

"Noct! Hang in there buddy!" Prompto ran over to me and patted down the embers remaining. "Stay down, we'll distract him."

I was not about to sit there in plain sight of Ifrit. I forced myself to get up, but my energy was drained. I needed a curative for these burns.

"Noctis!" cried Stella, running over to me and grabbed my arm around her shoulders to lift me up. I limped forward, in pain. These were not ordinary fires; there were a different type of magical flame, one I had never encountered before.

"Over here Stell!" Ignis shouted from the sidelines. Stella tried steering me towards him. "Quickly, before he strikes again!"

I saw him raise his hand again. "Get out of the way!" I ordered. Stella and Gladio pushed me forward under a piece of debris. Ignis and Prompto joined us and we ducked behind it.

"Here it comes!" Prompto exclaimed. An intense heat on my back rushed over in a loud roar. Once it subsided, Prompto, Gladio, and Stella rushed off, Ignis handing me a potion.

"Here," he said. I consumed the potion immediately.

"Thanks," I said. "Let's go!" I looked to the sky. Bahamut was flying above us. On his shoulder was Gentiana.

Yojimbo walked through the front gate of the Citadel. From loud thunderous footsteps came Titan in the distance. Alexandr leapt down from the top of the Citadel

" _A heart who burned so bright now turns to ash,"_  spoke Gentiana.  _"Protect me and I shall grant you the ability to extinguish this evil flame."_  She leapt off Bahamut's shoulder, sky diving towards us. Her black hair turned white, her pale white skin to blue, her clothes melted away like snow. Her body was now only covered by translucent blue scarves and diamond like ornaments. Her hair tied up into a high ponytail like braid.

"Shiva requires my strength to help her charge up her attack that will eliminate Ifrit," Stella informed me. "Protect us. Keep him busy!" She warped back towards the entrance.

"You got it Stell," I muttered. She took out her rapier and held it in front of herself. A golden shield formed around her and lifted her off the ground. Shiva floated over to her and grasped her hands on Stella's. I turned my attention to Ifrit. Summoning the Sword of the Father to my grip I warped up to in front of him, slicing at his arms and chest, barely making a dent. He grabbed me like I was a doll, not even looking at me before throwing me back twenty feet.

Alexandr planted himself firmly on the battlements and began firing a mass amount of bullets at Ifrit. He waved his hand and a fiery shield formed around him and his throne, deflecting the bullets. I ducked down to avoid the bouncing bullets.

Bahamut grabbed one of his blades from his wings and enveloped it in a beam of light and shot it right at the shield.

"Look out!" I shouted to Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus. Prompto leapt down to me from his perch on the street lamp, Ignis and Gladio were in the back behind Ifrit's throne trying to break his shield. They fled as far as they could from the impending impact.

Ifrit looked up in time for his shield to shatter in a thousand embers. When the smoke cleared, the throne was shattered to pieces, and Ifrit lay upon the ground. His giant curved blade was in his grasp, and he stood back up, almost not affected by Bahamut's blade.

"Iggy!" I called out from in front of the giant. "Slow him down!"

"I have just the thing!" he said, pulling out an ice bomb and throwing it at Ifrit's feet. It made him stick to the concrete ground but he broke out of it easily. "Now, Praesidian!"

Yojimbo came charging in with his katana pointed at Ifrit. Prompto and I jumped out of his way. The fiery giant stopped the katana in its tracks with his curved sword. Ifrit redirected the blade and raised it to slash down Yojimbo. He parried it, and the two continued their duel.

Gladio rushed in with a sweep at Ifrit's feet, Ignis preparing more bombs of ice and throwing them at the Infernian's upper body. A shield of fire formed at his legs.

"Aim lower Iggy!" Gladio shouted.

"Of course!" Ignis shot at him, a wild guess, forcing Gladio to be weary of the storm incoming. It cooled the ground, but left Gladio's boots in ice.

"Feels like I'm hitting air!" exclaimed Gladio.

"Certainly didn't expect this much trouble," Ignis said.

"Was nice knowing you guys," Gladio commented, going in again to cripple the giant.

Prompto loaded up his gun with more bullets. "I need to get up high least I wanna accidently shoot the Praesidian."

I looked up. There was a perfect advantage point on the Citadel. Bahamut was charging up several more blades of light to fire upon Ifrit. I linked my arm with Prompto's. "Then let's go!" I warped up towards the small balcony. Prompto wobbled a little.

"I…whoa. Never warped before. Thanks man…Oh boy…" I handed him a potion to remove any of his sickness. "Thanks man," he said, gulping it down and settling himself down to snipe at the enemy eidolon. "This guy thinks he's hot stuff, but not for long!"

I looked over the vantage point. Ifrit and Yojimbo continued their duel. The rumbling in the distance meant that Titan was soon approaching. On the Infernian's forehead was a scar. That had to be a weak point.

Bahamut had charged up his blades and sent them all forth towards the two. Ifrit looked up and his eyes grew wide at the incoming barrage. He flipped back, Gladio clipping him with his great sword. Ifrit leapt off the stairs, Yojimbo in pursuit. The blades barely missed Ifrit, but he dodged them well, leaping across the courtyard, parrying Yojimbo's katana strikes and bouncing off the gigantic blades. I leapt off the balcony and warped straight towards Ifrit's forehead, cutting a large gash into his skull. Yojimbo sliced one of his horns off.

Ifrit collapsed to his knees, his mouth agape in pain. But he wasn't done yet. He charged up a shield of flame around him, gathering energy for a radial blast. I warped over to Gladio and Ignis, pulling them close me as I activated my Armiger shield. The blast shook the ground, blasting back Yojimbo into the wall.

Once the blast subsided, Ifrit coated his entire body in flames, brightly illuminating the courtyard. The blades of Bahamut disappeared.

"So even that wasn't enough?" Gladio asked, charging in with his blade in hand.

"It's turned for the worse," Ignis noted as he summoned his lance.

Prompto fired ice bullets at the head of Ifrit. "Out of the frying pan, dot, dot, dot?"

I raised my blade and gathered all the cold magic in the air. "We need to put this thing out!" I looked to Stella and Shiva, still charging their attack up. Leaping up with my Armiger, I slashed at Ifrit's torso ash he picked up his sword. Our blades clashed, mine struggling to keep hold of the stance, I parried his blade away and went in again, my barrage of glaives trying to shred through his skin, but barely making dents.

"Iggy! Toss me some coolant!" I ordered, doing a back flip to dodge a shooting flame. "On it!" Ignis prepared another bomb of magic and threw it at me. I used my blade to knock it right into Ifrit's face. The force of the bomb sent me flying; I warped down to the ground, rolling on impact.

The entire center of the courtyard was on fire. Smoke clouded the air, filling my lungs. "Gah, this guy is smoking hot," I muttered as I coughed, standing back up. The lamp posts were shaking out of control. Titan was here. He ran up to Ifrit and grabbed him, Titan's grip larger than his torso, and tossed him up into the air.

I flew up towards the Infernian on my Armiger, sending the entire arsenal at his forehead, but he blocked it. Bahamut caught me on his back, his wing swords bared, one in his grip. I leapt off his back to take another strike at Ifrit's forehead but he was prepared and blocked it with his blade. I fell down onto the flat part of Bahamut's sword, ran up it to flip backwards and warp straight towards Ifrit's forehead again. He turned his head and his horns greeted me. Bahamut parried every strike that Ifrit delivered against him. I aimed my legs to bounce off the side of his horns back towards Bahamut. On the Draconian's back I warped above Ifrit ready to strike his forehead.

A bright golden light beat me to the punch. Stella, enveloped in her golden shield, took her rapier and drove it deep into Ifrit's forehead, and ripped it out.

"Stell!" I exclaimed.

She winked at me. "What you couldn't have all the action with this guy."

Stunned, the Infernian fell back to the ground. Titan took hold of his ankle mid-air and drove him into the concrete.

Still he wasn't finished. He stood back up with his blade as support. He leapt up into the air and attempted to drive his blade right into Titan. Yojimbo leapt into the way and blocked the direct hit with his katana. Prompto came flying in on Alexandr's back, shooting magical ice bullets together. "I think you need to take a chill pill." He leapt off Alexandr's back and joined Gladio and Ignis on the ground.

I grabbed Stella around her waist and we warped back towards the guys together.

"Noct, look up, Shiva needs your aid too," Stella informed me. Shiva took to the skies. But it wasn't just one Shiva. She was multiplying. I nodded and warped up into the sky again.

Think cold thoughts. An ice cube appeared in my hand and began to grow. Clouds formed above us, heavy with precipitation. Winds swirled around my palm, snowflakes forming. The air began to chill. Snow began to fall. The energy began to build up within me.

Looking down, Ignis and Gladio were attacking the feet of the Infernian, Prompto spotting for Ignis. "A little to your left Iggy!"

"Noted!" he said, stabbing his lance into the ankle of Ifrit. He danced around, trying to avoid the sharp blades of my brothers.

Stella was skating across the ground, trying to avoid the hot flames sent her way. He swung at her, but she redirected his hit with much effort. Yojimbo took another stab at him, his blade hitting into Ifrit's shoulder. Stella leapt up to knock the Infernian's weapon out of his grip. "Now Noct!" she shouted to me.

I unleashed the pent up energy, the maelstrom forming. Bursting through the clouds was many Shivas, leaving trails of ice in their path. I warped down to Stella's side. Ignis and Gladio got out of the way of the stomping Ifrit. The fiery giant looked up to see his impending doom. The Shivas swirled around, adding to my snowstorm. The entire courtyard froze over. An ice blade formed from the swirling circle of the Shiva clones, and shot right into Ifrit's forehead. His flame extinguished, his body began to freeze over. He tried running towards us to finish the job, but he grew too slow. Ice coated his body, from his feet upwards.

Shiva floated over to Ifrit, a sad expression on her face. She briefly kissed his lower lip before he disappeared in ice. She turned to Stella and I.

"This final task befalls to you now," she spoke.

"O' King, it was an honor to serve by your side," said Bahamut.

Shiva, Bahamut, and Alexandr flew off into the sky. Yojimbo simply walked away, while Titan exited through a purple insignia portal in the ground

" _Young king, chosen by the goddess,"_ Shiva's words rang to us.  _"Restore light to the humanity she finds so dear."_

"Goodbye, old friend," Stella said, a tear slipping out. "Oh." She wiped the tear away.

Shiva's words rang clear. This was our fight now.

"What did she say exactly?" Prompto asked as the ice melted away.

"She told me to bring back the light," I answered.

"That's our next stop," said Gladio.

"On we go," said Ignis.

"That eidolon was sure powerful," Prompto said, cracking his fingers and neck. "Quite a workout he was."

I raised an eyebrow. "Only a workout for you? Guess you've gotten better at fighting, haven't you?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Maybe a little."

I turned to Stella, who was still staring at the sky. "You okay?" I asked her.

"What? Oh, I'm…I'm fine Noct," she answered, not very convincing. "I'll miss her."

I placed my hands on her shoulders. "You have my sympathies, Stell."

She nodded. "Ravus is alright, yes?"

"Yeah, he's passed out cold though," Gladio said. "He will be fine once we lift his curse."

She nodded. "Then let's go. Find the Usurper. End his scourge upon the world."

We began marching up the stairs to the Citadel. I pushed the front doors open to find the place covered in bodies and debris. A chill in the air made my spine tingle.

Then I remembered what I would have to do. I had to tell them…Soon. Before it was too late.

The five of us stepped forward.

"Feels like we just retook this place yesterday," Ignis said.

"It's all lit up," Prompto gasped. "Why?"

"Guess he's expecting company," said Gladio.

"Home sweet home again," I sighed. The large spacious hallway once felt like home to me, but now it felt lonely and cold. The lights were bright, like the world was staring at me.

Ardyn walked forward from the balcony stairs. The sight of him made my eyes turn red. "Ah, welcome guests. You bested my eidolon, unscathed. No matter, I can fix that quite quickly."

From his palm the purple energy removed all the electric lighting in the room, leaving us in the dark. Even my light on my jacket went out.

"Noct!" Prompto cried out.

"Where are you?" Ignis questioned his voice bouncing off the walls.

"I'm here!" I shouted back, but it too echoed. I felt no one's presence near me, not even Stella's. "Stell? Gladio?"

"I'm okay, Noct!" answered Gladio.

"Noct?" Stella's voice called out in the darkness.

"Stell! I'll find you," I answered back.

I stood my ground in the bleak darkness. My jacket light flickered on. Before me was Ardyn smirking.

"Come Noct, finish the job you were meant to do," he mocked. "Let your goddess watch you restore the light."

My fist clenched up. "You sick of a bitch. Leave my friends out of this!" I summoned my engine blade and sprinted towards him. I stabbed at his torso. My blade hit flesh but it went right through him and he laughed as he disappeared. It was nothing more than an illusion. But if I didn't hit Ardyn, what did I just hit?

The flesh my blade connected with was Stella.

The light returned to the room. Before me to my horror, was Stella, frozen in pain. Her dress was torn where I stabbed her, my blade still in her. Blood soaked the white fabric.

My body was paralyzed. I had never anticipated this. I couldn't believe it. Reality was messing with me. This had to be one of Ardyn's illusions.

Tears ran down my face as I gasped out her name. "Stella….No….No no no!"

* * *

Standing in the foggy violet flower field where we once ran as children, I was in my princely fatigues, my glove covering my white brand. Before me was Stella, in her black short dress. Unharmed.

"Hello, Noct," she greeted with a smile.

"Hi…Stell," I answered back.

"You know…I feel as if our focus was to whatever we make of it," she spoke. "There was no set focus other than the one we gave ourselves. Etro didn't want us to become like Ardyn."

"She didn't want another to suffer," I said.

"And now…She must guide me to the gate. I have to leave this world now, " she stated, at strangely ease with her death. This couldn't be happening.

"But Stell…You can't…I…I wanted nothing more than to give you a world where you could be happy and free," I confessed.

"Noct…I am already happy with you."

The flowers faded away. The glossy floor of the citadel returned. Stella collapsed into my arms, our attire reverting back to our formal attire. I held her in my arms, caressing her check, brushing her bangs aside so I could look into her violet eyes.

"Stell…I'm so sorry. Please forgive me…" I whispered.

"Do…Not blame yourself Noct…" she gasped for air. "It was Ardyn…I ask of you one last thing, my love."

I leaned down and press my forehead to hers. "Yes?"

"Do not…let my death go to waste. Take…this sacrifice and use it to your full advantage. Goodbye…Noctis. Go, live your life."

More tears slipped out as I kissed her one last time. Her hand fell off my cheek and went limp. Pulling away, I felt her body evaporate beneath my hands. Her body glowed and disappeared. An orb of golden light remained. I touched it and it went straight into my eyes, absorbed into me.

I blinked. When I closed my eyes I saw a giant black gate in a void, like the sleeping realm. I sat there on my knees, unable to stop the tears. "Stell…Stell…"

I heard the footsteps of the guys approaching me. Prompto placed his hand on my shoulder. It did little to comfort me. I…killed the woman I loved. I was a fool, I let my anger and hatred get to me and I killed her.

I killed Stella.

My heart felt it was ripped out and torn to pieces and thrown into the darkness.

But I had to finish off Ardyn. Stella would want me to restore the light. Give the world a better chance. I had to keep going.

I would be with her soon.

"Noct?" Ignis asked.

I got up, pulling out my handkerchief to clean my face before putting my blade away. "Let's go."

I forced myself to move quickly through the Citadel. Every time I blinked I could see a gate, as if I could reach out and touch it.

"Think the elevator's working?" I asked, standing in front of it.

"Must be. He's literally showing us the way," grunted Gladio.

I pressed the button and the doors opened. We walked inside and I pressed the subbasement button. The elevator chimed and lurched, descending down.

"The throne room waits outside," said Gladio.

"Yeah…And so does Ardyn," Prompto added.

"Acting like he owns the place."

"It's time to take it all back," Ignis declared.

I stared at the doors. Once they opened there would be no going back. "It ends here…Tonight."

I stepped out into the main hallway. As we marched to the throne room, Prompto looked around. "Whoa, this place, I've only been here a handful of times but I never really saw it before."

"Ardyn awaits us," said Gladio.

"Are you ready, Noct?" Ignis asked me.

I stopped before the doors to the throne room. "Almost. One sec. Prompto, can I see your photos?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Just need one to take with me for luck," I said.

"Oh, oh sure," he handed me his small photo album. After all this time, it endured. As I flipped through all the ones we kept, the memories flooded back to me. The battles in the forest, exploring the royal tombs, Prompto's joy at the chocobos, helping Ignis cook the next sweet meal, Gladio teaching me how to camp out, all of that, in this small book. I nearly cried at the nostalgia. There was one photo that stood out to me.

It was at the last night of camp. Prompto insisted we all took a picture together. I had my hand wrapped around Stella's waist. Prompto has his elbow on my shoulder. Ignis and Gladio were couched down on the ground. I pulled it out of the protective plastic. "This one."

"Then it's settled. That's the one? No take backsies?" Prompto asked me. I nodded.

"Yes. This is the one." I put it in my pants pocket, buttoning it up.

I turned around and pushed the doors to the throne room open. Before me was Ardyn, his eyes golden and blackened, the corruption oozing down his face. I gritted my teeth as I saw before me dead corpses of the ones I loved, chained up and hanging from the ceiling.

"What, what is that?" Prompto asked in horror.

Stella, Regis, Aulea, Nyx, Clarus all hung from the ceiling. This had to be another illusion.

Ardyn waved his hand and the illusion was gone. "I'm afraid you're out of luck," he began, stringing out each and every syllable. "The throne brings you here? It seats only one."

I stepped forward, eyes red with rage. I had to control it Noct, least someone else gets hurt. "Off my chair jester, the king sits there."

He smirked. "Oh, Noct…How I have waited for this. Longer than you could ever know. Tonight the dreams of the blood royal…come to an end."

"Spite's all that kept him going," said Gladio.

"Talk about a grudge," Prompto said.

"Ardyn sits the throne?" Ignis asked.

I scoffed. "Not for long. This is my ascension. Before I thought it was, but now, I claim my stance here, now."

Ardyn warped to me, not even using a weapon. He snapped his fingers, paralyzing me in place. I groaned and strained to move, to draw my weapon, to do anything. "Watch through the eyes of the goddess herself as I remove your dear friends from the game." His forearm glowed.

I heard their screams. My body shook as I saw them being turned into Cie'th. The corruption spread through their bodies, their l'Cie marks twisting and turning grey.

"What did you do?!" I screamed out. The images continued to plague me until their screams stopped. My body was mobile again, and I turned around, hoping this was a trick. It wasn't. The three of them lay upon the floor, bodies twitching, black ooze covering half their bodies. "No…Prompto…Ignis…Gladiolus…"

"They have no place in this, the battle of kings!" Ardyn declared, walking out of the front door. "Come Noctis!"

I could only stare helplessly at my friends, now Cie'th. I had to stop him. I had to take their brands away. "This ends now," I said, anger and sadness driving me now. I ran out of the room and warped up the stairs till I reached the balcony. Ardyn stood on the street before the Citadel gates. I warped all the way towards him, landing with a roll.

"The once hapless and helpless prince, now does he understand the weight of the crown he must reclaim? Don't let us down," Ardyn stated, summoning his blood red sword. A red glow appeared behind him. I summoned the sword that belonged to my father, his last gift to me before he passed. A blue glow appeared behind me. The two of us warped to each other, our blades clashing. The force from the magic pushed us backwards into the buildings. We warped back to the ground at the same time, the glass shattering from the windows, pieces of debris falling down.

"Let the games begin," he said.

"No, now they end," I declared. I threw my sword at him; he blocked my warp, redirecting my blade. He slashed at my side but I phased through it.

"Let it continue, until only one remains," he muttered. "So you're the goddess' Chosen King. But you're a second choice at best."

I warped to the top of the lamp post, leaping up with my blade. He dodged out of the way, my blade digging into the ground instead. I pulled it out of the concrete just in time to block his quick jabs at me. I blocked and parried every single one. On the last redirect, I slashed at his side. He did not dodge in time. Black blood bled out from the deep cut onto his clothes. "What's one wound compared to a thousand over millennia after millennia?" he asked me, laughing like a maniac.

I phased to behind him, digging my blade deep into his back. He simply laughed as he reached behind his back and pulled it out. "It will take much more than that to kill me, Noct. Is that really the best you can do?" He warped up and to my side and slammed me back with his long sword. I cried out in pain at my back hitting the concrete. Forcing myself to get up, I warped up into another lamp post to recover some of my strength. Ardyn was warping all over, darting from each location. I warped down again and our blades clashed again, the magical force pushing us back again. Ardyn fell into the ground, leaving a giant dent. I went flying upwards, flipping through the air and warping straight towards him, I delivered every type of wound imaginable to him while he was down, even an uppercut to his face. Blood dripped out, making him look even more possessed. He grabbed his long sword and pressed me back, getting up all the while. Warping to and from each light,, my eyes struggled to follow his movements. Never had I seen nor done so much teleporting in one fell swoop.

"A king in name alone, can't you truly do any better than that?" he mocked as I phased back. He teleported to me; slicing at me. I leaned back to dodge it, the tip of his blade cutting my cheek open. I grunted in pain, feeling blood grip from my wound. "Your 23 years and nothing to show for it!"

He lunged at me, brutally cutting at me like a maniac with no control. First my leg, then my arm, and another cut to my face. My eyes scrunched up in pain. Before me was that gate again. The gate to the realm of the dead. I opened my eyes up to see Ardyn charging a power aura of violet around him. I dodge back away from his explosion. He laughed once more, teleporting to me and knocking me on my back, his hand on my head forcing me down.

I cried out from pain as Ardyn grabbed the collar of my shirt. "Aww…My revenge is soon at hand." He smirked. "How long have I waited…?"

I scowled at him, stopping my struggle. "Don't worry. It's far from over."

He lifted me back up roughly. "Well, let's have it then. You and your crystal…and your goddess, against all I have become."

He was more powerful than me, by a longshot. He could take a thousand hits from me and never be bested.

But that gate…That gate…

_"The Goddess Etro greets the souls of the deceased and opens the door to the afterlife. When that door opens, the released souls burst out in a streak of light. Even though it's such an amazing power, you need to sacrifice someone to get it."_

I activated my Armiger. "Power of Light shall prevail!" I exclaimed to the sky. I had to try this before trying to tap into that power. Stella's sacrifice would not be in vain.

Ardyn also activated his Armiger. "Ahh, a king! At last!" His weapons were translucent red, starkly contrasting my blue. His red insignia returned behind him. Mine as well.

All of my weapons shot at him at the speed of missiles. I circled around him, each step a warp in its own right. His barrage was larger than mine, possibly had more Royal Arms than I would ever collect. It blocked each weapon I sent at him. At this point it was evident to me the Armiger wasn't enough, but I had to weaken him somehow, if I could tap into the powers of the Realm of the Dead, the Unseen Realm. Sending more at him, one or two managed to hit him in the gut, but then sent his own at me in retaliation. One tore my cape off, the chain breaking to pieces. He flew backwards down a street, farther away from the Citadel. I went after him, sending more and more of my barrage at him. Midflight he could not block everything sent his way. He raised his arms as if to shield himself.

We zoomed down the vast streets of Insomnia, only our Armigers cutting through the darkness. He stopped at an intersection, and I unleashed all of my weapons upon him, forcing him back and retreat back to the Citadel courtyard. Finally I was gaining an upper hand. He rose up into the air above the courtyard. I would not let up, no matter how much my wounds, physical and mental, screamed for me to stop. I couldn't stop. All I loved was at stake. The world was.

We pushed at each other, more swipes at the other with various magical weapons. Soon we were travelling up the Citadel at an angle, our feet almost touching the walls.

Ardyn and I ascended up to the sky. All I could see was the dim green glow on the horizon. The moon itself was not out. He retreated backwards, trying to get out of my reach. Not for long.

"I can keep going for all eternity, Noctis," he said. "But can you?"

I floated in midair. My Armiger was strong enough to last as long as I needed at my own cost. But I wasn't going to waste any more precious energy. I closed my eyes. The gate was tangible. I reached out to it, my hand glowing white. The glow grew brighter and brighter, until a beam of light burst forth and hit the gate. It opened up before me, a brighter light consisting of a thousand lights, ones I had seen expire, and ones I had not, headed straight towards me. All their pain, their suffering, was absorbed into my body. I screamed in agony at all the expiring souls granting me power.

I opened my eyes. Ardyn seemed taken aback by my sudden white glow around me. "No…That was a mere myth!" he exclaimed. "And yet you're the one who has that power!"

My eyes glowed bright blue, nearly white. I channeled the anguish, the power of the expiring souls, into every single glaive I shot at him. They moved at light speed towards Ardyn, breaking through his Armiger and inflicting a thousand magical wounds at once.

The two of us fell to the ground from the extreme blast of magic. I gasped at the toll on my body. I felt weak, my knees shaking. But I had to keep going. No stopping. Only one would be standing.

"A war…" Ardyn groaned. "Of attrition then." Scars and black blood marred him. He got up and summoned his long sword again.

With a yell I stabbed my glaive into the ground to force myself up. I had to activate that power again to finish him off. I closed my eyes and summoned forth the souls of the dead. "Realm of the dead, come onto me…Bring me your pain…" I pleaded. "Help me…End the eternal darkness."

My eyes glowed white again. I pulled out my glaive from the concrete, enveloping it in light and teleported forward without throwing my sword. Raising the Sword of the Father, I delivered one slash at him.

"You think 23 years is a long time?" He asked, limping backwards from my attack. "It is nothing to me! I have lived in darkness for ages!"

I warped behind him, leaping up to slam the Axe of the Conqueror down on him. He dropped his glaive. The light of expiring souls was enveloped in every single weapon I was pointing right at him. I teleported in front of him to upper slash his chest with the Sword of the Wise. To his side, I used the Swords of the Wanderer to slice his legs. I bashed his head in with the Scepter of the Pious. A body slam was delivered with the Shield of the Just. The Star of the Rogue was tossed at him at light speed. I whammed the Mace of the Fierce into his side. I rammed the Blade of the Mystic into his back. Rolling back, I fired a light arrow with one hand on the Bow of the Clever into his heart. I whirled around with the Greatsword of the Tall. I stabbed the Katana of the Warrior into his back, ripping it upwards. Black blood dripped from every single magical wound I inflicted upon his person.

Finally, I warped in front of him one last time, the Rapier of the Lover in my grip. With a lunge, I stabbed it right into his gut.

He froze in his movements. "So this…is how you would…end it." I ripped the rapier out. I stumbled back as the light faded from my eyes and my glaive. Ardyn fell backwards onto his back.

Rain began to fall on Insomnia. My breathing ragged, I walked over to Ardyn, lying limp on the courtyard.

"Now it is over, Majesty," he spoke with defeat. "What will you do?" he asked me, sadness laced within his words. "Banish the Cie'th, all except for one? Erase me from history once more?" I leaned down on one knee. Underneath that despicable being, was nothing more than a man who once wanted what was best for the world, only to be denied and broken.

"This time," I said with every ounce of pity I could muster. "You can rest in peace. Close your eyes forevermore, and Etro shall guide you…beyond."

"You look so much like him…Like my brother…He made a great king like you…" His sleeve was torn off in the scuffle, bearing his twisted brand of Etro on his right forearm. It shimmered and an orb of light emerged from it and absorbed into my own brand.

His body turned to black and melted into the ground.

A hollow victory.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! Thank you all for supporting me! Next and final chapter is going up on New Year's Day.


	14. Epilogue: Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was originally 13 chapters only. I since made the last chapter into an epilogue and sliced Chapter 12 in half.
> 
> WARNING: SUICIDE IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

**_Epilogue: Dawn_ **

"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves."

-William Shakespeare.

* * *

The powers of the fal'Cie rested within me. I sat upon the steps of the Citadel, my mind, my body, my soul broken down. Every time I blinked the gate was there, souls of the dead locked away. A true nightmare of a power. I raised my brand up in the rain, bringing forth Prompto, Ignis, Gladiolus, and Ravus before me. Their bodies still passed out from the agonizing pain, I focused the magic in my brand to remove their brands. Small orbs of light emerged from my brand and floated over to theirs. "Your tasks are complete. You are no longer l'Cie," I spoke to them.

The corruption melted away. I pulled a feather from a phoenix out of my pocket and blew it over to them. The sparks from the white feather fell upon all four of them, allowing them to awake.

Prompto was the first to get up. "Noct?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It's me."

Gladio stood up. "What happened?"

"Ardyn is finished," I answered. "Almost."

Gladio and Prompto helped Ignis up. "Almost? What do you mean?" Ignis asked.

Ravus was awake, but could hardly move. "Where…Is…Stella?" he moaned. I got up and pulled him over to the wall where he could sit up.

"She's…She's dead," I said, as much as it pained me to say it.

He sighed. "I…Hope she finds peace." He fell back asleep again.

I turned to Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio, my heart throbbing with dread. "Guys, I have…Something important to tell you."

"What is it, Noct?" Gladio said.

"I…I realized that the only way to make sure Ardyn doesn't come back is to…Is for me…" I gasped out, tears flowing out, mixing with the rain on my cheeks. "Damn why is this so hard…I have to die…By my own hand."

The three of them stared at me in disbelief. "No," Ignis whispered.

Prompto shook his head. "There has to be another way, Noct, no way are we letting anyone else die because of Ardyn."

Gladio's hand balled into a fist. "First Stell now you? I won't accept it."

"Guys…I thought about it over and over, I have to do my duty as your king. And this is the only way to make sure Ardyn doesn't return. Without him knowing peace, the world will never know true peace," I stated. "I must perform this sacrifice."

The three of them only stared at me in silence.

"Your mind is made up then?" Ignis choked out. "You're sure about this?"

I nodded. "Yes, Iggy. It is." I walked over to him. "Even if you're not by my side, you'll always be in my heart." He held out his hand to me, and I took it. I could spot tears dripping down from his glasses as he smiled at me one last time.

I turned to Gladiolus. "Gladio," I could see him trying to blink back tears. "A loyal shield, and a great friend, till the very end. Thank you."

He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "You'll always be that little Noct who fell on his butt in training to me."

"Heh." I shook my damp hair out and turned to Prompto. "Prompto?"

His lower lip was shaking. "You…Were the best friend anyone could have, Noct," he said while crying. "I re…I remember when we used to walk home after school to the arcade, every Friday. It was the one thing I looked forward to the most. Thank you Noct, for giving me a place where I belong."

I gave him a quick hug. "You're welcome." I stepped back on the steps. "Prompto, Gladio, Iggy. I love you all." I paused for a moment then continued. "Walk tall, my friends."

"Your Majesty," all three of them said as they bowed to me.

I took a good last look at them before turning and walking into the Citadel. As I took my steps towards my throne, I thought about everything in my life that I was grateful for. My friends, Stella, Dad, the Kingsglaive, the friends I made along the way. I would miss them dearly, and hold them forever within my heart.

I thought of the picture in my pocket. A happy memory, that's all I needed. Thanks…for the memories.

When I was in that Royal Tomb, a poem was upon the wall. It spoke to me like no other, especially in this moment as I ascended to my throne.

Before me another illusion of Regis and Aulea appeared, holding hands and looking at me. I blinked back the incoming tears as we walked together towards the throne room.

"God sleeps," I began to sing. "And his children lit a fire which they cannot extinguish and he will never be able to awake." Pushing open the doors to the throne room, I continued my song, giving me the strength to continue on with my task. Dad placed his hand on my shoulder, and for a moment it felt real. "Every tragedy divides, before our very eyes, the things which should be loved." Mom placed her hands on my cheeks and kissed my forehead. The two of them disappeared. I sat down on my throne. The dim blue light above shone upon me. Closing my eyes, I saw the gate again. Raising my arm, my brand shimmered for the last time. "Cie'th…l'Cie…Crystallized l'Cie…You all are free now. Your brands be gone!"

A powerful ring of blue blasted out. I felt the magic go everything across the world. Every single l'Cie in existence returned to normal.

"And in this endless night, in despair, he can see the dawn that will awake him in the next morning," I whispered. There were worse fates than dying, I told myself. Summoning forth Sword of the Father, I grasped it with two hands. My hands shook, my palms sweating and making it harder to keep a firm grip.

I didn't want to die. I pointed the blade towards me, a blue glow emitting from the blade. "Goodbye," I whispered, stabbing the sword into me.

Flashes of Etro panged me as I lost all feeling in my legs, my arms, and my body. My arms fell limp at my sides. I could not speak words in the searing pain that choked me.

Eventually, I could move no more.

* * *

"Dad?" young Noctis greeted from the doorway. Regis set down his pen to look upon his dear son.

"Yes, Noct?"

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

Was it about his brand again? Regis felt a sense of dread within him. "Yes, Noct." He looked at his guards. "Please leave us."

The two Crownsguard nodded and left, closing the door behind them.

Regis stood up from his desk and gestured to the window seat. "Now, what is on your mind, Noct?"

The boy looked out the window. "What you said to Iggy…Is that all that entails to becoming a good king?"

Regis blinked in surprise. He was not expecting that. With a smile, he also looked out the window. The hustle and bustle of the streets of Insomnia was a thing he fought for in this tireless war. "There's more to it, Noct. Being a king, you must always put your people first. Always think of what your actions do for them. Please, tell me, what you would do if you were king. Imagine a man stole an apple from a merchant, how would you deal with him?"

The boy closed his eyes in thought. "I would…Help him. Stealing is wrong but he only stole because he was hungry."

"And how would you help him?"

"Hmmm…Help him be able to feed himself. Like uh, oh! Teach him how to fish!" Noct smiled widely.

"What if someone stole priceless jewelry? Then what?"

"Why would they steal that? Is it greed?" the boy tilted his head in confusion. "I'd make them return the jewels and uh, oh community service for them."

Regis couldn't help but smile at the innocence in his son. "What about a bitter man who treated everyone poorly?"

"I'd uh, ask him why he did it. Maybe he's lonely; maybe he's mad at something. Perhaps I could help in some way, grant people a wish."

"What if someone intentionally harmed a classmate?"

"Then I would find out why and help them. They have to get help right? Even if it means they have to go to jail to get it."

"A king always makes justly decisions, to benefit all. We kings make our own sacrifices to protect people. Etro wants us to protect the people she is fond of." Regis placed a hand on Noctis' shoulder and pulled him close into an embrace. "Never let those ideas go, my son. You will be a great king one day. No matter what, I will always be with you, to guide you, but in the end, you make your own choices in life."

"Yes Dad."

* * *

Where was I? Where did I go? This felt…cold. The Realm of Sleep was like a lull. This realm felt empty. My body felt light as a feather.

Opening my eyes, I saw Stella before the gate to the Unseen Realm. Upon it was Etro, asleep. I pointed my forearm up. "Awaken!" I declared to the goddess, transferring the magic of the fal'Cie into her so she may awaken from her slumber.

Ardyn appeared before me, his corruption eclipsing his entire body. Stella with a simple nod moved over to me. The two of us summoned our glaives together, glowing with a strong white light of the dead, and moved forward to strike at him one last time. Rendering him powerless to do anymore, he could only smirk at my presence. This was what he wanted.

Etro's eyes opened, and she moved her hands. "Rest now, my child."

His brand burned away, and Stella and I threw our glaives at him, the blades pushing him into the cracked open gate. Stella and I moved to enter the gate, but it closed on us.

Stella managed to touch the gate, but I began to fall away, doomed to return to the mortal realm. I reached out to her. She extended her hand, and I grasped it.

"It's finally over," I said to her.

* * *

Within hours of the blue light blast from the Citadel, the sky began to lighten to an orange glow, then yellow, then blue.

Iris Amicitia stood with Aranea Highwind and Talcott Hester at the diner in Hammer Head. "Look, Talcott," Iris pointed to the sky. "Daylight has returned."

He jumped up for joy. "Wow, King Noctis did it!"

Aranea smiled. "He did, he really did."

Cidney Aurum and her grandfather were tinkering in the garage when the sun shone. Cid looked up, a grin on his face. "Well Reggie, your kid did good. You would be proud."

Cidney pulled herself away from the truck and went out to bask in the warmth of the sun. "Well ain't that a wondrous sight for sore eyes."

The Kingsglaive, Crowe Altius, Libertus Ostium, Pelna Khara, Monica Elshett, and Cor Leonis, all stood by the gate to Insomnia, watching the sunset.

"You know, I bet Nyx wished he was here to see this," Libertus said.

Crowe nodded. "Yeah, he would want to see this."

Cor smiled. "His Majesty truly has grown up."

Standing at the main entrance of the Citadel, Prompto Argentum, Ignis Scientia, and Gladiolus Amicitia admired the warmth of the sun moving up on the horizon. Ravus Nox Fleuret was awake and able to move again. He joined them on the steps.

"So he has done it," Ravus praised His Majesty.

"Never had I seen a sunrise so beautiful before," Gladio said.

"I can sense the radiance," Ignis commented.

"All Cie'th…and l'Cie are free now, free to see the sun through unclouded eyes," sighed Prompto.

The sky was painted all colors. Dark blue, to purple, to light blue, to pink, to yellow, to orange, all blurred together.

Ignis heard what seemed to be footsteps behind him. He turned around, cane supporting him. "Gentlemen," he said to the sun gazers, a smile growing upon his face.

* * *

The goddess looked upon the two lovers before her, supposed to pass onto the Unseen Realm.

These two pure hearts, gave their lives for her, to fix her mistakes when she could not. It wasn't fair of her to place that burden on them. She shouldn't have.

She couldn't bear the guilt of forcing them to pass on to undo her interference before. Her strength was weaning again, soon she would fall back asleep, unable to do anything more. But her conscience was becoming clear. She had to fix this. She couldn't let Noctis and Stella die…Not yet. They still had fulfilling lives ahead of them.

This would be the last time she ever interfered. The world must be free of her own actions.

"Please, I beg thee for forgiveness," she whispered to the two young youths trying to reach out to the door. With the last ounce of magic dear Noctis gave her to awaken, she turned it into a new magic, one full of live and love. The magic seeped out of her palm towards their hearts, healing their wounds and sending them back to the Realm of the Living.

"For placing this unfair burden on thee, I grant thy last gift. I will see you again one day, but not now," she said to them as their bodies disappeared in a light. Her body felt weak.

The goddess fell asleep on the gate, only her power seeping out to grant passage to the realm of the dead forevermore.

* * *

"Noctis?" Stella's calm and quiet voice called out to me in the void. "Noctis, wake up."

My eyes opened. My body was stiff and aching. Before I was the face of Stella Nox Fleuret, her lips curled into a smile.

"Stell?" I asked, all my senses returning to me at once. I was back in the throne room, the blue light feeling too bright to my sensitive eyes. I noticed I was on the floor, my glaive stabbed into the back of the throne. "Where are we? Is this the afterlife?"

She shook her head. "We're alive, Noct."

We…were alive. I was alive. She was alive.

Putting my hand behind her head, I leaned her close to me to kiss her sweet lips. Her hands went to my collar, gripping so tightly as if she didn't want to let go. Pulling away for fresh air, I looked around. "Did I…Did I do it?" I asked.

"Yes, come on, the sun might be coming up by now," she said, pulling me up. She dragged me through the Citadel by my hand. My heart pounded in anticipation of the sunrise. My mind spun at the revelation. Stella was alive, I was alive. We still had time in this world together.

We ran out to the main hall, where Ignis, Prompto, Gladio, and Ravus awaited for us. "Ravus!" Stella cried out, releasing my hand and running to hug her brother.

"Sister," he whispered, hugging her back.

"Noct! Stell!" Prompto exclaimed. "You guys…You guys are okay. Punch me, I must be dreaming."

I lightly slugged him in the arm. "Not dreaming man, not by a longshot." The blonde embraced me, then Ignis, then Gladio.

"Group hug!" Gladio laughed.

I laughed as I was squeezed and my hair ruffled.

"But how, exactly?" Ignis asked as we released from the group hug.

I shrugged, thinking of the words Etro said to me. "The goddess wasn't ready to guide us, yet."

Ravus, for the first time, had a wide grin on his face. "She blessed you for your sacrifices."

Prompto was crying again. "Whatever the reason, I'm glad you're back with us." He grinned at me. "Oh! You have to see this!" He pulled me to the exit. Greeting me was the light sky. Daylight has begun anew again.

"It's…Wow," I said. No words could express it. Stella came over and leaned on my shoulder.

"Yeah, wow," she whispered. My hand mindlessly stroked her hair as we all stood there, watching the sunrise.

* * *

Standing before the mirror, I adjusted the strap on my shoulder. My hair had grown out and was no longer a spiked mess but now a long flowing mess.

"You ready, Your Majesty?" Prompto asked me, wearing a cleaned up Kingsglaive uniform with golden adornments. The crest of Lucis was on his chest. He prepared the camera in his hands.

I smiled. "Yes, Sir Prompto." I traced a silver filigree crown sitting upon its pillow with my fingertips. "I'm ready."

"The bride is on her way to the Cathedral," Ignis said in my earpiece.

"Then we're off," I responded, heading out the door with Prompto. Gladio greeted me on the way to the main hall of the Cathedral of Light. Ravus bowed to me, leaving to go walk his sister down the aisle to the altar. Ignis and Gladio were both my best men, and Prompto was taking a lot of pictures alongside the professional cameraman.

But I could only stare at the bride coming down the walkway.

* * *

Sitting upon my throne, now moved to the Grand Hall, I had Stella, my wife, sitting on my lap. Her beautiful, white wedding dress flowed to the floor, but I didn't care, I just stared at her gentle face. Her golden hair was pulled back, but still down. Her fingers traced my hair down to my shoulder. I pulled out of my jacket the photo I took with me and handed it to her. "Here, Stell, a memory I will always cherish. I want you to have it," I told her as she took it into her fingertips carefully.

A single tear was shed from her eye. "Thank you, Noct."

I lifted her chin up to look her in the eyes. "You're welcome, Stell." I pulled her in for another kiss.

"Ahem," Gladio cleared his throat. We pulled away from each other, laughing.

Ignis kneeled down with a pillow resting on his hands, the silver crown resting upon it. "You're forgetting something, Your Majesty."

Stella got up to allow me to stand. She lifted the ear filigree piece up to place behind my ear.

My royal retinue standing to the side, I stepped forward to face my subjects. Everyone all turned to face me, drinks in their hands, Ravus in front of them all. Raising a glass to me, they all said: "Long live the King."

Stella, Prompto, Gladio, Ignis, and Ravus all kneeled.

The people bowed to me. And I bowed back.

* * *

The world entered a new era under the reign of Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIII, dubbed thee the King of the Light.

And the goddess slept soundly, dreaming of the humans she was fond of dearly.

**_The End._ **

_Written by Dark-Mage-13_

_Edited by Dark-Mage-XIII, xPiki, Randy, & Kappa King._

_Dedicated to: Lexalice, Ivee, HeathenSnow, moist, Starky, Romanx33, RaidenF, SatuD2, Separate-The-Earth, Ryseria, Mashimaru, and Sky._

**Author's Note:**

> I do feel sad this story is ending after all the time I spent being in Noct's head and just getting even more sympathetic for this poor guy and his friends.
> 
> This ending was hard for me to decide because I did feel very sad and depressed after FFXV's ending and about halfway through this project I made the decision to have it end this way, despite it may be a controversial decision. I am very firm in the theme of death but at the same time to me it made more sense for Etro to be this merciful since she was like this in FF13. I wanted to give Noct and Stell a break where in canon neither of them and Luna did.
> 
> There is going to be a oneshot sequel after this detailing the aftermath before Noct and Stella's happy wedding (because oh boy it's actually much more bittersweet)
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Thank you all who helped me on this writing journey. I never thought I would finish a fanfic this large and huge within a year. Have a Happy New Year to all of you!
> 
> ALSO POSTED ON: Fanfiction.net

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Amare Quisquiliae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213827) by [DarkMage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/pseuds/DarkMage13)




End file.
